Caught in the Flames
by Monica Szpilman
Summary: TRADUCCIÓN. Ella, una prometedora artista gráfica, viviendo en el centro de Costa Dorada en Chicago. Él, teniente en el Departamento de Bomberos y el líder de la brigada de rescate en el Departamento 18. Era un héroe, un hombre desesperado por salvar a la mujer en peligro de un pirómano en serie. Este monstruo sería el catalizador de su fuego, el fuego de su pasión.
1. Chapter 1

**Summary:** Isabella Swan (26) una prometedora artista gráfica. Se mudó recientemente de Jacksonville, Florida, a Chicago, Illinois. Su abuela le dejó una considerable herencia en una casa en el vecindario de Costa Dorada. Bella toma la oportunidad para comenzar de nuevo luego de una ruptura brutal y dolorosa con su ex, James, y una discusión con su madre, Renée.

Edward Cullen (28) es teniente en el Departamento de Bomberos y el líder de la brigada de rescate en el Departamento 18. Ha vivido en Chicago toda su vida y tiene una hermana menor, Alice. Ambos viven en un complejo de departamentos a la vuelta de la esquina de la casa de Bella. Se encuentra a la nueva residente, Bella, en el supermercado, mientras está comprando comida para la estación. Comienzan una conversación, pero el recibe un llamado de emergencia. Hay una atracción instantánea, pero Bella está reacia a causa de su pasado. Paga por toda la comida, dejándola en la estación con una nota.

Pronto, sus vidas se verán entrelazadas cuando algunos incendios menores aparezcan alrededor de la casa de Bella. Edward y su estación responden a las emergencias. Es Edward quien descubre que estos no son casuales, sino causados. Ella es una inocente, atrapada en el punto de mira de un pirómano maniático. Él es un héroe, un hombre desesperado por salvar a esta hermosa, pero triste mujer en peligro.

En las cenizas de la destrucción, un nuevo amor emerge entre Edward y Bella. ¿Será suficiente para ambos o su está su amor atrapado en las llamas?

* * *

 **Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Uno**

 **POV Bella.**

—Solo firme aquí, señorita Swan, y todo estará completo —dijo el abogado de mi abuela, Jenks—. Siento su pérdida y desearía que pudiésemos encontrarnos bajo mejores circunstancias.

—Gracias, señor Jenks —dije, firmando mi nombre sobre la línea punteada—. Aprecio todo lo que ha hecho por mi abuela. Habló muy bien de usted cuando charlé con ella antes de su muerte. —Empujé el papeleo de vuelta a él.

—Bueno, era una mujer increíble. La extrañaré. Era una sabelotodo y me mantenía con los pies en la tierra. —Jenks soltó unas risitas.

—Así es como era. Por eso me llevaba tan bien con ella. Heredé mi actitud sarcástica de ella. —Reí—. Ambas teníamos muy poca tolerancia para las tonterías.

—Déjeme buscar las llaves de su nuevo hogar, señorita Swan, y el papeleo del fideicomiso —habló Jenks, levantándose de su escritorio. Abrió una caja fuerte, tomando un gran sobre y una carpeta. Volvió, colocando ambos en mis manos. Revisó todo lo que mi abuela me había dejado en su testamento, lo cual era toda su vida y ahorros. Me sorprendí cuando me enteré que murió y fue cremada, según sus instrucciones. Estaba aún más sorprendida de que me había hecho su única benefactora de todo en su vida.

Mi madre se enojaría.

Nunca supimos que la abuela estaba enferma. Cuando recibí la llamada de que había muerto de una larga batalla contra el cáncer, me conmocioné. Lo escondió bien, sin informarnos a mí o a mi mamá sobre su diagnóstico. Me entristecí mucho pues nunca pude despedirme de ella, pero nunca fue de las personas que se mortificasen por las cosas negativas. En su testamento, me dejó una carta, explicando la razón tras las instrucciones en cuanto a su muerte. No quería personas llorando sobre su cuerpo o dando vueltas como buitres, actuando con hipocresía. Quería celebrar su vida y que nosotras siguiéramos viviendo, sin afligirnos por el pasado. Vivir para el ahora y enfocarnos en el futuro.

Mi madre, Renée, no entendía eso, pero yo sí. Esa fue mi pista de porqué yo obtuve todo lo de mi abuela. A caballo regalado no se le miran los dientes. Amaba a mi abuela y quería cumplir sus deseos. Así que empaqué las escasas pertenencias de mi vida en Jacksonville en mi Ford Explorer y conduje hacia Chicago, lista para enfrentar un nuevo reto.

Hojeé la carpeta, sorprendida por cuán detallista era mi abuela con sus finanzas. Tenía varias acciones y mis ojos se salieron cuando vi el monto invertido.

—Esos son muchos ceros, señor Jenks —chillé.

—Y ese es solo el portafolio de acciones. También tiene un fideicomiso específicamente para usted; al que solo usted puede acceder. Mencionó que su madre y usted no estaban en los mejores términos en el momento, y que intentaría llegar al dinero.

—Seh. Tuvimos una pelea —dije fríamente—. Diferentes opiniones sobre una relación mía que terminó.

—Lo siento. —Jenks frunció el ceño.

—No lo haga. Mi madre nunca fue realmente una madre. Yo la crié. —Me encogí de hombros—. Mi abuela fue la figura materna en mi vida. —Quité una terca lágrima de mi mejilla—. La extraño muchísimo. —Continué pasando las páginas.

—La información del fideicomiso para usted está en la sección final —dijo Jenks, yendo a la página indicada—. Esta fue la inversión inicial, cuando usted nació, y esto es lo que vale ahora. Nada está en acciones. Todo es dinero en efectivo disponible para usted. Su abuela dijo que probablemente querría redecorar su casa.

—Esto es más de siete millones de dólares, señor Jenks —chillé—. ¿Mi abuela estaba involucrada en la mafia?

—No, señorita Swan. Era una erudita en el mercado de las acciones o algo. —Rio—. Toda la información para acceder a esta cuenta está aquí. Pregunte por Aro cuando llame a este número. Él completará las transferencias y demás por usted. Ahora, ¿necesita la dirección o que me siga a la casa de su abuela? O mejor dicho, ¿su casa?

—Recuerdo dónde está —dije, abriendo el sobre y sacando las llaves de mi abuela en su llavero de los Chicago Cubs—. Gracias, señor Jenks, por cuidar de mi abuela durante el último año de su vida.

—Lo disfruté. Era una mujer divertida e hilarante, y realmente la extrañaré —contestó Jenks, tendiéndome su mano. Cerré la carpeta, dándole un apretón a su mano—. Le deseo la mejor de las suertes, señorita Swan.

—Gracias —respondí, llevando el montón de cosas a mi auto. Me senté en el asiento del conductor, retorciendo las llaves de mi nueva casa en mis dedos. Odiaba que mi abuela hubiese muerto y que se haya ido, pero su muerte me dio una oportunidad.

Una oportunidad de sanar.

De comenzar de nuevo.

De vivir el ahora.

De concentrarme en el futuro.

—Sin mirar atrás, Swan —dije, encendiendo mi auto y conduciendo al nuevo comienzo de mi nueva vida.

 **¡Holi! Bienvenidas a esta nueva traducción. Espero que logren disfrutar de ella tanto como yo. Hay fotografías en la mayoría de los capítulos, por lo que si quieren verlas, pueden ir al blog de la autora y buscar en el montón, o dejar un review diciendo si les gustaría que las subiera al grupo de Facebook en un álbum.  
¡Nos vemos la próxima semana, corazones de melón!**

 **PD: ¿Soy la única que ama a la abue?**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dos**

 **POV Bella.**

Había estado viviendo en Chicago por un mes. Las remodelaciones de la casa de arenisca de mi abuela estaban casi completas, y estaba agradecida por ello. Vivir con estadía prolongada en un hotel no era mi idea de comenzar una nueva vida, pero con las mejoras que quería para la cocina, baños y habitaciones, no podía vivir allí. Mi abuela incluso había hecho el trabajo duro por mí, antes de morir, proporcionándome varios nombres de contratistas y obreros respetables. Contraté al primer contratista que conocí porque se encontraba entre mi presupuesto y estaba dispuesto a trabajar para tenerlo listo lo más rápido posible.

Cuando no estaba revisando mi nueva casa, trabajaba. Mi trabajo era bastante móvil. Era artista gráfica, fotógrafa y diseñadora de páginas web. Tenía varios clientes de talla grande y era altamente solicitada ya que mi trabajo siempre era profesional, elegante y fácil de utilizar. También fui contratada como la única diseñadora de páginas web para el estudio de películas Summit. Cada nueva película que ellos sacaban, yo creaba.

Trabajar era un poco desafiante ya que no tenía mi computadora establecida. Tenía una maravillosa portátil, pero era una consentida con mis tres pantallas, dos computadoras y un cargador para mi portátil. Ponía la mayor parte de mi atención al aspecto del diseño gráfico de mi trabajo, informándoles a mis clientes que estaba en proceso de mudanza.

Dos semanas después, mi casa estaba lista y finalmente pude mudarme. Mi casa estaba localizada en el corazón de la Costa Dorada en Chicago. Tenía cuatro pisos con un garaje ubicado en el callejón detrás de mi patio. Podría haber alquilado los dos primeros pisos, pero decidí no hacerlo. Viví en departamentos toda mi vida, sin poder llamar a algo como mío. Esta era ahora mi casa e iba a disfrutarla tanto como pudiese.

El primer piso era mi oficina, lleno con mis computadoras y una sala de espera para cualquier nuevo cliente local. También coloqué el juego de dormitorio de mi abuela en el sótano, en una de las habitaciones vacías como un cuarto de huéspedes. Había otra habitación que era usada como almacén y lavandería. El segundo piso era un poco parecido a una sala de juegos/cuarto de entretenimiento. Lo dejé con concepto abierto ya que quería mantener mis opciones para el espacio. Ahora mismo, tenía una televisión, algunas repisas empotradas y un sofá color beige. También había un medio baño junto a las escaleras. En el tercer piso, en el que se encontraba la sala como tal, comedor y una cocina completamente remodelada. El último piso estaba dedicado a las habitaciones y baños. La habitación principal era hermosa con una pared de ladrillo y muebles eclécticos. Se sentía muy bohemio. El baño principal tenía un sentimiento de la Toscana con azulejos porosos y una bañera con garras. La otra habitación era cálida con tonos de café y tostado con un baño al final del pasillo con tonos de verde pastel.

Dos meses después de haber conducido a Chicago, finalmente me sentía como en casa. Mi hogar estaba decorado según mis preferencias. Mi negocio era próspero y estaba en paz con el fallecimiento de mi abuela. Los otros aspectos de mi vida, no tanto. Eso tomaría tiempo. Mucho tiempo.

Las pesadillas y los recordatorios físicos recurrentes hacían poco para ayudarme a olvidar la razón por la que me fui de Florida. Además, viví como una ermitaña mientras esperaba a que mi casa estuviese lista.

—Vuelve ahí afuera, Bella —dije luego de terminar mi ducha—. No te puedes esconder aquí por el resto de tu vida.

Sequé mi cabello y me vestí, decidiendo unirme a la tierra de los vivos. Todos mis muebles nuevos fueron comprados y ordenados por internet. Todo lo demás lo tenía en el maletero de mi Ford Explorer color plateado, lo cual era básicamente el equipamiento de mi computadora. Me vestí con un par de jeans y una camiseta, decidiendo que mi primera incursión de vuelta al mundo real sería a hacer compras. Necesitaba desesperadamente ropa, ya que la mayor parte de la que poseía seguía en mi viejo departamento o la había desechado porque ya no me quedaba.

Con un suspiro estremecedor, le eché un vistazo a una foto de mi abuela y yo.

—Deséame buena suerte, abuela. Tu niña volverá al mundo real —dije, besando la foto. Armándome de valor, caminé fuera de mi casa y hacia lo desconocido.

 _«De acuerdo, ahora estás siendo dramática, Swan. ¡Vamos! ¿Lo desconocido? Es una calle.»_

Rodando mis ojos ante mis cavilaciones internas, decidí explorar mi vecindario y tal vez, conocer un nuevo amigo.

* * *

 **Hi, there! Vale, esta cabecita indecisa ya se puso de acuerdo con la razón y decidí actualizar tres veces por semana (martes, jueves y domingo). Si surge alguna situación por la que no pueda actualizar, se los notificaré por el grupo de Facebook. **

**Ahora, ¡muchísimas gracias por todos los favs y reviews que ha recibido la historia! Estoy muy alegre de que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos el domingo, linduras!**

 **PD: Quiero tener la casa de Bella, pero con ascensor. LOL!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Tres**

 **POV Bella.**

Vagué por unas horas, metiendo mi cabeza en diferentes tiendas. La mayoría de ellas tenía ropa muy a la moda. Me gustaban las cosas armónicas para mi casa, pero la manera en la que vestía era muy clásica. _¿Dónde puedo encontrar un par de jeans? ¿Algunas camisetas simples?_ Estaba a punto de caminar de vuelta a mi casa cuando noté una pequeña tienda, _AliCe DeSings_. Caminé hasta ella y vi algunas prendas bonitas en el escaparate. Abriendo la puerta, comencé a mirar detenidamente la ropa, notando que me gustaba la mayor parte de lo que veía.

—¡Hola! —canturreó una pequeña mujer. Tenía un largo cabello color café con mechas color caramelo y ojos color gris pizarra—. Bienvenida a AliCe DeSings. Soy la dueña, Alice. ¿Puedo ayudarte a encontrar algo?

—Solo estoy mirando —respondí.

—¿Algo en particular? —preguntó, dándome una sonrisa amigable.

—Bueno, me mudé aquí recientemente y estoy comenzando de cero, por decirlo de alguna manera. Un poco de todo —dije, sonrojándome ligeramente.

—¡Oooh, un cambio de imagen! Amo esos —habló—. ¿Qué eres? ¿Una talla seis?

 _Me sonrojé._

 _—Más como una talla ocho —murmuré. No quería ninguna ropa que me quedase muy ajustada. Aún era consciente de…_ _ignóralo, Bella. No quieres perder la cordura frente a una extraña._

—De acuerdo —dijo, arqueando una ceja—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

 _—Bella. Bella Swan —repliqué—. Un gusto conocerte, Alice. —Le tendí mi mano para darnos un apretón, pero ella me agarró, abrazándome fuertemente._ _¡Oh, vaya! Es una persona amigable._

—Presiento que seremos grandes amigas —dijo, liberándome de su fuerte agarre—. Ahora, ¿necesitas cosas para el trabajo? ¿Para diario? ¿Para citas?

—Citas no —dije, mi corazón palpitando fuertemente—. Trabajo y cosas casuales.

—¿Por qué citas no? —cuestionó, mirando mi mano izquierda—. No estás casada.

—Yo, uh, me estoy tomando un respiro de todo lo concerniente a las citas —dije, metiendo mi mano en mi bolsillo. _Permanentemente_ —. Así que, solo ropa para trabajar, ropa casual para el fin de semana y cosas con las que pueda ejercitar.

—De acuerdo —dijo Alice—. Comencemos con la ropa para trabajar. ¿A qué te dedicas?

—Soy artista gráfica, fotógrafa y diseñadora web —dije. Saqué mi tarjeta, tendiéndosela—. Acabo de mudarme a Chicago luego de vivir en Jacksonville por los últimos diez años.

—Gran cambio. ¿Has logrado sobrevivir al invierno de Chicago? —preguntó ella, sus ojos grises brillando.

—No por mucho tiempo. Heredé la casa de mi abuela luego de que falleció. La visitaba mucho y he sido testigo de la brutalidad de los vientos, pero solo por un par de días a la vez. —Reí.

—Siento lo de tu abuela. ¿Vivía cerca? —cuestionó.

—Como a unas seis cuadras al sur de aquí. Vivo entre Astor y Division —contesté.

—Oooh, prácticamente somos vecinas. Vivo en los departamentos de Delaware. Es un edificio nuevo —dijo Alice—. Deberíamos juntarnos para tomar algo. Bienvenida al vecindario.

—Me gustaría. —Sonreí—. Mi número de celular está en la tarjeta.

—¡Increíble! Vayamos el viernes a las seis. Está este maravilloso bar llamado The Violet Hour. Es un bar del tipo de la época de la prohibición que es genial para que dos amigas se conozcan —expresó Alice—. Sé exactamente lo que deberías usar. —Tomó mi mano y me arrastró de vuelta a la tienda. Me tendió un par de pantalones negros y una blusa turquesa—. Ve a probarte esto y tomaré otras cosas para que te pruebes para el trabajo y el ocio.

—Suena genial —dije, caminando hacia el probador. Me coloqué la ropa, impresionada por lo bien que me quedaba y cuán entalladas era.

—¿Bella? —llamó Alice—. ¿Estás vestida?

—Sí. Puedes pasar —hablé, apartando la cortina.

—¡Vaya! Luces increíble, chica —dijo Alice—. Mi ropa fue hecha para tu cuerpo. ¡Demonios!

—¿Tu ropa? —pregunté.

—Sí. Soy la dueña y diseñadora de todo lo que ves en la tienda. Me enorgullezco de que sea ropa clásica, pero con un toque moderno —dijo, llevándome hacia el espejo grande—. Hmmm, espera. —Desapareció, pero volvió rápidamente con un par de tacones negros de aguja—. Ponte estos. —Me deslicé en los zapatos, sumando otros siete centímetros—. Ahora, la blusa está cortada de manera diferente. Los volados acentúan, pero minimizan el busto, lo cual no es un problema para ti. ¿Eres una copa C?

—Difícilmente. —Me sonrojé.

—Los pantalones tienen esta costura a los lados y el acampanado al final le da un pequeño giro —dijo, colocándome de lado—. Luces hermosa en este conjunto, Bella. El color es hermoso contra tu piel color alabastro y hace que tus ojos café resalten. Todo lo que necesitas es una chaqueta para terminar el vestuario. —Tomó una chaqueta con estampado de cebra y la deslizó por mi cuerpo—. Perfecto. Unos aretes plateados y un enorme anillo, y estarás lista.

—Alice, tienes mucho talento —dije, observando mi nueva apariencia en el espejo.

—Solo espera. Tengo mucho más para ti. —Sonrió, entrelazando su brazo con el mío—. Estarás incluso más hermosa de lo que ya eres cuando termine contigo.

* * *

 **Hello. Is it me you're looking for? ¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? ¿No es Alice una dulzura? Siento que tiene un aura parecida al de la abue.  
Obviamente le van a dar fav y follow. Obviamente dejarán un review.**

 **LOL! Mentira. Muchas muchas gracias a aquellas chicas que dejan review y a las que son silenciosas, eso es como ir al baño y no bajar la palanca.**

 **¡Hasta el martes!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuatro**

 **POV Bella.**

Alice me equipó con ropa que era linda, funcional y a un precio razonable. El objeto más caro que compré fue una chaqueta de cuero, pero consideré eso como un derroche ya que realmente no necesitaba abrigo. Cuando me mudé, mayo estaba comenzando y el clima era un poco cálido. Ya estaba en finales de julio y era un poco más caliente. Sin embargo, la chaqueta me habló y la compré.

Cuando terminé de pagar mi nuevo guardarropa, Alice y yo intercambiamos números telefónicos y establecimos nuestros planes para el viernes en The Violet Houe. Caminando de vuelta a mi casa, coloqué mi ropa en el clóset y fui a hacerme algo de comer. No tenía mucho en la alacena o en el refrigerador, así que sabía que tenía que ir a comprar víveres mañana. Usaba PeaPod, un servicio local de entrega de víveres a domicilio, mientras la casa estaba siendo remodelada, pero ahora quería salir y vagar por los pasillos del mercado local. Lo añadí a mi lista mental de cosas para hacer mañana.

Luego de comer, fui abajo para trabajar en las páginas y diseños de mis clientes. Trabajando hasta casi medianoche, arrastré mi cuerpo por las escaleras de los cuatro pisos antes de derrumbarme en mi cama tamaño king. Como era usual, me levanté varias veces durante la noche, sudando. _Malditas pesadillas_. Traté de volver a dormir, pero terminé viendo alguna película sosa en Lifetime. Terminé sollozando como un bebé al final de esta. La película era cursi y predecible, pero me ayudó a volver a dormir, gracias a mi ataque de llanto.

La siguiente mañana, me levanté y fui a correr alrededor del lago. Había algo sobre la orilla de este que me hacía sentir en paz y muy "zen". Cuando terminé con mi recorrido, estaba estirándome cuando vi a un hombre pasar corriendo. Tenía una gorra, estaba de espaldas y sin camisa. Lucía muy atlético con una espalda musculosa, abdominales marcados y fuertes brazos. Incluso aunque no estaba interesada en citas, no significaba que dejara de mirar. El hombre era increíblemente sexy y muy, muy seguro.

 _Hmmm, ¿material para masturbarse?_

Si solo hubiera visto un poco más de su rostro. Tenía puestos los lentes de sol y más que una quijada angular y muy prominente, no vi nada más. Dejándolo ir, terminé mis estiramientos y corrí de vuelta a mi casa para poder ducharme e ir a hacer las compras y llenar mi alacena con los objetos necesarios para mi supervivencia. Me vestí con uno de los nuevos atuendos que Alice sugirió. Utilicé un par de jeans ajustados color verde menta con una camisa sin mangas color azul marino. Me coloqué un par de brazaletes y aretes antes de colocarme mis zapatillas. Llené mi cartera, colocando mi teléfono y un poco de brillo labial en mi bolso cruzado, y conduje al Mariano's cercano. Estacionando mi auto, caminé dentro y tomé un carrito.

 _¡Esta tienda es asombrosa!_ La cantidad de productos frescos me sorprendió. Me quedé en el departamento de productos agrícolas, llenando mi carrito con todo lo que quería, desde fruta fresca, a vegetales, hierbas y condimentos. Continué mi exploración de esta increíble tienda, llena de anticipación por todas las deliciosas comidas que podría cocinar con los ingredientes disponibles. Luego de escoger varios cortes de carne, pollo, cerdo, carne molida y pavo, paseé perezosamente por ese pasillo. Colocaba aleatoriamente un objeto o dos en mi carro, pensando qué podría crear con este.

En el pasillo de la comida internacional, encontré un montón de puré de tomates, y sabía que eran geniales para hacer salsa para pasta. No estaba lista para hacer eso, aunque sí encontré un poco de salsa cento en tarros, pero estaba tan alta que prácticamente tuve que escalar las repisas. _Odiaba ser pequeña._

—Déjame ayudarte —dijo una suave voz barítona. Sonaba como chocolate derretido. Un brazo enfundado en una chaqueta pasó encima de mí, tomando dos tarros de la salsa.

—Vaya. Gracias —dije, tomando los tarros que me ofrecía—. ¿Podrías alcanzarme una salsa de vodka también?

—Con gusto —respondió, tendiéndome otro tarro. Se volteó para encararme y era _hermoso_. Parpadeé hacia él, tratando de contener mi baba. Pasaba el metro ochenta y tenía el cabello más único. No era café, pero tampoco era pelirrojo. Era un tono único de bronce con reflejos más o menos rubios. Sus ojos eran del tono de verde más hermoso con motas de azul—. No quisiera que te cayeras. —Rio.

—No, no en realidad. —Me sonrojé—. Aunque sería más probable que me cayera al caminar en una superficie plana. Soy terriblemente torpe.

—Y aun así tratabas de escalar las repisas del mercado para conseguir un bote de salsa de tomate —bromeó.

—Esta cosa es excelente. Mi abuela confía en esto —dije, arqueando una ceja. Lo miré de nuevo y noté que vestía una camiseta de bombero bajo su chaqueta con un par de pantalones azul marino y un par de botas pesadas. Bajo el logo bordado del departamento de bomberos estaba su nombre, suponía. _Cullen._

—Bueno, si tu abuela confía en esto, adelante. —Rio. Tendiéndome su mano, me dedicó una sonrisa torcida—. Me llamo Edward. Soy teniente en el Departamento de Bomberos 18, justo en la esquina.

—Soy Bella. Vivo a diez minutos de aquí y disfruto arriesgar mi vida por el tarro perfecto de salsa para pasta. —Reí—. Mucho gusto. —Sacudí su mano y un desconcertante sentimiento de calidez irradió por mi brazo. Me sentí cómoda y relajada por primera vez desde…

 _Basta. Swan._

—Cullen, responde —crepitó una profunda voz por el radio en el hombro de Edward.

—Adelante, McCarty —respondió Edward.

—Hombre, te necesitamos de vuelta en el cuartel. Tenemos un incendio en Addison —dijo McCarty.

—Voy en camino —respondió Edward. Frunció el ceño hacia su carrito y se volteó hacia mí—. Me tengo que ir. Fue agradable hablar contigo, Bella. Tal vez te vea por ahí. —Dejó el carro, volteándose sobre sus talones y saliendo rápidamente. Noté que estaba hasta el tope de comida: carne, pan, mantequilla, leche, huevos, papas fritas, vegetales…

 _Haz tu buena acción por el siglo, Bella. Está salvando la vida de alguien. Lo menos que puedes hacer es comprar los víveres._ Con un firme asentimiento, empujé mi carrito, jalando el suyo y yendo a la caja. Pagué toda la comida, cargándola en mi camioneta y conduciendo a casa.

* * *

 **Ejem, EJEM. Apareció Edward, yo sé que todas estaban esperando esto, y él también lo sabía(?).  
De nuevo, muchísimas gracias por todos los favs y reviews que recibe la historia (y mi persona). Adoro ver mi bandeja de entrada llena de todo eso.  
¡Que pasen un lindo día mañana!  
¡Bajen la palanca! ^.^**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cinco**

 **POV Bella.**

De vuelta en mi casa, aparté mis comestibles y coloqué los de Edward, y probablemente también para el cuartel de bomberos, en hieleras. Al terminar, busqué la dirección del Cuartel 18 y descubrí que estaba literalmente rodeando la esquina. Volviendo a mi auto, junto con las cuatro hieleras llenas con la comida, conduje al cuartel y estacioné en la calle. Mientras salía, dos camiones de bomberos aparcaban, con un todoterreno justo detrás de ellos. El hombre en este vehículo salió y caminó sin prisa hacia mí.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? —preguntó—. Soy el jefe Garrett Peterson.

—Um, sí. Estoy buscando a Edward, um… ¿comienza con una "C"? —dije, arrugando mi nariz.

—¡CULLEN! Tienes compañía —gritó Garrett.

 _—No quiero molestar si está muy ocupado —divagué, nerviosa por lo que hacía._ _Debí haber dejado todo esto._

—Ha gritado, jefe. —Edward rió. Estaba solo en su camiseta y un par de los pantalones protectores que utilizaban dentro de un incendio. Sus tirantes colgaban alrededor de sus piernas—. ¡Oh! ¡Bella! ¿Qué haces aquí?

—Dejaste la comida. —Me sonrojé—. En la tienda.

—Un mal necesario —dijo, mirando al jefe—. Los incendios no suceden por programación. Volveré a la tienda y terminaré de comprar luego de limpiar.

—¿No podías haber terminado más rápido, Cullen? ¡Jesús! Estamos sobreviviendo por el aire —bromeó Garrett. Golpeó a Edward en la espalda y caminó de vuelta a la estación.

—Bueno, yo, um. —Dejé salir un suspiro, jugando con mi cabello—. Ven conmigo. —Hice un gesto hacia mi auto y Edward me siguió. Abriendo la maleta de mi camioneta, le mostré las hieleras llenas con la comida.

—¿La compraste toda? —preguntó, sus ojos verdes ampliándose—. Bella, eso es… ¡vaya! ¡Increíble! Esa fácilmente fue una factura de quinientos dólares.

—Es mi buena acción por el año. —Sonreí.

—¿Por el año? No, ¡es la buena acción por el siglo! Esto es maravilloso. No sé cómo agradecerte. —Él emitía luz—. Bueno, ¿qué tal si te nos unes para almorzar? McCarty hace un chili increíble.

—Me encantaría, pero tengo que trabajar un poco esta tarde. Quería dejar esto y asegurarme de que tuviesen sus Cheetos y Slim Jims —bromeé.

—Déjame buscar a los chicos —dijo, corriendo de vuelta al cuartel. Volvió con tres hombres fornidos, de los cuales uno era Garrett. Sacaron las hieleras y las llevaron de vuelta al cuartel. Edward me hizo un gesto para que me les uniera. Los seguí hacia la estación de bomberos. Trabajaban rápidamente, vaciando las hieleras en refrigeradores industriales. Los chicos las devolvieron a mi auto y yo retorcí mis llaves—. Bella, definitivamente te has ganado el respeto de este cuartel.

—Como dije, quería hacer mi buena acción —murmuré, dedicándole una tímida sonrisa—. Tengo que irme. Espero que disfruten la comida.

—Tiene que haber algo que podamos, o yo, hacer para agradecerte lo que hiciste —dijo Edward, su ceño frunciéndose—. Cena, ¿tal vez?

 _¡Alerta roja! ¡Alerta Roja! ¡Aborten! ¡Aborten! ¡Peligro!_ La visión del robot del show de televisión de los sesenta Perdidos en el espacio, volviéndose demente invadió mi cerebro. Era una cómica representación del pánico que sentía dentro de mí.

—Um, probablemente no. —Me apresuré a salir—. Te veré pronto, Edward. Adiós. —Volví a mi auto y me subí al asiento del piloto. Presionando el botón del baúl, esperé a que se cerrara antes de encenderlo y conducir lejos del cuartel y del sexy, pero dulce, bombero quien acababa de invitarme a salir.

 _¿Era una cita o un agradecimiento por ayudarlos con la situación de la comida?_

Sin importar, no estaba lista. No creo que nunca pueda estar lista. Nope. Receso permanente de las citas. Enfocarme en mí, mi nuevo comienzo, hacerme amiga de Alice y continuar con mi vida. Presionando mis labios y reteniendo las lágrimas, estacioné mi auto. Limpiando mi rostro, arrastré mi cuerpo a mi casa y fui directamente a mi oficina. Necesitaba volver al mundo de la realidad virtual.

Allí, el mundo cobraba sentido. Allí, no me sentía vacía. Allí, no sentía dolor.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Seis**

 **POV Edward.**

—¿Qué hiciste, Cullen? ¿Ahuyentarla? —Garrett rio y colocó su brazo sobre mis hombros—. Es linda de una manera trágicamente dolorosa.

—No a propósito. —Fruncí el ceño—. ¿Y qué pensaría tu esposa?

—Eh. —Garrett se encogió de hombros—. Vamos. McCarty dijo que el almuerzo casi está listo. Deja de obsesionarte por tu damisela en apuros.

—Lo que sea, jefe —bufé. Él palmeó mi espalda y fue hacia adentro. Aún estaba desconcertado por la rápida salida de Bella. Parecía dulce y sexy en la tienda. Cuando dejó la comida, lo cual me sorprendió, había ansiedad sobre ella, una energía nerviosa. Luego, la invité a cenar, y lució casi aterrada, y voló lejos como un murciélago del infierno. Dejándolo pasar, fui dentro y me quité mi equipo ignífugo. Estaba sudando como un cerdo.

Tomé una rápida ducha, colocándome otro uniforme antes de ir a comer. Llenando mi bol con chili y queso, y tomando dos piezas de pan de maíz, me senté en la mesa. Emmett, mi mejor amigo en el cuartel, se sentó toscamente junto a mí, con tres platos llenos. Dándole un vistazo a su almuerzo, negué.

—Estoy tan agradecido de no estar en tu camión, McCarty. Tendrás una alarma de incendio tipo cuatro saliendo de tu trasero. —Reí.

Emmett se tiró un gas ruidosamente.

—Demasiado tarde. —Rio a carcajadas.

—Asco, Emmett. —Coloqué mi mejor cara de póquer.

—Tu novia sigue llamando —dijo, arqueando una ceja. Gruñí, lanzando mi cabeza hacia mis manos—. Pensé que habías roto con ella.

Frotando mi rostro, lo miré.

—En primer lugar, no es mi novia. En segundo lugar, no he roto con ella porque no hay nada que _romper_. Solo cogemos —dije, sumergiendo el pan en el chili—. Tanya está bien informada sobre mis expectativas para nuestra relación. Nada de sentimentalismos. Solo liberar tensión. No estoy listo para ningún tipo de compromiso.

—¿Cuándo volverás de verdad al ruedo, Cullen? —preguntó Emmett.

—Eventualmente. Solo que no ahora. Estuve comprometido para casarme, Emmett. Entonces, encontré a Irina en _mi cama_ cogiendo con no uno, ni dos, sino TRES hombres —dije. La imagen estaba grabada en mi cerebro. Me estremecí—. Mi anillo de compromiso seguía en su dedo mientras la embestían dos penes y uno en su boca.

—Yo me hubiera unido. —Garrett bufó desde su lugar en el sofá—. Tiene dos manos

—De nuevo, ¿qué pensaría tu esposa? —pregunté inexpresivamente—. ¿Cómo es que sigues casado?

—Kate sabe que soy un bromista con un lado pervertido. —Garrett se encogió de hombros—. Funciona para nosotros.

—Siga diciéndose eso, jefe. —Emmett rio—. Mira, Ed, sé que Irina te lastimó. —Lo fulminé con la mirada—. De acuerdo, duele un poco debido a los hechos. Destrozó tu corazón e hizo un baile mexicano en él, es más exacto, pero no todas las relaciones apestan.

—Lo sé, pero no estoy lo suficientemente listo. Solo han pasado seis meses. Tanya es genial para lo que necesito, lo cual es alguien con quien pueda acostarme para drenar mis frustraciones —dije. Tomando un par de cucharadas de chili, arrugué mi nariz—. ¿Qué dice cuando llama?

—Que está buscando a su novio, Eddie —dijo Emmett, arqueando una ceja.

 _—Odio cuando me llama de esa forma —gruñí. Restregué mi cara y caminé hacia el fregadero, lavando mi plato. Todo estaba bien con Tanya. O eso pensaba._ _Ya no más, Cullen_ _. Me quedé en su casa anoche, disfrutando del increíble sexo y dos maravillosas mamadas. Luego, esta mañana, fui a correr para entrenar un poco de resistencia y vine para acá. Tanya sabía que no estaba buscando una relación._ _Pero ¿cuáles eran sus motivos?_

—Tengo que hacer una llamada, Em. —Suspiré, caminando hacia los cuartos del equipo. Debía llegar al fondo de esto. Si estaba tratando de forzarme hacia una relación, tendría que cortar todo. No estaba listo para que lastimaran de nuevo mi corazón. Me senté en mi silla junto a mi escritorio y encontré el número de Tanya. Hora de cortar las riendas.


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Siete**

 **POV Edward.**

Marqué el número de Tanya, golpeteando mis dedos en mi escritorio. Respondió luego de dos timbres.

—Hola, Eddie —ronroneó—. Te he estado buscando. Te necesito.

—Tanya —dije, pellizcando mi nariz—. Estaba de guardia. No necesitas llamar a la estación para buscarme. Y no puedes llamarme tu novio. No estamos saliendo. Sabes lo que quiero y si no puedes lidiar con eso, entonces este arreglo necesita parar. Y no me llames Eddie.

—Lo siento, Eddie, um, Edward. De verdad me gustas. Eres apuesto, inteligente, sexy e increíblemente bueno en la cama. Pensé que tal vez tus sentimientos hacia mí cambiarían —dijo—. ¿Por qué no intentarlo? ¿Salir? ¿Tomar algo? ¿Ver una película?

—No puedo, Tanya. No estoy listo para eso. También me gustas, pero por razones completamente diferentes. Pensé que entenderías que no busco una relación. Eres una chica genial y tal vez algún día, harás a un chico realmente feliz. Ese chico, desafortunadamente, no soy yo. —Suspiré.

—Entonces, ¿eso es todo? —preguntó, su voz quebrándose un poco.

—Quieres más de mí de lo que estoy dispuesto a dar, Tanya. No puedo ser tu novio —dije—. Lo siento. —Ella sorbió su nariz por el teléfono—. Tanya, no quería lastimarte. Pensé que tú…

—Sí entendí, Edward. Solo pensé que si estabas conmigo, querrías más —sollozó—. Buena suerte. —Antes de que pudiera responder, colgó y me sentí como un cretino.

De nuevo pellizqué mi nariz, sintiendo el comienzo de un dolor de cabeza por estrés. Sin embargo, la campana sonó. Mi escuadrón de rescate fue llamado a servir. En el cuartel, teníamos tres formas de lidiar con las emergencias. Teníamos un camión, el cual lidiaba con los incendios y algunos rescates, principalmente en situaciones con fuego. Emmett era el teniente de ese vehículo. Luego teníamos un escuadrón de rescate. Esa era mi unidad. Lidiábamos con incendios y sabíamos cómo apagarlos, pero teníamos una capa adicional de entrenamiento para sacar a las víctimas de situaciones precarias como accidentes automovilísticos, ahogos y cualquier cosa que estuviera fuera de lo ordinario. El último equipo en el cuartel eran los paramédicos y los técnicos de emergencias médicas. Ellos se encargaban estrictamente de emergencias médicas y usualmente acompañaban al camión o al escuadrón en varias guardias.

Fui al camión y me coloqué mi traje ignífugo, comenzando con mis botas. Me coloqué mi abrigo y escalé al asiento del pasajero. Escuchamos al emisor describir la naturaleza de la emergencia. Era un accidente de auto donde el conductor estaba comprometido. Detrás de nosotros iba la ambulancia asignada a nuestro cuartel con los paramédicos de guardia, Angela, con un TDE suplente, Seth de mi unidad, ya que el TDC regular estaba de vacaciones.

Llegamos al accidente, el cual era en Lake Shore Drive. La policía ya había bloqueado el tráfico y el odioso estruendo de las bocinas llenaba nuestras orejas. Me bajé del camión, caminando hacia el accidente. La parte trasera de un vehículo más pequeño arruinó una SUV. El auto pequeño estaba atascado bajo la SUV. Un hombre estaba aplastado entre el volante y el asiento. Su cabeza yacía en un ángulo incómodo. Una mujer lloraba histéricamente a un lado de la carretera.

—Angela, haz que Seth revise a la víctima en la calle. Te necesito conmigo —dije. Angela asintió, indicándole a Seth que ayudara a la sollozante mujer.

Evalué el daño del vehículo. Al ver el charco de gasolina debajo, supe que teníamos que trabajar rápidamente.

—Angela, necesito que estabilices su cabeza. Newton, busca las tenazas salvavidas. Jacob, necesito que rompas el parabrisas y quites ese otro auto de este. Tenemos que movernos rápido porque hay una fuga de combustible. Quiero sacar a este hombre de aquí antes de que comience el fuego —rugí autoritariamente.

Mi escuadrón comenzó a trabajar en sacar al hombre del automóvil, comenzando por separar los dos vehículos. Usando el camión, retiramos la SUV del auto pequeño, lo cual nos dio más espacio. Angela se subió a la parte trasera y le colocó un collarín a la víctima. También insertó una intravenosa y comenzó a administrar analgésicos. Jacob y yo quitamos el parabrisas y el techo del auto, para sacar a la víctima. Usando las tenazas, logramos mover el frente del vehículo para sacar al hombre del desastre que era su automóvil, y transportarlo a la ambulancia. Aún estaba inconsciente con una laceración en la cabeza muy seria y algunos huesos rotos en sus piernas. Angela y Seth subieron a ambas víctimas y condujeron al Hospital Northwestern Memorial. Mis chicos y yo limpiamos la escena e hicimos el papeleo con los oficiales de policía que respondieron al llamado.

Nos fuimos una hora después, llenando el tanque de gasolina en el camino de vuelta a la estación. Emmett gritó que tendríamos una parrillada en honor a la belleza castaña que salvó nuestra comida. Reí y fui a mi oficina para llenar mi reporte sobre el accidente de auto. Aunque luché para enfocarme en él.

Seguía imaginando a esa hermosa castaña.

 _Bella._

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA AUTORA** **: Entonces, mi conocimiento sobre el cuartel de bomberos viene de** ** _Chicago Fire._** **Si están familiarizadas, Edward es "Kelly Severide." Emmett es "Matt Casey." La mayoría de mis ideas vienen de ese programa (amo a Taylor Kinney). También, la manera en la que los camiones están definidos, es parte de mi imaginación/** ** _Chicago Fire_** **. Espero ser lo suficientemente exacta, pero esto es ficción y me estoy tomando algunas atribuciones creativas.**

 **Equipo de Edward (Escuadrón de Rescate):**

 **Jacob Black** **  
** **Mike Newton** **  
** **Ben Cheney** **  
** **Seth Clearwater (TDE entrenado)**

 **Equipo de Emmett (Camión de Bomberos):**

 **Tyler Crowley** **  
** **Quil Embry** **  
** **Paul Lahote** **  
** **Leah Clearwater (TDE entrenado)**

 **Paramédicos:**

 **Angela Weber** **  
** **Jessica Stanley**

 **Jefe del Escuadrón:**

 **Garrett Peterson**

* * *

 **NOTA DE LA TRADUCTORA  
** **Bombero, mh.  
Les recuerdo que el link a mi grupo de traducciones "Szpilman Inc." está en mi bio y: www . facebook groups / 530612787116025 / Solo quiten los espacios. Allí hice algunas aclaraciones sobre esta historia y sobre mis futuros proyectos, además de que pueden comentarme cualquier pregunta que tengan.**

 **¡Nos vemos el viernes, lindas! ^.^**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ocho**

 **POV Edward.**

Luego de mi turno, fui a casa. Tenía dos días para solo relajarme. El resto del turno fue más tranquilo, solo una emergencia médica menor alrededor de las seis de la tarde. Pasaba mi tiempo revisando todo el equipamiento en el camión y haciendo inventario de los suministros que necesitábamos cuando no estaba durmiendo.

Ya en casa, caminé hacia dentro de mi departamento y vi a mi hermana, Alice, bebiendo una taza de café y leyendo mi periódico.

—Sabes, Pequeñina, tienes tu propia casa —bromeé—. Está abajo.

—Pero el café en tu casa es _muuuucho_ mejor. —Rio—. Tienes mejores mezclas.

—Eso es porque tú no pagas por ello, mocosa —dije, tomando la taza de sus manos. Tomé un sorbo, arrugando mi nariz—. Ugh, ¿por qué no tomas un poco de café con nuestra azúcar, Alice? ¿Cómo es que tus dientes _no_ se han caído?

—Porque uso Splenda —bromeó, tomando la taza de nuevo y bebiendo de ella—. ¿Cómo estuvo el trabajo?

—Estuvo bien —dije, haciendo mi propio café y tomando un bagel—. Nadie murió y Emmett hizo chili para el almuerzo ayer.

—Apuesto que fue pestilente. —Alice rio.

—Solo un poco —respondí—. Oh, y una buena samaritana compró todas las provisiones para la estación. Estaba comprando, ayudando a esta mujer quien estaba escalando los estantes para obtener un poco de salsa para pasta. Le alcancé la salsa que necesitaba y nos pusimos a hablar. Como sea, me llamaron por un incendio en una casa, el cual realmente fue un incendio por grasa y fácilmente lo combatimos. Tuve que dejar el carrito de comida en el mercado. La mujer compró todo y lo llevó a la estación.

—Vaya. Eso es genial. —Alice sonrió—. ¿Era linda?

—Era más que solo linda. Era hermosa —dije sin pensar. Sacudí mi cabeza y, sonrojándome, pregunté—: ¿Cómo van las cosas en la tienda?

—Bien. También conocí a alguien. Una mujer. —Sonrió torcidamente.

—Jasper debe estar encantado. Siempre ha dado pistas de querer tener un trío —bromeé, hablando sobre su novio.

—Tarado, no de esa manera. —Alice bufó, golpeando mi brazo—. Desde que Irina decidió ir al lado oscuro, he extrañado esa conexión femenina con alguien. Rose, la novia de Emmett, no parece que le agrade.

—No menciones su nombre, Pequeñina —dije, fulminándola con la mirada—. Y Rose no parece agradarle nadie aparte de Emmett.

—Lo siento, lo olvidé —dijo Alice—. ¿Qué tal si llamo a tu malvada ex prometida, Voldemort? La que no debe ser nombrada…

—Funciona para mí. De todas maneras, esta mujer que conociste. ¿Cómo es? —pregunté.

—Dulce, graciosa, hermosa, pero recatada —respondió Alice—. Hay una historia tras su muro y quiero averiguar qué demonios es.

—Tal vez no quiere compartirlo, Alice —dije—. No todos quieren escupir sus más oscuros secretos a una persona que acaba de conocer hace un par de días. ¿Recuerdas cuánto me tomó contarte todo sobre Voldemort?

—Un mes —dijo Alice, haciendo una mueca—. Me sorprendí cuando lo hiciste. Parecía tan agradable y divertida, y perfecta para ti, Edward. Nunca esperé que…

—Alice, estoy tratando de avanzar. Por favor, no lo traigas a colación. No ayuda —hablé, arqueando una ceja.

—Cierto. Como sea, saldré con esta mujer esta noche. Iremos a The Violet Hour. —Alice sonrió—. Mantén tu teléfono encendido en caso de que me embriague.

—¿Te amarrarás a una botella, Pequeñina? —pregunté, alborotando su cabello.

—¡Demonios sí! —Alice soltó unas risitas.


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Nueve**

 **POV Edward.**

Alice se fue de mi departamento y yo fui a cambiarme por algo en lo que pudiese entrenar. Había dormido mientras estaba en mi turno, pero no fue reparador. Bella invadía mis sueños. Dos breves conversaciones con ella realmente la sellaron en mi mente. _¿O fue su obvio rechazo?_ Presionando mis labios, me cambié en una par de shorts y una camiseta, esperando que un gran entrenamiento me cansara para poder dormir sin obstáculos.

Corrí ocho kilómetros y luego fui a la sala de entrenamiento en mi edificio, haciendo una hora de fortalecimiento muscular. Cuando terminé, estaba empapado en sudor. Yendo escaleras arriba, me duché, cambié a un par de shorts y cené temprano para poder descansar frente a mi pantalla plana. Estaba sentado, viajando por los canales cuando mi timbre sonó.

—¡Noooo! —lloriqueé, arrastrando mi cuerpo fuera del sofá. Mirando con el ceño fruncido al timbre, que sonaba como loco, presioné el botón para responder—. Emmett, ayúdame Dios…

—¿Cómo supiste que era yo? —Él rio.

—Estabas tocando el ritmo de "Who Let the Dogs Out" —respondí inexpresivo.

—Es una canción genial. ¿Quién dejó salir a los perros? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? ¿Quién? Entooonces, ¿me dejarás entrar? Tengo a Stella* —canturreó.

Realmente esperaba solamente pasar el rato, solo. Pero, Stella sonaba realmente bien y no tenía ninguna en mi refrigerador.

—Sube —dije, pulsando el botón para abrir la puerta principal. Abrí mi puerta y me coloqué una camisa. Cuando estaba saliendo de mi habitación, Emmett estaba en mi casa, abriendo dos cervezas. Sostuvo una para mí, la cual tomé agradecido—. ¿No hay cita con tu chica? —pregunté.

—Nope. Está trabajando el turno de noche en Northwestern —dijo Emmett, husmeando mis gabinetes por algo de comer—. ¿Tienes alguna comida de hombre?

—¿Comida de hombre? —Bufé.

—Seh, comida de hombre. Papas fritas, carnes procesadas y quesos, dulces —gruñó Emmett, tomando una bolsa de granola—. Mi madre come esta mierda.

—Uno de estos días, Emmett, engordarás hasta pesar más de ciento treinta kilos —bromeé.

—Bajamos bastantes calorías cuando apagamos incendios, Eddo —dijo Emmett, tomando una bolsa de papas fritas hechas de pita—. ¿Y la cantidad de ejercicio que hacemos? Estaremos en buen físico hasta que tengamos ochenta.

—Eres un tonto. —Reí, caminando de vuelta al sofá, hundiéndome allí.

—Soy lo que soy —respondió Emmett, colocando algunas papas en su boca—. Entonces, ¿qué pensaste sobre el bombón que compró nuestra comida? Debes haberle dado una buena impresión para que pagase la cuenta por nuestros hambrientos traseros.

—Estoy más que sorprendido, Em —dije, tomando de mi cerveza—. He leído historias y visto noticias sobre ese tipo de cosa, pero nunca imaginé que nos sucedería.

—¡Patrañas! Te sucedió _a ti_. Esa mujer fue dulce contigo, Cullen. Te desvestía con sus ojos —dijo, riendo—. Quería montar tu salchicha de bologna.

—Emmett, te lanzaré por el balcón —dije, lanzándole la tapa de mi botella—. No pensaba eso. Le pregunté si podía llevarla a cenar como agradecimiento y salió como un rayo de ahí.

—¿La invitaste a salir? —chilló Emmett, algunas papas fritas hechas de pita aterrizando en su pecho.

—Solo para agradecerle por comprar un montón de comida para el cuartel. No era como una cita. Invitarle la cena era lo menos que podía hacer ya que nos equipó para una semana, tal vez más —dije.

—Edward, te gusta —cantó Emmett, moviendo sus dedos—. Él quiere salir con ella.

—¿Qué? ¡No! Era bonita, pero no la conozco lo suficiente como para que me guste o no —expresé—. Además, estaba histérica. Probablemente no la veamos de nuevo.

—Lo dudo, Edward. Recuerda mis palabras, veremos a ese bombón de nuevo y ustedes dos serán como un par de jodidos conejos. —Emmett rio. Abrió sus labios, gimiendo como estrella porno—. Bella… justo ahí, nena. Monta mi pene. ¡Sí! ¡Sí!

 _Cubrí mi rostro, gruñendo ruidosamente._ _Estoy rodeado de idiotas._

* * *

 ***Stella:** Stella Artois, cerveza lager elaborada en Bélgica.


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Diez**

 **POV Edward.**

Emmett terminó quedándose hasta después de medianoche. Miramos el juego de los Cub, gritando por lo malo que era el equipo. Luego de que se fue, me quité mi ropa y fui al cuarto. Y sí, reemplacé la cama desde esa horrorosa noche, en caso de que se lo pregunten. Leí un rato y luego me acurruqué en mi cama tamaño king para dormir. Justo cuando estaba a punto de deslizarme hacia la tierra de los sueños, mi timbre sonó de nuevo.

—Tienes que estar bromeando —gruñí, mirando el reloj. Eran justo pasadas las dos. Toqué el intercomunicador—. ¿Quién es?

—¡Soy yooooo! —canturreó Alice borracha—. Olvidé mis llaves en la tienda y no puedo entrar.

—¿Estás ebria? —pregunté.

—Nunca. —Alice soltó unas risitas—. ¡Déjame entrar, dulce Eddie! —Rodé mis ojos y presioné el botón para dejarla entrar. Alice se balanceó fuera del elevador, tropezando con sus pies—. ¿Puedo quedarme contigo, Eddie?

—No, Pequeñina. Te gusta orinar en la cama cuando estás ebria —dije, tomando sus llaves de la entrada de mi departamento.

—No hago eso —arguyó, golpeando mi brazo ciegamente. Trastabilló y dobló su tobillo, chocando contra la pared—. Ouch.

—De acuerdo, borrachita —dije, sosteniéndola entre mis brazos—. Lo tomo como que te divertiste con tu nueva amiga, ¿no?

—Lo hice —respondió Alice, pateando con sus pies mientras la llevaba a su departamento, dos pisos abajo—. ¡Es graciosa y rediseñará mi sitio web para mí! Es una artista gráfica. Me mostró un poco de su trabajo y es jodidamente asombroso.

—Estoy seguro de que es genial, Pequeñita —dije, bajándola. Se apoyó en un pie, echándole un vistazo a su tobillo hinchado. Abrí la puerta y la cargué de nuevo, llevándola a su habitación—. Ponte tu pijama y te traeré algo para tu tobillo. Eso es lo que obtienes cuando caminas ebria con esas trampas mortales. —Señalé sus tacones de diez centímetros, los cuales no lucían para nada cómodos.

Dejé a mi hermana y fui a tomar algunos suministros para primeros auxilios básicos. Además de ser un bombero, también soy un paramédico entrenado. He trabajado con Angela y su compañera, Jessica, varias veces, principalmente si yo estoy herido. Hace dos años, una barra de soporte impactó sobre mí y causó que quebrase mis costillas. Estuve fuera del trabajo por un mes y medio, pero Garrett quería que me quedase fuera más tiempo. Sin embargo, le mostré mi licenciatura de paramédico y me puso con Angela en el horario hasta que estuve médicamente autorizado para trabajar en el campo.

Con mis manos llenas de los suministros necesarios, fui a revisar a mi hermana. Estaba en su cama, roncando ruidosamente. Rodando mis ojos, envolví su pie con un vendaje suave y una almohada bajo éste. Junto a su cama, dejé una botella de agua y un poco de ibuprofeno. Besando su frente, dejé su departamento y volví a la cama.

Al día siguiente, luego de mi entrenamiento, fui a ver a Alice, pero aún seguía en su coma por el licor. Decidí ir de compras por alimentos para mí en la misma tienda donde me encontré con Bella. Esperaba tener buena suerte y verla de nuevo. Desafortunadamente, no resultó. Solo quería disculparme por asustarla y agradecerle de nuevo por los alimentos. Frustrado, volví a casa y de nuevo, encontré a mi hermana bebiendo mi café.

—Necesitamos hacer un cambio de departamento o algo, Pequeñina. —Reí, trayendo mis comestibles.

—¡Shhh! Muy ruidoso —dijo, bebiendo su café—. Usa tu voz interior.

—¿Cuánto bebiste, Alice? —pregunté, caminando hacia ella.

—No mucho, pero fue fuerte —dijo—. Se suponía que tenía que verla para hablar sobre los cambios que quiero hacerle a mi página, pero me quedé dormida. Temo que puedo haber jodido mi nueva amistad.

—Puede estar con resaca igual que tú, Alice —dije, vertiendo un poco más de café en su taza—. ¿La has llamado?

—Le envié un mensaje de texto, pero no ha respondido. —Alice frunció el ceño.

—Llámala, Alice. No te lastimará —la tranquilicé, frotando sus hombros.

—La llamaré, pero ¿puedes envolver de nuevo mi pie? —pidió, sosteniendo arriba su tobillo hinchado. Asentí, arreglándola y cubriéndolo de nuevo. Ella terminó su café, mirando su teléfono. Con un suspiro, lo tomó. Justo cuando lo hizo, sonó. Su rostro se iluminó como un árbol de navidad—. ¿Hola? ¿Recibiste mi mensaje? ¡Genial! Lo siento tanto, Bella. Tuve que haber bebido más de lo que pude darme cuenta… ¿aún podemos vernos?

 _¿Acababa de decir Bella?_

* * *

 **Uuuuh. Varias chicas, en sus reviews, colocaron que querían que se dieran cuenta de que estaban relacionados, de alguna manera. ¡Espero que les haya gustado!**

 **Link del grupo en Facebook:** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025**

 **Nos vemos el jueves ^.^**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Once**

 **POV Bella.**

Trabajé sin parar hasta que mis ojos no pudieron quedarse abiertos por más tiempo. Mi reacción a la inocente invitación de Edward fue loca. _Reacción excesiva, en realidad._ No podía dejar de pensar en él, incluso aunque estaba cansada y con un dolor de cabeza por trabajar casi catorce horas seguidas frente a la pantalla de la computadora. Eventualmente, me dormí alrededor de las cuatro de la mañana y dormí casi hasta las dos del día siguiente.

Me bañé y decidí hacer un gran esfuerzo en lucir bonita. Iba a salir con mi nueva amiga, Alice. Ella me había regalado el atuendo que me probé en su tienda. Tenía que salir a pesar del hecho de que estaba enloqueciendo por ir a un bar. De acuerdo, solo salir me asustaba, pero qué se podía hacer. No me podía quedar metida en mi casa por el resto de mi vida. Tenía que vivir en el ahora y enfocarme en el futuro. _«Lo estoy intentando, abue. Ayúdame un poco, ¿por favor?»_

Almorcé tarde/cené temprano para no estar ebria en el bar. Ricé mi cabello y me vestí con mi nuevo atuendo. Me coloqué maquillaje simple, haciendo un poco de ahumado en mis ojos, pero todo lo demás elegante. Alice me envió un mensaje, diciendo que estaba de camino al bar. Batiendo mi cabello, caminé fuera de mi casa y hacia mi auto. Sabía que no me emborracharía por completo. No confiaba en los taxistas. No aún.

Sin embargo, conducir hasta el bar no fue tan inteligente como había esperado. No pude encontrar un puesto para estacionar cerca. Terminé devolviéndome a casa y llamando a un taxi, mandando al diablo mis temores. Estaba usando tacones por primera vez en casi un año y ya podía sentir a mis pies quejándose. Luego de un corto viaje en taxi, llegué al bar y fui dentro. Estaba tenuemente iluminado con cortinas y sillas altas con respaldo por todo el bar. La música que sonaba era jazz, casi del final de los veinte.

—¡Bella! —saludó Alice desde su lugar junto a una mesa. Tenía dos martinis frente a ella—. ¡Toma asiento!

—Este lugar es genial —dije, caminando con dificultad hacia su mesa.

Alice deslizó el otro martini hacia mí y lo sostuvo en alto.

—Por nuevas amistades —dijo, resplandeciente.

—Nuevas amistades —respondí, chocando mi copa con la suya.

—El atuendo luce genial en ti, Bella. —Alice sonrió.

—Gracias. Ha pasado un tiempo desde que me visto con algo más que pantalones para hacer yoga o jeans. —Me sonrojé—. ¿Con la muerte de mi abuela y mi mudanza? He vivido con ropa diseñada para la comodidad.

—Bueno, ahora eres un tamal ardiente. —Alice soltó una risita.

—Tú también —dije, señalando su atuendo—. ¿Este es un AliCe original?

—La falda sí. ¿La blusa? La compré con descuento en Target. —Rio disimuladamente—. Oh, y los zapatos. Yo no hago zapatos. Despilfarro en zapatos. Estos son nuevos y los amo. Tienen lo bonito de una sandalia, pero la atracción sexual de un botín y la altura de un tacón.

—Mata tobillos. —Reí—. He olvidado cómo caminar en tacones. Si no me rompo nada, será un milagro.

—Te acostumbrarás a ello —dijo Alice, bebiéndose de un trago el resto de su martini. Llamó al mesero, ordenando otro—. Entonces, cuéntame de ti, Bella.

—Bueno, nací en una pequeña ciudad llamada Forks, en Washington. Es un pequeño pueblo a una hora de distancia de Port Angeles y a tres horas de Seattle. Mis padres nunca se casaron, pero trataron de que funcionara porque yo fui una pequeña sorpresa. Luego de cinco años, mi mamá empacó nuestras cosas y condujimos a Phoenix, dejando a mi padre atrás.

—¿Aún hablas con tu padre? —preguntó Alice.

—Cada par de meses. No somos cercanos. Es un hombre amargado, molesto por no haber tenido la oportunidad de arreglar lo que sea que estuviese mal en la relación con mi madre, y no tener voto en mi crianza. —Me encogí de hombros—. Charlie estaba feliz de quedarse en Forks y no cambiaría su vida. Es mi padre biológico. Uso su apellido, Swan, pero no hablo con él excepto en mi cumpleaños o en Navidad.

—¿Cuándo es tu cumpleaños?

—Trece de septiembre. Tendré veintisiete en un par de meses —dije, bebiendo de mi trago—. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Cuál es tu historia?

—Bueno, he vivido en Chicago toda mi vida. Tengo un hermano mayor que es bombero. Mis padres aún siguen juntos. Mi papá es doctor en el Hospital Northwestern Memorial, el jefe de cirugía, y mi mamá es diseñadora de interiores. Estudié diseño de modas aquí en el Instituto de Arte de Chicago, abriendo mi tienda casi un año luego de graduarme. Salgo con un hombre mayor, Jasper, quien es un doctor de emergencias en el Northwestern, pero trabaja todo el tiempo. Lo veo por breves momentos y esos momentos son _candentes_ —dijo Alice, moviendo su mano, echándose aire—. Oh, y mi cumpleaños es en abril. Acabo de cumplir veinticuatro.

—Feliz cumpleaños atrasado —dije, levantando mi copa.

—Gracias —canturreó—. Ahora, además de la muerte de tu abuela, ¿por qué te mudaste a Chicago?

Mantuve mi rostro sin expresión. No le iba a divulgar la verdadera razón a esta virtual extraña. Tal vez con el tiempo, pero no esta noche.

—Nuevo comienzo. Jacksonville era un poco sofocante y mi madre y yo tuvimos una pelea. Empaqué mis cosas en mi auto cuando recibí la llamada del señor Jenks, el abogado de mi abuela. —Bebí de un trago el resto de mi martini, haciendo una mueca.

—¿Por qué tengo la clara impresión de que hay más que esa historia? —cuestionó Alice, arqueando una ceja.

—Porque lo hay, pero no te lo diré. No esta noche. —Suspiré—. Ahora, cuéntame más sobre tu Jasper.

* * *

 **Hi, hi! Lo siento muchísimo, porque sé que dije que actualizaría ayer (que debería ser lo correcto y no sé el porqué de mis actualizaciones el viernes, heh), pero estoy con una gripe terrible y lo único que quiero es muchos pañuelos y té.**

 **Anyway, ¿les gustó? Espero que sí. Leeré teorías sobre qué es lo que Bella no le quiere contar a Alice, así que, procuren bajar la palanca. *wink wink***

 **¡Nos vemos el domingo, dulzuras!**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Doce**

 **POV Bella.**

De alguna manera, por gracia de Dios, Alice no me preguntó más sobre mi pasado. O al menos sobre mi razón de dejar Jacksonville. Sí le conté sobre mis estudios y a lo que me dedicaba. Saqué mi tablet, mostrándole algunos ejemplos de mi trabajo antes de que se nos acercara el mánager, señalando las reglas. _Nada de celulares_. Supongo que eso incluía tablets también. La regresé a mi cartera mientras Alice pedía la cuenta.

—Estoy hambrienta y necesito algo de comer —balbuceó—. Quiero ver más de esos sitios, Bella. —Firmó su nombre en un recibo—. Vamos, conozco este genial lugar italiano llamado Carmine's. Muero por un poco de calamar.

—De acuerdo —dije—, pero la cena va por mi cuenta ya que tú pagaste las bebidas.

—Trato —respondió Alice, saliendo del bar y llamando con destreza a un taxi. Nos subimos y ella le dio al conductor la dirección del restaurante. Quince minutos después, estábamos sentadas en una cabina con una botella de vino abierta y una variedad de aperitivos—. Entonces… Quiero mejorar mi sitio, Bella. Tengo una página en Facebook y un sitio web, esperando aumentar las ventas en línea, pero tristemente no ha sido tan lucrativo como esperaba. Las ventas en línea apenas cubren el costo de la página web.

—Esto puede sonar estúpido, ¿pero has colocado avisos en línea? —pregunté.

—No realmente. He puesto anuncios en cada revista local y periódico —respondió Alice—. He tenido un montón de clientes en la tienda de esa manera, pero me gustaría expandirme al ámbito del internet.

—¿Cuál es tu dirección —pregunté, sacando mi tablet. Ella me dio el link y abrí su página. Era bastante básica sin nada sobresaliente—. Alice, definitivamente puedo mejorar esto. Tienes ropa increíble y una tienda genial, pero tu página no refleja eso.

—¿Harías eso? —preguntó Alice.

—Seh. Tengo que pensar en algunas ideas, pero me encantaría ayudarte. —Sonreí—. Podemos encontrarnos mañana y charlar sobre lo que quieres en el sitio y darme el acceso administrativo para hacer los cambios propuestos.

—¡Eso es jodidamente asombroso! —Ella suspiró—. Mi asistente trabajará en la tienda. Estoy disponible todo el día. ¿Podríamos encontrarnos para desayunar?

—Podrías venir a mi casa y puedo hacer los cambios en mi oficina —dije—. ¿Qué tal a las diez?

—¡Perfecto! ¡Llevaré el desayuno! —dijo Alice, frotando su abdomen plano. Pasamos el resto del tiempo hablando sobre su novio y familia. Tenía unas cosas muy malvadas que decir sobre la ex prometida de su hermano. Ella lo había engañado con tres chicos en su cama. Alice se seguía refiriendo a ella como Voldemort, diciendo que era el demonio del infierno al romper el corazón de su hermano. Logró beberse toda la botella de vino, excepto por la copa que yo bebía. También ordenó algo llamado limoncello, tomándose dos shots de eso. Estaba un poco prendida para el momento que pagué por la comida. La ayudé a subir al taxi, yendo con ella hacia su departamento.

—Joder —gruñó.

—¿Qué? —pregunté.

—Dejé mis llaves en el trabajo. —Hizo un puchero—. Las de mi trabajo y las de mi casa. Demonios. Supongo que tendré que llamar a mi hermano para que me deje entrar. —Inclinó su cabeza sobre mi hombro—. Me divertí esta noche, Bella. No tengo muchas amigas y creo que seremos muy cercanas.

—Yo también, Alice —dije, inclinando mi cabeza contra la suya. Luego de un corto viaje en taxi, Alice salió tambaleando y lanzó un billete de veinte a mi mano—. ¿Estarás bien? Puedo ayudarte…

—Estoy bien. Te veré mañana, Bella —dijo, hipando mientras cerraba la puerta. Saqué mi teléfono, enviándole un mensaje para que me llamara cuando se acomodara. Dudaba que lo hubiese recibido, pero al menos lo había intentado. Le di al conductor mi dirección y me sorprendí por lo cerca que estaba del departamento de Alice. Le pagué al taxista, subiendo las escaleras hacia la puerta frontal. Una vez dentro, me quité mis tacones y caminé a la cocina, abriendo una botella de agua y tomando un par de ibuprofenos para prevenir cualquier resaca que pudiese tener. Quitándome mi ropa, fui abajo para trabajar un poco en el diseño web de Alice, creando un bosquejo. Justo cuando estaba preparándome para ir a la cama, decidí revisar mi correo. Un mensaje sin leer de parte de un remitente desconocido.

 _ **Para:**_ _Isabella Swan_

 _ **De:**_ _*PRIVADO*_

 _ **Re:**_ _?_

 _¿Dónde estás? Tenemos asuntos sin resolver…_

* * *

 **¡Nos vemos el martes! ;)**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Trece**

 **POV Bella.**

El sueño nunca llegó. Me senté, tiesa como una estatua, mirando ese correo. Sabía quién lo había enviado. La única persona a quien odiaba más que a nadie en el planeta. El tiempo pasó y yo no me había movido. Mi estómago era un nudo. Mi corazón dolía. Mi cuerpo estaba lleno de energía nerviosa, pero muy nerviosa como para moverme. Salté cuando escuché el sonido de mi teléfono en el escritorio. Miré la hora, viendo que eran pasadas las dos de la tarde.

 _Alice nunca vino._

 _Pero en la pantalla estaba un mensaje de texto de disculpas._

 _Lo siento tanto. Estaba con muuuucha resaca. Creo que mi hermano hizo la prueba del espejo conmigo, estaba tan borracha. ¿Aún nos podemos encontrar?_

 _~A_

No quería verla. No quería ver a nadie. Quería empacar mis pertenencias y volar a la Antártica. Pasar el tiempo con los pingüinos. Con un estremecedor suspiro, saqué mi cuerpo fuera de la silla de la computadora y fui escaleras arriba. Tal vez si me bañaba me sentiría mejor. Tomaría una decisión luego de eso.

Luego de una larga, y caliente ducha, y varias tazas de café, llamé a Alice. Se disculpó profundamente por haberme plantado. Quería decirle que lo olvidase, pero estaba muy ansiosa por encontrarnos. Necesitaba algo que me distrajera. Haciendo arreglos, Alice dijo que vendría luego de pasar por su tienda y recoger las llaves y su portátil. Salté a un banquillo en la cocina luego de colgar, sintiéndome descompuesta. Respiré profundamente varias veces y saqué algunos refrigerios con un poco de té helado, limonada y unas botellas de agua. Mientras encendía mi MacBook, mi timbre sonó y caminé para abrir la puerta. Alice estaba en mi porche, vistiendo un par de jeans, una camiseta, su cabello recogido en una cola de caballo y un par de lentes. Llevaba una bolsa de la cafetería al final de la calle junto con un elegante estuche para portátil.

—Traje comida para la resaca.

—Pasa —dije, tomando la bolsa. Ella entró, un poco inestable—. Luces…

—Como mierda —bufó—. Lo sé. Beber cuatro cosmos, una botella de vino y dos limoncellos… no fue mi momento más inteligente. Luces tan bien como yo. No bebiste tanto.

—Noche dura para dormir —mentí—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Agua, por favor —rogó Alice. Le tendí una botella y tomé algunos platos.

—De acuerdo, tengo que preguntar. ¿Por qué estás cojeando? —pregunté, sacando las grasientas hamburguesas y papas fritas—. Estabas bien cuando llegaste a tu edificio.

—Oh, historia divertida. Le toqué a mi hermano y me dejó entrar. Fui hasta su casa y me doblé el tobillo. Tu descripción de mis zapatos fue apropiada. —Rio—. Estoy completamente envuelta bajo mis Converse. Mi hermano se aseguró de que todo estuviera correctamente sujetado. Haré que Jasper lo vea esta noche cuando llegue a casa.

—Estarás usando zapatos planos en un futuro próximo, supongo. —Sonreí.

—Seh. Mi pie tiene varios colores. No es lindo —dijo, sus ojos ampliándose—. De acuerdo, es bonito, pero no. No tengo ningún sentido. —Tomó su plato y metió algunas papas en su boca.

—Lo tenemos permitido —dije, sentándome junto a ella—. Esto está bueno.

—Este lugar, Augustino's, tiene la mejor comida para la resaca. Mi hermano y su mejor amigo juran por ella. Aunque en realidad, Emmett está siempre con resaca. El hombre puede beber más de lo que nunca podrías imaginar. Está construido como un armario.

—¿También es bombero? —pregunté.

—Yep. Él y mi hermano son tenientes en una estación de bomberos local. Emmett es el hombre a cargo del camión y Edward está a cargo del escuadrón de rescate.

 _Gulp… ¿Edward? Nah, no puede ser. Hay un millón de hombres en el mundo llamados Edward._

—Alice, ¿cuál es tu apellido? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja.

—Oh, Cullen —dijo, tomando un gran bocado de su hamburguesa—. Alice Cullen. En realidad, es _Mary_ , puaj, Alice Cullen. Mary es un nombre en la familia y lo odio. Así que, me hago llamar Alice.

—De acuerdo —dije, parpadeando un par de veces—. Solo curiosidad. Quería agregarte como amiga en Facebook. Déjame traer mi computadora. —Alice asintió, terminando su comida. Abrí mi portátil e ingresé a Facebook, buscando a Alice. La encontré casi inmediatamente, añadiéndola a mi lista de amistades, la cual era bastante pequeña. Había borrado mi cuenta original y creado una nueva.

Trabajamos en su sitio web por un par de horas hasta que mis ojos comenzaron a ponerse vidriosos. Estaba exhausta. Mi falta de sueño estaba alcanzándome y estaba harta.

—¿Bella?

—Hmmmm —dije, guardando el trabajo que hicimos en su página.

—No sé cuál es tu historia, pero si quieres hablar. Estoy aquí para ti —dijo, frotando su mano en mi espalda—. Sé que sucede algo además de una mala noche de sueño. Casi pareces torturada.

—Gracias, Alice. Te tendré en cuenta —dije, lanzándole una sonrisa nerviosa—. Solo estoy lidiando con mucho y… no estoy lista para hablar sobre eso. No aún.

—No te presionaré, pero quiero que sepas que soy buena escuchando y una persona jodidamente buena en aportar soluciones —bromeó—, pero, lo más importante, quiero ser tu amiga. —Mis ojos se cerraron y las lágrimas cayeron por mis mejillas. Sus pequeños brazos se envolvieron alrededor de mis hombros y solo me dejé consolar por esta perfecta extraña. Alguien en quien, en este punto, había confiado más que en mi familia.

Aunque tenía razón. Estaba torturada. Y no sabía cómo dejarlo ir.

* * *

 **Todo se sabrá pronto, se los aseguro. Según los reviews, solo una chica ha acertado en lo que puede haber pasado con Bella. No desesperen.**

 **¡Nos vemos el jueves!**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Catorce**

 **POV Bella.**

Alice se fue como a las ocho. Me abrazó de nuevo, reiterando su promesa de ser una buena oyente. Asentí y dije que solo necesitaba tiempo. Una vez que se fue, le coloqué seguro a mi casa y arrastré mi cuerpo a mi cama. Tan pronto como mi cabeza golpeó la almohada, me quedé dormida y dormí todo el día, despertándome temprano en la mañana del lunes. Vistiéndome con un par de shorts y una musculosa, volví al terreno junto al lago para hacer mi carrera matutina. Necesitaba sacar un poco de la mierda que estaba sintiendo por ese email.

Correr era mi catarsis.

Golpeando el pavimento y escuchando un poco de rock pesado, corrí ida y vuelta por la orilla del lago. Mientras corría, me dio una puntada en la pierna, causando que me cayera al suelo.

—¡Mierda! —ladré, sentándome y masajeando mi pantorrilla.

—¡Oye! —escuché. Volteando mi cabeza, vi a Edward, el hermano de Alice, corriendo hacia mí. Estaba sin camisa y cubierto en sudor—. Te vi caer… ¿Bella?

—Síp —dije, dedicándole una mueca—. ¿Cómo estás, Edward?

—Mejor que tú. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó, agachándose y estirando mi pierna.

—Correr muy fuerte sin haber estirado —dije, tratando de levantarme.

—Siéntate, Bella. Déjame ayudarte. ¿Dónde duele? —cuestionó, pasando su gran mano por mi pantorrilla. Estaba presionando suavemente mi pierna. Aullé cuando golpeó el nudo—. Demonios, mujer.

—Estaré bien —dije tercamente.

—Relájate. Si no dejas que se relaje, puedes causar un daño sustancial en el tejido del músculo de tu pantorrilla —dijo, masajeando mi pierna. Lloriqueé mientras masajeaba y tocaba mi pantorrilla. Quince minutos de sus manos sobándome, y Edward me observó—. ¿Cómo se siente?

—Bien, supongo —respondí, colocando en punta mi pie y flexionándolo.

Él se levantó, tendiendo sus manos.

—Vamos, déjame ayudarte a levantarte —dijo. Vacilante, coloqué mis manos en las suyas y fácilmente me jaló hacia mis pies—. Camina un poco, ¿de acuerdo? —Asentí, tomando un paso con mi pierna buena, pero siseando cuando pisé con la mala. Aún seguía tensa. Su brazo se disparó alrededor de mi cintura cuando tambaleé. Su pecho estaba cálido y brillante por el sudor—. Con cuidado.

—Estoy bien, Edward. Gracias —dije, tratando de zafarme de su agarre.

—Lamento diferir, Bella. Sé que no tienes un músculo desgarrado, pero tienes un nudo muy serio en tu pantorrilla. ¿Qué tan lejos estamos de donde vives? ¿Un kilómetro? ¿Dos? Déjame llevarte a casa —dijo—. Estoy estacionado justo por ahí.

 _Fruncí el ceño. Sabía que caminar con lo que sea que tuviese no era una sabia decisión, pero no quería ponerme a mí misma en una situación donde no estaba cómoda._ _Muy tarde, Swan. Ya estás incómoda. Tu pierna está palpitando. Toma el aventón. Él es un bombero. Entrenado para salvar personas. Tal vez puede salvar tu trasero…_

—Vamos, Bella. Prometo que no te lastimaré. Solo quiero asegurarme que estés segura en casa y que no te hagas más daño. Conoces a mi hermana. Puedo llamarla… que ponga sus manos en el fuego por mí —dijo, metiendo su mano en el bolsillo de sus shorts.

—¡No! Eso no será necesario. Lo siento. Solo estoy reticente en confiar en las personas —dije, sonrojándome furiosamente—. Sé que eres un buen hombre. Demonios, me alcanzaste mi salsa para pasta.

—Eso es porque eres de tamaño divertido. —Rio, palmeando mi cabeza. Yo solté una risita, rodando mis ojos—. Solo quiero llevarte a tu casa y envolver eso con unas compresas calientes. Relajará mucho más el músculo. También sugeriría darte un masaje. Suavizará el nudo, pero asegúrate de ir a un spa que se especialice en masajes deportivos, para atletas. Tu masajista común y corriente puede causar más daño que nada. Ahora, ¿crees que puedes caminar o quieres que te cargue?

—Trataré de caminar —dije, apretando mis dientes por los quinientos pasos hacia su auto. Nos llevó diez minutos caminar cinco pasos antes de que Edward me cargase en sus brazos—. Obviamente la paciencia no es tu fuerte.

—Oh, lo es, pero tengo que ir a trabajar, Bella —bufó—. Mi abuela de noventa y cinco años, que es un cadáver, camina más rápido que eso.

—No hables mal de la difunta, Cullen —dije, arqueando una ceja mientras él me llevaba fácilmente a un Mustang Ford color plateado, con llantas negras y realces amarillos—. Lindo auto.

—Gracias. —Sonrió, colocándome sobre mis pies y quitándole el seguro—. Ella es mi bebé.

—Una bebé de aspecto muy rápido. —Solté una risita mientras me subía al asiento del copiloto que él había abierto para mí. Cerró la puerta suavemente antes de correr, rodeando el auto hasta llegar al otro lado. Se colocó una camiseta ajustada antes de subirse al asiento del piloto.

—¿Hacia dónde, señorita Bella?

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Segundo encuentro de Edward y Bella.**

 **¡Mil gracias por todos los reviews y favoritos para la historia! No saben lo bonito que es que aprecien la traducción y el trabajo de la autora.**

 **Link del grupo en Facebook:** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025 (solo quiten los espacios)**

 **¡Nos vemos el domingo!**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Quince**

 **POV Bella.**

 _Le di a Edward la dirección de mi casa. Me ayudó a salir del auto. Logró, de alguna manera, encontrar un puesto justo frente a mi casa, lo cual fue genial para mí. Quería entrar a mi casa bajo mi poder. Cojeando, caminé hacia las escaleras e hice una mueca._ _¿Cómo las subiré?_

—Vamos, Saltarina —dijo Edward, levantándome suavemente—. No subas escaleras todavía.

—Toda mi casa es de escaleras —gruñí, mirando el edificio de cuatro pisos.

—¿Todo esto te pertenece? —preguntó mientras me colocaba de pie en el descansillo.

—Mi abuela me lo dejó cuando murió, justo después del primero del año —dije, quitándole el seguro a la puerta. Empujándola, cojeé hacia adentro y dejé mis llaves en la mesa de la entrada. Edward me siguió—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? ¿Agua? ¿Gatorade?

—Quiero que te sientes —dijo él, guiándome hacia la sala.

—Eres terriblemente mandón —bufé, derrumbándome en la enorme silla. Me removí incómoda, tratando de quitarme los zapatos y las medias. No lo había notado en el momento, pero estaba cubierta de rasguños por mi caída. Gruñí, mirando mis piernas raspadas.

—Lo siento. Viene con el trabajo. Estoy a cargo de cuatro vándalos que no saben qué hacer si no se los digo. —Edward soltó una risita—. Ahora, ¿botiquín de primeros auxilios?

—Arriba. En mi habitación, está en el baño junto a esta, bajo el lavamanos. También hay una almohadilla que se calienta. Mi habitación es la que tiene la pared de ladrillo —dije, odiando enviar a un extraño a mi cuarto. Yo no podía hacerlo. Mi pierna estaba palpitando y _supurando_. Edward volvió con mi botiquín, la almohadilla y varias toallas. Arregló todo, sentándose en la otomana frente a mí.

—Pierna arriba, Bella —dijo gentilmente. Levanté mi pierna, colocándola en su rodilla. Cuidadosamente, comenzó a limpiar mi pierna con una de las toallas que había humedecido antes de bajar. Sacó toda la mugre de los rasguños y luego colocó un poco de agua oxigenada en ellos—. Esto puede arder —susurró. Asentí, sin sentir nada de lo que estaba haciendo. Comparado al dolor que había sentido antes, esto no era nada. Solo una molestia, en realidad—. ¿Estás bien?

—Um, seh —dije estoicamente—. Gracias por hacer esto, Edward.

—Era lo menos que podía hacer por la mujer que proveyó nuestro cuartel con comida por una semana —dijo, envolviendo mi pierna con una venda suelta antes de levantarse y colocarla encima de la almohadilla. Edward me dio una lección de estiramientos básicos para relajar el músculo mientras limpiaba el desastre. También dijo que una vez que terminase con la almohadilla, que dejara que los rasguños respirasen. Asentí, dándole una sonrisa de agradecimiento—. Tengo que trabajar, pero puedo pasar con el camión para verte.

—Estaré bien, Edward. Esto no es nada —dije, haciendo una mueca hacia mi pierna—. Ya puedo sentir mi pierna relajarse.

—Bueno, tomé tu teléfono del cargador arriba. Añadí mi número telefónico junto con el número de la estación de bomberos. Si necesitas algo, por favor llama —pidió, sus cejas frunciéndose.

—Lo tendré en cuenta, pero estoy bien. Lo prometo —dije, arqueando una ceja.

—Mira, Bella, quiero disculparme por hacerte sentir incómoda ese día cuando dejaste la comida —comenzó Edward, sentándose en la otomana—. Solo quería invitarte a salir como un agradecimiento por hacer una cosa tan desinteresada. La oferta aún sigue en pie, igual que la parrillada. Los chicos también quieren agradecerte. —Había puesto su mano en mi rodilla y me sonrojé, sintiendo la calidez de su palma sobre mi piel—. Son un montón de zopencos, pero chicos geniales.

—Iré en algún momento —dije, mirándolo tímidamente.

—Bien. —Sonrió de lado—. Ahora, llámame a mí o a Alice si necesitas algo. Estamos justo doblando la esquina. Espero verte de nuevo, pronto, Bella. —Asentí de nuevo y él se levantó, tomando sus llaves y saliendo rápidamente por la puerta. Colapsé contra la silla, dejando que la tensión abandonase mi cuerpo una vez que se fue. Algo en Edward Cullen me ponía nerviosa, pero el hecho de que le permití ayudarme e incluso entrar a mi casa, me impresionaba enormemente. Él me hacía sentir segura, aunque sonase extraño. La manera en la que se preocupaba por mí, un don nadie, un desconocido, me hacía sentir protegida. Además, que fuese agradable a la vista también era una ventaja. Tal vez, _tal vez_ , podría abrirme para ser amiga de Edward.

 _¿Lo ves, abuela? Estoy intentándolo. ¿No estás orgullosa?_

* * *

 **Hi, there! Espero que hayan tenido un buen fin de semana. Apareció Edward, y ha sido todo un caballero con Bella. Pronto sabrán qué es lo que sucede con Bella.**

 **Ahora, he notado que algunas se desaniman al ver que son capítulos cortos, y que además son muchos. Yo las entiendo, pero denle una oportunidad. Si escogí esta historia como mi primer proyecto fue porque me fascinó de muchísimas formas.**

 **Link del grupo en Facebook: www . facebook groups / 530612787116025/  
Ahí colocaré las fotografías correspondientes a los capítulos, aclaraciones y, en su momento, encuestas para elegir la siguiente traducción.  
**

 **¡Buen inicio de semana! ;)**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciséis**

 **POV Edward.**

Dejé la morada de Bella, queriendo volver dentro de inmediato. Sus ojos café contenían tanta tristeza. Nunca lo noté antes en nuestros breves encuentros. En la tienda, era completamente sarcástica y divertida. Luego, en el departamento de bomberos, se había aterrorizado. ¿Ahora? Vi tristeza y dolor en su mirada. Aún era hermosa y ligera como una pluma, pero algo opacaba su luz. Parecía más pronunciado hoy. Cuando la ayudé, estaba casi temerosa de mí, como si fuera a lastimarla.

Nunca le levantaría la mano a una mujer, aunque quería hacerlo con Voldemort. En vez de eso, empaqué sus mierdas con calma, las dejé en la acera y cambié las cerraduras, informando al conserje de que mi compañera fue echada.

Ella se sorprendió, por decir lo menos.

Sacudiendo mi cabeza, me vestí con mi uniforme y le envié un mensaje de texto a mi hermana. Le pedí que llamara a Bella luego, diciéndole que se cayó durante su ejercicio. Alice dijo que haría algo mejor y pasaría por casualidad. Subiéndome a mi auto, me asaltó la dulce esencia del perfume de Bella. Era sutil. Me gustaba. Una combinación de vainilla, sándalo y flor de cerezo. Dulce, pero sofisticado.

Llegando al departamento de bomberos, estacioné afuera y fui a relevar a mi colega en el otro turno. Me dijo lo que había sucedido y luego se fue a estar con su familia. Me reporté con Garrett, quien le estaba hablando sucio a su esposa en su oficina. En vez de escucharlo describir gráficamente lo que quería hacer con ella, solo le dediqué un saludo, yendo al camión. Revisé los calibradores, equipamiento y la presión de los neumáticos antes de volver adentro. Era mi turno de cocinar. Amaba cocinar para mi familia o para una cita, pero para nueve hombres gruñones y dos mujeres malhumoradas, no era agradable. Tenías que calmar todos sus requerimientos y necesidades. Revisando el calendario en el refrigerador, vi que había ensalada de pollo para el almuerzo y costillas a la parrilla para cenar. Me puse con las comidas, comenzando con las costillas y marinándolas en la salsa. Estaba trabajando en la ensalada de pollo cuando mi hermana entró a la cocina.

—Hola, hermano mayor —canturreó. Aún cojeaba por su encuentro con mi pared—. Vengo de la casa de Bella. La ayudé a subir a su habitación para que se bañara y luego la coloqué en la cama con su portátil. Estaba caminando mejor, pero tambaleándose ligeramente. Cuando llegué, estaba al teléfono y no muy contenta con el que llamaba.

—¿Sabes quién era? —pregunté, cortando las sobras del pollo asado para la ensalada.

—No, pero Bella colgó al abrir la puerta. Lucía molesta —dijo Alice, yendo detrás del mesón y sentándose junto a mí—. Estaba pensando en invitarla a cenar este viernes. Presentársela a Jasper, ¿Em y tú han progresado con Rosalie?

—¿Estás tratando de juntarme con Bella? —le pregunté a mi hermana.

—Tal vez —dijo Alice, robándose un trozo de pollo y llevándoselo a la boca—. Es linda, divertida, sexy y eres su caballero con brillante armadura.

—En Under Armour **1** —bufé—. Alice, Bella simplemente parece triste. Tal vez no está buscando una relación. Creo que ha sido lastimada, y mucho, por un hombre. Cuando fui a ayudarla en el camino para correr, se sobresaltó cuando revisé su pierna. ¿Lo mencionó cuando salieron?

—No, pero cuando fui luego de mi festín de licor, parecía como si hubiese visto un fantasma. Le pregunté si quería hablar, pero no. —Alice frunció el ceño—. Hay algo en ella que realmente me gusta. Es enérgica y sarcástica cuando quita su muralla. Pero no se queda abajo por mucho tiempo.

—Alice, no fuerces nada con Bella. Si tuviese que adivinar, probablemente no está lista para nada. Sabes cómo estaba luego de Irina —dije impávido, colocando el pollo dentro del bol.

—En todo caso, solo sé su amigo, Edward —dijo Alice, apretando mi bíceps.

—Puedo hacer eso. Quiero verla sonreí —respondí melancólicamente. Alice apoyó su cabeza en mi hombro. Podía sentirla sonriendo contra mi brazo. Probablemente estaba pensando cómo juntarme con Bella, pero por ahora, sería su amigo. ¿Desecharía una posible relación? Eso permanecería en duda. Pero podía manejar una amistad.

¿Podría ella?

* * *

 **1 Under Armour:** es una marca de zapatillas, pero en este caso es usada como un juego de palabras, Alice le dice a Edward que es el caballero de brillante armadura de Bella, él le contesta que en Under Armour, que significaría debajo de la armadura, pero en realidad se refiere a las zapatillas.

* * *

 **Link del grupo en Facebook:** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025 (solo quiten los espacios)**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Diecisiete**

 **POV Edward.**

El viernes, llegué a casa de trabajar un turno doble y me derrumbé. Alice me mensajeó, diciendo que la cena comenzaría a las seis en su casa. Vestir bien y llevar cerveza fueron sus instrucciones. Caí sobre la cama para tomar una siesta, y así poder estar un poco funcional en esta fiesta en la que Alice sería la anfitriona. El otro teniente en el escuadrón tuvo una emergencia familiar. Garrett me pidió que me quedara, y decir que la estación estuvo ocupadísima era un eufemismo. Mi cuerpo estaba dolorido y aunque había tomado numerosas duchas, aún sentía que olía a humo y muerte.

Luego de una siesta de tres horas y un remojo de cuarenta y cinco minutos en mi jacuzzi, me sentía, de alguna manera, humano. Me vestí con un par de jeans, una camisa gris de tejido fino y un par de tenis color beige. Alice dijo que serían multiusos. Tenía que aceptarlo. Eran mis zapatos predilectos cuando no usaba mis botas para trabajar o mis zapatos para correr si estaba entrenando. Tomé mis llaves y fui a una licorería cercana para comprar varias cervezas diferentes, incluyendo la 312, Stella y Blue Moon. Conduciendo de vuelta al departamento, estacioné a mi bebé y subí a la casa de Alice. Ella abrió la puerta, vistiendo un vestido veraniego y un par de zapatos planos.

—Te dije que te arreglaras —soltó.

—Esto es arreglarse, Alice —dije, tendiéndole las bolsas con la cerveza—. Luzco bien. Incluso me puse esa mierda en mi cabello.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —acordó—. Jasper está en camino. ¿Puedes dejarlo entrar cuando toque el timbre?

—Seguro. Pensé que él tenía una llave.

—La tenía, pero es peor que yo cuando se trata de perder cosas —bufó Alice—. Estoy sorprendida de que haya logrado pasar por la escuela de medicina sin perder la cabeza.

—Cierto. —Reí—. ¿Necesitas que te ayude?

—¡Nope! Estoy bien. Opté por la ruta perezosa e hice que prepararan todo por mí. Por eso es que Jasper no está aquí. Está recogiendo la cena de Greek Islands. Pedí gyros **1** , ensalada griega y baklava **2** —respondió, frotando su barriga. El apetito de mi hermana rivalizaba con el mío y apenas medía un metro y medio.

—¿No tienes aperitivos? —cuestioné.

—Sí, pero le colocaré los últimos toques a la fuente de verduras y a la de los fiambres y quesos —dijo, caminando hacia la cocina, colocando la cerveza en el refrigerador—. Si quieres poner esto en la mesa, sería genial. —Me tendió un gran bol de papas fritas de pita junto con un poco de salsa tzatziki. Lo hice, como pidió, y ayudé en la cocina hasta que el timbre sonó. Era Emmett, entreteniéndonos con otra interpretación de "Who Let the Dogs Out". Lo dejé subir y dejé la puerta entreabierta.

Unos momentos después, Emmett entró estruendosamente por la puerta.

—¡Opa! **3** —bramó—. ¿Puedo romper algunos platos **4** , Ali?

—No, Emmett. Y solo por ese comentario, usarás los de papel. —Alice rio, batiendo su cuchillo hacia mi mejor amigo.

—Hola, Em —dije, dándole un gran abrazo varonil. Me volteé hacia su novia, Rosalie, y besé su mejilla—. ¿Cómo estás, Rose? —Ella no contestó, solo entrecerró sus ojos y me tendió una botella de vino. Seh, la reina del hielo. Ella e Irina eran amigas cercanas, y me odió cuando rompí con Irina. _«¿Sabes lo que hizo? ¿De verdad?»_ Ignoré su gélido comportamiento y coloqué la botella en la nevera. Emmett se sentó en el sofá, y su brazo rodeó el hombro de Rosalie. Les llevé a ambos una botella de cerveza y fui a abrir la puerta de nuevo ya que el timbre sonaba.

—¡La comida está aquí! —gritó Jasper, moviendo una caja—. Oh, y encontré un animal perdido.

—Ella no es un animal perdido —siseó Alice, golpeando el brazo de Jasper. Detrás de él estaba Bella. Vestía un par de jeans y una blusa roja con cuadros, y una chaqueta color tostado. Sostenía un montón de dulces, y por lo que podía oler, dulces horneados—. Ignora a mi novio. Es un idiota.

—No soy un idiota. Me siguió luego de que me presenté como tu novio —bromeó Jasper.

—Yo te abrí la puerta —dijo Bella, arqueando una ceja—, y sí, te seguí porque voy al mismo departamento.

—Ooooh, una sabelotodo. —Emmett rio desde el sofá—. Edward, cuidado. Tu trono puede ser robado.

—Prefiero ser un sabelotodo que un imbécil —dije, pero tuve un eco femenino. Miré a Bella, quien estaba sonrojándose de un tono igual que el de su blusa.

—Es cierto. —Bella se encogió de hombros, colocando su botín en el mesón—. ¿Y tú eres un sabelotodo?

—Trato de serlo. —Reí—. Cuando estoy rodeado por el Monstruo de los Pedos en el trabajo, y con Pequeñina en casa, tengo que hacer algo para mantenerme entretenido.

—Podrías haberte casado —dijo Rose en voz baja.

—Rose, sabes lo que Irina le hizo —siseó Emmett—. ¡Déjalo ir! —Se acurrucaron y podía escucharlos peleando. Rose me estaba llamando un aburrido en la cama, haciendo que Irina necesitase ir con otros hombres para sacarse las ganas. Emmett estaba susurrando que yo era su mejor amigo y que lo que Irina hizo estuvo mal. Rodando mis ojos, fui a ver a Jasper, Alice y Bella.

* * *

 **1 Gyros:** carne asada servida en pan pita o sándwich, con forma parecida a un taco mexicano.

 **2 Baklava:** es un pastel elaborado con una pasta de nueces trituradas, distribuida en la masa filo y bañado en almíbar o jarabe de miel

 **3 Opa:** expresión griega.

 **4 Romper platos:** tradición griega en una fiesta.

* * *

 **Hola, hola :). Doble actualización porque ayer no actualicé debido a ocupaciones universitarias y quería recompensárselos.**

 **¡Recuerden que leerme e irse es como no bajar la palanca del inodoro! (?)**

 **Link del grupo en Facebook:** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025 (solo quiten los espacios)**

 **¡Nos vemos el viernes!**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Dieciocho**

 **POV Edward.**

—¿Qué trajiste? —pregunté, sentándome en el banquillo más cercano a Bella.

—Oh, traje un poco de pay de manzana francés. Tiene tarta de queso en el fondo —dijo, señalando la bandeja del pay—. También traje tarta griega de limón y galletas de mantequilla griegas.

—¿Cuándo dormiste, Bella? —preguntó Alice, mirando la exhibición de habilidad culinaria—. ¡Algunas de estas recetas son muy difíciles!

—Tuve un episodio de insomnio. —Se encogió de hombros—. Mi falta de sueño es tu ganancia.

Jasper tomó una galleta, pero Alice golpeó su brazo.

—Luego de la cena, Tex —lo reprendió suavemente—. Ayúdame a poner esto en la mesa del comedor, Jas. —Tomó la ensalada y asintió hacia el comedor, opuesto a la sala.

—Es sutil —dijo Bella, llevando las cebollas y los tomates a un plato—. Sacaba a colación tu nombre seguido cuando vino a visitarme luego de mi caída el lunes.

—La sutiliza no es uno de los puntos fuertes de Alice. —Bufé—. ¿Quieres algo de beber?

—Hmmm, vino estaría bien —respondió.

—¿Blanco o tinto?

—Blanco, por favor. El tinto me da resaca mientras lo bebo. —Bella rio. Tomé una botella de vino blanco, chardonnay, del refrigerador de Alice. Lo abrí, sirviéndonos a mí y a Bella una copa—. Gracias.

—¿Cómo sigue tu pierna? —pregunté.

—Mejor. Creo que porque utilicé tacones por primera vez desde siempre el viernes, cuando salí con tu hermana, me dio ese tirón. Encontré estos en una tienda de segunda mano al final de la calle y son bastante cómodos —dijo, sosteniendo su pierna en alto. Tenía puestos unos zapatos de tacón bajo color rojos con costura blanca y cordones—. De cualquier forma, fui a un salón de masajes e hice que trabajaran en mis piernas, como sugeriste. Mi masajista fue una entrenadora atlética y me enseñó algunos estiramientos para realizar si sucedía de nuevo.

—Eso es genial. —Sonreí, chocando mi copa con la suya—. Ahora, quiero disculparme en nombre de Alice. Tiene una retorcida idea de que seríamos lindos juntos.

—Ella me dio una pista de eso también. —Bella rio—. Edward, eres un chico lindo, apuesto, inteligente y… —Dejó salir un suspiro—. Como dije el lunes, estoy renuente a confiar en las personas, especialmente en los hombres. Es una larga historia. Algo con lo que no estoy cómoda compartiendo. No aún. Nadie además de mi madre sabe lo que sucedió, pero no creo que pueda… —Su voz se apagó, sonrojándose ligeramente.

—Está bien, Bella —dije, dedicándole una cálida sonrisa.

—Amigos. Puedo ofrecer mi amistad. Solo que no estoy segura de que mi corazón esté dispuesto a dar más —susurró.

Coloqué mi mano sobre la suya, sintiendo una chispa de algo cuando nuestra piel entró en contacto. Me estremecí brevemente, pero miré sus ojos.

—Bella, me gustaría, mucho, ser tu amigo. Pareces una mujer increíble y nosotros, los sabelotodo, necesitamos permanecer juntos. —Sonreí.

—Eso es seguro. Mi abue fue la que me dijo el alegato de sabelotodo versus imbécil. Y es tan cierto. —Bella sonrió, todo su rostro iluminándose. Apreté su mano, sin querer dejarla ir porque su pequeña mano en la mía se sentía bien. _Dios, Edward, acabas de decir que serías amigo de esta chica…_ Ella apartó su mano—. Um, te hice algo como agradecimiento por cargar mi gordo trasero desde el camino de carreras.

—No eres gorda —le reprendí. Ella se sonrojó, encogiéndose ligeramente antes de hurgar en su bolsa de dulces.

—Bueno, no todos podemos estar hechos de músculo, teniente Cullen —dijo, colocando un recipiente hermético con galletas frente a mí—. Son oro, Edward. La receta secreta de mi abuela. Solo para ser dadas a los amigos más valiosos. Son sus galletas de chocolate Carretera Rocosa de la Muerte. Me la dejó en su caja fuerte junto con sus joyas y unas monedas viejas. No todos son merecedores de estas. Sin embargo, me ayudaste cuando lo necesité y bueno, estás obteniendo el primer lote que fue comestible.

—¿Puedo probar una? —pregunté, tomando el contenedor de plástico—. Soy un debilucho por el chocolate. De verdad, lo comería todo el día, todos los días si pudiera. Pero, sería un bombero gordo.

—No te las quitaré. Son tuyas, Edward —dijo Bella, sonriendo gentilmente.

Abrí el contenedor e inhalé la perfección horneada de estas galletas. Gemí… eh, a quién engañaba, lloriqueé. Tomando una galleta de arriba, le di un mordisco, mis ojos rodando por mi cabeza mientras probaba una galleta que era, honestamente, mejor que el sexo.

—Jódeme —gemí.

—¿Así de buena? —Bella rio.

—Mejor que buena. ¡Genial! ¡Fenomenal! ¡Fantástica! ¡Orgásmica! —dije, tomando dos galletas más—. Creo que deberías darles estas a las personas como una receta para la genialidad.

—Me alegra que te hayan gustado. Me aseguraré de mantenerte completamente abastecido de estas —dijo Bella, alcanzando el contenedor.

—Mías —gruñí. Ella soltó unas risitas, tomando una y mordisqueando la galleta juguetonamente antes de irse.

—Te dejaré con tus galletas. Creo que necesitan un momento a solas —bromeó en mi oído, palmeando mi espalda. Se escabulló, su mano pasando por mis hombros. El calor de su palma abrasando mi espalda. Cerré los ojos y deseé un momento a solas con ella, no con sus galletas.

* * *

 **Link del grupo en Facebook:** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025 (solo quiten los espacios)**

 **¡Nos vemos el domingo!**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Diecinueve**

 **POV Edward.**

—¡Acérquense! —gritó Alice. A regañadientes, cubrí las galletas y caminé al comedor, mi copa de vino en mano. Alice nos había dado tarjetas con los puestos y estaba sentado junto a Bella. Me sentía feliz por ello ya que la breve conversación que había tenido con ella sobre las galletas, fue probablemente la mejor que hubiese tenido en años con otra mujer, sin incluir a mi madre y a mi hermana.

Todos tomamos asiento. Pude sentir la calidez de Bella mientras se sentaba junto a mí, dedicándome una tímida sonrisa. Alice estaba radiante, sosteniendo arriba su propia copa de vino.

—Me gustaría proponer un brindis —canturreó—. Por nuevos amigos y relaciones de amor. —Alice le guiñó un ojo a Bella, quien se escondió tras sus rizos salvajes. Rose se burló, pero mantuvo su copa arriba. Emmett no estaba feliz con ella, para nada, basado en la distancia entre él y su novia.

—Por nuevos amigos —dije, chocando mi copa con la de Bella. Ella se sonrojó y asintió. Terminamos nuestro brindis y comenzamos a llenar nuestros platos.

—Entonces, Bella, ¿a qué te dedicas? —preguntó Emmett mientras se hacía tres gyros enormes.

—Soy diseñadora gráfica, fotógrafa y diseñadora web —respondió Bella, mordisqueando su ensalada—. Hago mucho trabajo para varias compañías, manteniendo sus sitios web. Mi cliente más grande es el estudio Summit. Con cada película nueva que hacen, yo hago la página.

—Vaya, eso es genial. —Jasper exhaló—. ¿Has conocido a alguien famoso?

—Sí me encontré con el chico lobo de esa película de vampiros. Estaba coqueteándome, pero rechacé cortésmente sus movimientos. Es seis años menor que yo y no podía comprar alcohol. —Bella rio—. No interactúo mucho con el talento, solo con el equipo de publicidad. Ellos me dan las fotografías que quieren en las páginas y yo la construyo.

—¿También eres fotógrafa? —pregunté.

—Síp. Cuando comencé con mi negocio, tenía que tener un ingreso más. Hice un dineral como fotógrafa para una boda. Aún lo hago en ocasiones, o una sesión de fotos para una familia, pero es raro. Solo tengo la fotografía como un hobby, algo con lo que decorar mi casa —respondió—. ¿Qué hay de ustedes? Sé de Alice…

—Bueno, yo soy el teniente más sexy del Cuartel 18. —Emmett resplandecía, sacando su pecho—. También hago un poco de trabajo como contratista aparte. Edward me ayuda, pero ha estado flojo.

—Eh. —Me encogí de hombros—. He estado trabajando un montón en la estación.

—¿No acabas de hacer un doble turno, Edward? —cuestionó Jasper.

—Seh, estoy bien con ello. Pude trabajar con alguien más aparte de este tonto —bromeé, tirándole una aceituna a la cabeza de Emmett. La atrapó, dedicándome sus pulgares arriba—. Estoy sorprendido de que estés libre, Jas.

—Yo también. Desde que me volví asistente, he estado trabajando horas _insanas_ —gruñó—. Amo mi trabajo y los retos de ser un doctor de emergencias, pero demonios, quiero pasar tiempo con mi chica. —Se inclinó y besó dulcemente a Alice en los labios—. Debería mejorar en otoño, cuando llegue la nueva ronda de estudiantes y residentes, pero por ahora, es tiempo de transición.

—¿Qué hay de ti, Rosalie? —preguntó Bella cortésmente, bebiendo un sorbo de su vino.

—Soy enfermera.

 _Cri… cri. Cri… cri…_

Bueno… de acuerdo, entonces.

Bella se sonrojó y miró su comida, sintiéndose regañada. El rostro de Emmett estaba rojo por la ira mientras le echaba un vistazo a Rose. Desde el bolsillo de Bella, su teléfono sonó. Ella saltó, su tenedor repicando estruendosamente en la mesa. Sacando su teléfono, miró el identificador de llamadas y frunció el ceño.

—Disculpen —susurró. Se levantó y caminó hacia el patio, deslizándose fuera.

—¿Puedes ser más perra, Rose? —escupió Alice.

—¿Qué? No me agrada —respondió Rosalie—. Está coqueteando con Edward.

—¿Y? —gruñí—. En caso de que lo hayas olvidado, la zorra de tu mejor amiga estaba follando con tres tipos en mi cama. Estoy soltero.

—Bueno, tal vez si supieras cómo complacer a una mujer, no habría follado con tres chicos —soltó Rosalie de vuelta.

—Rose, hemos hablado sobre esto —dijo Emmett, calmado—. Si no puedes superar el hecho de que tu amiga lastimó al mío, no sé qué futuro tenemos.

—¿Lo escogerás sobre mí? —preguntó ella, su voz histérica.

—Sí. Porque él es racional. Su decisión de terminar con Irina… —comenzó Emmett.

—Voldemort —interrumpimos Alice y yo.

—Voldemort. —Emmett soltó unas risitas—. Fue lo que yo hubiese hecho. Demonios, basado en tus acciones, no estoy seguro de que estés siendo fiel. Si crees que lo que hizo Voldemort es apropiado…

—De acuerdo, Emmett —rugió Rosalie—. Escoges al perdedor de tu amigo sobre mí. Ustedes son las personas más aburridas que he conocido. Tal vez, llame a _Irina_. —Se levantó y salió a trompicones del comedor y fuera del departamento, cerrando de un portazo.

—Entonces, ¿puedo repetir? —preguntó Emmett, alcanzando un poco más de gyro.

—¿No estás molesto por lo que sucedió con Rosalie? —preguntó Jasper.

—Lo veía venir hace tiempo. Desde que Irina decidió ser una prostituta, se convirtió en eso —respondió Emmett, tomando un gran bocado de su cuarto gyro.

—Emmett, odio romper tu burbuja, pero Rosalie siempre fue así —escupió Alice, bebiendo su vino—. Irina al menos se colocaba la fachada de ser amigable. Éramos muy cercanas hasta que…

—No necesito recordarlo —gruñí, bebiendo el resto de mi vino. Fui a conseguir más cuando escuché un chillido en el balcón del departamento. Algo voló por el patio y se rompió contra la pared. Corriendo hacia afuera, encontré a Bella hecha un ovillo, sollozando incontrolablemente.

 _¿Qué sucedió?_

* * *

 **Oh, oh. Se acerca el momento de la verdad. Rosalie es una perra, igual que Voldemort, pero todo a su momento.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado, muchísimas gracias por los reviews y favs que día a día llenan mi bandeja de entrada :).**

 **Link del grupo en Facebook:** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025 (solo quiten los espacios)**

 **¡Nos vemos el martes! ¡Bajen la palanca, linduras! ;)**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veinte**

 **POV Edward.**

—¿Bella? —pregunté, caminando hacia el balcón. Cayó más profundo en sí misma, sollozando dolorosamente. Me arrodillé y gateé hasta ella. Su espalda estaba presionada contra la pared. Sus ojos café moviéndose en todas direcciones, buscando escapar. Lucía como un animal atrapado—. Dulzura, háblame.

—Él va a encontrarme —siseó ella, luciendo en pánico y aterrorizada—. Ella se asegurará de ello.

—Él no te encontrará, Bella —dije en voz baja, moviéndome más cerca. Vacilante, alcancé su mano. Ella saltó, haciéndose una bola más tensa—. Cariño, por favor escucha mi voz. No te lastimaré. —Ella lloriqueó, las lágrimas bajando por su rostro. Verla tan asustada me lastimaba. ¿Quién era este "él"?—. Nunca te lastimaré, dulzura.

Alice, Emmett y Jasper debieron haber escuchado el chillido. Todos estaban parados en la puerta. Los ahuyenté. Bella obviamente estaba en medio de un ataque de pánico muy miedoso y real. Necesitaba salir de esto. Jasper volvió. Tenía una aguja.

—Un sedante —susurró—. Solo por si acaso. No sé lo que sucedió, pero puede que lo necesite.

Tomé la jeringa, colocándola junto a mí y Jasper volvió adentro.

—Bella, por favor, déjame ayudarte —susurré, moviéndome más cerca de ella. Estaba llorando silenciosamente, su rostro enterrado en sus manos—. ¿Qué sucedió? ¿Quién estaba al teléfono?

—Mi mamá —chilló, limpiando su cara—. Ella… ella está decidida a juntarme de nuevo con _él_.

—Si no quieres, entonces es tu derecho decir no —dije, moviéndome más cerca de ella. Podía, si quería, colocarla entre mis brazos, pero quería que ella viniese a mí.

—Ella me odia y quiere juntarme con _él_ aunque me haya matado por dentro —dijo, golpeando su cabeza contra la pared. _«¿Qué te sucedió, dulzura?»_ Quería tanto apretarla contra mi pecho y hacer que todo su dolor se fuera.

—Bella, escúchame. Quiero ayudarte. Lo que sea que sea esto, te está destruyendo —murmuré, llevando mi mano a la suya—. No todos te van a lastimar. Te prometo, como amigo, que haré todo lo que pueda para protegerte. Solo, toma mi mano, linda. —Me observó dudosa, las lágrimas aún cayendo por su hermoso rostro—. ¿Por favor?

Ella sorbió su nariz, su cuerpo estremeciéndose incontrolablemente. Cuando su mano dio una sacudida, pude ver los temores. Lentamente, colocó su pequeña mano en la mía y la jalé desde el rincón hacia mi regazo. Se aferró a mi camisa, su cuerpo amoldándose al mío y sollozó. La abracé, acariciándola y susurrando palabras de apoyo. Sus lágrimas eventualmente se detuvieron y su cuerpo se volvió pesado en mi regazo. Mirando hacia abajo, vi que se había quedado dormida por el cansancio. Su rostro seguía afligido, aunque durmiese. Coloqué la jeringa en la mesa junto a mí y la tomé del suelo. Llevándola dentro, Alice me guio hacia su cuarto de huéspedes. Coloqué a Bella en la cama, sacando sus dedos de mi camisa. Sus ojos se abrieron cuando la cubrí con una manta. Estaban atemorizados, con pánico. Hice la única cosa en la que pude pensar. Me quité mis zapatos y me subí a la cama con ella.

—Escucha mi corazón, Bella —dije, envolviéndola en mis brazos—. Suave y constante. Estás a salvo aquí.

Ella lloriqueó, pero presionó su oreja contra mi pecho, escuchando mi corazón. Me quedé con ella en mis brazos. Jasper vino e hizo una revisión rápida, sacudiendo su cabeza ante su ataque de pánico. Alice quería buscar en su cartera para ver si encontraba alguna clase de medicamento, pero le lancé una mirada reprobatoria. Emmett estaba triste de que esta dulce mujer estuviera tan descompuesta y quería hacer algo para aliviar sus miedos. Ella eventualmente se durmió, su oreja aún presionada contra mi pecho y sus dedos aferrados a mi camisa. Me quedé en la cama con ella, acariciándola tiernamente y escuchando sus divagaciones.

—No… no esta noche —siseó en su sueño—. Duele… ¡dije que NO! —Se retorció y su mano se movió hacia su estómago plano—. Lastimarás al bebé…

La miré, viendo que estaba llorando mientras dormía, tratando de acomodarse en posición fetal para proteger su vientre. Mi corazón se rompió por ella. La sostuve fuertemente, besando su frente.

—¿Qué te sucedió, dulzura? —susurré hacia la oscuridad.

* * *

 **Lo que viene es fuerte, es doloroso, y deben tener pañuelos cerca. En cantidades masivas.**

 **Link del grupo en Facebook:** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025 (solo quiten los espacios)**

 **¡Nos vemos el jueves! ^.^**


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintiuno**

 **POV Bella.**

Me desperté y sentí como si hubiese sido arrollada por un camión. Mi cabeza palpitaba, mi cuerpo dolía y me sentía fuera de lugar. Echándole un vistazo a la habitación en la que estaba, no la reconocí. También sentía una pesadez en mi parte media. Mirando hacia abajo, vi un brazo musculoso, sosteniéndome cerca. Volteando mi cabeza, vi a Edward detrás de mí, roncando un poco.

El pánico se asentó rápidamente.

 _¿Qué sucedió?_

 _¿Por qué estoy en cama con un sexy bombero?_

Tragando fuerte, recordé lo que sucedió. La pesadilla de mi pasado y el cruel recordatorio con esa llamada. Todo volvió de repente. Quitándome su brazo, corrí fuera de la habitación, en busca de un baño. Afortunadamente, había uno justo al final del pasillo. Cerrando de un portazo, caí al suelo y vomité todo hasta que ya no pude más. Las lágrimas estaban mezcladas con el vómito. Caí de vuelta sobre mi trasero, apoyándome en la bañera, tratando de mantener mis sollozos silenciosos, pero sabía que estaba fallando. Edward había entrado al baño, sosteniendo una botella de agua. Se sentó con gracia en el suelo, tendiéndomela.

—Gracias —grazné, limpiando mi rostro y tratando de calmarme.

—¿Qué recuerdas de anoche? —preguntó, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Todo, desafortunadamente —dije, bebiendo el agua para calmar mi garganta irritada—. Entenderé si no quieres juntarte con la loca. Tomaré mis cosas y no escucharás sobre mí de nuevo. —Traté de levantarme, pero estaba débil.

—Bella, no —dijo Edward mientras alcanzaba mi mano. Su gran y cálida mano se envolvió alrededor de la mía y mi tartamudeante corazón se calmó—. Obviamente algo pasó y _todavía_ te está molestando.

—Siempre me molestará —murmuré, mirando el patrón de la alfombra en el suelo. Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas y las limpié con rabia.

—No si tienes ayuda, Bella —murmuró Edward, moviéndose para que pudiese sentarse junto a mí. Dejó ir mi mano y envolvió su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Salté cuando lo sentí, pero entonces el mismo efecto calmante cayó sobre mí. Vacilante, incliné mi cabeza en su hombro, recordando cuán calmado estaba cuando yo tenía mi ataque. Maniobrando ligeramente, presioné mi oreja contra su pecho. El repique regular de su corazón me relajó mucho más—. ¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.

—También debería decirle a Alice —dije, mi voz quebrándose—. Me vio en modo zombi. Es justo.

—Bueno, Alice está despierta. Y Jasper también. Aunque, Emmett está lidiando con un drama en su departamento. Aparentemente, Rosalie e Irina decidieron tener un poco de demasiada diversión con la lejía. Todo está arruinado. —Edward hizo una mueca.

—Vaya… la próxima cosa que sabrás es que está hirviendo conejos. —Me estremecí.

—Yo no lo descartaría. Estaba molesta cuando Emmett me escogió sobre ella —dijo Edward, su brazo deslizándose por mi costado para descansar en mi cintura. Lo miré, confundida—. Estabas al teléfono. Rosalie tuvo un ataque de perra porque te acusó de estar coqueteando conmigo. La reté, recordándole que estoy soltero y no con su mejor amiga, Irina, porque ella me engañó de la peor forma.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté—. Olvídalo. No tienes que contarme. —Y ya sabía un poco… ¿creo?

—No, sí tengo. Llegué a casa de un turno cuando escuché gemidos. Pensé que Irina estaba viendo porno. Ella era un poco loca y en vez de eso, estaba recreando el porno. En nuestra habitación, en mi departamento, estaba siendo cogida por tres chicos. ¡Tres! Para hacer el problema peor, estábamos comprometidos para casarnos. Aún tenía el anillo mientras la penetraban por todas partes y se la mamaba al tercer tipo. Me volteé, vine aquí y dormí en la habitación de huéspedes hasta que Irina se fue a trabajar. Empaqué sus mierdas en bolsas de plástico, dejándolas en la calle y cambié las cerraduras, junto con mi número telefónico. Estaba molesta y fue directamente hacia Rosalie, quien nos había presentado en primer lugar.

—Vaya —suspiré. Alice realmente había tratado por encima la historia de Edward. Lo sentía por el pobre chico.

—Síp. Es justo que comparta mi sórdida historia. —Rio, abrazándome más cerca de su cuerpo—. Ahora, ¿quieres refrescarte?

—Mataría por un cepillo de dientes —dije, mi rostro calentándose. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa torcida antes de levantarse y tomar uno del gabinete. Me lo tendió y me dejó sola en el baño. Levantándome, rápidamente cepillé mis dientes y me preparé para contar mi historia. Mi pesadilla personal.

* * *

 **Yo sé que no es lo que pensaban, pero el domingo les prometo que tendrán un capítulo largo y jugoso.**

 **¿Qué creen que contará Bella? ¿Cómo reaccionarán los chicos? Leeré sus teorías.**

 **¡Nos vemos el domingo! ;)**


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **¡ALERTA! ¡ALERTA! PAÑUELOS NECESARIOS PARA ESTE CAPÍTULO**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintidós**

 **POV Bella.**

Una vez que me cepillé los dientes, recogí mi cabello en un moño desordenado. Saliendo del baño, no quise nada más que abandonar la casa de Alice y nunca mostrarle mi cara a ella de nuevo. Odiaba lo que _él_ me había hecho, lo que _él_ se había llevado, a lo que mi _madre_ quería que volviese.

 _Imbéciles. Ambos… ¡ugh!_

Tomé mis zapatos de la habitación en la que había dormido y salí a la sala de estar. Alice estaba sentada en el sofá, usando ropa cómoda y con una expresión preocupada. Jasper estaba en la cocina, sirviéndose una taza de café, y Edward sentado en una silla, sosteniendo lo que parecía ser lo que restaba de mi teléfono. Alice hizo un gesto para que me sentara a su lado y lo hice, sintiéndome confundida y preocupada de que mis nuevos amigos quisieran escapar luego de lo que tenía para decir.

—¿Quieres un poco de café, Bella? —preguntó Jasper.

—Acabo de cepillarme mis dientes. No, gracias —contesté, sentada junto a Alice. Ella lanzó sus brazos a mi alrededor y me abrazó fuerte. Mis ojos se cerraron y unas lágrimas descarriadas cayeron por mis mejillas—. Estoy bien, Alice.

—Siento diferir —dijo, colocando una hebra de cabello tras mi oreja—. Bella, no importa lo que digas, ya te queremos y estás atascada con nosotros. Somos como un hongo.

—Es cierto. —Jasper soltó unas risitas—. Fui a casa con mi jefe una noche, a celebrar Navidad con su familia ya que no me podía permitir viajar a casa para ver a la mía. Tuve un objeto con forma de Alice pegado a mi trasero. La mejor Navidad de siempre. Y eres el hongo más bonito.

—Lo intento —dijo Alice con una risita.

Reí un poco, sonriéndole a mi amiga.

—Verán que no querrán conservarme —dije, mi sonrisa cayendo de mi rostro.

—Bella, no nos debes nada. Si no quieres decir nada, está bien —dijo Jasper, sentándose junto a Edward—. Sin embargo, y hablo estrictamente como un doctor, estoy preocupado por tu salud mental. Ese fue un ataque de ansiedad muy fuerte. Eres afortunada de que Edward haya podido tranquilizarte. Yo estaba listo para sedarte.

—Él me dio una jeringa —dijo Edward, dedicándome una mirada de preocupación.

—No hubiera sido la primera vez —dije, haciendo una mueca—. Comprendo tus preocupaciones, Jasper. Normalmente, puedo mantener mis emociones controladas, pero esa llamada me inquietó. Era mi madre y es suficiente decir, que no nos llevamos bien. —Cerré mis ojos y tomé un respiro estremecedor. Abriendo mis ojos, observé a mis nuevos amigos y comencé mi historia—. Supongo que debería comenzar desde el principio, ¿cierto?

—No tienes que hacerlo —susurró Edward, mirándome directamente.

—No, sí tengo. No le he contado esta historia a nadie. La única persona que lo sabe es mi madre y ella, bueno, quiere que siga viviendo esa pesadilla —escupí—. Así que, antes de vivir en Chicago, estaba establecida en Jacksonville, Florida. Vivía allí con mi madre. Había obtenido mi título en diseño gráfico web con un título adicional en fotografía en la Universidad del Sur de Florida. Estaba comenzando a construir mi clientela para mi compañía de diseño web, pero también trabajaba aparte como fotógrafa de bodas para hacer dinero para vivir. Ahora tengo una vida muy cómoda, pero cuando me gradué de la universidad a los veintidós, apenas podía llegar a fin de mes.

—Creo que la mayoría de nosotros lo hicimos. Bueno, excepto los Cullen —bromeó Jasper. Edward rodó sus ojos, dándole un golpecito a Jasper detrás de su cabeza.

—Ignóralo —dijo Alice, mostrándole el dedo corazón a su novio—. Tiene una boca muy grande.

—Lo explicaremos luego. Por favor, continúa —urgió Edward—. Sé que esto tiene que ser difícil.

Asentí y dejé salir otro suspiro.

—Fui contratada para fotografiar una boda lujosa, por todo lo alto. Creo que era la hija de uno de los senadores de estado o algo. Como sea, uno de los padrinos coqueteó mucho conmigo y yo también con él. Era alto, guapo, con ojos azul eléctrico, cabello rubio abundante y un cuerpo que era increíble. No lo supe en ese momento, pero era importante en Florida. ¿Han escuchado de James Dasher?

—¿No es un inversionista de riesgo o algo así? —preguntó Jasper.

—Un millonario gracias a su propio esfuerzo, con veintitrés o algo así —dijo Edward—. ¿Era él el padrino?

—Síp. Intercambiamos números telefónicos y comenzamos a hablar. Al principio, pensé que él esperaba meterse en mi negocio, proveer un capital para su inicio, pero sus intereses eran mucho más, um, personales. —Me hice un ovillo en el sofá, abrazando mis piernas—. Me perseguía incansablemente. Era varios años mayor que yo y muy conocido por ser un playboy. De todas maneras, eventualmente salí con él para tomar algo. Fue muy encantador, en realidad, dulce y adorable. Incluso me contactó con otra firma para obtener el capital para comenzar mi compañía. Dijo que era un conflicto de intereses si él lo hacía porque me encontraba encantadora —bufé burlonamente por mi ingenuidad hacia su mierda. Fui tan idiota—. Comencé a trabajar con Phil Dwyer, quien eventualmente se casó con mi madre, para construir mi carrera. James y yo, construimos una relación.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿no era lo que parecía? —preguntó Alice, su nariz arrugándose.

—Nope. El primer año, más o menos, nuestra relación fue maravillosa. Me llevaba a restaurantes caros, me consentía con hermosos regalos y teníamos vacaciones extravagantes. Vivía el sueño de toda chica. Encima de todo eso, mi negocio estaba en su auge y fui capaz de separarme de la compañía de Phil, pagándole y comenzando por mí misma. Mientras me volvía más y más independiente con mi compañía de diseño gráfico y web, James se volvió más y más desconfiado de mi comportamiento. Es muy controlador, lo cual esperarías de alguien que tiene millones de dólares en el banco y quien puede aplastar el sueño de alguien o hacerlos realidad. Odiaba que yo tuviese que viajar a varias juntas para discutir las cosas con los clientes. En este punto, habíamos estado juntos por un par de años. Nunca me lastimó o golpeó, pero siempre cuestionaba a dónde iba, con quién y lo que hacía.

—¿Vivían juntos? —preguntó Edward, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—No aún, pero hablábamos sobre eso —dije—. Había algo en James que me asustaba. Era muy controlador en todos los aspectos de nuestra relación, desde lo que vestía hasta lo que hacíamos en la habitación…

—¿Él te… forzaba? —chilló Alice.

—No realmente, pero tenía tendencias muy raras y se frustraba mucho cuando no las compartía. Me tomó un tiempo, pero eventualmente, me coloqué a su nivel y nuestra relación sexual era bastante… intensa. James me hizo hacer cosas que nunca quiero hacer de nuevo. —Sorbí mi nariz, abrazando más mi cuerpo. Edward se movió y trajo una caja de Kleenex, tendiéndome unos pañuelos. Los tomé, limpiando mi cara—. Gracias —susurré. Él sonrió suavemente, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros.

»Un día, en enero, tenía que ver a un cliente en Phoenix. James estaba haciendo su trabajo, encontrándose y codeándose con posibles clientes, así que solo reservé un vuelo, preparándome para esta reunión. Me encontré con mi futuro cliente en un restaurante en Phoenix, hablando sobre las especificaciones y requerimientos para su sitio web e ideas para el diseño gráfico. Era una compañía que tomaba la ropa de miembros fallecidos de alguna familia y creaba animales de felpa para sus seres queridos. Era una compañía genial. Quería este empleo. Estaba a punto de cerrar el trato cuando James entró hecho una furia, sacándome de la silla y acusando a este hombre mayor de que lo estuviese engañando. James golpeó a mi cliente, enviándolo de lleno al suelo. Él había puesto un chip de rastreo a mi teléfono. Me siguió una vez recibió la alerta de que había abandonado el estado. James me tomó por el cabello y me sacó del restaurante hacia su habitación de hotel.

»James continuó con sus acusaciones de que lo engañaba todo el tiempo que me golpeó. Justo antes de mi viaje, habíamos decidido mudarnos juntos. Finalmente había cedido, pero no iba a compartir mi vida con ese monstruo luego de lo que hizo. Lo pateé en el estómago, terminando con él y dejando Phoenix. Volé a casa y fui con mi mamá, llorando por lo que James me hizo y su respuesta fue: «¿Qué hiciste para que él perdiese el control?».

—Oh, no, ella no dijo eso —gruñó Jasper.

—Lo hizo. Me culpó por la golpiza y no por el comportamiento irracional de James y las estúpidas acusaciones de que yo lo engañase. Nunca sería infiel —dije, mi propia ira saliendo—. Dejé su casa, que compartía con Phil, y volví a mi departamento, hundiéndome en mi trabajo. Nunca estuve más agradecida de no terminar mi contrato luego de que James y yo decidimos mudarnos juntos.

—Déjame adivinar, ¿hay más? —preguntó Alice con voz fina.

—Mucho peor —susurré. _Coloqué mi mano en mi estómago, frotándolo suavemente._ _«Mamá lo siente, pequeña. No peleé lo suficiente»_ —. Comenzaba a sentirme enferma y con náuseas. Pensé que era consecuencia de mi ansiedad. Era un manojo de nervios luego de lo que James había hecho. Mi madre trató de enmendarse conmigo, pero aún me culpaba por desperdiciar tal "partido". Phil también me reprendió. Yo solo los ignoré.

»Sin embargo, estaba trabajando en un sitio web para una nueva novia cuando me enfermé mucho. Ella sostuvo mi cabello mientras yo vomitaba todo y mi estómago se revolvía. Me preguntó si estaba embarazada. Mentalmente, hice cuentas y era creíble. Estaba con la píldora, pero había tomado antibióticos hacía un par de meses por una muela infectada o algo. Olvidé decirle a James que no podía, no es que él me hubiese escuchado. Él _odiaba_ los condones. Esta novia, una completa extraña, fue y compró una prueba de embarazo. Sostuvo mi mano mientras esperábamos y vio que era positivo. Me llevó a una clínica para que me revisaran ya que era un zombi.

—¿Cuánto tiempo tenías? —preguntó Jasper.

—Acababa de pasar a mi segundo trimestre. Trece semanas, como mínimo —dije—. Nunca vomité mucho. Estaba cansada, pero pensé que era por el estrés. También, ciertos olores me desagradaban, como el café o perfumes. La novia estaba bebiendo café cuando vomité.

»Estaba asustada, pero tan emocionaba. Sería mamá. —Coloqué mi mano en mi vientre plano, sintiendo el vacío rodeándome. _Mi bebé… mi dulce, dulce bebé…_ —. Una vez que me acostumbré a la idea, fui hacia mi mamá para contarle que sería abuela. La primera cosa que me preguntó era que si dejaría que James se involucrara con el bebé. Rotundamente le dije que no. No podía, en mis cinco sentidos, volver con un hombre que me golpeaba. Pero mi madre no pudo dejarlo tranquilo —gruñí.

—Ella llamó a James. —Edward frunció el ceño, moviéndose más cerca de mí y envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mis hombros. Me abrazó suavemente. Como una mota al fuego, me acurruqué a su lado, permitiendo que su presencia me tranquilizara. Asentí—. ¿Qué sucedió, linda?

—Se presentó, en mi pórtico, con un hermoso ramo de rosas y rogó mi perdón. —Sorbí mi nariz—. Quise matar a mi madre. Quise derribar de un golpe a James. Quería azotar la puerta en su rostro. Contra mi buen juicio, lo dejé entrar y se disculpó por su comportamiento. Dijo que estaba yendo a terapia para manejar sus problemas de ira y que quería ser parte de la vida de nuestro bebé. Me pidió otra oportunidad. Le dije que tenía que probármelo. No quería quitarle su opción de ver a su hijo como mi madre hizo con mi padre. Al siguiente mes, James hizo todo para intentar conseguir mi gracia. Compraba regalos al azar para el bebé, joyería para mí y volvía a ser dulce. Aunque debí haberlo notado. Es como el Dr. Jekyll y el Sr. Hyde.

Edward me abrazó más cerca de su cuerpo y solo me derretí contra él. No sabía por qué estaba tan cómoda con él, pero no lo dejaría ir. No ahora. La peor parte de mi pesadilla estaba por llegar.

—¿Estás bien, Bella? —preguntó Alice, tomando mi mano.

—No —respondí—. Nunca le he contado a nadie esta parte y es la peor… peor cosa que me ha sucedido.

—Estamos aquí para ti, Bella —murmuró Edward, besando mi frente.

Dejando salir un suspiro, coloqué mis manos de vuelta en mi estómago.

—James, siempre que traía cosas para el bebé, traía cosas para un niño. Ya había escogido un nombre, James Jr., y estaba seguro de que nuestro hijo sería un niño. Redecoró una de las habitaciones en su mansión como el cuarto para un niño, lleno de trenes.

»Ya que estaba en mi segundo trimestre, estaba en esa fase cachonda y eventualmente, James y yo comenzamos a dormir juntos de nuevo. No era gentil para nada y yo le pedía que no fuese tan rudo, con temor de que hiciera algo para dañar al bebé. Dijo que era su zorra ya que estaba llevando a su hijo y que si quería cogerme, lo haría. Y lo hizo. Comenzaba a actuar más como el imbécil que había utilizado mi rostro como una pera de boxeo. Estaba asustada y frustrada. Quería mandarlo a la mierda, pero de una extraña manera, quería que mi hijo conociera a su padre ya que el mío estuvo fuera de mi vida.

»Programé mi ultrasonido de la semana veinte. James iba a estar allí y estaba muy seguro de que nuestro bebé era un niño. Miramos la imagen pixelada y estaba feliz de saber que mi bebé estaba sano y creciendo perfectamente. Cuando el técnico preguntó si queríamos saber el sexo, ambos asentimos y con unos movimientos del transductor, dijo que nuestra hija estaba perfecta. Tendría una niña.

»James, él me miró y besó mi frente, pero sus ojos eran como el hielo. El viaje a casa fue en un silencio mortal. Sostuve las fotografías de mi bebita, mirándolas con felicidad. Una vez que llegamos a mi departamento, James me empujó contra la pared y me observó vehementemente. Me culpó por haberle quitado a su hijo. Golpeó mi vientre abultado. Odiaba que no pudiese hacer nada bien. Me lanzó al piso y pateó mi estómago. Gritó y me golpeó dejándome al borde de mi vida, causando que perdiese a mi hija —sollocé, frotando mi estómago—. Me dejó morir en el suelo de mi departamento. De alguna manera, logré llamar a emergencias y me llevaron rápidamente al hospital. Fui admitida y me quedé allí casi dos semanas.

—¿Perdiste a tu bebé? —preguntó Alice, las lágrimas fluyendo por sus mejillas.

—Y la posibilidad de concebir es muy pequeña —dije—. Hubo mucho daño hacia mi útero por los golpes de James. Si llego a quedar embarazada, lo cual creo que sería un milagro ya que no creo que pueda estar nunca con un hombre, sería de alto riesgo. —Me senté hacia adelante, tomando más pañuelos y limpiando mi rostro—. Lo que es peor, mi madre me culpó por lo que sucedió. Presenté cargos contra James, pero ella le dio una coartada, diciendo que había salido a comer con ella y Phil. Dijo que fui atacada por un algún intruso o que yo misma me había golpeado, tratando de abortar al bebé espontáneamente.

—¿Por qué diría eso? ¿Tu madre te odia? —Alice chilló—. Uuuuh, quiero patear su trasero y castrar a James con un cuchillo sin filo y oxidado.

—Mi madre y yo nunca nos llevamos bien. Yo la crie, en realidad. Mi figura materna fue mi abuela, la madre de Renée. Ellas tampoco se llevaban bien. Mi madre era un bicho raro, obviamente, y yo creo que estaba amargada ya que le quité su juventud, su libertad, y el hombre que amaba, Charlie, mi padre. —Fruncí el ceño—. Vio mi relación con James como un medio para un fin para ella. No tuvo que "mantenerme". Aunque yo era quien pagaba las cuentas, conseguí un trabajo a los catorce para que pudiéramos tener comida en la mesa y logré tener buenas notas, asegurando tener una beca completa en la universidad. James era… es… un monstruo. Un monstruo por el que mi madre pone sus manos en el fuego…

—¿Cuándo sucedió esto? —preguntó Edward, jalándome de vuelta a su lado.

—Perdí a mi bebé hace poco más de un año. Una vez que fui capaz, me mudé fuera de mi departamento y a un lugar más pequeño en Jacksonville. No podía irme debido a compromisos con el trabajo. La única cosa que me mantenía viva era mi trabajo. Me mantenía cuerda. —Reí con humor—. Cuando recibí la llamada sobre lo de mi abuela, estaba hecha trizas, pero feliz de poder irme. Empaqué en mi auto tanta ropa como pude y mis equipos y me fui, sin mirar atrás y solo deteniéndome para encontrarme con Jenks por la herencia de mi abuela. Y eso nos trae aquí.

—¿Qué pasó anoche, Bella? —preguntó Jasper.

—Bueno, cuando me mudé aquí, cambié mi número de celular y mi operadora. Sin embargo, tengo un número generado por Google que tengo en mis tarjetas de negocios. Ese no ha cambiado desde que me mudé, aunque lo haré. —Fruncí el ceño—. De todas maneras, mi madre debe haber encontrado mi sitio web, lo cual es sorprendente ya que ella es una iletrada en tecnología. Me llamó, usando el número de Google. Comenzó a gritarme, diciendo que James estaba siendo acosado por la policía gracias a mi falso testimonio de su ataque hacia mí. Entonces, dijo que le había lavado el cerebro a mi abuela, jugando con ella para que me dejara su herencia.

—¿Tu madre no obtuvo nada? —cuestionó Alice.

—Ella obtuvo el departamento de mi abuela en Boca —dije—, pero yo tengo la casa y toda su herencia, incluyendo un montón de dinero y demás. Mi abuela fue la única que cuidó de mí. Ella voló a Florida cuando me estaba recuperando, tratando de que me relajara, pero no podía. Sabía que había sido brutalmente atacada, pero no sabía sobre el bebé. Yo era un manojo de energía nerviosa, rota por lo que había sucedido y ansiosa de que James volviera por mí. La abuela se fue después de un mes porque no se estaba sintiendo bien. Calzaba una avanzada edad, pero supongo que estaba comenzando su batalla con el cáncer. Nos mantuvimos en contacto hasta que Jenks me llamó, informándome de su muerte.

—¿Qué dijo tu madre que te causó tanto pánico? —susurró Edward, sosteniéndome mucho más cerca.

—Que James estaba buscándome. Tenemos asuntos sin terminar y que me encontraría. Renée dijo que sabía dónde estaba —respondí, sonando muerta y vacía—. Ahí fue cuando me aterré y mi teléfono encontró su muerte contra la pared de tu patio. —Recuerdos borrosos de mi ataque de pánico llenaron mi cerebro. Me encogí, queriendo huir del departamento—. Entonces, esa es mi historia. Soy una persona jodida y entenderé por completo si quieren olvidarse de mí. —Me levanté y comencé a irme. Estaba agitada, ansiosa y quería arrastrarme a la cama y dormir por días. Alice apareció frente a mí, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Bella, no nos vamos a olvidar de ti —dijo, abrazándome fuerte. Apartándose, frotó mis brazos—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado…

—Yo tampoco y lo viví —bromeé triste—. Mira, seré honesta. Contar eso me ha agotado. Solo quiero ir a casa, ducharme y dormir. Siento haber arruinado tu cena.

—No la arruinaste. Rose sí —bufó Jasper.

—Ella no ayudó —soltó Edward. Caminó hacia mí y me dedicó una sonrisa—. ¿Estás bien como para conducir?

—Puedo tomar un taxi. Así llegué aquí —murmuré.

—Edward, llévala a casa. Estás libre hoy —sugirió Alice—. Tengo que prepararme ya que mi asistente trabajó el sábado pasado. Tengo que ir hoy. Jas, ¿también trabajarás?

—Tengo que ir en una hora —dijo, alisando la camisa de su traje.

—Bella, puedo llevarte a casa. Luego de la noche que tuviste, y lo que acabas de compartir con nosotros hoy, me sentiría mejor si yo, personalmente, te llevo a casa —dijo Edward, tomando sus llaves de la mesa de entrada.

Alice me tendió mi cartera y una bolsa.

—Sobras. Ordené mucho. Hay una ensalada y suficiente para hacer seis o siete gyros. Oh, y te hice un surtido de los postres también.

—Gracias —dije, aferrando la bolsa a mi pecho. Alice me abrazó, besándome en la mejilla antes de guiarme a la puerta con su hermano mayor. Nos subimos al elevador y entramos en silencio en su "bebé". Él abrió la puerta del auto, ayudándome a entrar y colocando mi comida en la cajuela. El corto viaje de vuelta a mi casa fue silencioso, además de la música jazz sonando por la radio. Edward logró encontrar un lugar para estacionarse frente a mi casa. Saqué mis llaves aunque estaba temblando incontrolablemente. Recordar el dolor de los últimos años me había alterado.

Edward tomó mi mano, mirando mis ojos.

—¿Estás bien, linda? —pregunté.

—No —susurré—. Estoy aterrorizada... —Mis ojos se cerraron y las lágrimas lavaron mis mejillas. Palpitando contra mis costillas, mi corazón estaba a punto de salirse de mi pecho—. ¿Puedes quedarte? No quiero estar sola. Sé que estoy loca y probablemente no quieres lidiar con…

—Bella —dijo, acunando mi barbilla—. Me quedaré. Igualmente lo iba a ofrecer. Necesitas un amigo. Preferiblemente uno que esté musculoso y que pueda patear el trasero de tu ex novio.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso. —Reí, las lágrimas cayendo por mi rostro.

—Es la verdad —dijo, apagando el auto. Tomó mis llaves y mi comida de la cajuela. Salí, inestable sobre mis pies. Él estuvo a mi lado en un instante, su brazo alrededor de mi cintura—. Tranquila, Saltarina. —Subimos las escaleras y abrimos la puerta. Edward colocó la comida en el refrigerador.

—Iré arriba a cambiarme. Si quieres, abajo, hay una habitación familiar con una nueva pantalla plana. ¿Te veo ahí? —dije. Edward asintió, quitándose sus zapatos y yendo abajo. Rápidamente me cambié a un par de pantalones para hacer yoga y un suéter enorme. Abajo en mi salón familiar, encontré a Edward desparramado en el mueble. Estaba cambiando los canales—. ¿Quieres algo de comer o beber?

—Estoy bien —dijo, golpeteando el lugar junto a él. Me subí allí, acurrucándome hacia su cálido cuerpo.

—Gracias por quedarte —susurré, jugueteando con un hilo en mi suéter—. Sé que acabamos de conocernos, pero me siento cómoda a tu alrededor. Bueno, con Alice, contigo, Jasper y Emmett.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó.

—Principalmente, Alice y tú —murmuré. Bostecé, dejando caer mi cabeza en su hombro.

—Ve a dormir, Bella. Te protegeré —dijo, colocando un mechón tras mi oreja.

—No puedes salvarme de mis sueños y pesadillas —murmuré.

—Con un demonio que lo intentaré —dijo, guiándome para que mi cabeza estuviera en su regazo—. Cierra tus ojos. Duerme… —Tarareó en voz baja y sentí mis ojos cerrarse. En segundos, sentí su mano en mi cabello, acariciando mi cabeza—. Te vigilaré, dulzura. Lo prometo…

 _Te reto a que lo hagas._

* * *

 **Debo admitir que estuve llorando todo el tiempo que me tomó la traducción de este capítulo...**

 **¡Nos vemos el martes!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintitrés**

 **POV Bella.**

Cuando me desperté, estaba oscuro afuera. Miré alrededor y vi que estaba sola en el salón familiar, cubierta con una manta, pero escuché ruidos arriba. Me sentía descansada y de alguna manera, más ligera, pero mi corazón seguía vacío. Me estiré, caminando al baño y respondiendo el llamado de la naturaleza. Lavé mi rostro antes de dirigirme hacia arriba. Edward estaba trabajando en la cocina, creando una bandeja de algo.

—Hola —grazné.

—Santa mierda —ladró, llevando su mano a su pecho—. Eres tan silenciosa. Necesitas una campana alrededor de tu cuello.

—Lo siento. —Solté una risilla—. Desperté y no estabas.

—Estaba muriendo de hambre, así que imaginé que tú también. Iba a bajar las sobras y tener un picnic en el sofá —dijo, haciendo un gesto a la bandeja con un plato de carne para gyro, varias rodajas de pita y un bol con las sobras de la ensalada griega.

—Me gusta la idea de sentarnos en una mesa, mejor —dije, haciendo un gesto detrás de mí. Edward asintió y llevó los platos a la mesa. Me ayudó a sentarme y tomó una botella de agua junto con una para sí mismo—. Gracias por quedarte, Edward. Apuesto que tenías mejores cosas que hacer que verme dormir.

—Nah, estaba bien. Me puse al día con _Graceland_. Gran programa —dijo, metiendo una aceituna en su boca—. Además, no quería dejarte sola, en realidad. Luego de escuchar tu historia, estoy ansioso por este chico, James.

—Yo también, pero no puedo vivir mi vida con miedo. —Me encogí de hombros—. Mi abuela estaba a favor de vivir el momento y enfocarse en el futuro. Estoy tratando de poner lo que me sucedió en Jacksonville detrás de mí. Fallo miserablemente, pero sin embargo lo intento. —Suspiré, mirándolo—. ¿Podemos no hablar de eso?

—Por supuesto —respondió Edward, asintiendo—. ¿De qué quieres hablar?

—Buenos, sabes mi secreto más oscuro y profundo, y yo sé el tuyo, pero yo no sé mucho sobre ti —dije, arqueando mi ceja—. Cuéntame sobre el teniente Edward Cullen.

—Bueno, crecí en Chicago. He vivido aquí toda mi vida. Estoy de acuerdo con lo que Alice te contó sobre nuestros padres. Mi mamá, Esme, es una diseñadora de interiores y mi padre, Carlisle, es un doctor. Originalmente, iba a seguir sus pasos. Asistía a la Universidad de Illinois en Champaign, pre-medicina. Decidí conseguir un trabajo como asistente médico ya que se relacionaba con mi campo. Me cautivó la adrenalina de estar en una emergencia y todo. Terminé mis estudios, obteniendo un título en biología, pero vine aquí para convertirme en bombero. Subí rápidamente los escalones, uniéndome al escuadrón de rescate con la ayuda de mi buen amigo, Kelly, y pronto me transfirieron al Departamento 18 cuando pasé mi examen de teniente. —Se encogió de hombros—. He estado allí por los últimos tres años.

—¿Tienes otro trabajo además de ser bombero? —pregunté—. Emmett dijo que es contratista.

—Soy muy afortunado de no tener que estar en dos o tres trabajos como otros chicos —explicó Edward—. Mi familia es bastante solvente. No me gusta presumirlo, en realidad. He trabajado la mayor parte de mi vida porque es lo correcto. Soy afortunado de poder hacer un trabajo que amo todos los días. Ahora, en ocasiones, ayudo a Emmett. Leah, Seth y Jacob son dueños de un bar y he llegado a ser barman o servir allí.

—¿Cómo se llama su bar? —pregunté.

—Clear Waters —respondió Edward—. El apellido de Leah y Seth es Clearwater, así que pensaron que sería apropiado para un bar. Muchos de los bomberos locales van allí. ¡Deberías ir!

—Tal vez. —Me encogí de hombros—. No soy bombero.

—Tampoco Alice y está allí todo el tiempo. También Jasper —dijo Edward, colocando su mano en mi brazo—. Y tienes que venir a la estación para esa parrillada. Los chicos están rogando conocerte ya que llevaste toda esa comida.

—No fue la gran cosa, Edward. Solo quería hacer algo lindo ya que tuve un año tan mierdoso. Entendí que si me pongo a mí misma antes que a otros, me siento, de alguna manera, normal —dije, mirándolo tímidamente—. Me gusta cuidar de las personas. Lo he hecho desde que fui capaz.

—Pero ¿quién cuida de ti? —susurró.

—Nadie —murmuré—. Excepto mi abue, pero se ha ido.

—Bueno, eso tiene que cambiar, Bella. ¿Qué harás mañana?

—Tengo que ir a comprar un nuevo celular y trabajar un poco en mi propio sitio web, cambiar números telefónicos y demás —dije.

—Déjame llevarte —dijo, sonriendo torcidamente—. Estoy libre hasta el jueves ya que trabajé doble turno. Me gustaría pasar tiempo contigo y _cuidarte_ , si estás dispuesta. —Sentí mi corazón saltarse un latido en mi pecho—. Además de esa noche con Alice, ¿has salido por la ciudad? ¡Vamos! ¡Tienes a un chicaguense de nacimiento dispuesto a darte un gran tour! —Tomó mi mano, mirando mis ojos—. No todos somos monstruos como James.

—Lo sé —dije, mi voz quebrándose—. Solo…

—Amigos, Bella. Podemos salir como amigos. No te propondré matrimonio —bromeó ligeramente. Le dediqué una mirada asesina—. Saliste con Alice. Mañana, pasarás tiempo conmigo.

—Tengo que trabajar ya que hoy estaba indispuesta —murmuró—. Diría que me llames, pero mi teléfono está roto y no tengo teléfono fijo.

Metió su mano en su bolsillo, tendiéndome su teléfono celular.

—Tengo uno fijo. Es una necesidad en nuestro edificio por el sistema de seguridad. Te llamaré a mi teléfono mañana por la tarde. Podemos conseguirte un teléfono nuevo y un número, y tener diversión de la buena por Chicago. ¿De acuerdo?

—Seh —dije, tomando su teléfono.

* * *

 **A mí me huele a cita, no sé a ustedes. ¿Qué teorías tienen? ¿Qué pasará con estos dos?**

 **Todavía no hemos llegado a lo mejor *cara malvada*.**

 **Link del grupo en Facebook:** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025 (solo quiten los espacios)**

 **¡Nos vemos el jueves!**


	24. Chapter 24

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veinticuatro**

 **POV Bella.**

Edward se quedó, mirando una película conmigo luego de la cena. Tenía una energía diferente a la de Alice. Era mucho más relajado, pero aun así demandaba atención. Y se esforzaba por asegurarse de que yo estuviera siendo cuidada, lo opuesto que yo esperaba de él. Cuando se fue, alrededor de las diez, señaló su celular y me recordó que llamaría en algún momento de la tarde. Vacilante, sostuvo sus brazos arriba como si fuera a abrazarme. Había dormido con el chico y me había acurrucado mientras le contaba mi secreto, lo menos que podía darle era un abrazo.

Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura, lo abracé fuerte. Sus fuertes brazos me atraparon en un cálido abrazo y por primera vez desde que conocí a James, me sentí a salvo y protegida. Sus grandes manos frotaron mi espalda y su mejilla descansó en el tope de mi cabeza. Sabía que estaba siendo estúpida al confiar en él, pero algo en su comportamiento y forma de preocuparse me hacía sentir cómoda con él. Reprimí un sollozo.

—No llores, linda —susurró contra mi cabello, aumentando su agarre en mí. Mis manos se aferraron a su camisa y traté de calmarme. Fallé. _Dios, soy un enorme desastre. Necesito ser internada._ Edward me dejó ir y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar por lo que has pasado, Bella. Eres una mujer tan increíblemente fuerte y asombrosa. Todos nos preocupamos por ti. Como dijo Alice, somos un hongo. Nos pegamos y no dejamos ir. Si necesitas algo… llámame. Está como "casa" en el celular. Alice también está allí.

—Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que me he sentido a salvo. —Sorbí mi nariz.

—¿Qué te hacía sentir a salvo? —preguntó

—El abrazo —murmuré, mirando hacia sus zapatos—. Es estúpido. —Me salí de su agarre y traté de apartarme. Edward me tomó suavemente por mi muñeca y me abrazó de nuevo. Solamente me derretí.

—No es estúpido. Alice bromea con que yo doy los mejores abrazos. Es porque soy muy alto. —Soltó una risilla, moviéndonos de atrás hacia adelante—. Con mucho gusto te daría abrazos para hacerte sentir a salvo, Bella.

—Gracias —dije contra su cálido pecho. Besó mi cabeza y me dejó ir—. Prometo mantener la locura oculta mañana.

—Te tendré tan ocupada que ni siquiera te preocuparás por ello. —Rio—. Aunque, de verdad, llámame si necesitas algo, ¿de acuerdo?

—Lo haré. Gracias por lo que hiciste anoche, esta mañana y ahora. —Me sonrojé.

—Estoy feliz de haberte proveído de un poco de comodidad —dijo Edward, dedicándome una sonrisa triste—. Gracias a ti por confiar en mí, hasta cierto punto. —Tomó sus llaves y me abrazó una vez más—. Te veré mañana, Bella. —Con un movimiento de mano, salió por la puerta y la cerró tras él. Fui abajo, al primer piso, sabiendo que no sería capaz de dormir esta noche ya que había dormido la mayor parte del día. Mantuve el móvil de Edward cerca mientras comenzaba a quitar información de mi sitio web. La única forma de contactarme sería vía e-mail. En mis tarjetas de negocios y en la firma del e-mail, incluiría mi nuevo número telefónico, una vez lo tuviese. Nadie podría verlo. Solo mis clientes o potenciales clientes.

Una hora después, el teléfono de Edward sonó. Lo tomé, viendo que era un mensaje de Alice.

 _" **Hola, soy yo. Edward. Estoy utilizando el celular de Alice ya que tú tienes el mío. Espero que duermas bien y lo dije en serio, si quieres hablar, puedes llamarme. ¿Qué tal mañana a la una?"**_

 _ **E**_

 _"Eso estaría bien. No puedo hacer todo lo que quiero sin un nuevo teléfono. Gracias por quedarte y por el abrazo. Significa más de lo que pudieses llegar a entender."_

 _~B_

 _" **Tengo otro guardado para ti mañana, pero por ahora, tengo un abrazo escrito ::ABRAZOS::"**_

 _ **~E**_

 _"Gracias… Siento los abrazos desde acá. Te veré mañana, Edward."_

 _~B_

 _"*Lo abraza de vuelta*"_

 _~B_

Me respondió con un guiño, enviándome a dormir. Me volteé hacia la computadora, trabajando en el sitio web de Alice junto con otros antes de que mi cuerpo comenzara a debilitarse. Guardando todo mi trabajo, fui arriba a ducharme, leer y relajarme. Antes de ir a dormir, tomé el pequeño portarretrato que tenía junto a mi cama. Era el último ultrasonido de mi hija.

—Mamá contó su historia, pequeña. Por primera vez desde… personas lo saben y no me miran como si estuviera loca o fuera estúpida. No lo era, bebita. Tu donante de esperma sí. Mi incubadora sí. Una cosa que nunca cambiará… Que te amo, siempre. —Besé la fotografía, abrazándola hacia mi cuerpo antes de devolverla a la mesita de noche. Acariciando el borde de su dulce rostro, apagué las luces y fui a dormir.

* * *

 **Ese diálogo con su bebita, me rompió el corazón. Creo que el dolor de perder a un hijo no se compara a nada en este mundo.**

 **Les tengo un trato. Ahora mismo hay 235 reviews. Si llegamos a 250, habrá capítulo mañana .**

 **¡Nos vemos, corazones!**


	25. Chapter 25

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes perteneceN a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veinticinco**

 **POV Bella.**

Me desperté la siguiente mañana sintiéndome extrañamente refrescada. Mis pesadillas normales no asaltaron mi subconsciente. En vez de eso, tenía unos sueños muy románticos sobre el hombre que había pasado el día conmigo ayer. Miré el reloj, viendo que eran pasadas las once. Me levanté y me duché de nuevo, queriendo asegurarme de que mi cabello no fuese un completo nido de rata. Decidiendo dejar que mi cabello se secara naturalmente, fui abajo a tomar el desayuno. Comiendo un poco de yogurt y cereal, revisé el clima y sería brutalmente caluroso hoy. Arrugué mi nariz, sabiendo que tendría que utilizar shorts. El mundo estaría expuesto a mi pálida piel.

 _Buscando en mi clóset, encontré algo que era cómodo, pero con estilo. Me coloqué mis shorts blancos de Bermuda junto con una camisa sin mangas con color degradado desde el verde hasta el azul marino, con pliegues. Colocando mi cabello en un moño suelto, me coloqué zarcillos colgantes junto con el mismo brazalete grueso que utilicé cuando salí con Alice. En el baño, traté de hacer que mis ojos hinchados y mi rostro con manchas luciera normal. Cuando todo estuvo listo, lucía bastante decente._ _¿A quién tratas de impresionar? Edward es tu amigo. Probablemente él no quiere lidiar con tu marca especial de demencia. ¿Por qué haces el esfuerzo?_

Dios, mi voz interna era una perra mordaz. Cállate.

Entreteniéndome por la casa, limpié la cocina y demás, esperando a que Edward llegase. Poco después de la una, mi timbre sonó. Me apresuré a abrir, viendo a un Edward recientemente afeitado, con shorts.

—Hola. —Sonreí—. Vaya… Pensé que yo era blanca.

—Calla —gruñó—. El vello tiende a camuflar la palidez. Uso, la mayor parte del tiempo, jeans o caquis. Es solo cuando la temperatura sube a más de treinta cuando utilizo shorts. O cuando corro durante el verano.

—Bueno, nosotros los pálidos debemos quedarnos juntos —dije, tendiéndole de vuelta su teléfono—. Al menos tus brazos están bronceados. Yo solo soy fantasmagórica.

—Siento diferir —dijo Edward, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Suspiré con satisfacción—. Creo que luces adorable. —Me sonrojé y dejé salir una nerviosa risita—. Primera parada, celular, ¿de acuerdo?

—De acuerdo —dije, deslizándome en mis zapatos Toms tejidos a crochet y tomando mi cartera. Me ofreció su brazo mientras caminábamos fuera de la casa, esperando pacientemente mientras que yo colocaba seguro a la puerta. Caballerosamente, Edward me ayudó a subir a su auto—. ¿Cómo logras conseguir lugares tan increíbles para estacionar? Siempre que conduzco hasta acá, ¡nunca hay lugar!

—Tengo buen karma para estacionarme —bromeó, cerrando la puerta. Trotó por el frente del auto y se subió al asiento del conductor—. Ahora, ¿dónde buscarás un nuevo teléfono?

—AT&T1 —respondí—. Conseguiré un nuevo número, nuevo plan telefónico y todo. Afuera lo viejo y bienvenido lo nuevo.

Edward asintió, arrancando del lugar y navegando por las calles con experticia. Luego de diez minutos, aparcó frente a una tienda AT&T. Entramos y pasé por el proceso de conseguir un nuevo número telefónico, un plan muy detallado e incluso una línea local para mi casa. Salí de la tienda con un nuevo iPhone 5S y todos los accesorios para éste. En su auto, me dejó cargarlo mientras comenzábamos nuestro tour por Chicago.

—Entonces, señorita Swan, creo que necesitamos comenzar por lo básico. ¿Tienes hambre?

—Un poco. Comí algo en el desayuno —respondí, arqueando una ceja.

—Yo muero de hambre. Fui a correr esta mañana y podría comer una vaca. O una cabra. ¿Alguna vez has escuchado de la taberna de Billy Goat? —preguntó, su frente fruncida por encima de sus lentes de sol.

—¿No es ese el lugar donde gritan "Hamburguesa con queso, hamburguesa con queso"? —respondí, imitando el tonto acento.

—Compartes mis gustos. Si me hubieses mirado como si estuviese loco, te habría llevado de vuelta a casa —bufó Edward—. Necesito una "hamborguesa con queso, hamborguesa con queso". —Encendió el auto y condujimos hasta el centro de Chicago. Aparcó el Mustang en un estacionamiento, ayudándome a salir del auto. Sostuvo mi mano mientras caminábamos la corta distancia hasta la taberna de Billy Goat, cerca de la Tribune Tower y el Edificio Wrigley. Sosteniendo la puerta para mí, entramos. Estaba lleno y lucía como una cafetería—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Probablemente sea un sacrilegio pedir algo que no sea una hamburguesa con queso —dije, mirando el menú. Él rio, envolviendo su brazo a mi alrededor mientras unas personas nos empujaban hacia el frente—. Quiero una y un contorno de papas fritas. Si tienen Coca-Cola light, beberé eso, sino, limonada.

Él asintió.

—¿Me das una hamburguesa con queso con papas fritas y una light, y una hamburguesa triple polaca con papas y una Coca-Cola?

El chico le cobró y yo saqué mi dinero. Edward me dedicó una mirada severa, pasándole su dinero al cajero. Mordí mi labio, colocando el dinero de vuelta en mi cartera. Recibió la factura y fuimos a sentarnos con nuestras bebidas. La comida llegó y Edward prácticamente salivaba encima de su comida.

—¡Ven con papá! —canturreó alegre, tomando su hamburguesa.

—¿Necesitan un momento a solas? —pregunté, riendo por lo bajo.

—No he comido una de estas en años —replicó—. Amo comer. Lo adoro. Soy todo sobre comida. Si estoy hambriento, me pongo de mal humor. No es bonito. PERO, no puedo comer así todo el tiempo. Por eso es que entreno como loco. Ya que estamos en un fugaz recorrido por Chicago, pensé que estaría bien si yo despilfarraba. Lo siguiente es Garrett's Popcorn.

—¿Todo lo que haremos hoy está relacionado con tu estómago? —bromeé.

—No —dijo, rodando sus ojos—. Hay más en Chicago que solo comida, pero justo ahora, mi hamborguesa, hamborguesa me llama. "¡Edward! ¡Cómeme!" —chilló, haciendo que el pan se moviera.

—Entonces, adelante —dije, tomando un mordisco de la más deliciosa, pero grasienta hamburguesa que he comido en mi vida. Pero estaba taaaaaaaan buena. Gemí, sonando como una zorra, pero oh mi Dios, moriría e iría al cielo de las hamburguesas.

—¿Negarás mi genialidad? —Edward sonrió, limpiando su rostro—. ¡Este lugar es la maldita bomba!

—Creo que estoy enamorada. —Arrullé a mi hamburguesa, besándola.

—Estoy herido, Swan. —Hizo un puchero. Reí, tirándole una papa a él, pero de verdad, estaba enamorada de mi hamburguesa. ¡Ñam!

* * *

1 AT&T: es una compañía estadounidense de telecomunicaciones. Provee servicios de voz, video, datos, e internet a negocios, clientes y agencias del gobierno.

* * *

 **¡Y lo prometido es deuda, linduras! Pero me siento extraña. Normalmente recibo 10 rr por cada capítulo, pero en este casi recibo 30. Comenzaré a presionarlas¿**

 **¿Alguien más adora a estos tórtolos?**

 **¡Nos vemos el domingo!**


	26. Chapter 26

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintiséis**

 **POV Edward.**

Bella y yo terminamos nuestras hamburguesas y caminamos alrededor del centro de Chicago. Señalé algunas cosas arquitectónicas e historia. Bella estaba muy interesada en los fragmentos de varios edificios históricos en la Tribune Tower. Tomó fotos con su nuevo teléfono, preguntando un millón de cosas. Contesté lo mejor que pude, pero solo estaba emocionado de verla sonreír.

Era tan hermosa cuando sonreía.

Y sí, antes de que se pongan fastidiosos, tengo sentimientos por esta hermosa chica. Algo en ella me hace querer protegerla. Su historia rompió mi corazón. Verla desmoronarse me lastimaba. Saber lo que había pasado, definitivamente causó que mi complejo de "superhéroe" pisara el acelerador. Sí, acababa de romper con Tanya, pero no estábamos haciendo más que follar. Tanya quería una relación, pero yo definitivamente no quería una con ella. Ahora, ¿Bella? Lo quería. Y mucho. Tanto, que podía saborearlo.

Sabía que tenía que andar con cuidado. Bella nos confió a Alice, Jasper y a mí su historia. No podía forzarla a algo para lo que no estaba lista. James había sido terrible con ella, dejándola morir y causando que perdiese a su hija. Tenía que demostrarle que no todos los hombres eran monstruos malvados como su ex. En su mente, estaba resignada a estar sola. Sabía, en el fondo, que ella no quería eso. Si quisiera su soledad, no habría comprado esos alimentos o se habría hecho amiga de mi hermana.

—¿Edward? —me llamó Bella, su voz sonando dulce, pero confundida—. ¿Estás bien? Estabas soñando despierto.

—Estoy bien. —Sonreí—. Solo pensaba.

—¿Cosas buenas? —preguntó, sus ojos color café brillando.

 _Eso creo. Imagino que te beso._

—Definitivamente. ¿Quieres ir a un tour arquitectónico? Sé mucho, pero estos paseos en bote son mucho más interesantes —sugerí.

—En realidad, ¿podemos ir a Millennium Park? La pareja junto a mí dijo que había un concierto gratis en… demonios, ¿cuál es el nombre de la cosa de música? —preguntó ella.

—Pritzker Pavilion. —Solté una risita.

—Ese. Son todos los temas de películas y televisión. Se supone que comenzará en una hora. —Bella se sonrojó—. Muero por las canciones de las películas. La mayor parte de la música que escucho es de la banda sonora de las películas.

—Bueno, vamos —dije, ofreciéndole mi mano. Ella la tomó vacilante. Una vez que su pequeña mano estuvo con la mía, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos, apretando su mano suavemente. Sin querer llevar más atención a ello, la guié hasta Millennium Park. Hablamos un poco sobre su trabajo. Había googleado el nombre de Bella y encontré un montón de artículos sobre su excelente portafolio. Era renombrada en el mundo del diseño gráfico, una artista pionera y revolucionaria. Había sido honrada con varios premios y tenía muchos clientes con grandes nombres, incluyendo el estudio Summit, varios sitios de juegos conocidos y tiendas online como Etsy, Ulta y Sephora. Su portafolio de fotografía era igualmente hermoso. Leí detenidamente su sitio web, asombrado por cuán elegante hacía que luciera todo para la fotografía de una boda y su trabajo artístico era hermoso, pero podías ver la tristeza haciendo su camino en él.

Logramos llegar a Pritzker Pavilion justo a tiempo para ver a la orquestra comenzar. Nos sentamos en el césped, tomando un poco de agua que Bella nos había comprado.

—¿Qué tocarán? —preguntó, sonriendo ampliamente.

—Creo que harán un homenaje a las películas de ciencia ficción —dije, mirando alrededor y viendo los pósteres.

—Oh, genial —dijo, aplaudiendo. Nos sentamos y escuchamos la música. Bella estaba fascinada por los músicos, observándolos con mucha atención. Estaba tratando de mirarla sin poner en riesgo a mis bolas de ser cortadas. Una hora después, el concierto terminó y la multitud comenzó a retirarse—. Eso fue increíble.

—Me alegra que lo hayas disfrutado —dije, levantándome. Le ofrecí mi mano para ayudarla a levantarse. Jalándola fácilmente del suelo, tropezó y se estrelló contra mi pecho. Sus manos se aferraron a mi abdomen.

—Lo siento —dijo, sonrojándose y apartándose—. Soy una torpe habitual.

—No pasa nada. —Sonreí—. ¿Quieres pasear por el parque?

—Tengo que hacer una parada técnica, luego sí —dijo, ajustando su cartera—. Vuelvo en un segundo. —Caminó a grandes zancadas, yéndose. Traté de mantener mis ojos en el lago, pero su trasero simplemente me llamaba. Como un pervertido, lo observé. Reprimí un gemido. Era un hombre de trasero. Eh, ¿a quién engañaba? Era un hombre de mujer. Todo sobre las mujeres me calentaba, desde sus suaves cuerpos, hasta su largo cabello, su dulce aroma, su sabor perceptible…

 _Abajo, muchacho._

Mi teléfono sonó desde mi bolsillo. Lo atendí, viendo que era el nombre de Garrett y gruñendo.

—¿Qué hay, jefe?

—¿Puedes venir mañana? Sé que se supone que estés libre hasta el jueves, pero nos falta un hombre —dijo Garrett—. La novia de Seth está dando a luz.

—Sí, estaré allí —dije—. Dale a Seth mis felicitaciones.

—Puede que Leah te llame también. Ya que Seth está en el hospital, les falta un barman en Clear Waters —bufó Garrett. Justo cuando dijo eso, mi teléfono pitó. Miré la pantalla, riendo—. ¿Qué?

—Leah está en la otra línea. Lo veré mañana, jefe. —Reí. Cambiando a la otra llamada, reí—. ¿A qué hora me necesitas?

—Um, ¿ahora? —lloriqueó.

—Leah, estoy afuera ahora. Tengo que ir a casa, ducharme, cambiarme y luego conducir al bar —dije—. Estaré ahí a las seis. ¿Estarás bien en ese tiempo?

—Sí, veremos qué hacer. —Suspiró—. Te veo a las seis.

Bella estaba volviendo mientras colocaba mi celular de vuelta en mi bolsillo.

—¿Estás listo? —preguntó.

—Desafortunadamente, ha habido un cambio de planes. Uno de mis chicos, Seth, su novia está dando a luz. Me llamaron a trabajar mañana y Leah, su hermana y compañera bombero, me llamó. Me pidió que tomase el turno de Seth en su bar. —Sentí vergüenza. Bella frunció el ceño un poco, asintiendo—. ¿Por qué no nos llevo de vuelta a mi departamento? Tengo que cambiarme a un par de jeans y mi camisa de Clear Waters. Puedes pasar el tiempo con Alice y luego vamos todos juntos a Clear Waters, ¿qué te parece?

—¿Seguro de que Alice está disponible? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos llenos de temor.

—La tienda está cerrada los domingos. Vamos, linda. Será divertido —dije, ofreciéndole mi mano. _Necesito dejar de llamarla de esa manera. Ella va a enloquecer._ Pero, no pasó. Tomó mi mano con entusiasmo y caminamos de vuelta al estacionamiento. No era la manera en la que había imaginado que terminaría el día, pero el lado bueno era que ella estaba dispuesta a venir.

* * *

 **No tengo perdón de Dios, lo sé, pero el internet ha estado pésimo estos días.**

 **Estos tórtolos irán a una cita, porque sí, es una cita.**


	27. Chapter 27

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintisiete**

 **POV Edward.**

Dejé a Bella en el departamento de Alice. Mi hermana estaba feliz de ver a nuestra nueva amiga saliendo y demás. Le dije a mi hermana que trabajaría en Clear Waters, invitándolas a que vinieran al bar. Alice asintió con emoción, dijeron que estarían listas para irse en cuanto me duchara y bajara. Rápidamente me duché, lavando el sudor del día. Me coloqué un poco de gel en mi cabello y traté de hacerme lucir decente. Una vez que estuve vestido con mi ropa de Clear Waters, un par de jeans y una camiseta negra ajustada, me coloqué un poco de colonia y fui abajo.

Tocando la puerta, metí la cabeza dentro. No quería ver a mi hermana medio desnuda. Era conocida por caminar por su casa desnuda, pero con Bella alrededor, dudaba que lo hiciera.

—¿Están listas, chicas? —llamé.

—Ya casi —respondió Alice en voz alta—. Estoy terminando de vestirme.

—Y rizando mi cabello —dijo Bella, inexpresiva.

—Alice, baja la rizadora —bufé

—No estoy atacando toda su cabeza. Solo suavizando algunos rizos. Treinta segundos. —Alice soltó una risita. Un minuto después, Alice salió, usando un par de shorts fucsias de encaje con una túnica blanca, colocada sobre un hombro. Tenía un top rosado bajo ésta y su cabello estaba trenzado, colgando por su hombro desnudo—. La humedad es terrible. Solo le daba a algunos de los rizos de Bella un poco de vigor.

—Gracias, Alice. Me iba a ir por el look de rata mojada —bromeó Bella, colocando su cartera de vuelta sobre su cuerpo.

—Bueno, ambas lucen geniales. ¿Listas? —pregunté.

—Síp. Llamé a Emmett y Jasper. Nos verán allí más tarde esta noche —dijo Alice.

—¿Algo se salvó en su apartamento? —pregunté.

—Nope. Demandará a Rose por destrucción de propiedad, haciendo que ella pague para reemplazar toda su ropa, muebles y el depósito de seguridad en su apartamento. —Alice sonrió—. Presentará los papeles el martes, luego de su turno. Jenks, el antiguo compañero de cuarto de Jasper de la universidad, es abogado y lo representará.

—¿Por qué Rose arruinaría todos sus muebles? —preguntó Bella.

—Porque es una perra. Aparentemente, ella y Voldemort son como dos gotas de agua —bufó Alice—. Quiero un poco de cerveza y comida grasienta. Tenemos a mi hermano quien nos pondrá todo en bandeja.

Me encorvé, caminando con dificultad hacia mi hermana.

—Lo que desee, señorita —siseé, sonando como Igor, del _Joven Frankenstein_. Alice palmeó mi cabeza. Reí, irguiéndome y tomando mis llames. Alice entrelazó su brazo con el de Bella, guiándola al elevador. Alice caminó hacia su Porsche Cayenne, llevando a Bella con ella—. Yo te iba a llevar…

—Tienes que quedarte hasta que cierren, que es después de medianoche —dijo Alice—. No estaremos ahí seis horas. Te amo, hermano mío, pero eso es demasiado.

—De acuerdo —bufé, un poco molesto por no tener a Bella en mi auto. Me despedí mientras arrancaba, conduciendo hasta Clear Waters. Aparqué en la parte trasera, entrando por la cocina. Le grité mi hola a Jose y Felipe, los dos cocineros. Mason, el lavaplatos, se quejó de que lo estaba ignorando. Le choqué los cinco antes de entrar a hurtadillas al bar.

—Oh mi Dios, Edward, gracias al cielo que estás aquí. —Leah respiró, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Seth llamó y dijo que Claire entró en labor. Estoy emocionada por conocer a mi nuevo sobrino, pero no esta noche. Los Cubs juegan contra los Yankees y esto estará repleto.

—¿Jacob estará aquí? —pregunté.

—Está en camino. Estaba afuera con su conquista del minuto —bufó burlonamente—. Creo que lo llamé cuando estaban en acción.

—¿Cuándo Jake y tú se darán cuenta de que son perfectos el uno para el otro? —bromeé.

—Uhhh, nunca. Amo a Jacob como un hermano. Justo como te amo a ti y a Emmett. Odio romper tu burbuja, Cullen, pero sabes mis sentimientos hacia los hombres —dijo, tirándome una toalla—. Me gusta un coño tanto como a ti.

—Probablemente más. —Reí.

—Eso es jodidamente cierto. —Sonrió—. Solo estoy esperando a la mujer perfecta. Alguien suave, pequeña, piernas infinitas y labios lindos y rosados. —Ella relamió sus labios, meneando sus caderas.

—Eres todo un caso, Leah —dije, colocándome detrás de la barra.

—Vamos, doy buenos consejos sobre darle sexo oral a una mujer. —Rió, golpeando mi brazo—. Solo necesito encontrar a la belleza perfecta para poner en práctica mis conocimientos. —Miró hacia la puerta, por donde Alice y Bella entraron—. Como ella… santo Dios.

—¿Mi hermana? —pregunté.

—No, el bombón junto a ella —gimoteó—. Por favor, dime que es lesbiana.

—Lo siento, Leah. No lo es —ronroneé—. Me gustaría que fuera mía.

—Joder con mi vida. Todas las bonitas son heterosexuales —bufó. Lanzando sus brazos hacia arriba, volvió molesta a la cocina. Solo me reí mientras veía a Bella y Alice poniéndose cómodas en una de las cabinas. Bella era hermosa y rezaba porque algún día, me dejase entrar. Por completo.


	28. Chapter 28

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintiocho**

 **POV Edward.**

Yo, personalmente, me encargué de Alice y Bella. El bar se llenó rápidamente luego de que llegué. La mayoría eran los chicos del vecindario u otros bomberos, queriendo ver el partido en la enorme pantalla plana del bar. Leah y Jacob estaban detrás de la barra mientras yo actuaba como mesero.

Alrededor de las ocho, Emmett y Jasper entraron. Emmett lucía tan derrotado. Jasper lo palmeó en la espalda, encontrando a Alice y Bella. Caminé hacia mi mejor amigo, preocupado por él.

—¿Qué sucedió?

—Nada estaba… Todo mi departamento estaba cubierto en lejía o pintura —escupió—. Estoy tan molesto.

—No te culparía. Alice dijo que la vas a demandar. ¿Es cierto?

—Síp. No puedo permitirme reemplazar todo en mi departamento, mucho menos el depósito de seguridad. Mi arrendataria me está dando una semana para empacar y mudarme —dijo Emmett, frotando su rostro—. No quiere un inquilino como yo. No sé a dónde iré.

—Em, sabes que puedes quedarte conmigo —dije—. No es como si no tuviera el espacio.

—¿No te importaría? —preguntó Emmett.

—Emmett, eres mi mejor amigo. No dejaré que vivas en la condenada calle —gruñí—. Lo que Rosalie hizo fue… ni siquiera hay palabras, hombre. Puedes quedarte tanto como quieras. Te daré una llave mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. Ed, no sé lo que haría sin ti —dijo Emmett, abrazándome.

—Dormir en un sofá manchado por la lejía —bromeé—. Trataré de ayudarte a empacar, pero trabajaré mañana. La chica de Seth está expulsando un bebé esta noche.

—Lo sé. Lo escuché. Leah puede que no esté mañana. Quiere ver a su nueva sobrina. —Emmett sonrió, golpeando mi espalda y apartándose—. Solo dime cuánto será la renta y esa mierda…

—No te preocupes por eso. Solo paga la comida cada tanto y estaremos bien —dije—. Si el daño es tan malo como dices, puede que necesites comenzar de cero. ¿Llenaste un reporte policial? —Emmett asintió—. Bien. Me alegro que te hayas desecho de esa carga. Odiaba ser tan gentil con ella.

—Te mereces una jodida canonización. Primero, lidiar con Voldemort y su necesidad de tener todos sus hoyos llenos, y luego lidiar con la psicópata de su mejor amiga, mi ex. —Se estremeció.

—¿Qué te traigo? —pregunté.

—Un blue moon, grande. —Emmett sonrió.

—Lo tengo —respondí, dirigiéndome al bar para buscarle a Emmett su bebida. Llevándola a la cabina, revisé a todo el mundo. Bella miraba alrededor furtivamente, pero parecía estar bien. Alice ordenó el muestrario de aperitivos para la mesa. Tomé la orden, haciendo otra ronda por el bar. Cuando entregué los aperitivos, noté que Bella se había ido—. ¿A dónde fue? —pregunté.

—Al baño, pero se fue hace un rato —respondió Alice. Arqueé una ceja, caminando hacia el baño. Acorralada cerca del baño de damas estaba Bella. Un chico, claramente borracho, trataba de que ella se rindiese ante él.

—Oye, imbécil —escupí—. Apártate de ella.

—Ella ha estado viéndome toda la noche. Solo trato de mostrarle cuán bueno puede ser —balbuceó. Su mano se envolvió alrededor de su cintura y ella lloriqueó—. Vamos, muñequita. Voy a mover tu mundo.

—Maldito —solté, apartándolo de ella y golpeándolo contra la pared—. Obviamente no entiendes. Ella. No. Está. Jodidamente. Interesada. —Aflojé mi agarre y el borracho trató de golpearme. Lo volteé fácilmente, empujándolo hacia el suelo. Cayó con un sonido sordo—. ¡JAKE! ¡Te necesito!

Jacob Black corrió y me vio sujetando al imbécil borracho en el suelo con mi rodilla. Estaba retorciéndose, pero no iría a ninguna parte.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó.

—No aceptaba un no como respuesta —escupí, mirando a Bella. Ella seguía contra la pared, apenas respirando—. Échalo. —Jake sonrió diabólicamente, recogiendo el desperdicio de piel y arrastrándolo por el bar. Me volteé hacia Bella—. Dulzura… —Llegué hasta ella, pero se pegó más a la pared, sus ojos vidriosos. _¡Dios. Bendito!_ Utilizando el mismo acercamiento de cuando estaba en modo pánico en la casa de Alice, me moví más cerca con mi mano en alto—. Bella, dulce Bella, estás a salvo. Él se ha ido. Por favor, ven, bebé… —Con una mano temblorosa, tomó la mía y la llevé hasta mis brazos. El bloqueo se quebró y ella sollozó contra mi pecho. La levanté, llevándola a la pequeña oficina cerca de los baños. Sentándola en el raído sofá en la oficina, solo acaricié su espalda y murmuré palabras de cariño.

La puerta se abrió y Leah entró con mi hermana.

—Se ha ido, Edward. Frank estaba completamente borracho. Llamé a su esposa, le conté lo que hizo y está en un mundo de problemas, sin mencionar que está vetado del bar —dijo Leah.

—Gracias —dije, acunando la cabeza de Bella y besando su cabello. Alice mordió su labio, luciendo culpable. Entrecerré mis ojos hacia ella—. ¿Puedes llevarla a casa? _No_ la dejes hasta que yo llegue, Alice.

—Sí —dijo—. Jasper está buscando el auto. Todos iremos a su casa.

—Bella —murmuré, besando su frente—. Alice y los chicos te llevarán a casa, linda. ¿Estás bien como para caminar?

—E-s-s-so c-c-creo —tartamudeó. La abracé fuerte, sin querer dejarla ir, pero teniendo que hacerlo ya que necesitaba terminar mi turno—. Lo s-s-siento…

—No te disculpes. No hiciste nada malo —la calmé. Ella se levantó. Envolví mi brazo a su alrededor—. Leah, me aseguraré de que esté bien y regresaré.

—Sí, de acuerdo —dijo Leah, sus ojos llenos de preocupación por la pequeña mujer que se aferraba a mí.

Bella logró colocar una máscara inexpresiva, irguiéndose. Aún mantuve mi brazo alrededor de ella mientras caminábamos por el bar y afuera hacia el auto de Alice que esperaba. La abracé, disfrutando el hecho de que solo se derritiese conmigo. Ayudé a Bella a entrar al asiento trasero, donde Alice estaba del otro lado.

—Te veré luego, linda. —Me miró, pero sus ojos no estaban enfocados. Asintió, colapsando contra el asiento y cerré la puerta. En cuestión de diez minutos, la vibrante, sonriente mujer se había desmoronado solo por un imbécil.

 _No, genio, fueron tres imbéciles. ¿Recuerdas a James? ¿A la mamá de Bella? Él la destruyó y su madre lo apoyó._

Cerrando mi mano en un puño, caminé de vuelta al bar, deseando que la noche terminase para poder estar con ella. Quería ver a mi Bella sonreír de nuevo.

* * *

 **El mundo de Bella está lleno de injusticias, pero Edward la está ayudando poco a poco.**

 **¿Cómo estará Bella luego de esto? Lo leeré en sus hermosos reviews.**

 **¡Hasta el martes!**


	29. Chapter 29

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Veintinueve**

 **POV Edward.**

Para cuando llegué a la casa de Bella, era pasada la medianoche. Vi el auto de Alice aún estacionado en la calle. Aparcando en la esquina, troté hasta la casa de Bella. _Mi karma no funciona a medianoche, linda_. Tocando la puerta, Jasper abrió. Lucía muy preocupado.

—¿Qué sucede?

—Ha estado, de alguna manera, catatónica desde que llegamos. Alice está acostada con ella en su cama, pero es como si ella no estuviera por completo aquí —dijo él—. Estoy preocupado. Necesita ayuda. Obviamente lo que le sucedió la está acechando y sigue entrando más en esta depresión. ¿Hablaron de eso hoy? ¿Ha visto a alguien?

—No hablamos hoy sobre lo que sucedió. Así que, no sé. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Alice dijo que puedes subir directamente, órdenes de Bella. Tú realmente llegas a ella. Tal vez puedas convencerla de conseguir la ayuda que necesita. Tengo algunos consejeros y terapeutas sobre la pérdida, si está interesada —dijo Jasper—. Tengo que irme. Emmett se quedará conmigo esta noche ya que asumo que te quedarás aquí, ¿cierto?

—Síp. ¿Dónde está Emmett?

—Montando guardia. Sabes cómo es cuando las mujeres son atacadas —dijo Jasper, dedicándome una mueca—. Le recuerda a su hermana… Quiere salvarlas a todas porque no pudo salvar a Felicity.

La hermana de Emmett se fue a la universidad. Ella era hermosa, vivaz, la versión femenina de mi mejor amigo. Una noche, estaba caminando a casa luego de haber estudiado con un grupo cuando fue brutalmente atacada por un grupo de primer año, apresurándose a entrar a una fraternidad. Tenían como misión violar a una chica. Lo llevaron muy lejos y Felicity, la una vez burbujeante hermana de Emmett, está ahora en una residencia permanente de cuidados porque fue golpeada casi hasta la muerte y le causaron un gran trauma cerebral. Él la visitaba tan frecuentemente como podía, pero la instalación en la que está estaba más cerca de sus padres en el sur de Illinois, justo fuera de Edwardsville.

Subiendo las escaleras, vi a mi mejor amigo, parado como un guardia en la puerta de Bella. Lucía tan torturado como Bella.

—¿Estás bien, Em? —pregunté.

—Seh. Estoy bien. Te veré mañana, Edward. Espero que puedas ayudarla. —Rio triste.

—Sin presión —bufé. Emmett rodó sus ojos antes de aplastarme contra su pecho. Con un duro golpe a mi espalda, Emmett bajó corriendo las escaleras. Caminé hacia el cuarto de Bella. Alice estaba acostada en la cama, abrazando a nuestra nueva amiga, pasando sus dedos por su largo cabello. Bella sostenía un portarretrato, durmiendo irregularmente—. ¿Está bien?

—Es un zombi —murmuró Alice—. Con voz vacía, Bella dijo que estaría bien para mañana. Ha lidiado con todo esto, principalmente, sola. Bella necesita ayuda, pero temo que si lo sugerimos, se espante.

—Pequeñina, la ayuda que propones no servirá si ella no la quiere. Ahora, me siento un poco extraño hablando sobre Bella como si no estuviera aquí, cuando está usando tus senos como almohada —bromeé.

—Sé que te quería, Edward. Solo soy una sustituta —dijo, levantándose, causando que el marco cayera de los brazos de Bella. Lo recogí, viendo una ecografía—. Oh, me preguntaba lo que era. Bella arrullaba la foto. Pensé que le hablaba a su abuela.

—Su bebé. —Fruncí el ceño, acariciando el vidrio. Alice besó mi mejilla y se fue. Coloqué el portarretrato de vuelta a los brazos de Bella. Le coloqué seguro a la casa y volví arriba. Bella estaba despierta, frotando su rostro—. Hola…

—Edward, no tienes que quedarte —dijo, su voz rasposa y vacía—. Estaré bien. Solo necesito… bañarme cien veces.

—No tengo que quedarme, pero quiero hacerlo —respondí, subiéndome a su cama y sentándome en ella—. Siento que es mi culpa.

—Lo que sucedió hoy no fue tu culpa. Solo soy un imán para los imbéciles —bromeó, sosteniendo su marco cerca de su cuerpo—. Excluyendo a la compañía aquí presente, por supuesto. No eres un tarado, ¿o sí?

—Puedo serlo, pero solo hacia personas que lo son conmigo. —Solté una risita.

—Eso es perfectamente lógico —dijo Bella. Se aferró a su cubrecama—. Los escuché a ti y a Alice.

—Demonios.

—No, demonios. Ambos tienen razón. He estado lidiando sola con todo este dolor de corazón. Sé que no estoy saludable, emocionalmente. Físicamente, estoy tan bien como se puede, pero ver a un terapeuta no me atrae. No quiero conectarme con mis sentimientos. Apesta. Lo que me sucedió apesta y tengo que lidiar con ello —dijo amargamente.

—Bella, sé que es diferente de lo que tú estás lidiando, pero si nosotros perdemos a alguien, sea una víctima o un compañero, en el trabajo, no se nos permite volver hasta que veamos a un consejero, incluso solo para procesar lo que sucedió. He estado en el sofá del terapeuta más veces de lo que puedo recordar, incluso en casos donde no perdimos a alguien. Es duro intentar y procesar un evento tan traumático sin alguien que te dé una opinión objetiva —expliqué—. Hablar con alguien no te devolverá a tu bebé, puede ayudarte a superarlo. Puede ayudarte a avanzar de la terrible relación que tenías con James.

—Tal vez. —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo… No lo sé. Nunca he contado mi historia, ni siquiera a mi abuela. La única persona que debió haberme apoyado, mi madre, quiere que vuelva a ese ambiente tóxico.

—Bella, no tienes que tomar una decisión justo ahora. Con lo que lidiaste obviamente te sigue impactando —dije, colocando mi mano en su pierna. Ella saltó—. Lo siento…

—No te disculpes. Solo estoy un poco sensible —dijo, colocando su pequeña mano sobre la mía.

—Es entendible. ¿Quieres que me quede? —pregunté. Ella mordió su labio, mirándome.

—No tienes que hacerlo —murmuró, pero sus movimientos indicaban que quería que me quedara. A pesar de la situación con Bella y su ataque de pánico, la noche que pasé con ella en mis brazos fue la mejor noche de sueño que tuve. De siempre.

—Realmente no me importa. —Sonreí torcidamente.

—Estaré bien, Edward. No tienes que quedarte —dijo, dedicándome una sonrisa. No llegó a sus ojos. Ella estaba derribando sus paredes—. Tienes que ir a trabajar mañana.

—No es importante —presioné.

Ella se sonrojó y retorció sus manos.

—Realmente me, um, gustaría estar sola. No quiero mantenerte despierto —susurró—. Lo siento.

Pude sentir mi corazón romperse un poco ante su rechazo. No me forzaría a mí mismo a quedarme.

—De acuerdo, Bella. Tienes mi número, ¿cierto?

—Alice me lo dio —dijo, sonriendo, pero sus ojos estaban vidriosos por las lágrimas—. Tengo el suyo también. Junto con el de Jasper y el de Emmett. Estaré bien. Solo necesito… Estoy bien.

Asentí. Ella se levantó y me guió al piso principal. Estaba nerviosa y agitada, obviamente seguía afectada. Me detuve en la puerta, mirándola con preocupación.

—Duerme bien, Bella —susurré.

 _—Poco probable, pero gracias. —Rio ansiosamente—. Me divertí mucho hoy, antes. De verdad. Eres un chico increíble y… —Ella envolvió sus brazos alrededor de su delgada cintura, como si estuviera tratando de contenerse. Abrí mis brazos, queriendo abrazarla. Ella sacudió su cabeza, abriendo la puerta. Sus muros estaban completamente arriba._ _No lo tomes personal, Cullen. La lastimaron. Tal vez solo deberías irte._

No puedo. No lo haré. Me rehúso a…

—Tienes mi número —murmuré, dejando caer mis manos y deslizándome fuera de la puerta. Se cerró tras de mí.

Pude escuchar sus sollozos mientras me iba.

* * *

 **Solo yo estoy llorando, o qué.**

 **Prepárense para odiar a Bella solo un poco.**

 **¡Nos vemos el jueves!**


	30. Chapter 30

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes perteneces a Stephenie Meyer y la historia pertenece a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta**

 **POV Edward.**

Había pasado poco menos de un mes desde esa noche en Clear Waters. Bella no nos llamaba. De acuerdo, déjenme reformular. Ella llamaba a Alice, solo para discutir los cambios para su nuevo y mejorado sitio web. El resto de nosotros no escuchaba de ella. Estaba molesto, por decir algo. Sabía que estaba lastimada y trataba de hacerme el fuerte, pero _yo_ quería ser el que la ayudase.

 _¿Con cuál título de psiquiatra, genio? ¿Usas eso bajo tu traje ignífugo?_

Incluso si ella buscara ayuda, Jasper no podría decirnos ya que violaría las leyes HIPAA.1

Aunque, cada noche, soñaba con Bella. La soñaba sonriendo y feliz, sosteniendo mi mano y compartiendo comida rápida y grasienta conmigo. Soñaba que en realidad la besaba mientras mirábamos ese concierto. Soñaba con hacerle el amor. Pero, eso no iba suceder. No en un futuro próximo.

 _¡O nunca!_

Estaba trabajando, revisando algunos equipos en el camión. Jacob estaba conmigo, tomando inventario. Seth y Mike jugaban cartas en la mesa en el garaje mientras Ben trataba de ser hábil y besar a su novia, Angela. Las alarmas sonaron y mi escuadrón y el camión de bomberos fueron llamados a actuar. Era tarde, justo pasadas las nueve. Acabábamos de tener unas terribles tormentas y esperábamos las llamadas por ramas de árboles caídas o líneas de tendido eléctrico. El emisor nos gritó la dirección. Sonaba familiar.

Condujimos diez cuadras hacia una calle familiar. Íbamos a una emergencia en la casa de Bella. _¡Demonios! ¡Espero que esté bien!_ Nos detuvimos frente a su casa. Ella estaba parada en la acera, vestida con ropa para correr. Emmett se acercó a ella, y yo también.

—¿Qué sucede, Bella? —preguntó Emmett, su voz extrañamente fría.

—Llegué a casa de correr y había fuego en mi garaje —dijo, luciendo molesta y regañada.

Le di un codazo a mi amigo.

—¿Hay algo dentro que sea inflamable? —pregunté.

—Mi auto —dijo mordiendo su labio.

—Vamos —dije—. Quédate aquí, ¿de acuerdo?

—Sí. —Asintió, mirándonos mientras caminábamos entre las dos casas, llevando mangueras y nuestro camión. Rompiendo las ventanas, apagamos el garaje independiente. Teníamos que apagarlo antes de que alcanzara el tanque de gasolina de la camioneta de Bella. Tomó la mayor parte de la noche apagar el fuego. Logramos remolcar el vehículo de Bella, ahora completamente destruido, pero la estructura del garaje se mantuvo intacta. Mientras el amanecer estaba a punto de despuntar, Emmett y yo buscábamos la causa del fuego. Obviamente no era el auto.

—Ed, mira esto —dijo Emmett, llamándome hacia una esquina—. ¿Esto luce como marcas de líquido inflamable?

—Sí —dije—. Debe haber estado realmente caliente para quemar el concreto de esta manera.

—Demonios, esperaba que este fuera solo una quema de basura al azar, pero es mucho más que eso. Alguien incendió el garaje de Bella a propósito —gruñó Emmett—. No los culpo. Es un poco perra.

Lo azoté contra la pared.

—Cuida lo que dices, McCarty —escupí.

—¿Qué? No puedes negarlo. Pierde la cabeza, nos cuenta su historia oscura y profunda, la pierde de nuevo y luego nos desecha. Esa es una táctica de una perra —soltó Emmett.

—No creo que entiendas cuán profundas son sus heridas, Emmett. ¿Qué le sucedió a ese chico que la estaba cuidando luego de esa situación en Clear Waters?

—Tú también estás molesto con ella —dijo Emmett, quitándose mi mano de encima.

—Aunque así fuera, nunca la llamaría perra. Ahora, iré a decirle lo que sucedió. Más te vale que mantengas tu maldita actitud en orden si vas y hablas con ella de nuevo. A pesar de cómo te sientas, es la maldita víctima en este incendio provocado. Acaba de perder su auto. —Yo echaba chispas. Golpeé a Emmett por un lado de la cabeza y caminé a grandes zancadas hacia el frente de su propiedad. Estaba sentada en el camión del escuadrón, hablando con Jacob. Él le había dado su chaqueta ya que se había puesto fresco y ella usaba ropa ligera—. Ve a ayudar a McCarty —le dije a Jacob.

—Entendido, jefe —dijo Jacob, caminando por donde yo había regresado.

—Entonces, ¿cuáles son las noticias? —preguntó, mirando la rajadura en la acera.

—Bueno, logramos salvar el garaje, pero todo en el interior está en cenizas, incluyendo tu auto. —Fruncí el ceño, sentándome junto a ella—. También descubrimos que esto fue provocado deliberadamente.

—¿Cómo? —preguntó, mirándome y luego bajando su mirada a sus pies.

—Luce como si hubiesen vertido líquido inflamable en el piso de tu cochera. Aún era visible, incluso luego de haber sido cubierto con agua. Quemaron el líquido en el concreto —expliqué—. ¿Podría ser…?

—No lo sé. Posiblemente —dijo, apretando el abrigo de Jacob más fuerte alrededor de su cuerpo—. James nunca tuvo ninguna fascinación por el fuego que yo sepa. ¿Mi madre? Ella podía quemar las cosas muy bien, pero eso no era a propósito. Más como una estupidez. —Jugó con el material reflectante en la manga de la chaqueta—. Debes odiarme.

—Odiar es una palabra fuerte. Confundido es mejor. —Suspiré, pasándome la mano por el cabello sudado—. Mira, no quiero meterme en esto ahora…

—Lo entiendo. —Rio con humor—. Me gustaría que hablemos… ¿tal vez vernos para tomar un café o algo?

—Tienes mi número —dije en voz baja—. Iré a ver a los chicos. La casa como tal no fue afectada por el fuego, solo el garaje. Ya hemos llamado a la policía por el posible fuego causado. Estarán aquí pronto. La aseguradora debería ser capaz de cubrir el costo de la reparación…

—Lo sé, Edward —dijo, cubriendo mi parlanchina boca—. Jacob me dijo todo. —La miré y sus ojos ya no estaban tan atemorizados. Exhaustos, sí, pero no vacíos—. Gracias por venir.

—Es mi trabajo. —Sonreí.

—¡CULLEN! ¡Tenemos un incendio en un departamento en Diversey! ¡Cuarta alarma! ¡Debemos irnos! —gritó Seth. Noté que los chicos habían limpiado casi todo. Estaba perdido en esa burbuja de Bella—. ¡Vamos, Jefe!

—Llámame —dije.

—Lo haré. —Ella sonrió, tendiéndome el abrigo de Jacob. Me subí al camión, viendo mientras el oficial de policía se acercaba a ella. Emmett captó mi mirada, asintiendo en forma de disculpa antes de subirse a su camión. Con un sonido del claxon, arrancamos y condujimos a Diversey.

—Jefe, su teléfono está vibrando… —dijo Ben, tendiéndomelo.

 _" **¿Café y Té Whispers a las seis esta noche?**_

 _~B_

 _"Estaré allí."_

 _~E_

* * *

1 HIPAA: Ley de Portabilidad y Contabilidad de Seguros de Salud ("HIPAA"). La Regla de Privacidad define quién tiene acceso a su información médica, y bajo qué circunstancias otra persona u organización puede tener acceso a esa información.

* * *

 **Sí, Bella desapareció un mes, y Edward sigue amándola.**

 **¡Nos vemos el domingo!**


	31. Chapter 31

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y uno**

 **POV Bella.**

Me senté ansiosamente en una mesa en el Whispers Café. Había pasado toda la mañana lidiando con la policía y respondiendo preguntas sobre quién podría haber incendiado mi cochera. Sabía que era James. Era obvio. Él era el número uno en mi lista de posibles sospechosos. Luego de que los policías se fueron, tomé una ducha e hice que remolcaran mi camioneta, vendida para metal de desecho. También contacté al contratista que había remodelado mi casa, pidiéndole que reconstruyera el garaje. Él evaluó el daño, trabajando con el representante de la aseguradora de mi casa, haciendo un trato para arreglarlo. Traté de tomar una siesta, pero no fue fructífera.

Estaba más ansiosa por ver a Edward. Cuando lo vi estacionarse con el camión de bomberos, mi corazón martilleó contra mi pecho. El mismo sentimiento de protección y calidez me llenó. Sabía que estaba molesto. Tenía todo el derecho de estarlo. Pero, luego de esa noche en Clear Waters, supe que necesitaba ayuda. Las excusas de mierda que les daba resonaban en mi cerebro. Llamé a Jasper, encontrando su nombre en la nómina del Northwestern. Le pedí un nombre, pero quería mantenerlo en secreto. Él dijo que no podía decir nada, incluso si quisiera. Marqué el número, acordando ver a alguien el martes siguiente a esa desastrosa noche en Clear Waters.

Hablé con mi terapeuta, Pam, sobre todo y nada. La veía tres veces por semana. Durante esa segunda semana, finalmente le conté mi historia. Habíamos estado trabajando en mi pérdida, mi incapacidad de confiar y mi ansiedad desde entonces. No estoy curada ni un poco, pero finalmente estoy superando el infierno que viví los tres años y medio que estuve con James. Estaba llegando a la conclusión de que mi madre era una perra egoísta e interesada quien no se preocupaba por mí.

Vivía por el ahora y me enfocaba en el futuro.

Todo el mes que estuve incomunicada con Edward, me mantuve en contacto con Alice. Nos vimos para almorzar un par de veces. Le conté que estaba buscando ayuda profesional. Ella preguntó por qué no había llamado a Edward. Mi respuesta fue que no quería apoyarme en él. Ella estaba confundida por aquello.

Necesitaba decirle a Edward por qué lo ignoré antes de decirle todo a su hermana. Ella había sido grandiosa, incluso fue conmigo a algunas sesiones con Pam. Estaba abriéndome lentamente hacia Alice. Se estaba convirtiendo en una de mis amigas más cercanas. Podía decir que también era ferozmente leal. Podía confiar en ella. Quería hacerlo. Luego de vivir la mayor parte de mi vida, sin confiar en nadie, era un sentimiento extraño. La única persona en la que confiaba era en mi abue. No mi madre. Definitivamente no James o Phil. No tenía una gran relación con mi padre como para confiar en él.

—¿Está ocupado este asiento? —preguntó una voz aterciopelada.

—Por ti —dije, haciendo un gesto hacia él. Edward se sentó con gracia. Se había limpiado significativamente desde que lo vi esta mañana. Su cabello estaba más corto, pero despeinado. Su rostro estaba limpio, afeitado, y aún utilizaba sus lentes de sol—. Te pedí un poco de café. No sabía lo que te gustaba…

—Negro —dijo, quitándome la taza. Tomó un sorbo—. Este es definitivamente mejor que la basura que tratan de pintar como café en la estación.

—Me gusta. Vengo aquí a trabajar cuando el clima es agradable —dije. Dejando salir un suspiro, me incliné hacia adelante—. Primero que nada, quiero disculparme…

—No tienes nada por qué disculparte —dijo él.

—No, sí tengo. Tuve dos crisis emocionales en un período de tres días. Eso no era normal. —Suspiré—. Yo no era normal. A pesar de lo que te dije esa noche, necesitaba ayuda. Llamé a Jasper al día siguiente, pidiéndole el nombre de un terapeuta. He estado viendo a Pam tres días a la semana desde ese día.

—¿Te ha servido? —preguntó Edward.

—De alguna manera. ¿Llegaré a ser normal? Probablemente no, pero estoy intentándolo —bromeé de manera triste—. La mayor parte de mi vida he cuidado de las personas y ya no confío en nadie. Para nada. Mi mamá era un desastre, dependiendo de que yo manejase todo en nuestro departamento de mierda. La abuela trató de ayudarnos, pero cualquier dinero que le diese a mi mamá, Renée lo apostaba, así que dejó de hacerlo. Yo la visitaba tanto como podía, pero el adulto responsable en mí no podía abandonar a mi madre. Luego, ¿suma eso a la tóxica relación con James? Soy un maldito desastre.

—No iría tan lejos. —Edward sonrió.

—Oh, yo sí. Estaba jodida. Aún lo estoy. —Me encogí de hombros—. Entonces, tú apareciste.

—¿Yo?

—Sí. —Suspiré—. Cuando estaba contigo, me sentía normal. Feliz. Me sentía como antes de que pasara por esta pesadilla. ¿Conoces ese sentimiento con las mariposas? —Él asintió, sonriendo torcidamente—. Ellas irrumpían en mi estómago cuando estaba a tu alrededor. Eso me atemorizaba. Me hacías sentir algo que no esperaba. Nunca.

—¿Qué es eso?

—Me hacías sentir a salvo, protegida, segura, y por más raro que suene, amada —bufé—. No quería depender de ti. No quería usarte como muleta.

—¿Por eso me apartaste? —preguntó.

—Apartado es colocarlo a la ligera —dije inexpresivamente—. Pateé tu trasero por la puerta y me odié a mí misma por ello. La única persona que me hacía sentir _completa_ de nuevo y te saqué de mi vida. —Levanté mi mirada hacia él. Me miraba, sus lentes fuera de su rostro y sus ojos verdes perforando los míos—. Entenderé si no quieres tener nada que ver conmigo. Yo solo… solo quería mejorar antes de continuar con lo que sea que estuviésemos comenzando.

—Una amistad…

—Edward, ¿miras a Emmett de la misma manera que me miras a mí? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja. Él se sonrojó, negando con la cabeza—. Ambos sabemos que lo que sentimos es mucho más que una amistad.

—¿Te sientes de la misma manera? —preguntó él.

—Sí, y eso es lo que me asusta.

* * *

 **Estos dos son demasiado lindos y preciosos, pero tan testarudos. Pero poco a poco llegarán a donde deben ;).**

 **¡Nos vemos el martes!**

 **¡Recuerden bajar la palanca!**


	32. Chapter 32

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y dos**

 **POV Bella.**

—¿Por qué te asusta? —preguntó Edward.

—Luego de que salí del hospital, me prometí que no me involucraría con otro chico. La idea de ser lastimada como lo hicieron antes me enfermaba. Si llevaba una existencia tranquila y célibe, estaría más a salvo —susurré—. Luego, conocí a tu hermana y a ti. A Alice, la quiero un montón. Me hace reír.

—¿Qué hay sobre mí?

—Me haces sentir completa. El vacío dentro se va y solo quiero arrastrarme a tus brazos, sin querer irme nunca. —Me sonrojé—. Estuve a punto de mudarme de nuevo. Vender la casa de mi abuela y nunca volver. No pude porque me lo debo a mí misma, a ti y a Alice, el quedarme. No puedo seguir huyendo de mis problemas. —Suspiré, inclinándome hacia atrás en la silla—. Sé que estás molesto conmigo y tienes todo el derecho de estarlo. Solo tenía que ordenar mi cabeza.

—Entiendo lo que necesitabas hacer, solo desearía que hubieras hablado conmigo antes… —Edward frunció el ceño.

—Tienes razón, pero no estaba exactamente en mi mejor estado mental —dije—. Ten en cuenta que nunca tuve a nadie que me cuidara como tú y tu hermana. Mi abue era increíble, pero solo la veía brevemente. No se llevaba bien con su propia hija, pero me amaba lo suficiente para pasar tiempo conmigo. Su vida estaba aquí mientras mi madre sentía la necesidad de arrastrar a su hija por todo Estados Unidos.

—¿Por qué tu abuela no pidió la custodia? —cuestionó Edward.

—Lo intentó, pero la trabajadora social no vio nada malo con nuestro departamento o con el comportamiento de Renée —bufé con humor—. Lo triste era que yo lograba limpiar la casa y era mi paga como una niña de catorce años que pagaba la renta. —Lo observé—. Odié estar lejos de ti y de todos. Solo sentí como si te estuviera ahogando.

—Bella, queremos que seas feliz. Sé que yo sí. Ese día, pasé el tiempo más increíble contigo. —Sonrió—. Quiero invitarte a salir de nuevo… como una cita…

—Si me hubieras preguntado, hubiese dicho que no o enloquecido como cuando dejé la comida —dije, odiando mi mente jodida—. También sé que ese tiempo ha pasado. Sé que probablemente no quieres lidiar…

—La cosa es que sí quiero. No he dejado de pensar en ti, Bella. Alice me molesta y dice que es mi complejo de superhéroe. Emmett piensa que estoy caliente —bromeó—. No mentiré y diré que todo está sobre ruedas entre nosotros. No es así.

—¿Acabas de decir sobre ruedas? —pregunté.

—Calla. Apenas tuve tiempo suficiente de ir a casa y ducharme antes de venir aquí. Trabajaré el próximo turno sin haber dormido —dijo, sonriéndome—. Basado en los círculos bajo tus ojos, adivino que experimentas el mismo cansancio.

—Sí, pero tenía que hablar contigo. Verte anoche… te extrañaba —susurré, jugando con el envoltorio alrededor de mi vaso.

—Yo también te extrañaba —susurró Edward de vuelta, tomando mi mano con la suya—. Enloquecía cada vez que la ambulancia iba a una emergencia; que eras tú… que no pudiste soportar…

—¿Suicidio? —pregunté. Edward se sonrojó y asintió—. Lo sopesé. Casi lo intenté, pero no quería rendirme. Tenía que probarle a James, a mí misma, que era más fuerte que eso. Mis pensamientos suicidas sucedieron justo luego de que mi abue se fue y me quedé sola en mi asqueroso departamento. El trabajo me mantuvo enfocada. Aún lo hace. —Edward mantuvo su mano con la mía, acariciando mis nudillos. Con cada inocente toque de su pulgar, reprimía escalofríos—. Quiero… quiero abrir mi corazón de nuevo, Edward. Me mostraste tanta gentileza. Si no quieres, mantendré mi distancia, pero quería intentar. Quería…

—Yo también quiero —murmuró—. Lentamente, ¿cierto?

—Sí. Lo siento tanto. —Sorbí mi nariz—. Tanto. No quería…

—Pero tenías que hacerlo —terminó Edward por mí, limpiando una terca lágrima de mi mejilla—. Preferiría estar contigo, sonriendo y feliz. Nunca quiero que llores o sientas dolor de nuevo. —Reí triste, asintiendo contra su cálida palma—. ¿Has comido hoy?

—Un poco de granola y este vaso de café —respondí—. Estaba muy ocupada lidiando con los policías, los de la aseguradora y los contratistas.

—¿Quieres ir a cenar? —preguntó, levantándose y tomando mi mano. Sonreí—. No hay mejor momento que el presente, linda. Quiero llevarte a salir. A una cita. Para cenar. ¿Vendrá, señorita Swan?

 _—Eso suena muy bien —dije, resplandeciendo. Levantándome, tiré mi café a la basura, caminando con Edward hacia su auto._ _Mira, abue, finalmente estoy haciendo lo que dijiste. Vivir por el hoy… ¿no es lindo?_

* * *

 ***Emoji de enamorada*. Edward es demasiado dulce.**

 **¡Una cita, señoritas! Está llegando ese momento en la historia en la que todo va viento en popa... más o menos.**

 **¡Nos vemos el jueves!**


	33. Chapter 33

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y tres**

 **POV Bella.**

Edward nos llevó a Frontera Grill. Estacionando cerca, caminamos hacia el restaurante y nos ubicaron inmediatamente. Él ordenó una cerveza mientras que yo me quedé con agua. Además de ver a Pam, me habían recetado antidepresivos y píldoras contra la ansiedad, todo esto con la ayuda de mi psiquiatra, el doctor Nyma. El alcohol no se mezclaba bien con mis medicamentos. Una vez que ordenamos nuestra comida, Edward se sonrojó.

—Quiero disculparme en nombre de Emmett —murmuró—. Fue un poco frío contigo.

—Sí —dije, bebiendo de mi agua—. Aunque no lo culpo. Me desaparecí un poco de la faz del planeta.

—A pesar de eso, su comportamiento fue poco profesional en una emergencia. Sin importar nuestra relación personal, es nuestro trabajo apagar el fuego, no reprender al dueño de la casa. Fue tu derecho no llamarme. Solamente está luchando con todo lo que sucedió entre él y Rose. Es terrible, honestamente, y Emmett está en contra de todas las mujeres —dijo Edward—. No está molesto contigo. Está molesto con las mujeres. ¿Tiene sentido?

—Lo entiendo. —Reí—. Ante sus ojos, yo te lastimé y porque tengo un par de senos, soy el enemigo.

—Lo reprendí una vez que volvimos a la estación. Se sentía terrible por actuar como un tarado, pero probablemente pasará un tiempo antes de que se calme contigo —admitió Edward en voz baja—. Se ha estado quedando conmigo ya que su arrendadora lo echó. Él vio cómo estaba por ti por tu falta de comunicación.

—Y aun así estás aquí —dije, arqueando una ceja—. O eres un masoquista o realmente te gusto.

—Definitivamente es lo segundo. No puedo dejar de pensar en ti y saber que James se acercó, supuestamente, para incendiar tu cochera, me asusta —dijo, moviendo su mano por encima de la mesa y tomando la mía—. Tal vez es mi extraño complejo de superhéroe, pero la idea de ti siendo lastimada me enferma.

—Suficiente de esto. Quiero avanzar y tú también, ¿cierto? —pregunté.

—Sí, Bella. Y mucho —dijo, besando mis nudillos. Cerré mis ojos, estremeciéndome ligeramente por el sentimiento de sus labios en mi mano—. Ahora, ¿qué dijo la policía sobre tu garaje?

—Les di una lista de nombres de personas que pudieron haber hecho esto. Fue raro, dar el nombre de mi madre como posible sospechosa —dije—. También conseguí una orden de restricción contra James. Ya tenía una en Florida, pero trabajé con los policías y Jenks, mi abogado, para añadir Illinois a ésta. Solo no sé qué hacer. No quiero esconderme en mi casa de nuevo. Quiero vivir mi vida.

—No te culpo —dijo Edward, sonriendo torcidamente.

—¿Cómo es Emmett como compañero? —pregunté.

—Desordenado —respondió Edward, arrugando la nariz—. Amo al chico, lo considero como un hermano, pero no lo mataría no dejar sus medias a mitad de la sala. Oh, y también odia usar ropa. He visto el pene de Emmett más veces de las que me gustaría admitir.

—Vaya —bufé.

—¿Cómo van las cosas para ti? Bueno, además del garaje. —Edward soltó una risita.

—El trabajo va genial. El nuevo sitio web de Alice está listo y ya ha doblado sus ganancias —dije—. Era mi proyecto mascota mientras trataba de no tener una crisis. Alice trató de pagarme, pero no aceptaría nada, en realidad. Entonces, me llegó esta caja a mi puerta con todas las piezas nuevas de su colección de otoño. Aparentemente, me está pagando con ropa.

—Esa es Alice para ti —contestó Edward, bebiendo su cerveza—. Mi hermana tiene un corazón de oro y ama a sus amigos con ferocidad.

—Yo también la amo. Me ha ayudado mucho. En realidad, ha venido a un par de mis sesiones de terapia y estuvo allí cuando me encontré con mi psiquiatra. —Me sonrojé—. Soy muy bendecida de tenerla en mi vida y bendecida de que no me golpeara cuando dejé de hablar contigo.

—Alice tiene un raro sexto sentido en cuanto a su familia —explicó Edward mientras nos entregaban la comida—. Ella sabía que estábamos destinados, pero que necesitabas tiempo.

—¿Alice te dijo eso? —cuestioné.

—Sabía que aún hablabas con ella. Hablamos brevemente sobre ti, pero Alice nunca decía mucho. No quería traicionar tu confianza. Solo me dijo que seguías trabajando en su página y que salían. Nada sobre ir a terapia contigo y todo eso —dijo Edward.

Comimos en un relativo silencio, mencionando cuán buena estaba la comida. Me contó sobre la pequeña de Seth, Alanna, y la rápida boda con Claire en el juzgado un par de semanas después de que naciera. Solo escuché y comí lentamente. Nos comimos todo. Edward pagó la cuenta, muy a mi pesar. Yo lo había invitado, pero dijo que esto era una cita y que el chico debería pagar. Sin embargo, ambos bostezábamos, el cansancio de nuestro loco día apareciendo. Luego de su quinto bostezo, él rio.

—Lo siento, linda.

—Estoy igual. —Solté una risita—. Debería ir a casa e ir a dormir. Solo no quiero que esto termine.

—Yo tampoco. —Sonrió. Caminamos de vuelta a su auto, tomados de la mano—. ¿Te gustaría ir a mi casa para comer postre?

—Tentador —dije, arqueando una ceja—. Iba a ofrecerte lo mismo ya que hice mis galletas de carretera rocosa.

—Oooh, ¿puedo ir? —preguntó, sus cejas meneándose.

—Dios santo, la manera de llegar a tu corazón es por tu estómago. —Reí, golpeteando suavemente su barriga—. Vamos. Nos haré café y puedes disfrutar de mis galletas. —Sonrió ampliamente, abrazándome hacia su cuerpo y besando mi mejilla.


	34. Chapter 34

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_tufano79_** , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y cuatro**

 **POV Bella.**

Edward me llevó de vuelta a mi casa, estacionando en la calle. Caminamos por la acera, tomados de la mano. No hablamos. Solo caminamos. Aunque, el silencio no era tenso. Era más feliz que nada. Llegando a mi casa, nos dejé entrar y guié a Edward a la cocina.

—¿Quieres un poco de café?

—Si tengo que conducir a casa, sí —dijo—. Puede que solo me quede para una taza de café y algunas galletas. Me estoy debilitando rápido, señorita Swan.

—Te entiendo. Creo que no tendré problema en dormir esta noche —bufé cómicamente.

—¿Sigues teniendo pesadillas? —preguntó Edward.

—Algunas veces, pero Pam me dijo que escribiera en un diario sobre ellas. Ella es un genio en el lenguaje gráfico y eso. Si puedo enfrentar mis demonios en el mundo real, ¿no me atacarán en mi sueño? —Me encogí de hombros, haciendo el café y pasándole las galletas junto con un bote de helado—. ¿Sándwiches de helado caseros?

—¿Puedo mudarme? —preguntó él, relamiendo sus labios.

—¿Emmett es tan malo? —Solté una risita.

—Estoy seguro como el demonio que no cocina tan bien como tú —dijo, tomando una galleta del contenedor de plástico, metiéndola a su boca—. Todos picoteamos nuestra comida cuando es el turno de Emmett de cocinar en la estación. Puede hacer una parrillada como nadie, pero cualquier cosa que no pueda cocinarse en una parrilla, no es usualmente comestible.

—¿Qué tan seguido cocina?

—Tenemos una rueda de deberes en la estación para cada turno. Usualmente funciona hacerlo una vez al mes o así. A veces los chicos intercambian si no les gusta un trabajo, pero la mayoría lo cumple. Es mucho más diplomático que otras estaciones que hacen que sus candidatos o nuevos bomberos hagan el trabajo sucio. Todos nos turnamos en limpiar el baño, lavar los equipos y lavar la ropa —dijo Edward—. Hablando de la estación, haremos una parrillada en nuestro próximo turno. Tenemos una celebración mensual por todos los cumpleaños durante cada mes. Hemos tenido muchos cumpleaños, como Alanna y Jacob. Deberías venir. Alice y Jasper vendrán. Jasper hizo algunas rondas con Jessica y Angela.

—¿Cuándo es? —pregunté.

—El jueves. —Edward sonrió—. Puedes venir con mi hermana luego de que cierre la tienda. Jasper ya estará en la estación ya que tiene planeado ayudar ese día.

—Me gustaría —respondí—. Tal vez lleve el postre. ¿Un poco de mis galletas?

—No estas. Son mías —gruñó, arqueando una ceja hacia mí.

—Entendido. —Reí—. Llevaré algo. ¿Para cuántos debería preparar?

—Treinta, más o menos. Tenemos unos once que están activos en los equipos y demás, sumándole otras personas que ayudan. También invitamos amigos y familias de nuestros equipos —respondió Edward. Nos serví a ambos una taza de café y luego comencé a hacer nuestros sándwiches de helado caseros. Colocando el de Edward en un plato, se lo tendí. Iba a tratar y ser un poco más delicada, comiendo el mío con una cuchara. Solo sabía que tendría un pegote de helado en mi pecho si lo comía como un sándwich—. De verdad, ¿cuándo me puedo mudar? —preguntó, su boca llena de galletas, helado y café.

—Edward, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que tuviste una buena comida?

—Hace una hora. —Rio—. Hoy ha sido un desastre. Comenzó con el incendio de tu garaje y terminó con ese incendio en Diversey.

—Con razón puedes hacer lo que quieras. Con todo eso, probablemente perdiste un montón de calorías —dije, haciéndole otro sándwich—. ¡Come! —Disfrutó mucho el segundo hasta que comenzó a gritar que su cabeza dolía.

—¡Mierda! Se me congeló el cerebro —dijo, bailando por mi cocina.

—Bebe un poco de café. Lentamente —dije, empujando su taza más cerca de su mano. Él bebió, tomando sorbos pequeños. Su ceño fruncido se relajó y bebió un poco más—. ¿Mejor?

—Sí —respondió, sus ojos abriéndose y él sonriendo. Moviéndose alrededor de la isla de mi cocina, colocó el helado de vuelta en el refrigerador y cubrió mis galletas con la tapa del contenedor. Colocó su plato sucio en el fregadero, lavándolo rápidamente antes de volver conmigo. Lo sentí detrás de mí. Mi cabello erizándose, pero no de una mala manera. Lo quería allí—. ¿Bella?

Me volteé y lo vi justo detrás de mí. Me sentía tan pequeña comparada con él.

—Esto no servirá. —Soltó una risita, levantándome fácilmente para que estuviera sentada en el mesón. Estaba ahora nariz con nariz con Edward—. Mucho mejor. Me gusta que seas pequeña, pero quería mirar tus hermosos ojos. —Me sonrojé, mirando hacia su camisa tipo polo—. Oye, quiero verte. —Su mano acunó mi barbilla—. Bella, eres una mujer increíblemente fuerte. Toma mucho coraje reconstruir tu vida luego de lo que has pasado. Ahora, no mentiré y diré que todo está bien entre nosotros. No lo está, pero quiero que lo esté. Creo que parte de ello puede ser mi culpa.

—Edward, todo fue mi culpa —murmuré—. Yo soy la que está jodida, en realidad. Necesitaba ayuda. Contarte a ti, a Alice y a Jasper fue el catalizador para conseguir la ayuda que necesitaba, pero el cómo manejé nuestra relación, estuvo mal. Solo espero no haberlo arruinado antes de que siquiera tuviese una oportunidad de florecer.

—¿Esto contesta tu pregunta? —preguntó Edward, su boca cubriendo la mía suavemente. Sus manos se movieron para acariciar mis mejillas antes de que sus brazos se envolviesen alrededor de mi cintura. Sus labios eran tiernos, gentiles y se movían suavemente sobre los míos. Mis palmas subieron por sus brazos hasta que llegué a su cuello. Entrelazando mis dedos con su sedoso cabello, suspiré. Él profundizó el beso, deslizando su lengua entre mis labios. Sabía a café, helado y galletas. Con un dulce roce de sus labios, se apartó y descansó su frente contra la mía—. Te quiero, Bella. Eres hermosa, valiente, fuerte y… tantas otras cosas más. Sé que estás sanando. Quiero estar allí para ti, obviamente como un amigo, pero con el tiempo, como algo más. Estoy dispuesto a esperar.

—Yo también te quiero. Solo estoy asustada —murmuré, mis dedos masajeando su cráneo—. Temo lo que estoy sintiendo. Temo de lo que estoy huyendo. Temo… —Mi voz decayó—. Pero, no estoy asustada de ti. Sé que tú no eres _él_. Me lo has demostrado durante nuestro tiempo juntos. Solo no estaba preparada para ello. ¿Entiendes?

—Yo tampoco. Sabes mi historia. No es para nada tan fuerte como la tuya, pero he estado reticente a confiar en las mujeres, por razones muy obvias. —Rio con tristeza—. ¿Quieres esto?

—Sí —dije, más confiada que nunca.

—Bien. Yo también. Haremos este camino juntos, Bella —respondió, tomando mi rostro en sus manos—. Porque quiero esto más que a nada en el mundo. —Y me besó de nuevo.

* * *

 **¡Hola, hola! Ows. Estos dos se están aventurando cada vez más. Ya era hora.  
Muchísimas gracias por los reviews y los favs que le das a la historia (y a mí también). Realmente no me siento cómoda contestándolos porque, primero, estaría sentada más horas de las que debo frente a la computadora, y seguro les daré algún spoiler. Pero, nunca duden que yo leo todos y cada uno, y me encanta que les encante la historia. **

**Ahora, una chica me preguntó los días de actualización... Tema delicado para Mónica. Yo dije al principio que serían los martes, jueves y domingos, pero resulta que en la semana llego muy cansada de la uni y lo único que quiero es dormir, o me toca hacer cientos de trabajos. Trataré de cumplir este horario lo más que pueda, pero como pueden ver, estoy actualizando un viernes a causa de eso.**

 **Cualquier otra cosita, me la pueden dejar en un lindo review, un pm o en el grupo de traducciones (quitándole los espacios):** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025  
¡Hasta el domingo, linduras!**


	35. Chapter 35

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_tufano79_** , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y cinco**

 **POV Bella.**

Estaba sentada en el auto de Alice, sosteniendo un gran bote de brownies de galletas. Conducíamos a la estación para la parrillada de cumpleaños. Edward y yo pasamos casi una hora besándonos antes de que él casi se durmiera mientras nos besábamos en nuestra cita improvisada. Lo envié a casa con un vaso térmico con café y el resto de las galletas. Él me besó, arrastrando su trasero a su auto. No nos habíamos visto desde entonces, pero hablábamos por teléfono frecuentemente, conociéndonos. O mejor dicho, conociendo a la nueva y mejorada Bella.

Yo era un trabajo en proceso, eso era seguro, pero estaba mejorando. Pam y el doctor Nyma definitivamente me ayudaron con eso. Mi depresión y ansiedad siempre serían parte de mi vida, pero necesitaba aprender a lidiar con ellos. El doctor Nyma dijo que los antidepresivos solo eran temporales. Él quería estabilizar mi humor y luego quitármelos. Continuaría trabajando con Pam para mantener las cosas como estaban.

—¿Estás bien, Bells? —preguntó Alice.

Bufé ante su sobrenombre para mí.

—¿Bells?

—¿Qué? Solo lo estoy probando. —Soltó una risita. Yo le arqueé una ceja—. ¿Estás emocionada por la parrillada?

—Emocionada, sí. Nerviosa, también. —Me encogí de hombros—. Sé que Emmett no es mi mayor fan ahora.

—Él no conoce tu historia. Sabe que te lastimaron, pero no el cómo. Además, está lidiando con mierdas también. No es que sea una excusa para actuar poco profesional en una emergencia —arguyó Alice—. ¿Le hablarás?

—Lo intentaré. Edward sí dijo que lo había reprendido luego de la emergencia en mi casa —dije—. Veremos. —Alice estacionó el auto y caminamos a la parte trasera de la estación, donde podías escuchar lo característico en una fiesta: risas, música y el olor de carne asada. Caminando por la cochera, encontramos a todos sentados alrededor de varias mesas para picnic en la parte trasera. Había un par de juegos, como bolsas para saltar, anillos y escaleras. Jasper estaba sentado en una tumbona mientras Emmett y Edward atendían la parrilla.

—Hola, Ali —saludó una grave voz femenina.

—Leah, ¿qué hay? —Alice sonrió—. Traje comida. Algo saludable. Dios sabe que estos chicos no conocerían un vegetal si les cayera en la nariz.

—Cierto. —Rio.

—Leah, esta es mi mejor amiga, Bella. También sale con Edward, o algo así. —Alice sonrió, golpeándome con su cadera.

—Te recuerdo —dijo Leah—. Estabas en el bar cuando Frank decidió ser un cretino. ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor ahora. —Me encogí de hombros—. A diferencia de Alice, yo traje brownies de galleta.

—Edward mencionó que eres una repostera fenomenal —alabó Leah, abriendo la tapa—. Huelen increíble. Pondré esto dentro. Sírvanse un poco de soda o agua. Están en las hieleras dentro del garaje.

Tomé una botella de agua mientras Alice tomó un refresco de dieta. Fue hacia Jasper, sentándose en su regazo. Paseé por la parrilla, donde Edward cuidaba los perros calientes y Emmett cocinaba hamburguesas.

—Hola —dije, dedicándole a Edward una cálida sonrisa. Bajó sus tenazas, abrazándome fuerte—. Huele bien. Podíamos olerlo desde la calle.

—Es porque Emmett usa su sazonador especial con las hamburguesas. Son para morir —dijo Edward. Emmett se movió junto a él, echándoles un vistazo a sus hamburguesas. Edward miró a su amigo.

—¿Crees que puedas vigilar las hamburguesas mientras hablo con Emmett? —pedí, mi corazón palpitando fuerte.

—Estoy bien —dijo Emmett de manera fría.

—No. No lo estás. Ve a hablar —dijo Edward, quitándole la espátula a su amigo. Él empujó a Emmett—. No quiero contarle al jefe sobre tu terrible comportamiento, McCarty. —Emmett fulminó a Edward con la mirada pero se apartó de la parrilla. Caminamos hasta una esquina tranquila, cerca de las hieleras.

—Lo que le hiciste fue un movimiento muy estúpido —dijo Emmett de manera grosera.

—Lo que estás haciendo ahora es estúpido —solté. Emmett me disparó una mirada de desagrado—. Sé que no me conoces o sabes lo que me pasó, pero tengo mis razones para apartarme.

—Una llamada no te habría lastimado —soltó Emmett—. ¿Un mensaje?

Froté mi rostro y miré a Emmett.

—Hace poco más de un año, estuve en una relación altamente abusiva. Perdí a mis amigos, mi familia. Mi ex novio, quien sospecho que fue quien quemó mi cochera, me golpeó cuando estaba embarazada porque tendría una niña, y no el niño que él deseaba. Perdí a mi hija y la posibilidad de tener otro por lo que él hizo. Mi madre le dio una coartada a mi ex cuando fui con la policía y quiere que me quede con él. Edward, Alice y Jasper fueron las primeras personas a las que se lo conté desde que sucedió. No confío en nadie, Emmett, pero por alguna extraña razón, confío en ellos. En Edward sobre todo.

»Esa noche, en Clear Waters, tuve un terrible ataque de pánico, recordando momentos de mi infernal relación. También escuché cuando Alice y Edward discutían sobre que debería conseguir ayuda. Me negué rotundamente por un año, pero no estaba mejorando. Edward me hacía sentir segura, pero me rehusaba a usarlo como apoyo. Sí, la manera en la que corté toda comunicación fue ruda, pero era lo que tenía que hacer por mí para poner mi cabeza en orden. Si lo llamaba, le rogaría que viniese y me mantuviese a salvo, pero no resolvería el problema con solo ponerle una jodida máscara.

»Ahora, no tengo que agradarte. No me importa si lo haces. Todo lo que pido es que me trates con respeto. Nunca te hice nada malo. Estoy jodida en mi cabeza —bufé—. Necesitaba repararme antes de siquiera comenzar a… —Las lágrimas bajaron por mis mejillas y las limpié con rabia.

—Bella, detente —dijo Emmett. Se movió más cerca, pero yo estaba sensible. Me aparté. Me moví y estuve más cerca de Edward y en el patio—. Mierda, lo siento. Solo lo vi destrozado… No lo sabía.

—Sé que no. —Sorbí mi nariz, conteniéndome—. No puedes juzgar un libro por su portada. Tenía mis razones. —Edward llegó detrás de mí, envolviendo su brazo alrededor de mi hombro. Quería colapsar contra él, pero me mantuve fuerte—. Puedes odiarme, solo no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. —Mirando a Edward, parpadeé un par de veces—. ¿Hay un baño que pueda usar para limpiarme?

—Seguro —dijo Edward, guiándome dentro de la estación. Una vez dentro, le pedí un momento. Fui al baño, lavé mi rostro y tomé una de mis píldoras antidepresivas. Eso fue más duro de lo que había anticipado. Solo quería un día donde mi vida fuera más fácil, donde no me asustara o molestara.

¿Llegaría alguna vez?

* * *

 **No culpo ni a Bella o a Emmett, pero ambos se equivocaron. Bella debió llamar y Emmett tuvo que tener más tacto.**

 **Eeeen fin. Agradezco todos y cada review para esta historia. Realmente me encanta traducir, y que ustedes disfruten de esto es solo la cereza del pastel.**

 **Por cierto, Élite Fanfiction hace un especial de adelantos de varias historias los martes, entonces las invito a pasarse por el grupo de EFF para que lean los adelantos de esta y muchas historias más.**

 **¡Feliz inicio de semana!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_tufano79_** , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y seis**

 **POV Edward.**

Miré a Bella y a Emmett caminar hacia la estación. Ella me había dicho que quería compartir su historia con Emmett, esperando que lo ayudara a entender por qué era tan asustadiza.

—¡Cullen! Estás quemando las hamburguesas. Sal de aquí —dijo Garrett, empujándome fuera de la parrilla. Miró hacia donde Bella y Emmett hablaban—. ¿No es esa nuestra buena samaritana?

—Sí. Estamos juntos, algo así. —Me sonrojé—. Sin embargo, Emmett no es fanático de ella.

—No es fanático de lo que tenga tetas. —Garrett bufó, colocando las hamburguesas en una bandeja limpia—. Creo que se volverá gay por lo que le hizo esa perra fría. ¿Sigue viviendo contigo?

—En toda su desordenada gloria —dije inexpresivo—. Dijo que buscaría un lugar una vez que Rosalie le pagase. Tiene que soltar casi cincuenta mil dólares por toda la destrucción que causó.

—¿Cómo ganó eso? —Garrett bufó.

—El antiguo compañero de cuarto de Jasper, Jenks, lo representó y él nunca pierde. —Sonreí—. Me alegra que dio cuenta de sus actos. Era dar el dinero o pasar tiempo en la cárcel por actos vandálicos y destrucción de propiedad. Rosalie perdería su trabajo si tenía un cargo criminal en su expediente. Así que prefiere… —Eché un vistazo hacia Emmett y Bella, y ella se estaba apartando de él. Sus ojos estaban llenos de lágrimas. Estaba abrazando su estómago, obviamente muy afectada—. Disculpe, jefe. Me tengo que ir. ¿Vigila la parrilla?

Corrí por el patio, alcanzando a Emmett y a Bella. Al llegar con ellos, coloqué mi brazo alrededor de mi chica. Ella se irguió, mirando directamente a los ojos de Emmett.

—Puedes odiarme, solo no hagas esto más difícil de lo que ya es. —Se volteó hacia mí, sus ojos color chocolate derretido brillaban por las lágrimas—. ¿Hay un baño que pueda usar para limpiarme?

—Seguro —murmuré, queriendo darle más comodidad. Tomando su mano, la guié hacia los vestuarios. Me abrazó antes de pedirme un poco de tiempo. Asentí y volví afuera. Emmett estaba sentado en una de las hieleras. Lo golpeé—. ¿Qué hiciste?

—¡Nada! Ella me contó su historia y me sentí como un gran asno —murmuró miserablemente—. ¿Por qué no me dijiste?

—Porque no era mi historia para contarla —dije—. Obviamente sigue luchando y el que actúes como un imbécil no ayuda a la situación, Emmett. Te agradó antes…

—Aún lo hace. Me recuerda mucho a Felicity. —Emmett frunció el ceño—. Bueno, la Felicity antes del ataque.

—Ella tenía sus razones. Las entiendo y estamos superándolo. Si yo puedo perdonarla, no entiendo por qué tú no —gruñí.

—La he perdonado. No había nada para perdonar, en realidad. Cuando me contó… Dios, soy un imbécil.

—Sep —dije—. Ahora, trátala bien, Em. Nada de esta mierda. Tiene suficiente en sus manos. No necesita que desquites tus frustraciones y odio hacia las mujeres con ella. Es especial para mí…

—Puedo notarlo. Tienes la vena saliendo —dijo Emmett, señalando mi frente—. Solo sale cuando estás realmente emocional.

Froté mi frente y me calmé.

—Siento haberte golpeado, es solo que… Me gusta. Mucho. Es por eso que estaba en modo Edward Emo el último mes. Pensé que teníamos algo especial y lo tenemos, pero necesitaba reorganizar su mente antes de profundizar en lo que sea que seamos.

—Obviamente más que amigos —dijo Emmett, batiendo sus cejas.

—Obviamente. —Sonreí—. Pero lo estamos tomando con _calma_. —Dejé salir un suspiro, mirando a mi mejor amigo—. ¿Estás bien con ella? ¿O debo patear tu trasero?

—Puedo estar bien con ella. Solo odio el hecho de que estabas lastimado y no se preocupó por ti. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—Sí se preocupó. Ahora, ella tiene derecho a ser un poco egoísta, Em. Necesita ayuda y la está recibiendo; y lo continuará haciendo, pero su pesadilla está cerca —murmuré.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—¿Ese incendio en su cochera? Creo que fue provocado por su ex novio —gruñí.

* * *

 **Se avecina más drama, corazones... Preparen los Kleenex.**

 **No olviden dejar sus reviews, es la única manera que tengo de saber si les gusta o no la historia.**

 **¡Hasta el próximo capítulo!**


	37. Chapter 37

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_tufano79_** , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y siete**

 **POV Edward.**

—Bella mencionó eso —dijo Emmett, su frente frunciéndose—. ¿Por qué no está en la cárcel por asesinato?

—Por alguna extraña razón, la madre de Bella la quiere de vuelta con ese monstruo. No sé si su madre le dijo dónde vivía o algo, pero creo que está involucrado.

—Entonces, sigue libre. ¿Vagando para hacer su vida un infierno —masculló Emmett. Yo asentí—. ¿Qué haremos?

—Estar aquí para ella —dije—. Sin sofocarla. Ella confía en nosotros, Em. Cuidamos de ella, los primeros desde su abuela. Mira, no diré nada más. Por el tiempo que Bella estuvo hablándote, te dio el resumen de su historia. Cuando habló con nosotros el día luego de que Rosalie rompió contigo, le tomó más de dos horas contar todo. No… Solo no la compares con Irina y Rosalie.

—No lo haré —dijo Emmett mientras miraba sobre mi hombro. Bella estaba saliendo de la estación. Lucía un poco inestable, pero seguía con nosotros.

Palmeé a Emmett en su brazo antes de caminar hacia ella. Me dedicó una tensa sonrisa

—¿Estás bien? —pregunté, envolviéndola en mis brazos. Se aferró a mi camisa, derritiéndose contra mí. No respondió, solo respiraba profundamente—. ¿Bella?

—Solo abrázame —susurró—. Tu hermana me ayudó cuando no nos hablábamos, pero tus abrazos definitivamente son mejores. —La guié al garaje, sentándonos en una de las sillas y sosteniéndola sobre mi regazo. Su nariz se enterró en mi cuello y se estremeció. Froté mis manos por toda su espalda—. Pensarías que cada vez que cuento esa maldita historia, se volvería más fácil. No es así.

—No puedo imaginarlo, bebé —dije—. Algo como eso… no hay palabras sobre cómo puedes superarlo.

Bella se apartó y me dedicó una sonrisa acuosa.

—Hay maneras y lo estoy intentando, pero aún es fuerte. Aunque solo necesitaba que Emmett lo supiera. No quiero que pelees con él. No lo valgo.

—Patrañas —escupí—. Bella, lo vales. Solo déjame demostrártelo.

—Lo siento. —Ella suspiró—. La autoestima se baja luego de que comparto mi historia. Lo valgo. Valgo muchas cosas. Solo necesito comenzar a creerlo. —Ella batió su cabello y me miró—. Dios, eres bonito.

—A la mayoría de los chicos les gusta escuchar que son apuestos. No bonitos. —Reí, besando su mejilla.

—Son tus ojos. Son el tono de verde más único —dijo, pasando sus dedos bajo mis ojos—. Es una combinación de jade y turquesa con toques dorados y tu ojo izquierdo tiene un poco de café combinado. —Mordió su labio, pasando sus labios por encima de mis cejas—. Y no me hagas comenzar con tus cejas.

Dejé salir una risa antes de acunar su mejilla.

—Me alegra que creas que mis ojos son bonitos —murmuré, mirándola—. No son nada comparados a los tuyos… un tono tan oscuro de café con suaves toques de dorado y caramelo. Realmente me dejan ver tu alma, Bella. —Inclinándome hacia adelante, rocé mis labios con los suyos. Ella suspiró, sus manos moviéndose a mi cabello y enredándose entre mis desordenadas hebras. Nuestro beso era casto, pero encendió algo dentro de mí. Bella era una hermosa, pero rota mujer. Era inteligente, determinada e increíblemente fuerte. La necesidad de protegerla me consumía. El deseo de amarla me llevaba al punto de la locura. Nunca había tomado tantas duchas como lo hice durante ese mes cuando ella trataba de mejorar. Cada fantasía era protagonizada por ella. No podía esperar hasta que esa fantasía se volviera realidad. Pero, ella estaba en control. Ella sería la que dictaría nuestra relación física. Sus heridas pesaban más que mi insaciable necesidad de hacerle el amor. No quería romper esa confianza que ella depositó en mí. Pero, cuando lo hiciera, la atesoraría como la diosa que es.

Apartándome, acuné su mejilla.

—Me alegra que hayas venido, linda. —Sonreí.

—Yo también —dijo, su voz rasposa y ronca—, pero quiero divertirme. No más drama por hoy. Vamos a atiborrarnos de esas hamburguesas, ensalada de papa y mis brownies de galleta.

Me incliné para besarla de nuevo, pero fui interrumpido por la ruidosa campana, alertándonos de una emergencia. Toda la estación fue llamada a un incendio en una casa en Boy's Town.

—No te vayas a ninguna parte —ordené en voz baja.

—Me quedaré justo aquí. —Sonrió—. Ve a apagar algunos incendios, bebé. Patea traseros. —Me besó dulcemente antes de bajarse de mi regazo. Gruñí mientras sentí mi dureza frotarse contra mi ropa interior. Alice caminó hacia mi chica, entrelazando su brazo con el de Bella. Corrí hacia mi camión, colocándome mis pantalones y lanzando los tirantes sobre mis hombros. Jake me tendió mi abrigo y me subí al asiento del pasajero del camión. Vi a Bella por el espejo mientras salíamos de la estación.


	38. Chapter 38

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_tufano79_** , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y ocho**

 **POV Edward.**

—¿La gente se está volviendo más tonta? —preguntó Jacob mientras nos llevaba de vuelta a la estación—. ¿Encender fuegos artificiales dentro de su departamento? ¿De verdad?

—Lucían un poco ebrios. Obviamente nuestras víctimas no encenderían todos los cilindros —bufé—. Que mal que su estupidez desplazó a casi veinte residentes de ese complejo departamental.

—Espero que todos tengan seguro de renta —dijo Mike desde la parte de atrás.

—Eso ayudará, pero no cubrirá el costo para reemplazar todas sus pertenencias. Cualquiera que pueda ser el caso, ya no es nuestro problema —dije.

—¿Crees que ese chico vaya a perder su mano? —preguntó Ben, su nariz arrugada.

Conducíamos de vuelta de ese incendio. Un par de los chicos estaban completamente ebrios y lanzaban fuegos artificiales desde la ventana de su departamento. Un chico estaba sosteniendo un mortero cuando se encendió y su mano estaba horripilante.

—Creo que Jess encontró todos los dedos, pero no sé.

Estacionamos el camión en la cochera luego de que llenamos el tanque de gasolina. Estaba sudoroso y asqueroso, queriendo nada más que remojarme en la ducha. Esperaba que Bella se hubiese quedado. La emergencia nos tomó cuatro horas para combatirla por completo. El edificio fue una completa pérdida, una pila de cenizas latente. Encima de eso, los cielos se abrieron mientras trabajábamos en el incendio y había estado lloviendo desde entonces. Arrastrando nuestros cuerpos húmedos y llenos de cenizas fuera de los camiones, nos quitamos el traje ignífugo. Seth echó un vistazo al patio, viendo toda la comida que había sido traída.

—Luce como que todos se fueron. —Frunció el ceño.

—Probablemente fue lo mejor. —Me encogí de hombros, palmeando mi mano en su hombro. Él había estado luchando con ser un recién casado y pasar tiempo con su bebé recién nacida. Entramos y la parrillada había sido mudada al interior. La mesa del comedor sostenía toda la comida. Bella, junto con Claire y Alice trabajaban en calentar la carne. Alanna, la bebé de Seth, estaba acurrucada en los brazos de Carole, la asistente de Garrett.

—¡Comida! —gritó Emmett. Fue a servirse cuando Claire colocó una mano en su pecho—. ¿Qué?

—Emmett, chicos, digo esto con amor y respeto. Ducha y luego comen. —Claire bufó—. Huelen como algo que salió del trasero de mi bebé.

—Ese sería Em. —Jacob rio—. Es de olor fuerte.

—Todos apestan —gruñó Emmett, dando grandes zancadas hacia las duchas. Todos los seguimos. Dejé que el agua bajara en cascada por mi cuerpo. Haciendo un rápido trabajo en lavar mi cuerpo del sudor, la mugre y las cenizas del incendio, me vestí con un uniforme limpio. Colocándome un poco de desodorante y colonia, volví al comedor. Seth y Jacob estaban casi sentándose encima de Emmett, tratando de evitar que inhalase cada plato que Alice, Bella y Claire colocaban en la mesa. Justo cuando el último plato fue colocado, Jasper, Jess y Angela entraron.

—Justo a tiempo, bebé —chilló Alice, corriendo hacia Jasper y abrazándolo fuerte—. La cena está lista.

—¿Tú cocinaste? —pregunté, frotando mi estómago. Alice podía ordenar muy bien toda la comida. Pero, no era una cocinera. Para. Nada. Y no quería pasar el resto de mi turno inclinado sobre un inodoro, sufriendo de intoxicación por comida.

—No. Claire y Bella lo hicieron. Solo terminaron lo que ustedes chicos comenzaron. Yo solo fui el soldado que llevó todo adentro. Estoy agradecida de haberme puesto zapatos cómodos —dijo, señalando hacia sus dedos, usando unos raros artilugios en sus pies. No lucían cómodos.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, Pequeñita. —Solté una risita. Alice me golpeó y volvió hacia Jasper. Bella aún estaba en la cocina, mezclando algo—. Oye, linda. No tenías que cocinar para nosotros.

—No estaba cocinando, es más que nada recalentar. Hamburguesas secas y frías no son buenas —dijo ella, mezclando un poco de ensalada de pasta—. Prueba esto. —Me dio unos fideos y vegetales. Gemí por el sabor—. ¿Necesita algo?

—Necesito una gran pila de esto en un plato —dije, tomando un bol y llenándolo. Bella rio, tendiéndome el tenedor que utilizó para que yo probara la ensalada—. ¿Cómo te hiciste tan buena en esto de cocinar?

—Por necesidad. Si no hubiera aprendido a cocinar, mi madre y yo hubiéramos muerto de hambre. A pesar de eso, encuentro la cocina relajante —dijo, comiendo una pequeña porción de su ensalada también—. Si no estoy trabajando en la computadora, usualmente estoy cocinando o haciendo algo relacionado con la comida.

—Bueno, la comeré. Comeré todo excepto calamar. Sabe como a ligas de goma. —Me estremecí.

—No de la manera en que yo los cocino —canturreó Bella.

—Puedes intentarlo, pero se necesitará de un milagro para que yo disfrute el calamar —bufé—. Ahora, este momento es cuando trato de ser suave y esa mierda, pero estoy un poco fuera de práctica con lo de las citas, si sabes a lo que me refiero.

—Yo también. Aunque nuestra primera cita fue muy linda. —Se sonrojó.

—Lo fue, pero quiero hacerlo mejor. ¿Me acompañarías a una cita mañana por la tarde? —pregunté, sonrojándome ligeramente—. Una noche fuera de la ciudad, por así decirlo.

—¿Debo vestirme bien? —preguntó ella.

—Sí. —Sonreí—. Hemos hecho lo casual, pero mañana quiero consentirte con lo mejor que Chicago tiene para ofrecer, linda. ¿Me acompañarás?

—Sí. —Ella soltó unas risitas, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Le sonreí antes de besarla suavemente.


	39. Chapter 39

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_tufano79_** , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Treinta y nueve**

 **POV Edward.**

—Edward, deberías usar una corbata —dijo Alice mientras sostenía una corbata a juego con mi traje—. Digo, ¡por Dios!

—No usaré corbata, Mary Alice Cullen —gruñí—. ¿Sabes cuán caluroso está afuera? Un sauna sería poco comparado al millón de grados de calor que tenemos.

—Eres un bombero. El calor no debería molestarte —retó Alice.

—Soy un maricón cuando se trata de clima caluroso. Que te den —dije, ajustando la chaqueta de mi traje.

—¿Cuál es el plan para esta noche? —me preguntó Alice, guiándome al baño. Me sentó en el inodoro, atacando mi cabeza con sus dedos y alguna cosa en mi cabello—. Le comprarás flores, ¿cierto?

—Ordené un ramo en tu floristería favorita —dije.

—Dime que no son rosas —dijo inexpresiva.

—Le compré a Bella rosas púrpuras. No rojas. Eso sería muy atrevido. El púrpura significa encantamiento y yo _estoy_ encantado por ella. —Sonreí—. En cuanto a la cita, comenzaremos en Spiaggia para cenar. Tengo reservación para las seis. Luego, quiero llevarla a la Torre Sears.

—Torre Willis —corrigió.

—Esa mierda. Ese edificio ha sido la Torre Sears desde que tengo memoria. Siempre lo será. Willis es un tarado por hacer que lo cambien —bufé. Alice rio histéricamente, como era usual. Siempre defendía la Torre Sears a pesar de su nuevo nombre. Ella solo me enloqueció—. Mocosa.

—Me amas —dijo mientras se calmaba—. Ahora, continúa… ¿Torre Willis?

—Apestas —gruñí—. La llevaré al observatorio, a mirar la ciudad en la noche. La última cosa será un paseo en carruaje llevado por caballos. Pagué un paseo privado que terminará en la Fuente Buckingham.

—Suena muy romántico. Dale a mi Jazzy algunos consejos, ¿sí? Su idea de romance es hacer el amor con velas. —Alice bufó.

—No necesito saber eso, Mary Alice. A mis ojos, sigues siendo virgen —dije sin emoción. Alice rio a carcajadas de nuevo. Le di un golpecito a su estómago mientras me levantaba y me rociaba mi colonia cara—. ¿Luzco bien?

—Lucirías mejor con una corbata —dijo Alice sarcásticamente, metiéndola en mi bolsillo. Rodé mis ojos—. Pero, sí. Ahora, asegúrate de tratarla como una dama. Ábrele las puertas, toma su mano y sé caballeroso. Paga su comida y no hagas nada que yo no haría.

—Di adiós, Mary Alice —dije, empujándola fuera de mi departamento—. Gracias por tu ayuda.

—¡USA LA CORBATA! —Rio mientras caminaba hacia el elevador. Le saqué el dedo medio, cerrando la puerta. Tomé mi billetera, celular y llaves del auto. Asegurándome de que tenía la factura del paseo por carruaje en mi billetera, salí corriendo de mi departamento y por la calle. Llamé un taxi, sin querer lidiar con el problema de estacionar. Le pedí que se detuviese en la floristería para poder recoger las flores. Pagando por mi docena de rosas púrpuras, me subí al taxi y le di la dirección de Bella. Diez minutos después, llegué a la casa de Bella. Pagándole, subí los escalones hacia su casa. Tocando el timbre, esperé a que abriese la puerta. Unos momentos pasaron y la puerta se abrió. Mi boca se hizo agua cuando la vi. Era un absoluto espectáculo.

—¡Vaya! Tú en un traje… eso es ardiente. —Suspiró, viéndome en mi traje gris claro—. De verdad, tienes que estar sudando. ¡Pasa, pasa!

—Obviamente no planeé esto correctamente. —Reí, tendiéndole las rosas. Ella las tomó, meciéndolas entre sus brazos. Mientras enterraba su nariz en el ramo, la miré. Estaba hermosa con sus hebras castañas rizadas y colgando por sus hombros. Su maquillaje era suave y simple, realzando sus rasgos tan hermosos. Usaba un vestido largo con rayas negras y blancas que se ataba alrededor del cuello. Acentuaba su pequeña figura, haciéndola lucir tan elegante, pero divertida. Se volteó y toda su espalda estaba descubierta. Quería tocar su suave piel.

—Déjame poner estas hermosas flores en un jarrón —dijo mientras entraba a la cocina. Sus pies estaban desnudos y sonreí por la pedicura en sus dedos, combinando con su vestido. La seguí. Luchó para alcanzar un jarrón. Colocando mi mano en su espalda desnuda, llegué por encima de ella y se lo tendí—. Gracias. —Se sonrojó. Acaricié su suave piel. Bella se estremeció.

—Luces exquisita, Bella —dije, sonriéndole.

—Agradécele a tu hermana. Vino, aunque a las seis de la mañana, para dejar esto. Incluso lo ajustó para que no me quedara grande —dijo Bella, subiendo la falda por encima de sus rodillas—. Y es bastante cómodo. Y ligero. Perfecto para una noche como esta. —Caminó al fregadero, llenando el jarrón con agua y arreglando las flores—. Gracias por las flores. La última vez que me dieron unas fue cuando me gradué de la universidad, y me las dio mi abue. No pudo llegar a la ceremonia, pero me envió un gran arreglo con los colores de mi escuela. ¡Resistió casi dos semanas! Esa monstruosidad verde y dorada, pero lo adoraba. La abuela recordó que me gradué, a diferencia de mi madre quien estaba muy ocupada apostando su paga en algún casino. La abuela también me dio un cheque considerable. Lo usé para comprar mi primer departamento lejos de mi madre.

—Tu abuela suena como una mujer increíble —dije.

—Lo era. La extraño todos los días. —Bella suspiró, colocando las flores en la mesa de la cocina—. ¿Estás listo?

—Sí. Tenemos reservaciones para dentro de media hora —respondí—. ¿Te gusta la comida italiana?

—¡Me encanta!

* * *

 **¡Buenas noches, bellezas! Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo.**

 **Las que están en el grupo, saben que dije que subiría dos, pero es dando y dando, corazones.**

 **20 rr más y yo les subo el capítulo esta misma noche.**


	40. Chapter 40

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a **_tufano79_** , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta**

 **POV Edward.**

Llegamos al Spiaggia y nos ubicaron de inmediato. Me quedé junto a Bella, mi mano en la parte baja de su espalda. Ayudándola a entrar a la cabina privada, me senté frente a ella, pero secretamente, quería estar junto a ella. Eso hubiera lucido extraño, así que me acomodé para pedir comida para ella. Podría tocarla y sostener su mano luego mientras estuviéramos en la Torre Sears y en el paseo en el carruaje.

—¿Has estado aquí?

—Una vez. Mis padres celebraron su aniversario número treinta y cinco aquí. Estábamos en una sala privada para nuestros amigos y familiares, no precisamente en el restaurante principal —dije.

—¿Cuándo fue eso? —cuestionó Bella.

—En febrero —respondí—. Mis padres eran verdaderos románticos y se casaron el día de San Valentín.

—Awww, qué lindo —arrulló Bella.

—Fue más una necesidad que bonito. Mi padre estaba trabajando como residente y tenía muy poco tiempo libre. De alguna manera logró tener el día de San Valentín libre y se casaron en el ayuntamiento, con sus mejores amigos como testigos. Los padres de mi mamá estaban molestos ya que Esme Platt era de la alta sociedad y nunca se debió haber casado de esa manera. Mis padres estaban enamorados y no querían esperar. —Reí—. Eventualmente tuvieron la boda social, casi dos años después de la primera. Mi abuela insistió en ello. Era tener esta enorme boda o ser desheredada. Mamá continuó con ello, aunque había sido la esposa de mi padre por dos años. Sin embargo, mi abuela consiguió su boda por todo lo alto y mi madre no fue desheredada.

—Vaya —dijo Bella—. Apuesto a que tu abuela no esperaba que duraran tanto tiempo.

—Uh, no. La abuela Platt estaba sentada en una esquina, ceñuda mientras mis padres bailaban en la pista de baile en su aniversario, aún muy enamorados —dije, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros.

El mesero llegó, pidiendo la orden de nuestras bebidas. Ordené una botella de vino. Bella dijo que podía permitirse una copa, pero no quería arriesgarse a beber más debido a sus antidepresivos. El mesero se fue y miramos nuestro menú, escogiendo un aperitivo para compartir y un poco de la deliciosa cocina italiana. Una vez que el aperitivo llegó, junto con nuestro vino, pregunté algo que me había estado persiguiendo por un rato.

—Bella, no tomes esto a mal, pero has hablado mucho de tu mamá y de tu abuela. ¿Qué hay de tu padre?

—Hablamos ocasionalmente. Es un jefe de policía en algún pueblucho en Washington. Cuando chateamos, siempre tengo la impresión de que no se preocupa por mí así que lo soporto y luego continúo. —Bella se encogió de hombros—. ¿Me gustaría tener una relación con mi padre? ¡Seguro! Pero él nunca me ha dado ninguna indicación de querer una.

—¿Tiene tu nuevo número? —pregunté.

—No, no lo tiene. Probablemente debería decirle —dijo Bella—. Lo haré luego. Ahora, solo quiero disfrutar la noche contigo. Mi psicópata madre y mi padre ausente no están en mi mente ahora. ¿Qué sucedió en esa emergencia a la que fuiste ayer?

—Solo una prueba de que la humanidad necesita una rápida pateada en el trasero —dije inexpresivamente—. Unos niños recién salidos de la universidad, ebrios, decidieron que sería divertido disparar fuegos artificiales desde su departamento. Uno explotó en su sala de estar, otro en la mano de un niño y el tercero pasó por el piso del departamento arriba de ellos. Se expandió muy rápido y el edificio estuvo completamente perdido.

Bella parpadeó un par de veces.

—¿De verdad?

—Sep —dije, bebiendo mi vino—. Temo por nuestro futuro.

—Estamos avanzando de tantas formas diferentes, creando nuevas invenciones y demás. En otras, tienes que preguntar, ¿qué droga estaban fumando estos padres? —Bella soltó una risita.

—Obviamente la marihuana en descuento de Walmart. —Yo reí.

—Cincuenta por ciento de descuento —bromeó Bella. Chocamos nuestras copas. Estaba feliz de estar con alguien que entendiese mi humor. Irina solía pensar que yo era muy rudo con los imbéciles que trataba de salvar. Demonios, tenía algunos momentos donde cuestionaba su cordura. Espera, claramente estaba loca.

Nos calmamos y miré a Bella. Estaba sonrojada. Sus ojos estaban brillando y a la luz de la vela del restaurante, lucía casi etérea. Bebió de su vino, mirándome.

—¿Qué? ¿Derramé algo?

—No. Eres tan hermosa. —Sonreí.

Su sonrojo se acentuó y bajó la mirada hasta la mesa. Sus pestañas eran tan largas, casi tocaban sus mejillas. Pasé mi mano por encima de la mesa, tomando su delicada mano con la mía. Me miró, mordiendo su labio mientras me daba una sonrisa vacilante.

—Lo eres —insistí—. Soy tan afortunado de tenerte conmigo esta noche, linda.

—Estoy comenzando a darme cuenta de que yo soy la afortunada —dijo, resplandeciendo.

* * *

 **¡No olviden dejarme sus reviews con sus opiniones y demás! Leo todos y cada uno de ellos, no saben lo agradecida que estoy.**


	41. Chapter 41

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta y uno**

 **POV Bella.**

La cena fue increíble, pero la conversación con Edward fue incluso mejor. Era inteligente, bienhablado y divertido. Por su apariencia, parecía ser un hombre taciturno y malhumorado, pero tenía este agudo sentido del humor que me hacía reír más veces de las que no. También era sarcástico y mordaz, combinándose bien con mi comportamiento. Hablamos sobre su familia, la tienda de Alice, mi negocio y mi búsqueda de un nuevo auto. Quería una nueva camioneta, pero ni siquiera podía pensar en tener un auto que costara casi cien dólares para llenar el tanque. Los precios de la gasolina aquí eran ridículamente caros. Me hacía querer comprar uno de esos pequeños automóviles inteligentes.

Terminamos nuestra comida y bebimos un poco de café, debatiéndonos en pedir postre.

—Todo esto luce genial, pero creo que me has arruinado de por vida con tu increíble repostería —dijo Edward, arrugando su nariz.

—Tengo un poco de pastel de queso en casa. —Solté una risita.

—¿Pastel de queso? —preguntó, sus cejas disparándose hacia el nacimiento de su cabello. Mis risitas incrementaron ante su reacción—. ¿Qué clase de pastel de queso?

—Con chocolate blanco y frambuesa. —Sonreí con suficiencia—. Estaba experimentando anoche cuando tenía un episodio de insomnio. Resultó bastante bien.

—Ooooh, luego de nuestra cita, ¿podemos volver a tu casa y comer un poco de pastel de queso? —pidió, casi saltando en su asiento.

—Realmente tienes un gusto por lo dulce —comenté.

—No tienes idea —dijo Edward, resplandeciendo, haciéndole una seña a nuestro mesero. Pidió la cuenta, dándole su tarjeta de crédito al mesero—. Era el niño rollizo cuando era más joven. Cuando fui a la secundaria y comencé a jugar fútbol, perdí toda mi grasa de bebé, además de que podía comer lo que sea que yo quisiera. Definitivamente encontré mi amor en ejercitar y ser capaz de comer todos esos dulces. —El mesero le trajo a Edward su tarjeta y la factura. Él añadió una propina, firmándola con una floritura—. Ahora, ¿quieres caminar a nuestra próxima locación o tomar un taxi?

—¿A dónde iremos? —pregunté.

—A la Torre Sears —respondió.

—Oh, la Torre _Willis_. —Sonreí. Edward me dedicó una mirada asesina—. ¿Qué? Le cambiaron el nombre.

—No me hagas comenzar —murmuró—. Fue una parodia que la hayan renombrado. Ha sido la Torre Sears desde que puedo recordarlo. Es una mierda que el tarado que la compró le haya cambiado el nombre.

—Tanto problema por un edificio, señor Cullen. —Reí.

—No manejo bien el cambio. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Entonces? ¿Caminamos o tomamos un taxi?

—¿Qué tan lejos está?

—Como a tres kilómetros de aquí. —Edward se encogió de hombros.

—Hmmm, ya que está caluroso afuera, tomemos un taxi —dije, arrugando mi nariz. Él asintió, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos y guiándonos hacia una esquina. Él llamó a un taxi, ayudándome a entrar a la parte trasera. Le dio al conductor la dirección y diez minutos después, estacionamos en la Torre Willis. Edward estaba ceñudo hacia el letrero—. Vamos, señor Amargadín. Solo es un nombre.

—Es sacrilegio —gruñó, dándole al taxista su paga.

—A pesar de su nombre, todavía subiremos, ¿cierto? —pregunté.

—Síp. Espero que tengas una cámara —dijo Edward, guiándome al centro de visitantes—. La ciudad es hermosa mientras se pone el crepúsculo y ves todas las luces parpadeando.

—Debí haber traído mi enorme cámara, para tomar un par de fotografías panorámicas —dije—, pero eso hubiera acarreado una enorme cartera y no combinaba con mi atuendo. Alice no lo aprobaría.

—¿Qué tipo de cámara tienes? ¿La enorme? —preguntó Edward, pagando la entrada para subir al observatorio. Esperamos en la fila para el elevador y nos subimos cuando llegó.

—Tengo un par. Para bodas y demás, uso mi Nikon D800. También uso esa para tomas profesionales y demás. Para mis cosas artísticas, tengo una Nikon D300S y una D3300. Mi automática es una Nikon CoolPix —dije, buscando en mi cartera y tendiéndole mi pequeña cámara.

—Chica Nikon. —Edward soltó una risita, volteando la cámara y jalándome hacia sus brazos. Éramos una de las dos parejas en el ascensor. Su barbilla estaba en mi hombro—. Sonríe bonito. —Reí mientras él nos tomaba una selfie. Sus labios estaban en mi frente. Volteando la cámara, me apretó contra su cuerpo, mirando la foto—. Hmmm, esa es una hermosa pareja.

—Obviamente es bastante humilde, señor Cullen —bufé, dándole un golpecito en el estómago. Él rio. Las puertas se abrieron y salimos. Debido a la hora, el observatorio no estaba tan concurrido. Edward mantuvo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura. La calidez de su mano se expandió por la delgada tela de mi vestido. Me gustaba. Mucho. También estaba impresionaba por cuán hermosa lucía la ciudad—. Vaya… —Tomé la cámara de su mano y comencé a sacar fotos—. Esto es increíble…

—Imagínalo a la luz del día —dijo Edward mientras se paraba detrás de mí, envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura. Estábamos en una de las ventanas que colgaban al filo del edificio. El cuerpo de Edward era cálido contra el mío, sus labios se presionaban contra mi cabello—. Esto es agradable, ¿pero estar aquí contigo? Eso es lo que es increíble. Gracias por decir que sí, Bella.

Me volteé en sus brazos, mis dedos encontrando su cabello.

—Gracias por comprender —murmuré. Sus brazos se aferraron más a mi alrededor y sus ojos se oscurecieron. Inclinándose hacia abajo, sus labios acariciaron los míos suavemente. Mi estómago estalló por las mariposas, queriendo salir. Sus besos eran suaves y tiernos, a diferencia de lo que experimenté con James, quien solo tomaba. Las manos de Edward se movieron hacia arriba y se deslizaron por la desnuda piel de mi espalda. Me estremecí, dando un paso más cerca de él. Sus dedos se enredaron en mis rizos suaves, inclinando mi cabeza ligeramente para que pudiera profundizar el beso. Abrí mi boca, permitiendo que su lengua se deslizara por entre mis labios. Nos besamos por un momento hasta que me aparté, jadeando ligeramente. _Demonios, necesitaba respirar_ —. Hmmmm.

—¿Te he dejado sin palabras? —bromeó Edward, sus dedos pasando por mi columna suavemente. Asentí. Sus labios encontraron mi frente y él continuó tocando mi espalda. Inclinando mi barbilla, miró mis ojos—. Hay momentos cuando también estoy sin palabras a su alrededor, señorita Swan. Donde tu hermosura y fortaleza me dejan pasmado. —Su pulgar trazó la manzana de mi mejilla perezosamente—. Como ahora… —Su boca cubrió la mía y nos perdimos en otro dulce y tierno abrazo.

* * *

 **¡Volvemos con las actus! No saben cuánto les agradezco la paciencia que han tenido con la historia.**

 **Les recomiendo unirse al grupo de traducciones:** **www . facebook groups / 530612787116025 y así podrán estar al tanto de todo lo que se publicará próximamente, además de que por ese medio aviso si no podré actualizar.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado. ¡Nos vemos el viernes, dulzuras!**


	42. Chapter 42

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta y dos**

 **POV Bella.**

Edward y yo paseamos por la cima de la Torre Willis por casi una hora. Tomé un montón de fotos del paisaje y de nosotros dos, con la ayuda de algunos turistas. Edward nos llevó hacia abajo de nuevo, y estacionado fuera del edificio estaba un hermoso carruaje llevado por caballos.

—Vaya —suspiré.

—Tendremos un tour privado, señorita Swan —dijo, ayudándome a subir a la parte trasera del carruaje. Le tendió al conductor un papel, quien asintió y una vez que nos acomodamos, comenzó nuestro paseo. Los dedos de Edward estaban entrelazados con los míos y señalaba varias cosas mientras pasábamos junto a ellas. Tomé fotografías con mi pequeña cámara. Edward también utilizó sus largos brazos de mono para tomar fotos de ambos. En cada foto, sus labios estaban en mi piel o en mi cabello, o en mi boca. Él obviamente amaba besarme. Yo sé que yo sí. Su ternura me hacía sentir como una princesa y su comportamiento me hacía confiar en él, probablemente más de lo que debería a este punto.

Nuestro paseo en carruaje fue de más de una hora y nos detuvimos fuera de Grant Park, cerca de la Fuente de Buckingham. Edward le dio a nuestro conductor una propina y se fue. Estaba tomando fotos de las hermosas luces de la Fuente de Buckingham y sonriendo tontamente.

—Esto es increíble, Edward. Debiste haberme dicho que trajera mi cámara buena. —Reí.

—Podemos volver, linda. —Edward soltó una risita—. Recuerda, vives aquí.

—Cierto —dije, golpeando mi cadera contra la suya—. Lo había olvidado. —Dejó un beso en mi frente mientras continuaba tomando fotos. Bajé mi cámara, sentándome en el filo de la fuente. Edward se sentó junto a mí—. Esta fue una increíble primera cita, Edward. —Toqué el agua bajo la yema de mis dedos.

—Técnicamente, es nuestra segunda cita —bromeó, tirando un par de centavos a la fuente—. Nuestra primera cita fue luego de Whispers.

—Papa, patata —canturreé—. A pesar de eso, esta noche fue… gracias. Gracias por hacerme volver al mundo real.

—Yo no hice nada. Solo te busqué —respondió.

—No, has hecho más de lo que te das cuenta, Edward. Tú y Alice, ambos hicieron que reevaluara lo que estaba haciendo y cómo vivía mi vida —murmuré—. Estaba aterrorizada de… de todo, Edward. Cada sonido, cada email, cada llamada… todo me daba pánico. Eso y la notificación de que mi abuela había muerto. La única persona que me había apoyado se fue sin que nadie supiera y me vine en picada. Estoy agradecida por Alice y su paciencia.

—¿Alice? ¿Paciente? ¿Estamos hablando de la misma persona? —bromeó Edward.

—Sí, y ha sido muy paciente conmigo. —Sonreí—. Pudo haberse ido luego de que corté toda comunicación contigo, ya que es tu hermana. Pero, no lo hizo. Me ayudó más de lo que puedes imaginar. También estoy agradecida por tu disposición a darme otra oportunidad. La mayoría de los chicos me verían como un dulce dañado, se voltearían e irían. Demonios, yo me veo como algo dañado, pero estoy trabajando en eso. —Miré la fuente, el ruido del agua relajante y calmante.

—Bella, no estás dañada —dijo Edward, moviéndose más cerca de mí—. Lo he dicho y lo diré de nuevo; eres tan fuerte. Estoy contigo, bebé, tanto como quieras. No quiero renunciar a tus dulces.

Dejé salir una risa con un bufido.

—Siempre pensando con tu estómago.

—Soy como un cachorrito perdido. Me alimentas con un bocado y me pegaré a tu cadera —bromeó—. Ahora, sé que quiero esto. Nos quiero a nosotros. No quiero a nadie más, Bella. Nunca me sentí de esta manera con mi ex prometida. Ni siquiera una fracción.

—¿Es esta tu retorcida forma de pedirme que sea tu novia? —bromeé.

—Algo así, sí. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿Te gustaría?

—Me gustaría mucho —murmuré—. ¿Podemos… ir lento? ¿En cuanto a lo físico?

—Bella, bebé, estás a cargo —dijo Edward, acunando mi rostro—. Ni siquiera puedo imaginar lo que puedes estar sintiendo.

—Solo necesito acostumbrarme a suaves caricias y no a mamadas rudas —dije con acidez.

—Nunca te lastimaría, Bella —dijo Edward en voz baja, sus pulgares moviéndose por mi quijada—. Quiero matar a James por lo que te hizo, ¿y tu madre? No me hagas comenzar.

—El cómo ella está relacionada a la mujer más dulce en el mundo, mi abuela, me sobrepasa —dije inexpresiva—. ¿Creo que fumó mucha marihuana o se juntó con la gente equivocada? No lo sé. Sin embargo, ella no está aquí. Tú lo estás. Nosotros sí.

—Jodidamente sí —dijo Edward, inclinándose hacia adelante y besándome suavemente. Con cada toque que sentía de su parte, solo me derretía. Mi cuerpo perdió la rigidez y solo quería estar lo más cerca posible de él. Apartándose, Edward miró mis ojos—. Solo para aclarar, porque no quiero sacar conclusiones. Eres mi novia, ¿cierto?

—Sí. —Reí.

—Y yo soy tu novio —dijo con una sonrisa boba. Asentí—. Bueno, tu novio quiere desesperadamente un poco de pastel de queso.

—¡Dios, Cullen, eres un barril sin fondo! —Reí.

—¿Y? —bromeó él, tomando mi mano para que pudiésemos tomar un taxi para volver a mi casa—. ¿No era tu abuela italiana? ¿Comida es amor y toda esa mierda?

—Sí —respondí.

—Bueno, obviamente cocinas para mí porque me amas. Solo que no lo sabes aún. —Edward sonrió con suficiencia, deteniendo a un taxi. Lo gracioso era que él tenía razón.


	43. Chapter 43

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta y tres**

 **POV Bella.**

Llegamos a mi casa poco antes de la medianoche. Edward fue extremadamente afectuoso todo el viaje en taxi. Sus manos nunca dejaron mi piel y estaba constantemente besándome y acariciándome. Era diferente a lo que estaba acostumbrada, pero lo adoré igualmente. Dentro de mi hogar, hice un poco de café descafeinado. Edward se quitó la chaqueta de su traje, dejándola en una de las sillas de la cocina. Mientras yo cortaba el pastel de queso, Edward me observaba con mucha atención. Probablemente estaba babeando con sus ojos apuntados al maldito pastel.

—Eres demasiado, Edward. —Solté una risita, dándole un gran trozo—. Y te llevarás el resto a casa.

—Bien por mí. Desayuno, almuerzo y cena para mañana —dijo con alegría, comiendo un trozo grande—. Hablando de eso… cada domingo, mi familia cena junta. Cuando no trabajo, voy para allá. Si te gustaría, podrías acompañarme.

—¿No trabajarás el domingo? —pregunté.

—Nope. Iré el lunes y el jueves esta semana, además de un turno en Clear Waters el miércoles en la tarde —respondió—. Seth tuvo un recorte en sus horas debido a la nueva bebé.

—Ella es adorable. —Sonreí—. Toda regordeta y linda.

—Entonces, ¿estar alrededor de bebés no te molesta? —preguntó Edward, su rostro sonrojándose.

—No tanto como piensas. —Me encogí de hombros, sentándome a su lado—. Puede que nunca sea madre en el sentido tradicional, dando a luz y demás, pero si soy bendecida con tener un hijo, los amaré igual, justo como a mi linda bebita.

—¿No puedes quedar embarazada nunca? —cuestionó Edward.

—No sé. Nunca he pensado en ello. Los doctores dijeron que mi cuerpo fue golpeado tan fuerte que puede que nunca sea capaz de llevar un bebé a término, si llego a embarazarme. Desde el ataque, mis períodos han sido inexistentes. Si tengo uno, es irregular. Casi tuvieron que hacer una histerectomía, pero no la hicieron ya que pudieron detener la hemorragia. —Suspiré.

—Siento tanto que hayas tenido que pasar por eso —dijo Edward, empujando lejos su pastel a medio comer. Me jaló hacia sus brazos y besó mi cuello. Me acurruqué contra él, cerrando mis ojos por un momento. Edward se levantó de su asiento y me guio hacia la sala. Sentándose en el sofá, me puso en su regazo. Me abrazó fuerte, sus manos deslizándose por mi espalda y entre mi cabello—. Cuando el momento llegue, serás una mamá increíble.

—Gracias —murmuré contra su hombro—. Y me encantaría ir a cenar. ¿No es muy pronto? Digo, acabamos de decidir ser "exclusivos".

—Quise arrastrarte a casa de mis padres el día que fuimos a Billy Goat. —Edward sonrió con suficiencia—. Probablemente hubiéramos pasado un mejor momento que en Clear Waters. —Hice una mueca—. Maldito Frank.

—Bueno, el maldito Frank hizo que entendiera que necesitaba ayuda —dije, apartando su suave cabello de sus ojos—. Existía y vivía con miedo. ¿Ahora? Estoy viviendo. Tengo cosas para solucionar, pero estoy mejorando.

—Me alegra que estés mejorando. Lo veo cada día que estoy contigo. Sonríes más. Ríes. No eres tan recelosa. Hay una chispa en tus ojos —dijo Edward, besando mis labios suavemente—. Eres tan hermosa, bebé. —Lloriqueé y él profundizó nuestro beso, jalándome completamente hacia su regazo. Mi falda se subió para que pudiese sentarme a horcajadas en sus piernas. Sus manos estaban en mi espalda, acariciando mi piel desnuda. Mis dedos se enredaron en su cabello, jalando las hebras y rodando mis caderas sobre su creciente erección. Podía sentir mis bragas humedecerse por mi propia excitación. Gemí contra su boca, balanceándome encima de él—. Joder, Bella —susurró Edward, sus manos moviéndose de mi espalda a mi trasero.

—No esta noche. —Solté una risita, mis labios moviéndose por su quijada. Continué moviéndome encima de él, humedeciéndome más con cada insinuación. Definitivamente era un gran chico y sentirlo ponerse tan duro me hacía sentir sexy y poderosa. Capturé el lóbulo de su oreja entre mis dientes, succionándolo ligeramente. Las manos de Edward estaban aferrándose a mi trasero, guiando mis movimientos encima de su pene—. Sí. —Suspiré mientras el hormigueo comenzaba a esparcirse por mí.

—Quiero verte correrte —gruñó Edward contra mi mejilla, besando mi piel. Su tono rasposo me puso incluso más húmeda; estaba derramándose por encima de mis muslos. Mis bragas no hacían nada para evitar que se derramara. Tomé su rostro, besando su suave y dulce boca. Una de sus manos se enredó en mis rizos mientras se balanceaba contra mí—. Eso es, bebé. Puedo sentir cuán cerca estás. Tan húmeda…

—Edward —lloriqueé—. ¿Por favor? —Mi cuerpo estaba ondulante, sintiendo cosas que nunca había experimentado verdaderamente. Sí, había tenido orgasmos con James y con mis dos previos amantes, pero esto… esto era _más_ —. ¡Oh, Dios! —jadeé mientras los sentimientos de euforia comenzaban a palpitar en mi vientre y entre mis piernas.

—No te contengas, bebé —gruñó Edward—. Estoy contigo. B-B-Bella… oh, sí, linda. —Ambos nos movíamos juntos. Las manos de Edward estaban paseando por mi espalda, mi trasero y mi rostro. Yo estaba jalando su cabello, besándolo febrilmente. Comencé a temblar, mi cuerpo cayendo por el precipicio. Jadeé contra su boca, aún balanceándome sobre él—. Tan hermosa, Bella. Mi Bella —coreó mientras sus propias caderas desaceleraban—. ¡Síííí! —Dio una estocada fuerte contra mí y eso fue lo que necesité para hacerme añicos por completo en sus brazos.

Nuestros cuerpos bajaron la velocidad y nuestros besos se volvieron más lánguidos. Edward me sostuvo cerca mientras paseaba sus dedos por mi espalda. Con un suave y precioso beso a mis labios, acunó mi barbilla.

—Debería irme —susurró. Asentí, sin querer que lo hiciera, pero sabiendo que si queríamos tomar esto con lentitud, él tenía que irse—. ¿Te recojo el domingo?

—Sí —dije, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Gracias por esta noche. No hay palabras para describir cuán increíble fue nuestra cita y lo bien que me hiciste sentir.

—Es una fracción de la felicidad que yo siento ahora, y digo que es jodidamente bueno. —Soltó una risita, sosteniéndome cerca de su fuerte cuerpo—. Pero, linda, para que pueda irme, necesitas levantarte.

—Mmmhmm —respondí adormilada, colocando mi cabeza en su hombro. Él rio—. Eres cómodo.

—Nunca antes me han llamado así —dijo, besando mi hombro—. Adoro acurrucarme contigo, bebé, pero tengo un bóxer lleno de semen. Es un poco asqueroso.

—Quítatelo. Ve desnudo. —Solté una risita.

—De nuevo, necesitas moverte. —Él rio.

—De acuerdo —respondí, poniéndome más cómoda sobre su regazo. Dejando salir una carcajada, acunó mi trasero y se levantó, conmigo envuelta a su alrededor como un pulpo. Colocó mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, sonriendo como tonto. Le dediqué una mirada asesina.

—¿Qué? No te ibas a mover, mono araña —dijo, besando mis labios—, pero, tengo que irme, bebé.

—Lo sé —dije, quitando mis piernas de su cuerpo—. Déjame envolver tu pastel de queso. —Caminé a la cocina, yendo a envolver el pastel. Edward me siguió, tomando la chaqueta de su traje.

—Consérvalo y tráelo el domingo. El gusto por el dulce de mi padre rivaliza con el mío. —Rio, atacándome con un beso digno de desmayo. Irguiéndome, Edward acarició mi espalda una vez más con sus dedos—. Duerme bien, linda. ¿Te llamo mañana? —Asentí. Me besó una vez más antes de que se volteara para salir por la puerta.

* * *

 **Un poco de acción, ¿eh? Finalmente nos estamos acercando un poco más a donde todo es un poco más tranquilo. (?).**

 **¡Recuerden dejar sus reviews, lindas! Ese es mi único medio de incentivo, además de que lo veo como mi pago .**

 **¡Hasta la próxima! ¡Feliz semana!**


	44. Chapter 44

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta y cuatro**

 **POV Bella.**

El sábado, fui a comprar mi auto con Alice. Aún no podía decidir cuál quería comprar. Amaba la seguridad de una camioneta, pero el costo de un auto más pequeño, con tanque de gasolina eficiente, parecía más razonable. Alice era el diablillo en mi oreja, tratando de convencerme de que necesitaba algo divertido, deportivo y caro. Así que fuimos a una concesionaria de lujo cercana, viendo varios autos y sedanes deportivos. Pero, fui arrastrada a los mastodontes de las camionetas.

—Entonces, ¿me harás esperar todo el día o me vas a contar sobre tu cita con mi hermano enamorado? —chilló ella, mirando un Porsche 911 Turbo.

—Fue increíble —respondí, paseando por la sala de exposición, literalmente golpeando a los vendedores. Estaba viendo. ¿Qué parte no entendían? Si veía algo que me gustara, buscaría a alguien—. Me llevó a este restaurante italiano, Spiaggia.

—Oooh, ese lugar es bueno. Jasper me ha llevado allí un par de veces. De hecho, yo fui la que lo sugirió para la fiesta de aniversario de mis padres —dijo Alice orgullosa—. ¿Qué comiste?

—Lingüine y salsa de almejas, lo cual estuvo delicioso. Edward comió un plato de pescado que estuvo igual de bueno. —Solté una risilla, echándole un vistazo a una Range Rover. Casi tuve un infarto cuando vi lo cara que era, pero recordé el monto de dinero que tenía en mi cuenta bancaria—. Luego fuimos a la Torre Sears/Willis a explorar el observatorio. Edward y yo tomamos unas fotos geniales. —Le mostré algunas fotografías a Alice que había subido a mi teléfono.

—¡Son una pareja tan bonita! —murmuró Alice con admiración—. Estas fotos son increíbles, Bella.

—Gracias. —Me sonrojé, devolviendo mi teléfono a mi cartera—. Luego de eso, fuimos a un paseo en carruaje, terminando en la Fuente de Buckingham. Fue una cita maravillosa y por primera vez en lo que parece una eternidad, estoy alegre y feliz.

—También escuché que te nos unirás para cenar mañana —dijo, moviendo las cejas.

Asentí, subiéndome a la Range Rover que estaba mirando. Alice se subió al asiento del copiloto.

—¿Es un asunto importante? Digo, el que vaya a conocer a tus padres. ¿Sabes?

—Lo es. Enorme, en realidad. Edward no trajo a Irina hasta que casi estuvieron comprometidos, si eso lo aclara —dijo Alice, pasando su mano por la consola del auto—. Esto es lindo. —Inhaló profundamente—. Adoro ese olor a auto nuevo.

—Rara. —Reí disimuladamente.

—Duh —canturreó—. Entonces, ¿es seguro asumir que tú y Edward son _oficiales_?

—Eres una tonta, pero sí. Lo somos —respondí, bajándome del auto y caminando hacia uno de los vendedores. Él sonrió con suficiencia, dedicándome un vistazo. Colocando cara de perra, señalé el auto—. Quiero ese.

—Por supuesto —ronroneó—. ¿Tal vez podemos salir luego a celebrar tu auto nuevo?

—No. Quiero el auto y no que me coqueteen. ¿Debo buscar a alguien más? Estoy segura de que ese chico de allá con los zapatos rosas amaría la comisión —dije, comenzando a caminar hacia el otro chico.

—¡Espera! Lo siento —dijo—. ¿Cuál es el que quieres? —Sonreí con suficiencia, caminando hacia el chico al que había señalado. El vendedor lució derrotado mientras yo completaba la transacción con un muy gay, pero adorable vendedor llamado Felix. La pedí en plateado con todos los accesorios. Usé mi tarjeta de crédito para pagar el depósito. El resto del monto lo pagaría una vez que tomase propiedad dentro de una semana. Alice estaba contenta mientras yo firmaba el papeleo. El vendedor original estaba haciendo puchero y dedicándole a Felix una mirada asesina.

—¿Eras así antes de conocer a James? —preguntó Alice.

—Bastante, sí. Era una perra sarcástica. —Solté una risita—. Tenía que ser dura como un clavo gracias a mi madre. Perdí ese enfoque cuando James decidió usarme como su pera de boxeo.

—Edward mencionó que crees que James incendió tu garaje.

—No sé. James no querría ensuciarse las manos con mierda como esa. ¿Enviaría a alguien? No lo dudaría —dije, encogiéndome ligeramente de hombros—. Sé que el incendio no fue un acto de violencia al azar, eso es seguro. Fue deliberado.

Felix volvió con la factura de pago de mi auto. Dijo que estaría listo en una semana. Le agradecí, estrechando su mano y saliendo de la concesionaria con Alice.

—¿Tienes algo para usar mañana? —preguntó Alice.

—Ropa —respondí, arqueando mi ceja mientras me subía a su Cayenne.

—¡Tonterías! —Alice rio—. ¡Vayamos a conseguirte algo nuevo de mi tienda!

—Alice, acabo de gastar casi noventa mil dólares en un auto —dije inexpresiva.

—¿Qué son unos cientos más? —bromeó.

* * *

 **¡Espero que les haya gustado! ¡Recuerden que leer y no dejar review, es como ir al baño y no bajar la palanca!**

 **¡Hasta la próxima!**


	45. Chapter 45

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta y cinco**

 **POV Bella.**

Estaba sentada en el auto de Edward, inquieta. No pude dormir anoche y había horneado un montón de galletas y un nuevo pastel de queso con chocolate blanco y frambuesas. Estaban en el asiento trasero del auto de Edward. Retorcí el brazalete en mi muñeca, nerviosa, ansiosa y casi enferma del estómago. James nunca me presentó a sus padres. Siempre estaban _fuera de la ciudad_. Probablemente fue algo bueno. Asumí que solo eran tan sádicos como él.

 _Maldito._

—Linda, cálmate —me tranquilizó Edward, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos—. Mis padres van a amarte.

—¿Eso crees? —chillé, mi baja autoestima saliendo de mí como olas.

—Bebé —arrulló Edward, desacelerando y aparcando su auto en el estacionamiento de una iglesia—. No tenemos que hacerlo.

—Solo… Tengo miedo de que tu familia crea que no soy buena para ti —susurré, una solitaria lágrima bajando por mi mejilla. El pulgar de Edward acarició mi piel y él movió mi rostro suavemente para que lo mirase—. Lo siento.

—No te disculpes, Bella —murmuró Edward—. Estás trabajando en muchas cosas, una de ellas es que estás reconstruyendo tu sentimiento de autovaloración y autoestima. Lo entiendo. ¿Estás viendo a la persona que te da terapia?

—Sí, mañana —dije—. ¿Persona que me da terapia? Tiene nombre. —Reí por lo bajo.

—Tengo un bloqueo mental —respondió, besando mis labios—. ¿Sue? ¿Rebecca?

—Pam. —Sonreí contra su boca. Lo besé de nuevo, sentándome bien en los cálidos asientos de cuero negro. Él jaló nuestras manos unidas hacia su boca, dando un suave beso a mis dedos antes de volver a la calle. Sus padres vivían cerca del campus de Northwestern. Además de sus deberes de doctor, Carlisle también daba clases en la Escuela Médica de la Universidad Northwestern, anatomía o algo así. Veinte minutos luego de mi mini ataque de nervios, Edward aparcó en una casa grande. Era hermosa, pero sencilla. Me recordaba mucho a mi casa, pero a una escala mucho más grande—. Vaya…

—No prestes atención a la casa. Mis padres la tienen como fachada por sus respectivas posiciones, pero solo son Carl y Essie para todos a los que aman. —Edward sonrió, dedicándome un guiño—. O mamá y papá. —Aparcó el auto en la calle. Se inclinó a través de la consola, besando mis labios suavemente antes de salir del auto. Yo hice lo mismo, tomando mi postre para la cena. Edward tomó las bolsas, envolviendo su gran mano alrededor de mi cintura. Él apretó mi cadera suavemente—. Luces hermosa. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí conmigo.

—A pesar de mi ataque, yo también. —Me sonrojé, inclinándome contra él. Estaba vestido casual, con un par de caquis y con una camisa a cuadros con una camiseta a juego bajo esta. Subimos los escalones y él entró. Levantó la voz y en segundos, la pareja más atractiva apareció desde la parte trasera del edificio.

—¿Mamá? ¿Papá? Esta es mi novia, Bella Swan —dijo Edward suavemente, acariciando mi mejilla—. Bella, estos son mis padres, el doctor Carlisle Cullen y Esme Cullen.

—Es un gusto conocerlos —dije, extendiendo mi mano, balanceando los postres en la otra. Edward tomó la comida mientras su madre bailaba hacia mí, envolviéndome en un abrazo. Era pequeña, como Alice, e increíblemente fuerte—. ¡Oh!

—He escuchado tanto sobre ti —habló Esme con entusiasmo, frotando sus manos en mi espalda—. De Alice y Edward. —Apartándose, tomó mis manos. Sus ojos eran de un verde pálido, muy similares a los de Edward. Su cabello era de un color caramelo con miel, enmarcando su rostro en forma de corazón con suaves ondas. Lucía muy joven y etérea, pero aun así expulsaba la calidez de una madre—. Eres absolutamente adorable.

Me sonrojé.

—Gracias, señora Cullen.

—Pff, no me llames así. Dime Essie o mamá —dijo con una risita nerviosa, abrazándome de nuevo.

—Deja de acapararla, Es —dijo el padre de Edward. Era alto como mi novio, con cabello rubio oscuro, con un poco de gris mezclado. Enmarcando sus ojos, estaban un par de lentes de marco grueso. Edward lucía como su padre con una quijada puntiaguda y ojos intensos, pero tenía el color de su madre—. Soy Carl. Estamos tan felices de que estés aquí, Bella.

—Lo aprecio. —Me sonrojé, tomando su mano. Carl me dio un breve abrazo, sus ojos arrugándose a los costados por su sonrisa, la cual era deliciosamente torcida, como la de Edward—. Traje postre.

—¿Postre? —preguntó Carl, sus ojos color acero brillando.

—Te dije que tenía un gusto para lo dulce mayor que el mío. —Edward rio alegremente. Carl asintió, quitándole los postres a su hijo—. ¿Dónde están todos?

—Alice y Jasper están llegando tarde y Emmett está en camino —respondió Essie—. Son los primeros en llegar. —Entrelazó su brazo con el mío, sonriendo brillantemente—. Déjame darte un tour.

—Diviértanse. —Edward rio.

* * *

 **No tengo excusa... En realidad sí. Su servidora estaba traduciendo arduamente los capítulos de la nueva historia . Como recompensa, subiré otro capítulo si este llega a los 15 rr. Sé que lo lograrán.**


	46. Chapter 46

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta y seis**

 **POV Edward.**

—Papá, deja de tratar de robarte una galleta —lo reprendí, quitándole las bolsas. Me había dado cuenta muy tarde. Su camisa estaba cubierta de migajas. Migajas de chocolate. Abrí el contenedor, viendo _mis_ galletas carretera rocosa. Presioné mis labios. Robando una para mí, coloqué las galletas en la alacena con llave para mantener a mi padre lejos y el pastel de queso en el refrigerador.

—Están muy buenas —alabó mi padre, su boca llena de chocolate.

—Eres afortunado. Ella solo hace estas para las personas que realmente le importan. Estás comiendo mis galletas —gruñí, partiendo mi galleta en dos, comiéndola lentamente para disfrutar el sabor—. Son mías y Bella y yo lo discutiremos.

—Terriblemente posesivo con una galleta, Edward. —Papá soltó una risilla—. ¿O es la galleta una metáfora para la adorable Bella?

—No seas un listillo, viejo —dije inexpresivo—. Las galletas no son una metáfora de Bella.

—Lo que sea, hijo. —Papá sonrió con suficiencia—. No te he visto así, bueno, ¡nunca! Ni siquiera con Irina.

—Ugh, no digas su nombre. Alice y yo la llamamos Voldemort —dije, terminando mi galleta—. Es terriblemente cruel y mordaz y… —Me estremecí—. ¿Qué fue lo que vi en ella?

—No sé, Edward. Recuerdo que vino a buscar implantes mamarios con el doctor Denali. Cuando despertó, ya estaba hablando con él sobre su próxima cirugía. Era tan falsa como un billete de tres dólares. —Papá se estremeció—. Era hermosa sin toda esa tontería plástica.

—No, no realmente —respondí débilmente—. Yo solo la veía con mis ojos. Por fuera, sí, era atractiva, pero Irina era oscura y fea por dentro.

—¿No como Bella? —preguntó papá con tacto. Sacudí mi cabeza, mirándolo—. ¿La amas?

—Es muy pronto para decir cualquier cosa. Puedo verme enamorándome mucho de ella, papá. Es todo lo que he buscado siempre en una mujer… inteligente, graciosa, ambiciosa, sexy, fuerte, amorosa… pero la han lastimado. Mucho.

—¿Qué tanto? —cuestionó él.

—No es mi historia, papá. Te contará si se siente cómoda, pero por lo que ella ha pasado, estoy sorprendido de que esté levantada y caminando, confiando en todos —murmuré.

—Sí la amas —reflexionó papá, su rostro iluminándose. Rodé mis ojos. Me preocupaba por ella, sí. ¿Podría amarla? Con el tiempo, definitivamente, pero aún no—. Negarlo es como un río en Egipto ***** , Edward.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, viejo —bufé—. ¿Qué cenaremos?

—Pollo rostizado con espárragos, papas asadas y ensalada griega —dijo papá, mostrándome todo en el refrigerador—. Mamá cocinará la comida una vez que todos lleguen. ¿Quieres una cerveza?

—¡Eso sería genial! —Sonreí. Papá me tendió una Stella y fuimos a la sala de estar, viendo un juego de béisbol. Diez minutos después, Alice y Jasper llegaron con Emmett pisándoles los talones.

—¡Emmett está aquí! ¡La fiesta finalmente puede empezar! —gritó Emmett mientras caminaba por el recibidor. Bufé, viendo a mi mejor amigo. Entró a la casa, abrazando a mi padre. Lo habíamos adoptado ya que su familia estaba atada a Edwardsville a causa de Felicity—. ¿Qué hay, doc? —bromeó Emmett.

—Lo mismo, lo mismo, Emmett —dijo papá—. ¿Cerveza? —Él asintió. Papá señaló a Jasper, quien le dijo que sí levantando sus pulgares. Alice besó la mejilla de papá y subió las escaleras para pasar tiempo con mamá y Bella.

—Entonces, ¿trajiste a tu novia? —preguntó Emmett, moviendo sus cejas.

—Está haciendo un tour con mamá —respondí, tomando un sorbo de mi cerveza.

—¿Cómo estuvo la cita? —cuestionó Jasper, sentándose en el sofá y tomando unas nueces del bol en la mesa de café—. ¿Tú…? —Dio una estocada con sus caderas.

—Incluso si lo hice, no se los contaré, pervertidos —respondí, sorprendido por el desvergonzado comportamiento de Jasper. Él sabía la historia de Bella—. Estamos tomando las cosas con calma. Ella es la que está a cargo.

—Buena respuesta. Si hubieran saltado a la cama de inmediato, hubiera pateado tu trasero —bufó Jasper.

* * *

 ***** En el original: "Denial at a river in Egypt, Edward." Denial puede tener la misma pronunciación que "The Nile", que es un río de Egipto, por eso el juego de palabras.


	47. Chapter 47

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta y siete**

 **POV Edward.**

Alice, Bella y mamá bajaron justo cuando el juego de los White Sox comenzaba. Hubiera preferido ver a los Cubs, pero estaban fuera, viajando a Arizona para unas vacaciones de dos semanas. Mamá y Bella comenzaron a trabajar en la cena mientras a Alice le fue dada la sospechosa tarea de cortar todo para la ensalada. Todos sabíamos que teníamos que estar lejos de la cocina mientras hacían la cena. Mamá era un poco neurótica con su cocina. Sin embargo, ¿el hecho de que había invitado a mi novia a ayudarla? Hablaba del carácter de Bella y cuánto mi mamá ya la amaba.

—¿Edward? ¿Cariño? —llamó mamá—. ¡Necesito tu ayuda!

—Voy —dije mientras terminaba mi segunda cerveza y caminaba hacia la cocina—. ¿Qué sucede? —Tiré la botella al cesto de basura.

—¿Puedes ir a la tienda? —pidió mamá—. Necesito más papas. Pensé que tenía una bolsa completa, pero solo tengo la mitad. Emmett puede comerse todas en una sentada.

—Cierto. —Solté una risita—. Entonces, papas… ¿qué más?

—Unos paquetes más de aderezo ranch. Necesito al menos dos más —dijo mamá, colocándome un billete de veinte dólares en el bolsillo—. ¿Y qué era lo que necesitabas, Bella?

—Mostaza de miel Dijon y mayonesa. Tienes Miracle Whip y mostaza regular. No funciona —respondió Bella, trabajando en la cocina con un poco de limón y mantequilla.

—Bolsa de papas, dos paquetes de ranch, mostaza de miel Dijon y mayonesa. Lo tengo —dije. Tomé mis llaves y conduje a un supermercado cercano. Hice mi viaje rápidamente por los pasillos, tomando lo que necesitaba para Bella y mamá. Estaba caminando hacia el frente de la tienda, tirando en un carrito mis cosas cuando escuché una voz que esperaba nunca escuchar de nuevo.

—¡Eddie! —chilló mi anterior amiga para coger, Tanya.

—Por todos los cielos, es Edward —escupí. Le eché un vistazo—. ¿Qué?

Ella frunció el ceño, yendo a abrazarme.

—Te he extrañado.

—No puedo decir que el sentimiento es mutuo —dije inexpresivo—. Si me disculpas, tengo que volver a casa de mis padres. Cenaré con mi familia y mi novia.

—¿Novia? —escupió Tanya—. Dijiste que no estabas listo para una novia. ¿Qué demonios?

—No quería que tú fueras mi novia, Tanya. Me estabas empujando a algo que no quería contigo. —Suspiré, tratando de caminar hacia las cajas.

—Entonces, yo era buena para el sexo —dijo en voz alta—. Todo lo que querías era mi coño.

—Tanya, baja la voz —siseé—. Tú solo querías mi pene. ¿Qué tan diferente es? Nos metimos en nuestro acuerdo con los ojos abiertos, Tanya. Fuiste tú quien trató de convertirme en algo que no quería ser. Eres una gran chica, pero no la correcta para mí. Ahora, debo irme. —Sin esperar su respuesta, di largas zancadas a la caja de pago automático y escaneé mis cosas. Usando mi tarjeta de crédito para pagar por todo, salí corriendo del supermercado y conduje de vuelta a casa de mis padres. Necesitaba calmarme. Estaba molesto por el berrinche temperamental de Tanya y mi necesidad carnal de relajarme, _usándola_ luego de que terminé mi compromiso con Irina.

Logré calmarme, dejando las cosas necesarias en la cocina para mamá y Bella. Mi novia inmediatamente supo que algo pasaba. Tomé otra cerveza, caminando hacia afuera al pequeño patio trasero que tenían mis padres. Emmett me siguió.

—Hombre, luces como si quisieras golpear a alguien a morir. ¿Qué sucede?

—Nunca creerás a quién me encontré en la tienda —gruñí.

—¿Voldemort? —resopló Emmett. Sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Tanya?

—Síp. Estaba toda tocona, probablemente queriendo meterse en mis pantalones —solté—. ¡Soy un maldito idiota!

—¿Por dormir con ella? —preguntó Emmett, guiándome lejos de la puerta. Dejé caer la cabeza con vergüenza—. Edward, no te puedes sentir mal por cada relación previa que has tenido.

—Eso no fue una relación, Em —siseé—. Fue coger. Puro y sencillo. Bella probablemente me abandonará por…

—No, no lo hará —me calmó Emmett—. Ed, estabas soltero. No puede culparte por querer divertirte un poco.

—Ella confía en mí, Emmett. Si supiera… —susurré hoscamente. Mientras estábamos parados afuera, nuestros teléfonos sonaron. Era de la estación—. Mierda.

—Es muy malo si nos llaman en nuestro día libre. ¿Estás sobrio? —preguntó Emmett.

—Lo estoy ahora —dije, tirando la botella de cerveza, casi llena, a la basura. Corrimos hacia adentro. Notamos que papá y Jasper también estaban tomando sus llaves—. ¿Qué pasa?

—Se descarriló un tren —informó papá—. Línea marrón. Asumo que los han llamado, ¿cierto? —Emmett y yo asentimos—. Cuídense, chicos. —Jasper y papá corrieron hacia afuera, tomando la camioneta de Jasper. Miré a Bella y Alice. Se estaban abrazando una a la otra.

—Todo estará bien, Bella —dije, abrazándola hacia mi cuerpo. Ella asintió, acurrucándose más contra mi pecho. Besé su frente antes de acunar su barbilla para besar sus labios—. Yo estaré bien.

—De acuerdo. —Sorbió—. Probablemente me quedaré con Alice luego de que cenemos con tu mamá. ¿Me recoges allí?

—Lo haré —dije, besando sus suaves y llenos labios de nuevo. Emmett me arrastró lejos de mi chica y por primera vez en mi vida, odié mi trabajo.


	48. Chapter 48

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta y ocho**

 **POV Edward.**

Emmett y yo llegamos a la estación. Corrimos a colocarnos los uniformes que teníamos en nuestros casilleros antes del traje ignífugo. _Todos_ fueron llamados. Antes de que nos subiéramos a nuestros respectivos camiones, Garrett y su compañero, el jefe Wilson Bodine, nos dieron un adelanto de lo que enfrentaríamos.

—Tenemos un descarrilamiento de tren en la desviación. Debido al calor, algunos de los mecanismos no estaban funcionando apropiadamente. Encima de eso, el conductor del tren se quedó dormido ya que había estado trabajando por más de treinta y seis horas. La parte trasera del tren de la línea marrón terminó con el tren de la línea púrpura. El número de víctimas es desconocido hasta ahora, pero es la infraestructura de la plataforma ele por la que estamos preocupados —explicó Garrett—. La policía está trabajando en evacuar negocios y autos, pero está avanzando lentamente. Hemos sido asignados al tren de la línea marrón. Estén en búsqueda de sobrevivientes… ¡hagamos esto!

Todos asentimos y nos subimos a nuestros respectivos camiones. Jake nos llevó a la locación en el corazón de la desviación. Aparcó el vehículo y reunimos nuestro equipo, subiendo las escaleras para ver la carnicería del descarrilamiento.

—Santa mierda —chilló Seth detrás de mí—. ¿Cómo pueden haber sobrevivientes?

Sacudí la cabeza. Los dos últimos vagones de la línea púrpura estaban aplastados y el tren de la línea marrón estaba de lado, colocado a lo largo de dos vías. Mirando más allá de las vías, el frente del tren de la línea púrpura estaba colgando peligrosamente al filo de la cerca. Con el más ligero soplo de viento, podría caerse hacia la calle bajo éste.

—De acuerdo —comencé—. Ben y Seth, trabajen desde la parte trasera del tren marrón. Quiero que ayuden a cualquier pasajero que esté a su alcance para bajarlo del tren. Cualquier otra persona, llamen a Angela o Jessica. Si es una situación de extracción, llamen a Jacob o a mí por la radio. Mike y Jake, están conmigo. Trabajaremos desde el principio del tren.

—Probablemente habrá mucho… —Mike se estremeció.

—Espero que no hayas comido mucho hoy —dije sin expresión alguna—. Vamos.

Antes de cruzar las vías, nos aseguramos de que la tercera vía eléctrica estuviese apagada. No quería que a uno de mis chicos se le parara el corazón por electrocutarse. Afortunadamente, estaba deshabilitada y nos subimos al vagón. La porción del frente estaba completamente aplastada. Casi seis metros del tren estaban aplastados juntos. Quien sea que estuviese sentado en ese vagón probablemente…

Sacudí la cabeza, abriendo la puerta hacia el segundo vagón. El olor a metal, sangre y lágrimas llenó nuestras narices. El aire estaba oscuro, pero no pudimos detectar fuego alguno. Caminamos hacia el frente, revisando a las víctimas. La mayoría estaba muerta o muy cerca de ello. Llamé por la radio a los paramédicos y técnicos. Necesitábamos más de ellos y menos de nosotros. Esta era una situación médica más que nada.

—¿Crees que haya algún sobreviviente aquí arriba? —preguntó Jake.

—Tenemos que tener esperanza —dije, haciendo mi camino hacia el primer vagón. Forzando la puerta para abrirla, el vagón era una desordenada pieza de metal. Algunos sonidos de electricidad llenaban el aire y los sonidos de quejidos asaltaban nuestros oídos. Trabajamos lentamente desde el frente del vagón, revisando a los pasajeros.

—Ayuda… —dijo una voz débil cerca de la parte trasera del vagón. Mike y Jake trabajaban en sacar a una mujer quien estaba clavada entre algunas butacas. Caminé hacia la parte trasera, buscando la voz débil.

—Levante la voz —ordené. Una mano ensangrentada se alzó y yo caminé irregularmente hacia esta. Tomándola, vi a una joven mujer—. Estamos aquí para ayudarte —dije con calma—. Soy Edward.

—Necesito que encuentres a mi bebé —jadeó—. Ya casi me voy. —Mirando hacia abajo, había una barra de metal sobresaliendo de su estómago y sangraba terriblemente—. Mi hija estaba en un asiento infantil junto a mí… ¡por favor!

—De acuerdo —dije. Ella asintió, tragando fuerte. Sus ojos se cerraron. Comencé a buscar el asiento infantil. Caminando en cuclillas, lo encontré entre un montón de asientos. El suave llanto de un bebé estaba siendo ahogado por el plástico—. ¡JAKE! ¡MIKE! ¡Los necesito! —grité. Dejaron lo que estaban haciendo y caminaron hacia mí—. Tenemos que sacar estas butacas. Hay una bebé atrapada bajo ellas. —Trabajando rápidamente, destrozamos las barras de metal y las butacas plásticas. Los llantos de la bebé se hacían más fuertes. El ruido la asustaba. Diez minutos después, las butacas estaban fuera y cuidadosamente jalé el asiento infantil lejos de los escombros—. Hola, bebita —arrullé, observándola. Estaba llorando a este punto. Su rostro estaba rojo y cubierto con algunos rasguños—. Está bien, linda.

Llevé el asiento infantil a donde la madre estaba atrapada. Me arrodillé.

—La encontramos —dije a la madre jadeante.

—¿Está bien? —preguntó ella, su voz apenas audible.

—Tendremos que revisarla. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —pregunté.

—Melanie —respondió su madre. Sus ojos estaban vidriosos y se estaba desvaneciendo—. Dígale que mamá la ama y que siempre la cuidaré.

—¿Cuál es su nombre, señora? —pregunté.

—Lydia. —Suspiró—. Lydia Snyder. Por favor, asegúrese de que tenga la ayuda que necesita. Por favor… —Lydia jadeó y la luz en sus ojos se apagó.

—¿Lydia? ¿Lydia? —grité, sacudiéndola. Presioné mis dedos en su cuello y se había ido. Miré hacia abajo, a la bebé gritando. Mi corazón se rompió por ella. Esta bebé, que si no tenía padre, era ahora una huérfana. Mike y Jake asintieron sombríamente. Tomé el asiento infantil y volví al nivel de la calle. Tendiéndole la bebé a Angela, le eché un vistazo a la apretujada cara de la bebé. La tristeza cayó sobre mí.

—Edward, ¿la bebé está bien? —preguntó Angela.

—El asiento estaba atrapado detrás de algunos asientos. Tiene algunos rasguños en el rostro, pero no sé más. Aunque, la mamá está muerta —dije en voz baja—. La bebé se llama Melanie, Melanie Snyder y la mamá era Lydia.

—Cuidaremos bien de ella, Edward —murmuró Angela, palmeando mi hombro. Asentí, acariciando la mejilla de la bebé antes de voltearme para volver al desastre.


	49. Chapter 49

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cuarenta y nueve**

 **POV Edward.**

Para la una de la madrugada, el desastre fue despejado y la infraestructura reforzada por la ciudad. Había treinta y siete víctimas, incluyendo a Lydia Snyder. Cincuenta y ocho personas fueron llevadas a hospitales cercanos, veintitrés de ellos críticos. Melanie fue admitida en la unidad de cuidados intensivos pediátricos en el Northwestern Memorial con contusiones por su cuerpo y un poco de hemorragia interna. Estaba clasificada en condición crítica. Había heridas desde torceduras menores hasta extremidades perdidas. Fue un horrible día para Chicago. El último descarrilamiento de tren de esta magnitud ocurrió en febrero de 1977. Sucedió casi en el mismo lugar, también.

Cuando volví a la estación, me desnudé y bañé, restregando el olor a muerte, sudor y dolor de mi piel. Emmett y yo condujimos de vuelta a mi departamento. Odié que la cena con mis padres hubiese sido interrumpida. Odié haber estado lejos de Bella, pero suponía que se había ido a casa. Emmett continuó subiendo hasta mi departamento. Se iba a mudar el próximo fin de semana a un departamento más pequeño en el mismo edificio que Alice y yo. Fui a casa de mi hermana, esperando que Bella siguiera allí.

Entrando al departamento de Alice, vi a mi hermana en el sofá, viendo televisión.

—Hola —dije, mi voz grave por haber estado en un ambiente tóxico.

—¿Qué haces aquí? Ve arriba. —Ella sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Por qué haría eso? —pregunté.

—Porque te envié un mensaje diciendo que Bella estaría en tu casa. ¿No lo recibiste? —preguntó Alice, arqueando una ceja. Saqué mi teléfono, el cual había muerto. Se lo mostré, dedicándole una mirada asesina—. Bueno, te lo envié. Ve arriba, Edward.

—De acuerdo —dije cansinamente, arrastrando mi cuerpo por los tres tramos de escaleras hacia mi propio piso.

Caminé hacia el departamento y Emmett se estaba moviendo silenciosamente. Bella estaba hecha un ovillo en mi sofá de cuero, abrazando una almohada. Empujé a Emmett a su cuarto y caminé hacia la belleza durmiente en mi sofá. Poniéndome en cuclillas, aparté los rizos de su rostro. Era un espectáculo de belleza e inocencia. Su piel alabastro brillaba contra el cuero oscuro. Pasando mis dedos por la suave curva de su mejilla, ella se removió. Parpadeando somnolienta, sonrió.

—Hola —dijo con voz ronca—. ¿Cómo estás?

—Dolorido. Cansado. Hambriento. Triste —respondí honestamente. Ella se enderezó, bostezando y estirando sus brazos por encima de su cabeza. Luego, me envolvió en un abrazo, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello, aún húmedo. El peso del día vino arrollador sobre mí y caí sobre mi trasero, llevando a Bella conmigo. Me aferré a ella, tratando de no llorar. Mi nariz estaba enterrada en su cabello con olor dulce mientras me sostenía fuertemente, frotando sus manos por mi espalda y hombros.

—Lo siento, bebé —susurró ella en mi oreja—. Estoy aquí para ti… —No pude responder. En vez de eso, solo aplasté mis labios contra los suyos. Ella gimió, sus dedos aferrándose a mi camisa a cuadros. Hambrientamente, la besé hasta que estuvimos en el suelo, Bella acostada encima de la alfombra mientras yo me cernía sobre ella. Detuve mi ataque repentino, sintiéndome como un cretino. Me aparté, enterrando las manos en mi cabello mientras me inclinaba contra la silla. Bella gateó hasta mí—. Edward, háblame. ¿Qué sucede?

—Lo siento —dije, mi voz sonando rota—. No debí haber hecho eso. —Mi culpa por solo _tomar_ lo que necesitaba de Bella me estaba envenenando. Me sentí enfermo. No era mejor que su ex novio…

 _No iría tan lejos, Edward. Acabas de salvar a un bebé, no asesinaste uno._

—Edward, no me estaba quejando —dijo ella, bajándome las piernas con suavidad y acomodándose en mi regazo. Ella me acunó la barbilla, mirándome a los ojos—. ¿Por qué pensarías eso?

—No fui suave o tierno… Solo _tomé_ —gruñí.

—Bebé, puede que lo hayas hecho, pero aun así fuiste suave. No me estabas lastimando. Estoy bien, pero tú obviamente no —susurró—. ¿Qué sucedió? Por favor, háblame.

La acerqué más, para poder sostenerla en mis brazos. Ella colocó su cabeza en mi hombro y yo jugué perezosamente con su largo y ondulado cabello mientras le contaba sobre Lydia y su bebé. Le describí cómo sacaba cuerpo tras cuerpo del desastre y cómo traumatizó por completo a Mike Newton. Cuando llegamos al conductor, fue incluso peor. Ni siquiera estaba reconocible. Era una pila de huesos mutilados, sangre y carne.

—Suena como que necesitas ver a tu consejero —dijo Bella en voz baja, retirándome el cabello del rostro.

—Todos debemos ver al psiquiatra mañana antes de que podamos ir a una emergencia. Fue tan malo, Bella. He hecho este trabajo por casi seis años y esto… fue terrible. Material para pesadillas —susurré, sintiéndome tan tembloroso—. Estoy tan feliz de que estés aquí. El solo abrazarte… saber que estás a salvo.

—Estaba preocupada por ti. —Ella sonrió, besando mi boca dulcemente—. Quería asegurarme de que estuvieras bien.

—Lo estaré —dije, acercándola más—. ¿Te quedarás?

—U-Ummm… —balbuceó.

—Nada de chaca-chaca —aclaré.

—¿Acabas de decir chaca-chaca? —Bella soltó una risilla.

—Calla. Estoy muy cansado y dolorido. Coopera —dije inexpresivo, acunando sus mejillas—. Quiero abrazarte. ¿Por favor, Bella? Te necesito, bebé. Además, no es la primera vez que compartimos una cama…

—Cierto. —Se sonrojó—. Esa noche en casa de Alice. —Continuó pasando sus dedos por mi cabello. El ritmo constante me estaba arrullando para dormir—. Me quedaré, Edward. Aunque sí necesito algo para dormir.

Asentí, mi cansancio superando mi necesidad de comer. Bella se bajó de mi regazo y la guie hasta mi habitación. Era una gran habitación que remodelé por completo luego de que Irina me jodió. Era distintivamente masculina, no con adornos como Irina prefería. Las paredes estaban pintadas con un color café oscuro. Las sábanas de mi cama eran de un azul claro y combinaban con las cortinas azul claro que cortaban la luz. En la pared opuesta a mi cama, tenía una enorme impresión de una de las portadas de mi álbum favorito de los Beatles. Adoraba a los Beatles y sentía como si su música me hablase.

Caminando a mi enorme vestidor, saqué un par de bóxeres y una camiseta para Bella. Señalándole el baño, caminó hacia éste y cerró la puerta. Me desnudé y me puse un par de pantalones de pijama y una camiseta ligera.

Caminando sin prisa hacia mi cuarto, mi cuerpo cansado y muy, muy dolorido, me deslicé entre las sábanas de mi cama tamaño king. Bella salió del baño. Su cabello estaba recogido en un desordenado moño y contuve un gruñido cuando vi cuál camiseta le había dado. Era mi vieja camisa de la academia con mi nombre en la parte trasera de esta. La camisa era por mucho muy grande y podía ver el ligero contorno de sus pechos desnudos bajo la tela. Dejando su ropa en la silla, se subió a la cama. Retirando las sábanas, la envolví en mis brazos.

—Gracias por quedarte —susurré luego de apagar las luces.

—Estuviste allí para mí cuando te necesité —murmuró contra mi pecho—. Es mi turno ahora. Descansa un poco, Edward. Todo será más claro con una buena noche de sueño. —Asentí, inclinando su rostro y besando sus suaves labios rosados. Se acurrucó contra mi pecho, suspirando feliz. La seguí poco después de eso.


	50. Chapter 50

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta**

 **POV Edward.**

La siguiente mañana, desperté por el teléfono de mi casa sonando. A ciegas, lo contesté.

—¿Hola? —murmuré al auricular.

—Realmente suenas como mierda, Cullen —dijo la áspera voz de Garrett—. Como el resto de tu grupo, en realidad.

—¿Puedes culparnos? —pregunté, tratando de hablar en voz baja. Bella estaba acurrucada con su espalda contra mí. Estaba abrazando mi brazo y roncando adorablemente—. ¿Qué hay, jefe?

—Solo llamo para hacerte saber que el siguiente turno los cubrirá a ustedes hoy. Ven mañana. Los consejeros y terapeutas estarán aquí si los necesitas —explicó Garrett en voz baja—. Eso fue algo rudo. Muchas personas murieron ayer y a muchos de ustedes les afectó eso. Creo que perdimos a Newton a causa de ello.

—¿Murió? —pregunté.

—No. Vino esta mañana y me dio su carta de renuncia. No dijo por qué se iba, solo que lo haría —dijo Garrett—. Ahora, disfruta tu día libre. Duerme. Holgazanea. Mastúrbate…

Rodé mis ojos.

—Volveré a dormir. Lo veo mañana, jefe, aunque es un viejo sucio.

—¿Viejo? Solo tengo treinta y cinco. Siete años mayor que tú —se mofó. Colgué antes de que pudiera comenzar sobre cómo estaba en la mejor forma. Tiré el teléfono a la mesa de noche, acurrucándome alrededor de Bella y abrazándola fuerte. Me dormí rápidamente.

Cuando me desperté de nuevo, mi cama estaba vacía. Mirando el reloj, eran pasadas las once. Arrugué la nariz. Odiaba dormir hasta tan tarde. Arrastrando mi dolorido cuerpo fuera de la cama, encontré a Bella en la cocina. Aún vestía mi camisa y hablaba con Emmett mientras él comía un enorme omelet. Mi mejor amigo me sonrió con superioridad.

—Buenos días, bella durmiente. —Rio—. Lindo cabello. ¿Metiste tus dedos en el tomacorriente?

Me pasé los dedos por el cabello y era un desastre. Me sonrojé.

—Como si tú fueras perfecto cuando te levantas —gruñí, sentándome en el mesón. Bella me tendió una taza de café, sonriendo suavemente—. Gracias, hermosa.

—Gracias por el omelet, Bella. Tengo que usar este día libre extra para ir a comprar muebles. Me mudaré el viernes. —Emmett sonrió—. Te veré luego. Adiós, Electricward. —Le enseñé el dedo medio, frunciendo el ceño mientras salía del departamento.

—¿Cómo estás? —preguntó Bella, haciendo otro omelet—. Estuviste dando vueltas en la cama toda la noche.

—Estaré bien —dije, encogiéndome de hombros ligeramente—. Estoy agradecido por el día extra. Estoy tan dolorido. Esa fue una emergencia físicamente exhaustiva. —Moví la cabeza, mi cuello sonando.

—Oh, conecté tu teléfono celular. Alice había tratado de llamarte de nuevo y vino como a las nueve. Me sacó de la habitación. Alice me dijo que tenías que contarme algo —dijo Bella, arqueando una ceja—. Ella insistió.

—Maldita Alice —gruñí—. Amo a mi hermana, pero es una persona entrometida y chismosa.

—Por qué no comes primero y luego puedes contarme —sugirió Bella, su voz tomando un tono fuerte. _¡Dios Santo!_ Colocó un gran omelet frente a mí, completamente relleno con salchicha, tocino, queso y pimiento.

—¿Tú vas a comer? —pregunté, mi voz baja.

—Comí con Emmett —respondió, volteándose para lavar los platos. Fruncí el ceño, comiendo mi enorme desayuno mientras Bella lavaba los platos. Su espalda estaba hacia mí y podía notar que estaba molesta. Cuando terminé mi comida, ella tomó mi plato y lo enjuagó antes de colocarlo en el lavavajillas. Volteándose, me dedicó una mirada severa y el "ceño de perra".

—¿P-Por qué no nos sentamos? —balbuceé.

—Prefiero estar parada.

 _Mierda._

—De acuerdo, sabes que estaba comprometido. Mi ex era una perra arrastrada a quien le gustaba coger con otros tipos. Luego de estar con ella por tanto tiempo, me sentí solitario. Una noche, luego de un día particularmente malo en la estación, un montón de nosotros fuimos a un club en Bucktown. Mientras estaba allí, conocí a esta chica, Tanya. Era bonita y teníamos algo de química. Una cosa llevó a la otra y terminamos durmiendo juntos en su casa. No estaba buscando una relación. Estaba dolido por Irina y no me sentía listo para poner a mi corazón en el mercado. Aún estaba en proceso de curación. Con Tanya, lo que teníamos era puramente físico. No duró mucho, en realidad. Un par de meses a lo sumo. Fue cuando comenzó a tratar de convertirme en algo para lo que no estaba listo que terminé con ella.

—De acuerdo —dijo Bella en voz baja—. No te culparé por lo que le hiciste a Tanya. O con Tanya. Eres un hombre. Uno atractivo, además.

—La cosa es que me encontré a Tanya en el supermercado cuando estaba comprando las cosas para la cena de ayer. Comenzó a tener este berrinche porque mencioné que tenía una novia —murmuré. Me froté la cara rasposa—. Debí haberte contado sobre ella antes…

—Como dije, Edward, no te culparé por estar soltero. Tenemos nuestros pasados. Lo entiendo —dijo ella.

—Solo temo que esta chica vaya a ser como en _Atracción Fatal_ y comience a hervir conejos —dije irónicamente.

—Irina puede que haga eso. La echaste. —Bella sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Me culpas? —pregunté.

—No. No realmente. Y esta situación con Tanya, lidiaremos con ella —dijo Bella—. Desafortunadamente, tengo que irme. Tengo una reunión por Skype a las tres con uno de los ejecutivos de Summit sobre su nueva película. Tengo que ir a casa, ducharme y lucir, de alguna manera, presentable. También tengo que llamar a mi padre, informarle sobre mi nuevo número telefónico.

—¿No estás molesta conmigo?

—Sería como si tú estuvieras molesto conmigo por dormir con James —explicó Bella, caminando hacia mí—. Sí, fue un error, pero es parte de mi pasado.

—Exactamente. Tanya, Irina… están en mi pasado. Tú eres mi futuro, Bella —murmuré, jalándola entre mis piernas—. Eres a quien veo cuando cierro mis ojos y eres todo lo que quiero. —Me dedicó una sonrisa, pero era cautelosa—. ¿Quieres salir a cenar esta noche?

—Tengo que trabajar. He estado holgazaneando —murmuró, en un inútil esfuerzo para tratar de controlar mi desquiciado cabello enmarañado—. ¿Tal vez el miércoles? Debería tener mi nuevo auto para entonces. Puedo _recogerte_.

—¿Quieres que te lleve a casa? —pregunté.

—Alice está en camino. Está en su hora de almuerzo —explicó Bella. Mientras decía eso, mi hermana tocaba la puerta—. Ups, mejor me cambio. —Me besó suavemente antes de correr hacia mi habitación. Alice caminó hacia la cocina, dedicándome una mirada de duda.

—Le conté —dije—. Se lo tomó… ¿bien? —Echándole un vistazo a mi hermana, bufé—. Hubiera preferido contarle a mi manera en vez de que tú le fueras con el chisme, pequeñina.

—Lo siento —dijo Alice—. Te escuché hablando con Emmett y Tanya pasó por el departamento cuando volvíamos de la casa de papá y mamá. No lucía feliz.

—Mierda —gruñí. Bella salió, vestida con su ropa de ayer. Me dio un casto beso antes de hurgar en su cartera. Le disparé a Alice una mirada.

 _«Hablaré con ella. Duerme un poco más»_ , articuló Alice, guiando a mi novia fuera del departamento. Tristemente, dormir era la última cosa en mi mente.


	51. Chapter 51

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta y uno**

 **POV Bella.**

—Bella, quiero disculparme. Estuve fuera de lugar esta mañana —dijo Alice cuando me subí a su Cayenne—. Metí a Edward en una situación desagradable al haberte contado sobre Tanya. Él te hubiera dicho, pero fue mi interferencia lo que causó…

—¿Te vas a disculpar con tu hermano? —pregunté, arqueando una ceja hacia mi amiga—. Si era su asunto, ¿por qué no lo dejaste por la paz?

—Sí me disculpé con Edward, y no sé. —Alice se encogió de hombros—. Digo, no estaba de acuerdo con su "relación" con Tanya en primer lugar porque sabía que lo jodería. Pero, no era mi asunto entrometerme en su relación. Lo siento. Por favor no te molestes con él por lo que hice.

—Tu intención fue buena, pero sí metiste tu nariz en nuestra relación —la reprendí—. Sé que Edward ha tenido relaciones antes. Digo, míralo. Es el epítome de belleza y yo soy el ejemplo más patético de una chica común y corriente.

—¿Qué droga te estás fumando? ¡Bella, eres exquisita! —dijo Alice cuando volteaba por mi calle—. Claramente no te ves con la misma luz con la que mi hermano enamorado lo hace. Él piensa que el sol sale por tu trasero.

Levanté mi glúteo derecho.

—No lo hace —bufé—. Eso también sería raro.

—Es un… agh, no importa. Aunque, de verdad. Sé que tu ex tarado te humilló, ¿pero no ves lo hermosa que eres? —preguntó Alice.

—Ali. —Suspiré, arrugando la nariz—. Yo solo…

—De acuerdo, dejaré el tema. Lo siento mucho, Bella —dijo en voz baja, casi inaudible. Se detuvo frente a mi casa—. Llámame si quieres hablar, pero no la pagues con Edward.

—Solo necesito tiempo para mí misma. Tengo que reunirme con los ejecutivos de Summit y llamar hoy a mi papá. Hablamos luego, Alice —dije, dedicándole una tensa sonrisa antes de salir del auto. Le hice una señal con la mano antes de meterme tras la puerta y cerrarla. Apoyándome en esta, me pellizqué la nariz. No estaba molesta con Edward. Ni en lo más mínimo. Estaba molesta, un poco, con Alice por ser tan prepotente. Ella trataba de protegerme, pero mi relación con Edward era entre nosotros dos. No Alice. Ni sus padres. Ni los míos. _¿Qué padres? Renée es una perra y Charlie… apenas reconoce tu existencia._ Sacudiendo la cabeza, coloqué la cartera en la mesa y subí a ducharme. Una vez limpia, me coloqué un par de jeans y una camisa cómoda.

Bajando las escaleras, tomé el celular y me acurruqué en el sofá. Tenía un par de horas libres antes de que tuviera que llamar a Tom de Summit. El horario de mi papá era cambiante y trabajaba todas las horas del día. Si estaba disponible, contestaría. Si no, iría a la mensajería de voz. A pesar de eso, Charlie tendría mi nuevo número telefónico. Marqué su número, el cual había guardado en mi computadora ya que mi teléfono original encontró su muerte contra una pared de ladrillo. Repicó tres veces antes de que escuchara la áspera voz de mi donante de esperma.

—Jefe Swan —dijo él, su voz profunda y rasposa.

—Um, hola, Charlie. Es Bella —chillé.

—¡Bella! ¡Qué sorpresa! ¿Me perdí tu cumpleaños? —preguntó.

—No. Solo llamo para decir que tuve que cambiar mi número telefónico y quería dártelo —murmuré—. Así que, deberías tenerlo en tu teléfono y si necesitas llamarme, usa este número. No te molestaré…

—Bella, espera —dijo Charlie por el teléfono—. Suenas molesta o estresada. ¿Qué sucede? Y ciertamente no me molestas. Estoy sentado junto a la 101, tratando de atrapar conductores que excedan el límite de velocidad. Bastante aburrido, te aseguro. Bella, a pesar de lo que tu madre me contó…

—Espera, ¿qué te dijo mi madre? —Estaba hirviendo por la rabia.


	52. Chapter 52

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta y dos**

 **POV Bella.**

—Charlie, ¿qué dijo mamá? —solté.

—¿No has hablado con ella? —preguntó, su voz sonando pequeña.

—No realmente. Tuvimos una discusión. Escúpelo —dije fríamente.

—Tu madre recurrió al hecho de que no querías tener nada que ver conmigo. Dijo que necesitaba hacer mis pagos de manutención hasta que tuvieras dieciocho, pero que la corte restringió nuestro contacto. Quería luchar porque eres mi hija, pero Renée comenzó a levantar el infierno completo y amenazaba con llamar a mi jefe por la única vez que fumé marihuana —gruñó Charlie—. No podía perder mi trabajo, así que a pesar de que mi instinto me decía que Renée estaba equivocada, obedecí sus estúpidas reglas. Le pagué la manutención…

—¿Cuánto era por mes? —pregunté, las lágrimas molestando a mis ojos.

—Veinte por ciento de mi paga. Era deducido automáticamente y enviado a la cuenta de Renée —respondió Charlie—. Como cuatrocientos dólares cada paga, ¿ochocientos al mes?

—Y mamá dijo que no quería tener nada que ver contigo —escupí.

—Sí —dijo Charlie con tristeza—. Odié no hablar contigo. Quería más de ti, pero Renée amenazaba con demandas y terminar mis derechos de padre. Le dije que si lo hacía, no recibiría mis pagos de manutención. Eso cambió su onda muy rápido. —Se quedó callado por un momento—. ¿Cuánto tiempo has estado sin hablar con tu madre?

—Desde enero —murmuré—. La abuela murió. Me dejó la casa en Chicago y me mudé aquí. Mamá… Renée ha cambiado, Charlie. —Las lágrimas que no quería que cayeran, comenzaron a viajar por mis mejillas—. Y siempre me pregunté por qué nunca llamabas más seguido. Pensé que no me querías.

—Bella. —Suspiró—. No… Yo siempre te quise. Desde que me enteré de que sería padre, estaba en la luna. Quería mostrarte el mundo y darte todo, pero cuando Renée se fue, hizo eso imposible. Debe haber estado follando con el abogado porque el acuerdo de custodia fue terrible. Traté de anularlo para que pudieras quedarte conmigo, pero Renée no cooperaba. Eventualmente, el juez dijo que podía tener las visitas. Ahí fue cuando se mudó.

—Y ahí comenzó nuestra existencia nómada —escupí con rencor.

—¿Fue terrible? ¿Debí haber peleado más? —preguntó Charlie, su voz indecisa.

—Desearía que lo hubieses hecho. —Sorbí—. La única persona que realmente se preocupó por mí fue la abuela. No mamá. No su novio. No mis compañeros de clase. Solo la abuela. Mamá tenía un trabajo, pero solo apostaba el dinero que ganaba, junto con tu dinero de la manutención. Tuve que conseguir un trabajo a los catorce para que no perdiésemos nuestro departamento. Este sucio y oloroso departamento que no era más grande que un baño público. Tuve que trabajar y estudiar porque cada centavo iba para pagar nuestra renta o los pagos del auto.

—¿Estudiar y trabajar? Bella, tenía un ahorro para la universidad para ti. No era mucho, pero sí suficiente para que no tuvieses que trabajar mientras estudiabas —murmuró Charlie.

—Bueno, tal vez mamá apostó eso también —dije—. ¿Estaba a su nombre?

—No. Está en una cuenta bancaria aquí en Washington. Nunca entendí por qué el dinero nunca fue sacado de allí. Le dije a tu mamá sobre él y dijo que te pasaría la información. Solo tú podías acceder a esa cuenta. O yo.

—¿Hay alguna manera de que revises si alguien trató de ingresar? —pregunté—. ¿Alguien más aparte de mí y de ti?

—Iré allí ahora —dijo Charlie mientras escuchaba su auto encenderse—. Bella, ¿por qué no hablas con tu mamá? Siempre me dio la impresión de que ustedes dos eran las mejores amigas.

—¿Mamá alguna vez te contó sobre un chico que estaba viendo? ¿James? —Me estremecí cuando dije su nombre.

—Dijo que te ibas a casar y que él era el indicado —bufó Charlie.

—El indicado, y una mierda. El que casi me mató —escupí.

—¡¿QUÉ?! Cuéntame todo, Isabella.

Pasé casi una hora describiéndole a mi padre lo que había soportado durante mi relación con James. Le conté sobre su nieta no nacida, muerta, y mis heridas importantes. Le conté sobre cómo Renée quería que volviese con James. Mi padre explotó en un ataque de ira. Usó lenguaje que nunca pensé escuchar salir de su boca. Estaba casi asustada hasta que lo escuché sollozar por el teléfono.

—¿Papá? —susurré.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. Debí haber luchado más. —Lloró—. Sabía que Renée era una manipuladora y una falsa, ¿pero ponerte en peligro? Lo siento tanto. Tanto, tanto.

—No es tu culpa, papá —dije en voz baja.

—No directamente, pero aun así me siento responsable —dijo, su voz sonando más calmada—. ¡Aún no puedo creer que Renée le dio una coartada y quiere que vuelvas a eso!

—Ella debe odiarme mucho. —Fruncí el ceño, el vacío llenando mi alma—. La única persona que me amó incondicionalmente fue la abuela. Renée tenía condiciones y James puños e ira.

—Bella, aunque nunca te haya visto, te amo, bebé —susurró—. Yo quería más. Tienes que entender eso, pero Renée, ella era la única que nos usaba a ti y a mí por el dinero. —Mis puños se apretaron—. Me gustaría verte, Bella. Tengo que saber que estás bien. Quiero recompensártelo…

—No sé. —Sorbí, insegura de si quería abrir esta puerta.

 _No tienes otra familia. A Renée puedes tacharla porque se ha ido al lado oscuro._

—Bella, ¿por favor? —sonsacó Charlie—. Necesito asegurarme de que mi niña está bien. No estuve antes allí para ti, pero quiero estar aquí para ti ahora.

Limpiándome el rostro, apreté los dientes.

—De acuerdo. Me gustaría. Es solo que estoy tan reticente a confiar en alguien. ¿Sabes?

—Es entendible. Lo entiendo. Me tomó mucho tiempo antes de siquiera mirar a una mujer sin sentirme amargado y lastimado. Ahora, soy indiferente —bufó Charlie—. Bella, tengo un montón de vacaciones acumuladas. Me gustaría viajar y verte. Podría quedarme en un hotel…

—Papá, te quedarás conmigo. Tengo _más_ quesuficiente espacio —dije—. ¿Cuándo te espero?

—Tendría que revisar vuelos y las fechas disponibles para mis vacaciones, pero te llamaré cuando tenga todo arreglado —dijo él, la emoción evidente en su voz.

Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. _Él no puede verte, estúpida_.

—Eso suena increíble, papá. Lo espero con ansias.

—Yo también lo espero con ansias. Tengo mucho que recompensarte, bebé —dijo Charlie—. Te amo y estoy tan orgulloso de ti.

 _No llores. No llores. ¡NO llores!_

—También te amo, papá —dije, mi voz quebrándose—. Desafortunadamente, tengo que irme. Tengo una junta en una hora. Tengo que asegurarme de tener todo preparado.

—¿Puedo llamarte luego? ¿Mañana o algo así? —pidió Charlie.

—Me gustaría. —Sonreí—. Hablamos pronto. —Colgué y me hice un ovillo en el sofá. La ira viajando por mis venas. _Odiaba_ a mi madre. La aborrecía. Mantuvo a mi padre lejos y robó mi dinero. Sabía que era terrible, pero esto se llevaba el trofeo.

Ella pagaría.


	53. Chapter 53

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta y tres**

 **POV Bella.**

Era un desastre distraído cuando estaba hablando con Tom, el representante de Summit. Afortunadamente, él fue comprensivo. Sabía que tendría el trabajo listo. Tenía dos sitios web más para diseñar y el límite era a finales de septiembre para activarlos. Comencé a trabajar en las páginas hasta que recibí una llamada de la concesionaria de autos, informándome que mi auto estaba listo para recogerlo. Hice los arreglos para el miércoles ya que tenía que trabajar mañana, y además necesitaba transferir el resto del pago del auto a mi cuenta bancaria.

El tiempo voló cuando me perdí en el diseño web y salté cuando el teléfono sonó encima del escritorio. Eran las nueve de la noche. Me había saltado la cena. Tomando el teléfono, vi el número de Edward.

—Hola. —Sonreí, recostándome en la silla—. Me alegra que llamaras.

—Yo también me alegro. —Soltó una risa, su voz aterciopelada cayendo sobre mí. Era tan profunda y tranquilizadora—. ¿Pudiste completar todo hoy, hermosa?

—Seh. He estado trabajando tanto que me olvidé de la cena —dije, levantándome del escritorio—. Tengo que buscar comida ya que necesito desesperadamente ir a comprar provisiones. No he ido ya que no tengo auto.

—Tengo sobras de la cena de anoche en el refrigerador. ¿Puedo llevarlas? —pidió, su voz emocionada—. No quiero que mi novia muera de hambre. —Revisé la nevera y la opción de pizza congelada no lucía como algo viable, y todo estaba vacío a excepción de botellas de agua y un cartón de leche casi vacío. No olvidemos el cartón de yogurt griego vencido.

—¿No te importa? —respondí—. Leche y yogurt griego rancio no suena muy apetitoso.

—Estaré allí en quince minutos —dijo, su sonrisa audible. Colgamos y fui a cambiarme a algo cómodo. Con el sueño reparador con Edward anoche y el día emocional hoy, iba a caer rendida tan pronto como Edward se fuera.

Luego de besarnos un poco, por supuesto.

Vestida con una camisola y un par de pantalones para yoga, tomé una botella, revisando mi correo y pagando algunas cuentas. Un momento después, el timbre sonó. Caminando a la puerta, sonreí cuando vi a Edward en mi pórtico. Lucía muy desaliñado y sexy con una gorra de béisbol al revés, un par de shorts y una camiseta.

—¿Comodidad sobre estilo? —bromeé.

—Sigo aplacando los nudos de mi cabeza desde que te fuiste —bufó—. Me quedé dormido de nuevo frente a la televisión y desperté cuando Emmett llegó a casa. —Me tendió una gran bolsa de provisiones. Sonreí, guiándolo a la cocina para poder hacer la cena. Él se movía rígido.

—¿Estás bien?

—Me lastimé la espalda ayer. Parte de la razón por la que me dormí es porque tuve que tomar un relajante muscular. —Hizo una mueca—. Probablemente esté en un escritorio por al menos dos turnos. Mi papá me revisó, también Jasper y me pusieron en labor limitada. No puedo levantar nada de más de diez kilos.

—Suena a que necesitas un masaje —dije.

—Lo necesito, pero no esta noche o en un futuro próximo. Fui un desastre nervioso cuando Jasper me examinó —respondió Edward, sentándose en el banco de la cocina.

—No necesitas quedarte. —Fruncí el ceño—. Puedo imaginar cómo te sientes. Apuesto que todo lo que quieres es una compresa de calor, más de esas pastillas y tu cama.

—No, te necesito a ti —respondió, jalando mi mano suavemente. Frunció el ceño ligeramente, sus dedos deslizándose sobre mis brazos—. Necesito saber que no lo arruiné.

—No lo arruinaste —murmuré, mi piel volviéndose de gallina. Mis pezones se levantaron, volviéndose muy obvios bajo la delgada tela de mi camisola. Los irises de Edward se oscurecieron mientras lamía sus labios. Mis bragas se inundaron por la necesidad. Lucía peligroso y sexy, pero vulnerable y dolorido. Pasé las manos por sus brazos antes de encontrar el suave cabello en su nuca—. No lo hiciste. Si alguien lo hizo, fue esa psicópata de Tanya.

Las manos de Edward se movieron desde mis hombros y bajaron por mi espalda, descansando justo encima de mi trasero.

—Aún lo siento por no decirte antes, hermosa —dijo, sus ojos encontrando los míos—. Eres a quien quiero. —Tragó, su nuez de Adán balanceándose profundamente—. ¿Puedo besarte?

—Edward, bebé, no tienes que preguntar —susurré, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Sus manos se movieron para acunar mi trasero. Sentí un ronroneo estruendoso dentro de su cuerpo. Suavemente, sus labios rozaron los míos. Envolví los brazos alrededor de su cuello, profundizando nuestro beso. Edward suspiró, aumentando el agarre a mi alrededor. Usé su boca abierta para deslizar mi lengua vacilante dentro. Moviendo mis manos un poco más en su cabello, su gorra cayó al suelo. Su boca era tierna, masajeando mis labios cuidadosamente. Sin embargo, nuestra sesión de besuqueos fue interrumpida por el fuerte sonido de mi estómago gruñendo.

Apartándose, Edward colocó su mano en mi panza.

—¿Estás criando osos aquí dentro? —Él rio.

—No, leones —bromeé, mordisqueando su boca—. Usted es mi presa, señor Cullen.

—No pondré mucha resistencia, hermosa —dijo, su rostro curvándose en una sonrisa torcida. Mi estómago gruñó de nuevo—. Ahora, podemos besarnos luego. Necesitas comer, Bella. No quiero que mi chica se quede en los huesos.


	54. Chapter 54

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta y cuatro**

 **POV Bella.**

Edward preparó mi plato y me dio comida en la boca. Estábamos sentados en la mesa de la cocina, conmigo sobre su rodilla. Su razón era que quería asegurar mi salud y bienestar. Su mano derecha me alimentaba mientras la izquierda apretaba mi trasero. Nunca supe que mi trasero estuviera directamente correlacionado a mi salud. Él no me dejaba ir y yo estaba, honestamente, bien con ello. Luego de comer, fuimos a la sala de entretenimiento. Coloqué una película mientras Edward se ponía cómodo. Aún se movía rígido.

—Quédate aquí —dije, besando su nariz. Subiendo las escaleras velozmente, tomé mi compresa. Era raro que tuviese mi período, pero cuando lo tenía, me daban calambres horribles. Vivía con mi compresa cuando los tenía. De vuelta en la sala de entretenimiento, me subí a la cintura de Edward mientras conectaba la compresa.

—¿Te quedarás ahí, hermosa? —preguntó

—Estás lastimado, Edward. No quiero empeorarlo. Solo no quería que te movieses mientras conectaba esto —dije, dedicándole una pícara sonrisa.

 _—Es mi espalda lo que duele. No mi… —Hizo silencio, sus labios encontrando la piel sensible tras mi oreja mientras jalaba mi cuerpo más cerca de su hombría. Me derretí contra él._ _No estás lista para tener sexo. Y él ESTÁ lastimado._

—Inclínate hacia adelante —respondí susurrando. Lo hizo, sus labios moviéndose por mi cuello. Coloqué la compresa tras él, enfocándome en la parte baja de su espalda, donde se encontraba su lesión—. ¿Bien?

—Perfecto —suspiró. Sus palmas se movieron por mi espalda y acarició mi piel. Me estremecí—. Tu piel es tan suave, Bella. Adoro tocarte.

—No tienes idea de lo que siento cuando me tocas —suspiré, tomando su rostro entre mis manos y besándolo profundamente. Nuestras lenguas se enredaron lánguidamente mientras sus manos continuaban su sensual viaje por mi espalda, hombros y brazos. Mis dedos estaban enredados en su suave, pero muy desordenado cabello. Nos estábamos perdiendo en el beso cuando mi teléfono sonó desde la mesa. Me aparté a regañadientes, tomándolo—. Es mi papá.

—¿Lo llamaste? —preguntó Edward.

Asentí, acurrucándome en el costado de Edward.

—Déjame atender esto y te contaré —dije, colocando la cabeza en el hombro de Edward. Pasé el dedo por la pantalla—. Hola, Charlie.

—¿Te desperté? Mierda, lo hice. Olvidé la diferencia horaria. Solo son las ocho aquí —divagó Charlie.

—Papá, no estaba dormida. Preparándome, pero no todavía. —Reí—. ¿Qué hay?

—Revisé mi agenda y puedo viajar a visitarte para tu cumpleaños, Bella —dijo Charlie.

—¿De verdad? —Sonreí.

—Sí —respondió—. Planeo tomarme una semana libre. No tengo que quedarme contigo todo ese tiempo, pero…

—Papá, puedes quedarte —dije, entrelazando los dedos con los de Edward. Él me besó la frente, sonriendo torcidamente—. Solo envíame tu itinerario y te recogeré. Lo espero con ansias. De verdad.

—Yo también, Bella. —Suspiró—. Te dejaré ir a dormir. Tendré en cuenta la diferencia horaria cuando hable contigo mañana. Te amo, linda.

—También te amo, papá. —Colgando el teléfono, me acurruqué más en el abrazo de Edward.

—¿Qué sucedió? —preguntó luego de unos minutos de silencio.

—Mi mamá le dijo que yo no quería nada con él y gastó el dinero de la manutención en su hábito de apuestas —expliqué—. Tiene mucho más detalles, pero realmente no me quiero meter en ello. No hoy. Todavía estoy tratando de calmar mi cabeza. ¿Sabes?

—Siento que tu madre te lastimara de nuevo —dijo Edward, acunando mi barbilla—. Si alguna vez llego a verla a ella o a este cretino de James, será difícil no patear sus traseros.

—Ponte en la fila —bufé burlonamente—. Pido los honores de causarles a ambos un daño corporal mayor. Ningún jurado me condenará.

—Probablemente te aplaudan —dijo, besándome dulcemente—. Estoy feliz de que te hayas reconectado con tu padre, hermosa, y no puedo esperar a conocerlo. Los padres me _aman_.

—Bueno, solo tendremos que esperar y ver, teniente —bromeé, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura.


	55. Chapter 55

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta y cinco**

 **POV Bella.**

—Gracias —le dije al taxista. Le pagué y salí del auto. Iba a recoger mi nueva y hermosa Range Rover Sport. Estaba ansiosa por tener un auto nuevo ya que odiaba usar taxis o depender de Alice o Edward. También estaba completamente sin comida. Había estirado las sobras de la cena con los padres de Edward para el almuerzo del martes. No queriendo comer afuera sola, ordené algo en Chipotle y lo llevé a la estación para compartirlo con mi novio. Los chicos estaban celosos porque era el turno de cocinar de Emmett y estaba lloviendo.

Nada de parrilla.

Mi primera parada luego de firmar el papeleo, tomando propiedad de mi coche nuevo, fue para ir a comprar provisiones. Odiaba comer comida rápida o incluso comida de restaurante. Vivimos de ello en Florida. Mamá no podía cocinar y ya que yo trabajaba cuarenta horas a la semana, además de ir a la escuela, la última cosa que quería hacer era cocinar.

Tendiendo el cheque, salí y me dictaron un breve tutorial sobre mi auto nuevo. Felix también hizo que uno de sus compañeros programara el Bluetooth manos libres para el auto junto con mi GPS. Tomando las llaves, salí del lugar. Fui directamente a Mariano's. Mi factura fue casi tan grande como cuando compré toda la comida para la estación de bomberos.

De acuerdo, eso es una exageración. No tan caro, pero muy, muy cerca.

En la noche del miércoles, salí con Edward, recogiéndolo en mi auto. Condujimos hacia los suburbios para cenar en un restaurante en Burr Ridge. Estaba emocionada porque pude probar mi coche nuevo en la autopista y Edward fue capaz de recoger un montón de vino del restaurante. Él e Irina aparentemente se habían unido a este restaurante y al club mensual de los vinos de la bodega. Tenía dos cajas de vino esperándolo que _tenía_ que comprar debido al convenio del club. Canceló su membresía mientras estuvimos allí, pero le dije que tendría muchos regalos de Navidad. Nadie podría beber todo ese vino y no convertirse en alcohólico.

Llegado el postre, estaba hablando sobre mi trabajo. Edward estaba sorprendido por lo mucho que sabía de computadoras, códigos y todas las cosas técnicas.

—Yo apenas sé cómo encender la maldita cosa —bufó Edward—. Solo tengo Facebook porque Alice me ayudó a crearlo. ¿Y esas otras formas de medios sociales? Me quedo atónito. Pero ¿por qué trabajas desde casa? Solo tengo curiosidad.

—Siempre he trabajado de esa manera una vez que comencé en el campo en el que estoy. Tengo todo mi equipo donde lo necesito y realmente amo viajar al trabajo todos los días —bromeé—. He pensado en comprar un pequeño local. Hay un lugar junto a la tienda de Alice donde estaba una agencia de viajes y es perfecto para lo que quiero, ¿pero tratar de que toda mi porquería quepa en esta oficina? Mucho problema.

—Sé que eres buena en lo que haces, pero si te mudas a otro lugar, podrías contratar personal —dijo Edward—. Expandir tu visión.

—Sí tengo el dinero para comenzar —reflexioné en silencio—. Tendría que comprar más computadoras y software, pero eso no es nada, en realidad. Mi preocupación es el proceso de entrevistas para encontrar el personal. Viste cuánto tiempo me tomó confiar en ti.

—Aún lo intento. —Edward guiñó un ojo—. Pero, seguiré haciendo lo que sea que quieras para que sepas que puedes confiar en mí.

—Edward, tú y Alice son probablemente las únicas personas en las que confío implícitamente —dije, pasando la mano por sobre la mesa para tomar la suya—. A pesar de mis problemas, has sido increíble… amigable, gentil y paciente.

—Y seguiré haciéndolo —murmuró Edward, volteando mi mano y besándome la muñeca.

—Tal vez vaya a ver esa oficina. Me gusta tu idea, Cullen. —Reí. Él sonrió torcidamente, su lengua trazando las venas en mi muñeca. Me estremecí, apartando la mano y reprendiéndolo con suavidad—. Ahora, quiero hacer una parada en Yankee Candle antes de que nos vayamos. Soy una adicta y muero por una dosis.

—¿Cuál es tu esencia favorita? —preguntó él.

—Un par, en realidad. Amo paraíso picante. Uso esa en mi cocina. Pero, cualquier esencia a limpio, como algodón estéril, toallas esponjosas, esas las amo. Creo que por eso es que me gusta olerte. Tu colonia es una combinación de toallas esponjosas y sándalo —dije, tomando un sorbo de mi vino.

—Bueno, es Gucci Envy. —Edward rio—. Alice me la regaló en Navidad el año pasado. Necesitaba una nueva esencia ya que usaba Tuscany o Acqua di Gio para Irina.

—Ambas son buenas también. —Hice un puchero.

—No las usaré. Malos recuerdos. —Se encogió.

—Te entiendo. Solía adorar este champú de fresa de Philosophy. Lo usaba todo el tiempo, pero no lo hice más porque el aroma hacía que mi estómago se revolviese cuando estaba embarazada… —Mi voz se apagó, suspirando con tristeza—. James me obligó a usarlo porque a él le _gustaba_ y mis necesidades no eran tan importantes como las _suyas_.

—Bella. —Frunció el ceño.

—Lo siento. —Sorbí—. Iré al baño. ¿Puedes pedir la cuenta?

—Seguro, amor —dijo. Me levanté, besando la mejilla de Edward y caminando inestable hacia el baño. Pam dijo que tendría momentos donde me sentiría triste o molesta. Esto era más. Estaba casi enferma físicamente. Tan pronto como entré al baño, corrí al último cubículo, cayendo de rodillas y vomitando la cena. Odiaba a James. Odiaba a Renée. Odiaba este sentimiento de vacío que llegaba de pronto.

¿Alguna vez me sentiría normal de nuevo?

Maldito James…


	56. Chapter 56

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta y seis**

 **POV Edward.**

La observé mientras caminaba irregularmente hacia el baño. Quería sostenerla en mis brazos. Lo sentía por ella, pero la ira me estaba atravesando. James era tan detestable que la hizo utilizar algo que la enfermaba. No se preocupaba por ella. O por su bebé.

—¿Algo más, señor? —preguntó el mesero.

—Solo la cuenta, por favor —respondí, tratando de mantener el rostro en calma aunque quería viajar a Florida e incendiar a James. Pagué por nuestra cena, firmando el recibo y esperé a que Bella regresara del baño. Cuando lo hizo, mi novia lucía pálida y demacrada—. ¿Estás bien?

Ella se sentó pesadamente. Asintió, las lágrimas llenando sus ojos.

—Estoy… bien.

—¿Por qué no volvemos a la ciudad, amor? —sugerí, acunando su mejilla—. ¿Aún quieres ir a Yankee Candle?

Negó con la cabeza, tendiéndome sus llaves. Nos levantamos y prácticamente tuve que sostenerla mientras salíamos del restaurante. Ayudándola a entrar al asiento del pasajero, besé su frente. Bella sacó una píldora ansiolítica, dedicándome una pequeña sonrisa. Acaricié su suave mejilla antes de cerrar la puerta y trotar hasta el lado del conductor. Una vez que salí del puesto de estacionamiento, entrelacé los dedos con los de Bella. Ella suspiró, su respiración siendo temblorosa. Nos llevé de vuelta a la ciudad, aparcando en la calle. El garaje de Bella seguía en proceso de reconstrucción. Sus vecinos le ofrecieron el de ellos ya que vendieron su auto, pero aún debía pedirles el control de la puerta. Bella dormía, su rostro mostraba dolor y su piel estaba increíblemente pálida. La desperté, ayudándola a entrar a la casa.

—¿Quieres que me quede? —pregunté.

—Lo siento —balbuceó—. No quería que… esta noche fue muy divertida y la arruiné.

—Bella, no te culpes —reprendí, tomando sus manos entre las mías—. Estás superando esto y dando pasos para continuar con tu vida. Sería negligente de mi parte si esperara que estuvieras feliz y sonriendo todo el tiempo. Estás sanando. —Ella mordió su labio, asintiendo ligeramente—. Aunque, de verdad, ¿quieres que me quede? ¿O me voy? No quiero imponerme sobre ti si quieres estar sola.

—No, puedes quedarte —dijo, sonrojándose un poco—. No quiero estar sola.

Terminé pasando la noche con Bella. Se quedó dormida en mi pecho durante la película que ella había escogido. Quería llevarla arriba a su cama, pero no podía debido a la lesión en la espalda. Lo que pensé que era un dolor de rutina por esa emergencia, resultó ser un músculo rasgado en mi espalda baja. Estaba ayudando en la estación, pero no podía ir a emergencias por al menos un mes. Garrett me tenía lidiando con papeleo y me estaba volviendo loco. Un día de hacerlo y quería meter mi cabeza en el inodoro. Además, no podía cuidar de mi chica. Ella debería estar durmiendo en su cama, no en mi pecho.

Amaba sentirla en mi cuerpo y me abrazaba tan fuerte. Esta pobre mujer estaba falta de amor y afecto. La persona que debió habérselo dado, fue una perra cruel y calculadora. El hombre que escogió para amar era un monstruo, matando a su bebé porque "ella" no era un "él". Su padre estuvo ausente de su vida por las mentiras que su madre le dijo, e indudablemente también a Bella. Su abuela obviamente la amaba, pero la distancia lo hizo verdaderamente difícil. Su abuela trató de hacer lo correcto al dejarle la casa y la herencia, pero la riqueza no se equipara con el amor. Y el dinero no puede devolver a su abue.

Hice un juramento mientras Bella estaba acurrucada sobre mi cuerpo, llorando en su sueño. Juré que haría todo para protegerla. Para ganar su confianza. Sería su amigo, su novio, y si ella me dejaba, su amante. Besando su suave cabello, la abracé más contra mi cuerpo. Susurrando a la oscuridad, suspiré.

—Prometo amarte.

Ya lo hacía… La amaba y no la dejaría ir.

Nunca.


	57. Chapter 57

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta y siete**

 **POV Edward.**

A primera hora de la mañana, Bella se disculpó por dormirse encima de mí. Yo estaba incómodo, pero feliz de poder ser capaz de darle un poco de apoyo. Sin embargo, ella iría a ver a Pam para una sesión de emergencia. Nos besamos y tomé un taxi a casa.

De vuelta en mi departamento, Emmett estaba hablando con la empresa de mudanza. Gracias al descarrilamiento del tren, nuestro horario estaba arruinado. Originalmente, debíamos trabajar el lunes y el jueves. Ahora era el martes y viernes. Emmett no pudo conseguir a nadie que lo cubriera y ahora estaba luchando para mudarse el sábado.

Basado en su gruñido, no estaba yendo muy bien. Dejando su teléfono con un sonido sordo, Emmett dejó salir un grito. Caminando hacia su cuarto, me apoyé contra la puerta.

—¿Sabes? Estas paredes son delgadas —bromeé.

—Los malditos de la mudanza no pueden reprogramar —escupió—. Además, perderé mi depósito. Puede que no tenga muchas cosas, pero son mierdas que no puedo mover yo solo.

—¿Por qué no alquilas un camión y hacemos que los chicos nos ayuden? —sugerí.

—Mis muebles llegarán mañana, junto con el cable y el internet —dijo, arqueando una ceja.

—Mi mamá puede estar aquí para firmar las entregas —dije.

—¿Por qué no tú? Garrett está hablando sobre enviarte al banco hasta que estés médicamente preparado —dijo Emmett.

—Soy su perra —dije inexpresivo—. Es aburrido como la mierda. Preferiría estar aquí, firmando tus entregas que ser el mandadero de Garrett. —Volteándome, fui a la cocina para buscar algo de comer. Colocando un bagel en la tostadora, me serví un poco de café. Emmett me pisaba los talones.

—¿Cómo te fue en tu cita anoche? —preguntó Emmett, meneando las cejas—. Estás llegando con la misma ropa, así que tuvo que estar buena.

—Incluso si pudiera hacerlo, duele como la mierda hacer otra cosa más que sentarme, caminar o recostarme —dije, tomando uno de mis relajantes musculares de la cocina—. Bella terminó durmiendo en el sofá. Yo estaba atrapado bajo ella. No podía moverla, por ende estoy con la misma ropa.

—¿Está todo bien? —preguntó Emmett.

—Estuvo bien, pero tuvo una noche dura. Su ex fue un patán de primera clase. Nunca se preocupó por ella. —Suspiré.

—Um, duh —dijo Emmett con monotonía. Yo golpeé su brazo—. Mira, llamaré a los chicos y alquilaré un camión. Sé que tu escuálido trasero no puede hacer mucho, ¿pero puedes ayudar al menos?

—Estaré más que feliz, pero estaré en la parte de organizar y no en la de levantar. —Sonreí con superioridad—. Las órdenes del doctor.

—Maldito Jasper. Eres un maricón. —Emmett rio.

—Dile eso a mi resonancia magnética —bromeé, caminando a mi habitación. Quitándome la ropa, tomé una larga ducha. El agua caliente me bajaba por la espalda y se sentía tan bien, ya que mis músculos estaban en nudos. Me recosté, usando la compresa y leyendo un libro. Eventualmente, me quedé dormido, pero fui despertado por el sonido de mi teléfono encima de la mesa de noche. Balbuceando, lo contesté—. ¿Hola?

—Edward, ¿te desperté? —preguntó Bella.

—Debo haberme quedado dormido. Estoy despierto ahora —respondí—. ¿Te sientes mejor?

—Sí. Tuve una sesión de casi dos horas con Pam. Esa mujer salvará mi frágil alma —bufó Bella—. De todas maneras, me encontré con Alice para almorzar y me convenció de llamar al agente de bienes raíces de la agencia de viajes. Me preguntaba si podrías venir y acompañarme a recorrerla.

—Seguro, amor —dije con entusiasmo—. ¿Estás allí ahora?

—No. Estoy en la tienda de Alice, esperando al agente. Ella debería estar aquí en una hora —dijo Bella.

—Iré en un momento, Bella. Te veo en un rato. —Colgando el teléfono, me vestí con un par de jeans y una camisa. Con la ayuda de Emmett, envolví una compresa alrededor de mi espalda y bajé a mi auto, conduciendo hasta la tienda de Alice. Aunque, tenía el presentimiento de que me estaban siguiendo. Mirando alrededor, no vi a nadie o reconocí a nadie. Lo ignoré, enfocándome en llegar hacia Bella y Alice, y estar allí para mi chica mientras tomaba otro paso para reconstruir su vida.


	58. Chapter 58

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta y ocho**

 **POV Edward.**

Estacioné en la calle cerca de la tienda de mi hermana. Caminando la corta distancia hacia su tienda, me metí a AliCe Desings. Bella estaba viendo algunos de los nuevos diseños de mi hermana mientras Alice hablaba como cotorra. Una de las asistentes de Alice caminó hacia mí.

—Bienvenido a AliCe Desings. Soy Yvette. ¿Puedo ayudarle? —Batió sus pestañas y presionó su mano contra mi bíceps.

—Estoy bien. —Sonreí con suficiencia, pasando de ella y caminando hacia Bella, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Saltó ligeramente, pero se relajó en mis brazos—. ¿Comprando ropa nueva, nena? ¿Algo elegante y sexy para mí?

—Tal vez —canturreó Bella, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Yvette resopló, yéndose con largas zancadas—. Si ella hubiese podido, se habría desnudado y acostado en el suelo, rogándote que la cogieras.

—Bueno, yo no la quiero a ella. Te quiero a ti —dije, besando el cuello de Bella. Ella suspiró con satisfacción, inclinando su cabeza para que yo pudiese mover la boca un poco más por su suave piel.

—Dejen de follar con ropa en mi tienda. —Alice rio mientras terminaba con una venta. Su cliente rio, llevándose la bolsa—. Yvette ha tenido un enamoramiento por ti desde siempre, Edward.

—Bueno, Yvette es una chica agradable, pero no mi chica —repliqué, soltando a Bella para que pudiese continuar con su búsqueda. Bella guiñó un ojo, tomando un vestido corto y sexy, y tendiéndoselo a Alice—. ¿Para mí?

—Oh, sí. —Bella soltó una risita, caminando a la caja registradora—. Y Alice, haz tu asunto con ese también.

—Entendido —dijo Alice, dando saltitos y yéndose.

—¿Su asunto? —pregunté.

—Normalmente puedo encontrar una prenda, ¿pero combinarla con otras? No es mi fuerte. Así que, escojo lo que quiero como base para un atuendo y Alice me decora con accesorios, zapatos, joyería y demás. Es un vestido bastante elegante, Cullen —ronroneó Bella.

—Tendré que buscar una ocasión para que lo uses —respondí, besando sus labios suaves y rosados. Alice combinó el vestido de Bella con varias cosas de la tienda. Escaneándolas, Bella pagó por ellas mientras la puerta se abría de nuevo. Una mujer pelirroja entró.

—¡Victoria! —chilló mi hermana, corriendo hacia la mujer. Se abrazaron y sonrieron con cariño—. Gracias por venir.

—Un placer —dijo Victoria, su voz ronca—. Ese lugar ha estado en el mercado desde que tienes la tienda. Estoy sorprendida de que nadie haya mostrado interés.

—Es bastante pequeño —dijo Alice—. Ella es mi mejor amiga, Bella Swan. Junto a ella está mi hermano y el novio de Bella, Edward Cullen.

—Un gusto conocerlos a ambos —dijo Victoria, dándole un apretón a nuestras manos—. Bella, ¿tú eres la interesada en la agencia de viajes?

—Sí —respondió Bella—. Aunque no la usaré para eso. Estoy pensando en ir por las líneas del diseño gráfico y web, junto con un poco de fotografía.

—Suena intrigante —dijo Victoria—. Vengan, déjenme mostrarles el lugar. —Alice sonrió, despidiéndonos con un movimiento de su mano. Victoria usó su llave para quitar el seguro de la agencia de viajes y la seguimos hacia dentro—. Ahora, esta es el área de recepción. Los pisos son de madera, obviamente necesitan un poco de reparación. Los muebles vienen incluidos, pero son más viejos que mi abuela. —Pasando por el decrépito escritorio, ella abrió la puerta—. La parte trasera es mucho más grande que el área de recepción. Podrías derribar esta pared y hacer todo esto mucho más grande. Con lo que tienes en mente, eso puede que sea tu mejor apuesta. —Detrás de la puerta, había cinco escritorios y pósteres por todos lados, mostrando locaciones tropicales. Como de los setenta. El cabello en capas pasó de moda hace años.

—¿Cuánto cuesta este lugar? —pregunté.

—Ciento cincuenta mil dólares —respondió Victoria—. También incluye estacionamiento en la parte trasera. Es agradable porque es un local a la esquina del centro comercial, lo que significa que puedes añadir ventanas en este lado. Además, Alice es una vecina increíble.

—Necesita mucho trabajo —dijo Bella—. También es pequeño. ¿Qué tal cien mil dólares?

—Tendría que llamar a la familia. La mujer a quien le pertenecía este lugar murió inesperadamente. El precio ha bajado significativamente. Estaba listado en trescientos mil. —Victoria se encogió—. Te haré saber. —Bella sonrió, asintiendo ligeramente—. Puedo llamarlos ahora mientras exploran. Volveré pronto. —Paseamos por la oficina. Bella estaba haciendo notas mentales de lo que necesitaba ser cambiado y lo que se quedaría igual. Veinte minutos después, Victoria volvió—. Tengo buenas y malas noticias. La buena es que aceptaron tu oferta.

—¿Y la mala? —cuestionó Bella.

—Quieren cerrar el trato la próxima semana. —Victoria frunció el ceño—. No sé cómo podrás asegurar un préstamo…

—No necesito un préstamo. Lo tomo —dijo Bella severamente. Victoria jadeó—. ¿Necesitan un depósito como garantía?

—Um, no. Solo el monto completo el día de cierre de trato —dijo Victoria—. Te enviaré un contrato.

—Aquí está mi dirección de correo. Por favor, envíamelo de esa forma. Lo firmaré y te lo haré llegar. —Bella sonrió, tendiéndole a Victoria su tarjeta—. Gracias por toda tu ayuda.

—Fue un placer, Bella —dijo Victoria, dándole un apretón a la mano de Bella—. El contrato se te enviará hoy al final del día laboral.


	59. Chapter 59

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cincuenta y nueve**

 **POV Edward.**

Luego de una cena para celebrar, Bella fue a casa para trabajar un poco en su nueva tarea de Summit. También tenía que reenviarle el contrato a Victoria. Al día siguiente, fui a trabajar y pasé otro turno llenando papeleo, tipeando reportes y siendo el lacayo de Garrett. Cuando no lidiaba con eso, ayudaba a Emmett con los arreglos para que los chicos lo ayudasen y revisando a mamá con las entregas.

También hablé con Bella. Había comenzado el proceso de transferir el dinero para la compra de la oficina. Parecía feliz por esta nueva aventura, contándome su plan de negocios y las remodelaciones que tenía pensadas para la oficina. Prometí que la ayudaría de cualquier forma que pudiese. Aceptó con entusiasmo mi ayuda y dijo que necesitaría mis músculos más que nada.

La mañana del sábado, Emmett me sacó de la cama. Yo sería el conductor del camión rentado. Jacob, Paul, Tyler y Jasper nos estaban ayudando con mudar las pertenencias de Emmett del depósito hacia su nueva casa. No tenía mucho, pero pudo salvar sus discos, algunos libros y baratijas familiares. Rosalie fue afortunada en solo tener que pagarle la restitución. Yo hubiese presionado más para un cargo de vandalismo agravado e ingreso a propiedad privada. Emmett solo la quería fuera de su vida. Logró conseguir una orden de alejamiento contra ella, no que una pieza de papel pudiera hacer mucho.

La ayuda que Emmett necesitaba era para redecorar algunas cosas. La pintura en las paredes era muy femenina, rosa y color durazno. Luego de que lo mudásemos, las paredes serían pintadas de color gris y beige.

Cargando el camión, Emmett y los chicos me siguieron hacia el complejo departamental. Estacionando cerca del ascensor de carga, logramos subir todo al piso de Emmett, justo uno más que el mío, en un viaje. Todos trabajamos en empujar los muebles al centro de la habitación para comenzar a pintar. Acabábamos de colocar cinta protectora en la sala cuando hubo un toque en la puerta. Emmett trotó hacia la puerta, abriéndola. Paradas afuera estaban Bella y Alice, vestidas con ropa desaliñada y sosteniendo rodillos para pintar.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —preguntó Bella.

—Eso sería increíble. —Emmett sonrió, abrazándolas a ambas—. Estos chicos son increíbles, pero temo por mi piso y techo.

—Podemos irnos —ladró Tyler.

—Por favor, no —lloriqueó Emmett—. Necesito sacar esta mierda rosa de las paredes. Me dieron un buen precio por este lugar porque lo estaba comprando tal como estaba. La mujer que vivía aquí amaba el rosado Pepto Bismol.

—Es muy femenino —bufó Alice—. Adoro las cortinas, Em. El encaje va con tu personalidad.

—Compré nuevas cortinas, pero tengo que pintar primero. —Emmett rio—. ¿Creen que puedan trabajar con el cuarto? Es de un odioso color durazno.

Alice y Bella asintieron, tomando la pintura y dirigiéndose a la habitación. Trabajamos en las paredes de Emmett por un par de horas. Como a las tres, él ordenó pizza, palillos de pan y otros tentempiés. Cuando la comida llegó, Bella y yo bajamos para buscarla ya que todos estaban cubiertos en pintura. Yo no estaba tan mal ya que trabajaba con las chicas en la habitación de Emmett. Bella era meticulosa con la pintura. Emmett estaba determinado a atraparla, pero ella había probado ser escurridiza.

—Creo que la habitación de Emmett puede estar lista para cuando nos vayamos —dijo Bella, dejando su cabello suelto de la cola de caballo. Movió su cabeza.

—Estará feliz por eso —dije, colocándome tras ella y envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cintura. Acaricié su cuello, dejando suaves besos en su piel—. ¿Crees que puedas quedarte esta noche?

—Me alegra que haya traído mi bolso. —Ella soltó una risita, volteándose en mis brazos. Rozó sus labios con los míos—. Está en casa de Alice.

—Bien —dije. El elevador se abrió y pagamos por la comida. Mientras el chico repartidor se iba, alguien familiar entró por el vestíbulo del edificio. Sonrió mientras caminaba hacia mí, luciendo como si estuviera cazando—. Bella, vamos.

—De acuerdo —dijo, sin notar la caminata felina de la cazadora que se acercaba. Ella trataba de balancear las bolsas con la comida.

—No huyas por mí —ronroneó la cazadora—. Solo quiero hablar.


	60. Chapter 60

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta**

 **POV Edward.**

—Edward, llevaré esto arriba —dijo Bella, viendo a la mujer acercándose a mí—. ¿Quieres refuerzos?

—Si no subo en diez minutos, envía a Emmett —dije, dedicándole una mirada penetrante a la visitante poco grata—. Gracias, hermosa. —Bella sonrió, lidiando con seis pizzas y dos bolsas con comida. Se subió al elevador. Sus ojos se entrecerraron mientras las puertas se cerraban.

—Una cosita tímida.

—Calla la maldita boca, Irina —escupí—. ¿Qué quieres?

—Bueno, el rumor era que salías con alguien. Que tenías una _novia_ —dijo Irina fríamente—. ¿No volverás arrastrándote a mí?

—Eso sería un no —dije, dedicándole una sonrisa malvada, el sarcasmo derramándose de mi voz—. Irina, estás vetada de este edificio. Rompí contigo por lo que me hiciste. ¿Por qué importa que yo tenga novia? ¿Pensaste que volvería contigo? ¿Luego de encontrarte en mi cama con tres chicos? Alucinas.

—Soy más bonita que ella —dijo Irina, cruzando los brazos bajo sus senos, obviamente mejorados quirúrgicamente.

—Siento diferir, pero no discutiré. Tienes treinta segundos para salir de mi edificio antes de que llame a la policía —dije, presionando el botón del elevador.

—¿Por qué? Es un país libre.

—Es un edificio con seguridad y no fuiste invitada. —Suspiré—. Violación de propiedad.

—Bueno, si te aburres de tu pequeño ratón, sabes dónde encontrarme —dijo Irina, volteándose sobre sus talones—. Te extraño, Edward.

—El sentimiento no es mutuo —gruñí, viendo cuando salía del vestíbulo, despidiéndose con un movimiento de las puntas de sus dedos. Subí al piso de Emmett, sintiéndome inestable. Irina obviamente estaba loca al pensar que volvería con ella. ¿Y cómo sabía sobre una novia? Rosalie odiaba a Bella, pero no salíamos en ese momento, solo construíamos una amistad.

Tanya…

 _Tanya e Irina… están conectadas. ¿Cómo?_

Saliendo del elevador, caminé hacia el departamento de Emmett.

—¡Estaba a punto de bajar como refuerzo, Ed! ¿Qué tenía que decir Voldemort?

—Mierda —bufé. Bella me tendió una cerveza. La jalé a mi lado, acariciando su mejilla—. Piensa que debería volver con ella.

—¿Lo harás? —preguntó Jacob, viendo a mi novia a escondidas.

—¡Mierda, no! Es una zorra. No la tocaría ni con un tubo de tres metros con el pene de Emmett en él. —Me estremecí.

—Resiento eso, Edward Anthony —dijo Emmett con su boca llena de pizza.

—¿Por qué volvería ahora? —preguntó Alice desde su posición en el regazo de Jasper.

—Dio mucha importancia al hecho de que yo hubiese avanzado y que estuviera en una relación —dije, mirando a Bella. Le dediqué una sonrisa preocupada. Ella me dio un codazo antes de envolver sus brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. Creo que se enteró por Tanya.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? —preguntó Tyler—. Tanya es una enfermera e Irina es encargada de compras para una tienda departamental. Dos terrenos diferentes de personalidades.

—¿Hermanas? ¿Primas? ¿Relacionadas de alguna manera? —Me encogí de hombros—. No sé, pero su regreso me atemoriza.

—Tal vez necesitas una orden de alejamiento —sugirió Bella.

—No me la otorgarían. No me amenazó a mí o a mi familia. Solo es un mosquito —gruñí—. Un mosquito zorril, pero igual de repulsivo.

—Ustedes dos tienen ex locos —dijo Emmett, señalando a Bella y a mí.

—Uh, tú también —bufó Bella—. Tu mierda estaba cubierta con pintura y lejía porque tu ex tuvo una rabieta debido a que yo estaba "coqueteando" con Edward.

—¡Ouch! —Jake rio, tirándole la tapa de una cerveza al hombro de Emmett.

—Suficiente charla sobre ex psicóticos —dije, riendo—. Terminemos de pintar tu departamento para que pueda remojarme en mi bañera. La espalda me está matando.


	61. Chapter 61

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta y uno**

 **POV Bella.**

—Vamos, Edward. Te estás moviendo como un hombre de ochenta años —dije, arrastrándolo fuera del baño—. Se supone que hagas reposo.

—¿Quieres ser la perra de Garrett por otro mes? —preguntó Jasper desde su lugar en el sofá de Emmett.

—Ugh, no. Solo quiero comenzar la terapia —lloriqueó Edward.

—Bueno, ve a casa. Sumérgete en la bañera. ¿Tal vez Bella pueda darte un masaje? —Emmett soltó una risita, moviendo sus cejas.

—No es una mala idea. —Sonreí con suficiencia—. Vamos, viejo.

—No soy tan viejo —gruñó Edward mientras dejábamos el nuevo departamento de Emmett. Era un lindo departamento de una sola habitación. Obviamente, había trabajo que necesitaba hacerse, pero ya que Emmett era contratista, podría hacerlo rápidamente y por sí solo.

Trabajamos en la pintura por otro par de horas luego de la cena. Podía notar que Edward estaba pensando y preocupándose demasiado sobre su encuentro con Irina. Ella era sin duda hermosa, de una manera falsa. Su cabello era rubio, con muchos reflejos. Sus senos eran falsos y lucía plástica. Yo era completamente lo opuesto de ella. Parte de mí pensaba qué estaba haciendo Edward conmigo, pero su constante necesidad de tocarme y acurrucarse conmigo reafirmaba su atracción.

 _O su culpa._

De vuelta en su departamento, Edward caminó directamente hacia su cocina. Tomando un bote de pastillas, tomó dos relajantes musculares con un trago de agua.

—Normalmente no soy un chico que prefiere la bañera, pero me voy a remojar. ¿Te importaría acompañarme?

—Tentador —reí—. No estoy lista para que veas mis estrías y mi cicatriz.

—¿Cicatriz?

—Tuvieron que realizar una cesárea para sacar a mi bebita. Está justo encima de mi línea de bikini y es un cruel recordatorio de lo que no tengo —dije inexpresivamente—. Lo siento. No quise sonar amargada.

—Tienes todo el derecho de estarlo —dijo Edward suavemente.

—Por mucho que quiera ver tu cuerpo de adonis, no estoy ni cerca de estar lista para que me veas. —Me sonrojé—. Tocarse por encima de la ropa es una cosa, pero temo que una vez que veas… —resoplé—. Solo usaré el baño de huéspedes, ¿sí?

Edward caminó hacia mí, acunándome el rostro y con su pulgar acariciándome la mejilla.

—Bella, nadie es perfecto. Sé que yo no lo soy.

—Por favor —reí entre dientes—. Tus músculos tienen músculos. Eres inteligente, guapo, divertido y amable. Eres perfecto.

—Huelo terrible luego de una emergencia. Mi cabello es un desastre desordenado. Tuve aparatos por seis años además de un arco extraoral. No puedo cantar y soy terriblemente alérgico a los gatos. —Soltó unas risitas. Guio mi rostro para que lo mirase—. No soy perfecto. Esa serías tú, hermosa. No puedo esperar para mostrártelo. Aunque, bajo tus términos. Con ropa o sin ella, eres preciosa y confía en mí cuando digo que no puedo esperar para verlo. Y esas "estrías" y tu cicatriz, son medallas de honor. Me muestran lo increíblemente fuerte que eres. —Se inclinó, besándome suavemente. Sin embargo, hizo una mueca.

—Ve a tomar tu baño, bebé —dije, empujándolo suavemente hacia la habitación principal—. Tengo que buscar mi bolso en casa de Alice. Me dio su llave.

—De acuerdo —dijo él, abrazándome con suavidad antes de caminar rígidamente hacia el baño. Una vez que la puerta se cerró, fui rápidamente hacia la casa de Alice. Me dejé entrar, tomé mi bolso de la sala y volví al departamento de Edward. Me escabullí en el baño de huéspedes y me duché rápidamente, sacando toda la pintura de mi piel. Mientras lavaba mi pálida piel, aprecié mi cuerpo. Estaba modificado para siempre debido a mi embarazo, y por lo que James me había hecho. La única cicatriz visible que tenía era donde había tenido la cesárea. No pude pujar porque tenía muchas costillas rotas. Todavía era delgada, pero redondeada por haber estado embarazada. Solía gustarme lo que veía en el espejo. Estaba orgullosa. Desde esa noche, estaba avergonzada. Este cuerpo no pudo proteger a mi bebé.

Olvidando mis inseguridades, terminé de ducharme y me vestí con un par de pantalones para yoga y una camiseta suelta. Secándome el cabello con el secador, lo trencé de forma desordenada. Caminando hacia el cuarto de Edward, coloqué mi bolso en su silla y revisé si tenía lo que necesitaba para darle un masaje. Me había encontrado con Jasper en el hospital luego de mi cita con Pam el viernes. Tenía un bote de IcyHot y solo necesitaba algunas toallas. Tomándolas del baño de huéspedes, me senté en la cama y esperé a que Edward saliera de la bañera.


	62. Chapter 62

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta y dos**

 **POV Bella.**

Unos momentos después de que establecí el spa improvisado en la habitación de Edward, él salió. Vestía un par de pantalones de pijama y sostenía su camisa. _Dulce bebé Jesús, ¡está DEFINIDO!_ Recordaba vagamente haberlo visto cuando tuve el calambre en la pierna. Lo había sentido un poco cuando me acurrucaba con él, ¿pero verlo en vivo y en directo? Demonios. Él miró hacia arriba, sonriéndome. Sus ojos brillaban y relucían con algo detrás de sus profundidades verdes. Con una sola mirada, me hizo sentir segura y protegida, amada y adorada.

—¿Te sientes mejor? —pregunté, palmeando la cama.

—Sí. Los relajantes musculares hicieron efecto y el agua caliente se sintió bien. Iré para hacerme otra resonancia magnética el lunes durante mi turno para revisar el daño —dijo él—. Fue un desgarro menor, pero lo suficiente para hacer que tome reposo por un mes. Aunque hoy no ayudó demasiado.

—Bueno, hablé con Jasper el viernes. Dijo que si me lo tomaba con calma, podía darte un masaje. —Sostuve en la mano el tarro de IcyHot.

Él asintió, tirando su camisa hacia el borde de la cama.

—¿Cómo me quieres?

—Sobre la barriga —dije. Se subió a la cama, besándome con dulzura antes de acostarse encima del cubrecama. Sus músculos ondearon en sus brazos, abdominales y hombros—. ¿Dónde está el desgarro?

—Justo debajo de mi caja torácica en el lado derecho —dijo—. Está ligeramente hinchado. —Levantó los brazos, colocando la cabeza sobre las manos y me miró. Con ternura, pasé la mano por su espalda hasta que sentí la hinchazón. Él se estremeció.

—¿Dolió?

—Eh, no —bufó—. Tus manos se sienten bien sobre mí.

—Bueno, genial. Me gusta tocarte —dije, hundiendo los dedos en la sustancia—. Al menos no tienes una espalda vellosa o algo así.

—Ese sería Emmett, pero es tan susceptible con eso que se está removiendo el vello con láser. —Edward rio—. Ya casi termina y luego se hará este enorme tatuaje en la espalda.

Suavemente, masajeé el IcyHot sobre su espalda. Edward gruñó y luego suspiró.

—¿Qué se hará?

—Un oso pardo —dijo, sus ojos cerrándose—. Un oso feroz y gruñidor con colmillos y garras.

—¿Por qué querría eso en la espalda?

—Ha estado fascinado con ellos —respondió Edward, mirándome—. No sé por qué. Solo lo está. Tiene marcas de garras en sus costillas y una pata de oso en su pectoral.

—Eso es… vaya —reí—. ¿Tú quieres algún tatuaje?

—Jugué con la idea, pero soy un debilucho cuando se trata de dolor, y especialmente agujas. —Edward rio—. Los chicos aún intentan que me tatúe el logo del Departamento de Bomberos de Chicago en el brazo. Todos lo tienen, incluso Emmett. Yo solo…

—Te entiendo —dije, moviéndome para estar a horcajadas en su cintura—. James quería que me tatuara _sus_ iniciales en la muñeca. Obviamente me negué, pero terminó en una brutal pelea.

—Es tu cuerpo. Tienes el derecho de hacer con él lo que quieras —dijo Edward, su ceño se frunció.

—Deberías escuchar tu propio consejo. —Solté una risita, añadiendo más fuerza al masaje.

—Debería, pero no se trata de la aguja o incluso el tatuaje. Es un ejercicio de vinculación para nuestro escuadrón —suspiró Edward—. Debemos trabajar como equipo. Ese vínculo nos mantiene a salvo. En realidad, somos hermanos. Estamos allí el uno para el otro cuando lo necesitamos. Lo viste, más o menos, cuando Seth tuvo a su hija. Nos unimos en los momentos buenos y malos.

—Debe ser lindo tener tantas personas en las que puedas confiar —murmuré, limpiándole la espalda—. ¿Qué pasó con Mike Newton?

—Emmett y yo tratamos de hacer que volviera, pero ese descarrilamiento de tren realmente lo destrozó —dijo Edward—. Probablemente entrenemos a Tyler para que se una al escuadrón. Le di algunas clases que puede tomar en la academia. Él ya está inscrito. Pero, tenemos un puesto libre. Varios candidatos han sido entrevistados, pero escogeremos a este chico de fuera del estado. Su nombre es Larry. Sabe del trabajo y encajará bien en el camión de Emmett.

—Entonces, ¿este chico Larry no se unirá al escuadrón? —pregunté.

—No. Tienes que pasar una serie de exámenes antes de que siquiera te consideren. Larry es un buen bombero, basados en su currículum y referencias, pero no tiene la experiencia en rescate para unirse a mi equipo —explicó Edward. Me bajé de su trasero y caminé hacia el baño, lavándome la sensación no-tan-placentera del IcyHot de las manos. Edward se colocó detrás de mí, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mis hombros—. Gracias por el masaje, amor.

—Cualquier cosa para tocar esa hermosa espalda tuya —bromeé, volteándome en sus brazos—. Fuiste construido para tocar. Hmmmm… celestial.

—Un día, espero devolverte el favor, Bella —ronroneó Edward. Se agachó, besándome los labios suavemente. Mariposas me asaltaron el estómago y suspiré contra su boca, deslizando las manos hacia su cabello ligeramente húmedo. Él me levantó suavemente hacia la encimera, parándose entre mis piernas.

—Te vas a lastimar, Edward. Ciertamente peso más de diez kilos. —Solté una risita, pasando los dedos por su suave pecho.

Él soltó una risita, sus labios encontrando el hoyo detrás de mi oreja.

—Movería montañas para estar contigo, Bella. Las lesiones se pueden ir a la mierda. —Apartándose, me miró a los ojos y sentí esa calidez y ese amor irradiando de él.

—¿Te sentías de esa manera con Irina? —pregunté, sin pensar realmente. La calidez se disipó de sus ojos y se apartó ligeramente.

 _Buscar hueco. Insertar pie. Sutil, Bella._


	63. Chapter 63

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta y Tres**

 **POV Bella.**

 _Él soltó una risita, sus labios encontrando el hoyo detrás de mi oreja._

— _Movería montañas para estar contigo, Bella. Las lesiones se pueden ir a la mierda. —Apartándose, me miró a los ojos y sentí esa calidez y ese amor irradiando de él._

— _¿Te sentías de esa manera con Irina? —pregunté, sin pensar realmente. La calidez se disipó de sus ojos y se apartó ligeramente._

 _Buscar hueco. Insertar pie. Sutil, Bella._

—Mierda, lo siento —chillé, tratando de bajarme de la encimera—. Solo me iré.

—Deja de retorcerte, Bella —dijo él, acorralándome con su cuerpo—. No quiero que te vayas.

—¿Qué?

—Quiero que te quedes, y deberíamos hablar sobre Irina. Pero preferiría hacerlo en el cuarto o en la sala. No en el baño —bufó.

—¿Estás molesto conmigo? —susurré.

—Nunca, linda —dijo él, besándome la frente—. Vamos. Pasemos el rato en el sofá y hablemos sobre Voldemort. —Me ayudó a bajar de la encimera, sosteniéndome la mano gentilmente y guiándome hacia la sala. Tomó un par de botellas de agua, sentándose en el sofá—. Bella, no estés intimidada por Irina.

 _—No lo estoy —dije, sacando la barbilla a la defensiva._ _¡Mentirosa, mentirosa!_

—Bella, sé que hemos estado juntos por menos de un mes, pero creo que reconozco cuando estás mintiendo. —Edward sonrió—. Viste a Irina y puedo ver que estás cuestionando nuestra relación.

—Ella es muy bonita —murmuré.

—Si te gustan las partes plásticas, sí. Es una muñeca Barbie viviente. Estaba asombrado por su belleza al principio, pero cuando nos volvimos cercanos, supe que ella no era bonita en el interior. En realidad era bastante cruel. ¿Recuerdas a Leah? —preguntó. Asentí—. Irina la llamó con cada nombre conocido, y no tanto, porque odia a las personas homosexuales. Irina fue vetada de Clear Waters. Debí haber sabido que ella era una perra cruel y rencorosa cuando se refirió a Leah de esa manera, pero ciegamente pensé que la amaba y que podía cambiarla. —Me tomó de la mano, jugando con mis dedos perezosamente—. Irina no está en mi vida, igual que Tanya.

—Comparada con ellas, soy un trol —dije inexpresiva.

—Difiero, Bella. Ellas pueden ser bellas en el exterior, pero es lo que está en el interior lo que me atrajo de ti. Eres hermosa por dentro y por fuera. Eres _real_. Haces que quiera ser un mejor hombre y quiero ser ese hombre para ti. Vivo para verte sonreír, para ver esos hoyuelos adorables. Adoro tu sonrojo, cómo ilumina todo tu rostro. Tu sentido del humor irónico e ingenioso me mantiene con los pies en la tierra. Pero, es lo que hay aquí —susurró él, colocando la mano justo sobre mi corazón—, es lo que me hace quererte. Y solo a ti. Eres mi futuro, Bella. ¿Soy el tuyo?

Me mordí el labio, mirándolo. Moviéndome sutilmente para estar en su regazo, coloqué una mano en su cálido pecho.

—Soy tuya, Edward. Nunca pensé que encontraría a un hombre que me aceptara, rota y eso.

—No estás rota, Bella —reprendió Edward.

—Técnicamente. Estaba rota, pero he reunido todas las piezas que estaban destrozadas y estoy uniéndolas lentamente —dije—. Sé que Tanya e Irina son tu pasado, como James es el mío. Te quiero. Terriblemente. Pero mis miedos son abrumadores.

—Estoy dispuesto a esperar, amor. —Él sonrió, sus labios dedicándome una sonrisa torcida—. Ya estás mejorando.

—Sí —dije, inclinándome hacia adelante para besarlo. Él sonrió y nos besamos vacilantemente, dulce y gentil. Movió las manos a mi cabello, desarmándome la coleta y enredando los dedos en mis rizos. Le lamí el labio inferior, tirando de él con los dientes. Gruñó, jalándome más cerca de su duro cuerpo. Su lengua se deslizó dentro de mi boca, saboreándome. Me balanceé contra su creciente erección, ganándome otro gruñido. Apartándome, miré sus ojos verdes—. Puede que no esté lista para hacer el amor, pero quiero más.

—Yo también —susurró él—. En la habitación, amor. Quiero tomarme mi tiempo y te quiero en mi cama. —Su voz fue ruda y necesitada. Sonaba tan excitado como yo. Mordiéndome el labio, me levanté de su regazo y él me tomó la mano. Besándome la muñeca, me jaló hacia su habitación.

Estaba excitada. Estaba asustaba. Lo deseaba. Él me deseaba a mí.

En su cuarto.


	64. Chapter 64

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta y cuatro**

 **POV Bella.**

Edward se aseguró de que la puerta estuviese con seguro y a prueba de Alice. Significaba que utilizó la cadena. Su hermana era conocida por solo entrar para hacerse café. Él no quería que nos interrumpieran o ser molestados por Alice. Me subí a la cama con nerviosismo, tomando una pelusa invisible del cubre cama. El distintivo olor del IcyHot permanecía en el aire.

—Vaya, eso es de olor fuerte. —Él rio. Asentí, soltando una risita por lo bajo. Salió rápidamente al pasillo, tomando un par de candelabros—. Tuve que esconder estos mientras Emmett estaba acá. Me hubiera molestado sin piedad porque soy un fan de las velas. —Me tendió una y noté que era una de mis esencias favoritas de Yankee Candle, Paraíso Picante—. No eres la única con una adicción. —Encendió algunas velas alrededor del cuarto antes de apagar las luces—. Ahora tenemos un ambiente sin el olor de los vestidores. —Se subió a la cama, colocándose sobre su costado, mirándome. Todavía estaba sentada derecha, mi miedo avasallándome—. ¿Estás bien?

—S-Solo nerviosa —tartamudeé—. ¿Qué si no te gusta esto? —Hice un gesto hacia mi cuerpo.

—Bella, ven acá, amor —dijo él mientras me daba un apretón en la mano. Me acosté junto a él, observando la marca de nacimiento en su pecho—. Eres hermosa, sexy y fuerte. No te presionaré a hacer algo con lo que no estás cómoda. Si quieres que la ropa se quede, entonces así será. Tú tienes el control, Bella.

Temblé, moviéndome más cerca de su cálido cuerpo. Él envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura.

—Quiero más. Solía ser tan segura en la cama. Sabía lo que quería e iba por ello. ¿Ahora?

—Estás atemorizada —dijo él, acunándome la barbilla—. Prometo que nunca te lastimaré, amor. Nunca. Quiero hacerte sentir bien. Quiero probar tu suave piel y sentirte mientras te corres para mí. Quiero hacerte el amor, borrar cada recuerdo de James de tu mente. Reemplazar esos recuerdos con unos de alguien que realmente se preocupa por ti. De alguien que te ama.

—¿Qué? —jadeé. Lo miré, impresionada por su confesión—. ¿Qué dijiste?

—Te amo, Bella. —Sonrió torcidamente—. No espero que lo digas de vuelta, pero no puedo negarlo. Quiero mostrarte cuánto te amo; cuánto te deseo. Si me dejas.

Los ojos se me llenaron de lágrimas. Había pasado tanto tiempo desde que había escuchado a alguien decir que me amaba. Charlie lo decía, pero creo que solo era un reflejo. Renée nunca lo dijo. James nunca pronunciaba las palabras, solo la frase "sabes que yo también", luego que le decía que lo amaba. La abue fue la única que me dio amor sin ninguna clase de condición sobre éste.

—Nena, no llores. No quería hacerte llorar. —Edward frunció el ceño, limpiándome las lágrimas.

—Lo siento. —Sorbí, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de su cuello. Presioné mis labios contra los suyos. Sus manos se movieron por mi espalda, acercándome más a su cuerpo. Nuestros besos eran suaves, respetuosos, dulces y amorosos.

—No te disculpes —dijo él, su voz profunda y rasposa mientras me besaba la oreja. Lloriqueé, mis dedos masajeando su cuero cabelludo—. Solo déjame amarte. —Me miró y sus ojos eran tiernos, no dementes o molestos como estaba acostumbrada—. Tú tienes el control, Bella. ¿Qué quieres? ¿Más besos? Te besaré para siempre.

—¿Q-Que me toques? —hablé con voz estrangulada. Guié su mano bajo mi camisa—. Se quedará puesta. —Él sonrió suavemente, su boca moviéndose de vuelta a la mía mientras sus dedos revoloteaban por mi barriga. Su mano estaba caliente y sus palmas eran ligeramente callosas, probablemente por el trabajo que hacía en la estación. Lo que no esperé fue cuán suave era su toque. Como si utilizara sus dedos para memorizar cada centímetro de mi torso, desde la pretina de mis pantalones para yoga hasta mi clavícula.

Mientras movía su mano por mi cuerpo, sus labios se movían con los míos y me abrazaba fuerte hacia su cuerpo. Justo cuando alcanzó la parte baja de mis senos, se detuvo. Me miró a los ojos.

—¿Puedo tocarte, amor?

Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte. Él estaba pidiendo permiso, no solo tomando o forzándome. Asentí, mordiéndome el labio. Manteniendo sus ojos encima de mí, su gran mano me acunó suavemente el seno desnudo. Me estremecí, aferrándome a su cuello y colocando su boca contra la mía. Su pulgar me acarició el pezón, rodándolo y poniéndome extraordinariamente húmeda entre las piernas. Sus movimientos en mi pecho eran lentos, deliberados y muy gentiles. Su boca se apartó de la mía y deslizó la mano hasta el otro pecho mientras sus labios se deslizaban por mi cuello. Lloriqueé, arqueando la espalda, queriendo sentir más. Me apretó el seno e hizo un camino de besos perezosos de vuelta a mi boca. Su lengua se introdujo entre mis labios y me perdí en él.

Su brazo se deslizó por mi torso y me abrazó contra su cuerpo. Su otra mano, la cual estaba atrapada bajo mi cabeza, también se movió para abrazarme. No tuve un orgasmo, pero dejé que me tocara. Enterrando la cabeza en su hombro, me acurruqué en sus brazos. Ese era mi límite. No estaba lista para que la ropa se fuera.

—Lo hiciste increíble, amor —me felicitó Edward, apretándome contra su fuerte cuerpo. De varias maneras. Su erección estaba atrapada entre su abdomen y mis caderas. Sonreí contra su hombro, asintiendo entusiasta. Sus brazos apretaron el agarre y me besó el cuello.

—Gracias —susurré.

—¿Por qué?

—Por ser gentil —respondí, mirándolo—. Por dejar que yo nos guíe. —Tragué fuerte, apartando su cabello y pasando los dedos por su rostro con vello facial—. Por amarme.

—Siempre, linda —murmuró—. Creo que te amé desde el momento en que posé mi mirada sobre ti. Pero, no necesitas decirlo de vuelta. Si no estás lista, lo entiendo. Solo… solo quería que lo supieras.

—Me preocupo profundamente por ti, pero tengo miedo de decirlo… —Mis palabras se desvanecieron—. ¿Me puedes dar tiempo?

Él sonrió suavemente, besándome con tanta ternura, que pensé que lloraría.

—Tenemos todo el tiempo del mundo, Bella. No me iré a ninguna parte.


	65. Chapter 65

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta y cinco**

 **POV Bella.**

Las siguientes semanas fueron una locura. Edward había comenzado la terapia para la lesión en su espalda. Estaba dejando de tomar los relajantes musculares y salía a atender emergencias, pero todavía era incapaz de hacer mucho. Al menos ya no se encontraba encadenado a Garrett y podía ayudar con su escuadrón.

Había cerrado el trato en la agencia de viajes. Usando a Emmett y a sus contactos por ser un contratista, comenzamos la demolición y renovaciones para mi nueva oficina. La fortaleza de Emmett eran las renovaciones comerciales. Confié en él para que tomase las decisiones en cuanto a lo que yo quería con el espacio mientras compraba computadoras, software y colocaba anuncios para empleados que tuviesen experiencia en diseño web y gráfico.

Pasaría mucho tiempo, expandiendo mi negocio. Había trabajado hasta el tuétano, tratando de mantener la mente ocupada, evitando el dolor de mi ex novio, y de perder a mi hija. Mi plato estaba rebosando con pedidos y contratos. El insomnio era bueno para eso, pero ahora que estaba volviendo a vivir mi vida, era incapaz de mantener el ritmo. Tenía que rechazar clientes y ofertas de trabajo debido al hecho de que no podría alcanzar sus fechas tope, o mantener sus sitios. No aún. Con la oficina, podría tener tres o cuatro empleados, además de uno o dos internos, haciendo el trabajo que en este momento hacía yo.

La relación con mi padre crecía. Lentamente. Hablábamos casi todas las noches. Llegué a conocerlo, conociendo sobre su vida en Forks, Washington. Me contó sobre su trabajo como jefe de policía y cómo disfrutaba pescar en su tiempo de descanso. También me envió su itinerario para cuando viniera de visita. Estaría en la ciudad para mi cumpleaños por una semana completa. Notaba que quería darle mucha importancia ya que se había perdido tantos gracias a la interferencia de mi madre. Su odio por Renée crecía con cada conversación que tenía con él. El mío también. Estaba determinado a hacerla pagar por lo que me hizo. Incluso estaba intentando hacer que la arrestaran por conspiración de asesinato y agresión cuando fui atacada, dándole a James una coartada.

Sabía que ella necesitaba pagar por sus acciones, pero mi padre no podía hacer nada, realmente. Necesitábamos evidencia y no iría a Florida a conseguirla. Cerré ese capítulo de mi vida y estaba enfocada en uno nuevo. Sabía que era ilusa al tratar de ignorarlo, pero no necesitaba recordatorios constantes de lo que había perdido.

Un día, a finales de agosto, estaba en mi oficina, discutiendo lo que quería para los baños con uno de los plomeros que Emmett había contratado. Alice entró por la puerta, sosteniendo una bolsa de una tienda de sándwiches y una bandeja con algunas bebidas. Terminé lo que estaba diciendo, caminando hasta ella.

—Hola, Ali. ¿Qué es esto?

—El almuerzo. Has estado aquí toda la mañana. Necesitas un descanso —dijo ella.

—¿Podemos comerlo en tu tienda? No creo que podamos… —Mientras hablaba, hubo un zumbido de parte de un hombre que cortaba azulejos en el baño. Alice hizo una mueca y me guió a su oficina. Nos sentamos en una pequeña mesa, enfocándonos en nuestro almuerzo. A través de las paredes, aún podíamos escuchar el cortador de azulejos, pero al menos no teníamos que gritarnos entre sí.

—¿Tienes planes este fin de semana? —preguntó Alice—. ¿Con mi hermano o algo así?

—No. Él trabajará el viernes. Es su primer turno luego de estar lesionado. Está ansioso por volver al juego —respondí—. Hablamos sobre hacer algo el domingo, una parrillada o algo ya que es el fin de semana del día del Trabajador, pero no hemos concretado nada.

—¿Una parrillada? —respondió Alice, sus ojos brillando.

—¿Quieres venir? —Solté una risita.

—Bueno, normalmente, mi familia tiene esta enorme fiesta en el día del Trabajador, pero mi papá trabajará y mamá está un poco triste. —Alice rio—. Yo iba a ser la anfitriona, pero tener una parrillada en un departamento no es nada divertido comparado a tenerla en una casa. Con un patio.

—Eres sutil, Alice. Como un camión Mack —dije inexpresiva—. Además, mi patio es del tamaño del tuyo.

—No, claro que no —arguyó—. Será divertido. Podemos invitar a los chicos de la estación, a mi mamá, a Jasper… Incluso te ayudaré a cocinar.

—Alice, eso no es una ayuda, es una amenaza. —Solté una carcajada—. Te adoro, chica, pero temo por mis sartenes con tu enorme falta de habilidad culinaria. —Alice hizo una cara—. Pero sí suena divertido. Edward y yo hablamos sobre invitar a todo el mundo. Él puede invitar al escuadrón cuando esté trabajando y nosotras podemos ir a comprar mientras está en su turno.

—¡Yay! —chilló Alice, aplaudiendo—. Ahora, suficiente de eso. ¿Cómo van las cosas con Edward? —Ella meneó las cejas, luciendo como una villana malvada.

—Bien —respondí, metiéndome una papa a la boca—. Me refiero a que es muy dulce y gentil, me deja tomar las decisiones en nuestra relación sobre cuán rápido o lento avanzamos. —Me sonrojé ligeramente, mirando a Alice—. Dijo que me amaba hace un par de semanas atrás.

—¡¿QUÉ? ¡¿Y no me lo dijiste?! —gritó, saltando de su asiento. Mis ojos se ampliaron—. Lo siento. —Soltó una risita—. Solo estoy sorprendida de que lo dijera tan rápido. Edward es muy vacilante cuando se trata de asuntos del corazón. Tomó mucho tiempo para que se lo dijera a Irina.

—¿Cuánto tiempo estuvieron juntos antes de que rompieran? —pregunté.

—¿Cuatro años? —respondió Alice—. Él no dijo el esquivo "te amo" hasta que estuvieron juntos por al menos un año y fue después de eso, que su verdadero ser salió a la luz. —Ella me miró, su ceja arqueada. Miré mi soda, incómoda por su escrutinio—. No lo has dicho de vuelta.

—¿Me culpas? —susurré.

—No, no lo hago —suspiró—. Aunque, Edward es un buen chico. Él nunca te lastimaría, Bella.

—Lo sé. Lo experimento cada vez que estamos juntos, pero poner a mi cabeza en la misma página que mi corazón, está tomando tiempo —gruñí—. Edward me lo dice tanto como puede, demostrándolo con sus acciones y gestos dulces. Me preocupo por él. Siento algo increíble hacia él, pero estoy aterrorizada de que si digo que lo amo, cambiará. El monstruo podría salir y ponerme en una situación como cuando estaba con James. —Me mordí el labio, jugando con mi soda—. He hablado con Pam sobre ello y todo está en mi cabeza. Lo sé. Estoy tratando de acostumbrarme, mental y emocionalmente. Él dijo que esperaría para siempre, pero qué pasa si nunca lo puedo decir.

—Tengo un presentimiento de que se lo dirás. Más pronto de lo que crees, Bella —respondió Alice, sonriendo suavemente—. Ahora, hagamos la lista de alimentos para la parrillada del día del Trabajador en la Casa de Swan, y la última fiesta de verano.


	66. Chapter 66

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta y seis**

 **POV Edward.**

Arrastré mi exhausto y dolorido cuerpo hasta mi departamento. Había sido mi primer turno de vuelta al trabajo, siendo capaz de trabajar por completo con mi escuadrón. Podía sentir cuán tensa tenía la espalda, pero se sentía genial ser un miembro activo del equipo, opuesto a ser un chico de oficina para Garrett. Lo adoraba, pero no era el jefe más directo en una emergencia.

Estaba a punto de ir a la cama cuando recibí un mensaje de texto de Alice.

 _ **¡Te necesitamos! ¿Cómo armas una parrilla?**_

 _ **~Ali**_

 _Gruñí. No estaba de humor para lidiar con mi hermana hiperactiva. Ver a mi hermosa novia sería un bonus, pero todo lo que quería hacer era dormir, hundirme en la bañera, y tomar ibuprofeno para mi cuerpo. No quería armar una parrilla._

 _Ali, estoy cansado. Llama a Jas._

 _~E_

 _ **¡Como si él supiera! Es peor que yo cuando se trata de cocinar y armar mierdas.**_

 _ **~Ali**_

 _Mi teléfono sonó de nuevo y vi un mensaje de Bella._

 _ **Ignórala, Edward. Está siendo una dramática. Sé que acabas de llegar de tu turno. Nos la arreglaremos. Besos.**_

 _ **~Bella**_

 _Sabía que había una razón por la que amaba a mi chica. Ella era increíble y sabía cuán exhaustivo era este trabajo. Sonreí, respondiendo._

 _Te amo. Cobraré esos besos esta noche… ¿tal vez?_

 _~E_

 _ **¡Es una cita!**_

 _ **~Bella**_

Apagué el teléfono, sin querer ser interrumpido por Alice o alguien más. Cerré las cortinas aisladoras y me acurruqué en la cama, durmiéndome casi instantáneamente. Cuando desperté, me sentía más dolorido que cuando fui a dormir. Arrastrando mi cuerpo hacia el baño, me hundí en la bañera, dejando que los chorros me golpearan la espalda baja. Una vez terminé mi baño, me vestí, manteniéndolo casual. Pero empaqué un bolso, esperando pasar la noche con mi chica. Revisando el teléfono, no vi mensajes de Alice. Llamé a Bella, preguntándole si aún podía ir. Su respuesta fue inmediata, diciendo que sí. Bajando en el ascensor, lancé el bolso dentro del auto y conduje la corta distancia hacia su casa. Con su renovado garaje, había espacio para mi auto. Ella me dio el control para la puerta del garaje, diciendo que a pesar de mi karma para estacionar, mi auto no debería estar en la calle.

Tocando la puerta, Bella me apresuró a entrar. Lanzó sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello, besándome con sus dulces y suaves labios.

—Me alegra que estés aquí —murmuró ella, sus dedos enredándose en mi cabello—. Tu hermana me está volviendo loca.

—¿Aún está aquí? —reí.

—Seh. Quiere asegurarse de que la parrilla esté apropiadamente armada —dijo Bella, rodando los ojos—. No era tan difícil, pero ninguna de nosotras tenía la fuerza para hacerlo. Así que Alice llamó a la tienda donde la compré y un chico vino, y la armó por nosotras. Esto fue luego de que casi me siento en ella para que no condujera hasta tu casa para obligarte a hacerlo.

—Siento no haber podido ayudar. —Fruncí el ceño—. Yo lo hubiera hecho.

—Edward, está bien. —Bella sonrió, guiándome hacia la cocina—. Sabía que probablemente estabas cansado y dolorido. —Hurgó dentro de una gaveta, colocando un gran bote de IcyHot encima del mesón—. Estoy preparada para amasar tus músculos.

—Y con gusto lo aceptaré, linda —reí—. ¿Qué necesitas que haga ahora?

—Nada, en realidad. Tenemos todo listo para la parrillada. —Ella abrió el refrigerador, mostrándome las repisas llenas—. En el depósito del primer piso, tenemos todo un refrigerador lleno con cerveza, soda y varias otras bebidas alcohólicas. Jasper traerá banquitos y Emmett se encargará de asar. Estamos bien.

—¿Quiénes vendrán?

—Tú y yo, Ali y Jasper, Emmett, Leah, Seth, Claire y la bebé, Jacob y su novia, Ben y Angela, Jessica y su novio, y por supuesto, tu mamá. —Bella sonrió—. ¿Hablaste con Garrett y Kate?

—Tienen otra parrillada, pero dijeron que intentarían pasar un momento —respondí—. El resto de los chicos ya tienen otros planes, o deben trabajar.

Alice entró con un niño que lucía no mayor de doce años, hablando sobre la parrilla. Colocó un billete de cincuenta dólares en las manos del pequeño, agradeciéndole por ayudarla. Él se fue y Alice caminó hacia la cocina.

—¿Ahora es que vienes?

—Sé amable, Alice —advirtió Bella—. Tenemos la parrilla armada. Nada de qué preocuparse. —Alice le dedicó a Bella una mirada asesina—. No me mires en ese tono de voz. Si yo tuviese la fuerza, lo habría hecho. Deja a Edward tranquilo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Alice soltó una risita—. ¿Quieren ir a comer afuera? No quiero ir a casa y comer sola. —Hizo un adorable puchero.

—Solo déjame cambiarme y salimos —dijo Bella, limpiando sus manos en sus shorts negros que mostraban sus piernas largas y sexys. Mi novia me besó la mejilla antes de subir a su habitación. Alice y yo hablamos sobre la parrillada, esperando a Bella. Mi hermana también se disculpó por haber sido molesta sobre la parrilla. Lo dejé pasar. Amaba a mi hermana, pero quería pasar tiempo con mi novia. Mientras más pronto saliéramos, más pronto Bella y yo volveríamos, y podría tener mi masaje.

 _¿Es eso tan malo?_


	67. Chapter 67

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta y siete**

 **POV Edward.**

Luego de salir a comer con Alice, Bella y yo volvimos a su casa. Ella me dio otro masaje estelar después de que me invitara a quedarme. También pasamos un rato largo besándonos y toqueteándonos por encima de la ropa del otro. Bueno, eh, mejor dicho sobre la ropa de Bella. Yo me quité la camisa porque las suaves manos de Bella en mi piel me encendían de una manera que nunca había experimentado. Además, ella adoraba tocarme.

A la mañana siguiente, Bella se levantó temprano. Me dijo que durmiera, pero que ella tenía que trabajar en un par de sitios web antes de la fiesta. Asentí, aferrándome a su almohada y durmiéndome de nuevo. Un par de horas después, sentí unos labios suaves deslizándose por mi torso. Gemí por lo bajo, moviéndome en la cama. Abriendo los ojos, vi a Bella sentada en mi regazo, besándome el pecho.

—Eres una bruja —dije, mi voz rasposa.

—Luces sexy en mi cama —ronroneó, subiendo con besos por mi cuello y mordisqueándome la oreja. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo, raspándome los pezones ligeramente. Gemí, volteando la cabeza para besar sus labios. Ella aceptó el beso gustosa, moviendo su cuerpo encima de mí. Ya estaba experimentando el endurecimiento mañanero, pero sentir su calor presionado contra mí, me puso incluso más duro—. ¿Estabas soñando conmigo? —preguntó, sus ojos café brillando.

—Siempre, nena —murmuré con admiración, mis manos encontrando su trasero y apretándolo ligeramente. Ella se mordió el labio, sonriendo seductoramente. Me delineó el rostro con la yema del dedo mientras se movía en círculos encima de mi ahora dolorosa erección.

—Quiero intentar algo —susurró, besándome la nariz.

—Cualquier cosa, Bella —susurré de vuelta. Ella se sonrojó, sentándose suavemente. Vestía una camiseta ajustada, que abrazaba sus pechos desnudos y su delgado, y sexy cuerpo. Mirándome directamente, jugó con el dobladillo de su camisa. Dejando salir un respiro, se la levantó, revelando su estómago tonificado. Mantuve los ojos en su rostro. Fue un reto, porque todo lo que quería hacer era observar su hermoso cuerpo y tomar sus perfectos senos en mi boca. Con ternura, pasé las manos de arriba hacia abajo por sus brazos. Ella se relajó, abriendo los ojos y dedicándome una mirada temerosa—. Eres tan hermosa, amor.

—Igual que tú —murmuró—. ¿Puedes tocarme? —Asentí, sentándome para envolverla en un cálido abrazo. Nuestros pechos desnudos se tocaban y estaba casi embelesado por poder tocar y ver su sedosa y hermosa piel de porcelana. La besé, apenas rozando mis labios con los suyos. Le acaricié la espalda con los dedos, recorriendo su espina dorsal. Moviendo la boca por su cuello, probé el dulce punto detrás de su oreja mientras mis dedos trazaban sus costillas. Bella lloriqueaba, moviéndose encima de mí—. Mierda, Edward… tan suave…

—¿Se siente bien, amor? —gruñí por lo bajo, mi palma acunando su hombro y yendo hacia su línea media.

—Sí —suspiró, su cuerpo sacudiéndose mientras pasaba justo entre sus pechos—. Estoy tan húmeda, Edward. —Sus dedos se entrelazaron en mi cabello—. Más, por favor…

—Dime —jadeé en su oreja—. ¿Qué quieres, nena? —Ella envolvió su pequeña mano alrededor de mi muñeca y la guió hacia su seno respingón. Palmeándolo suavemente, masajeé su pecho y rodé su pezón de color rosa oscuro entre el pulgar e índice—. ¿Así, amor?

—Uhmmhmm —gimió, moviéndose más hacia mi pene—. Pruébame.

Reprimí un gemido, besando su cuello e inclinándola ligeramente hacia atrás. Su piel era salada y picante, perfectamente Bella e incluso mejor de lo que imaginé. Envolviendo los labios alrededor de su pezón, arremoliné la lengua en él. Bella gruñó, arqueando la espalda para presionar su pecho hacia mi boca. Mi otro brazo estaba envuelto alrededor de su cintura, pero quería tocarla donde se movía en mi regazo. Podía sentir su humedad a través de sus shorts y mis bóxers. La miré, asegurándome de que no estuviese incómoda. Su cabeza estaba hacia atrás mientras se ondulaba sensualmente.

—Sí, bebé —jadeó.

—¿Quieres más? —pregunté, esperando que dijera que sí—. ¿Puedo hacerte correr? —Ella me miró, sus ojos llenos de inquietud y lujuria—. Por favor, Bella… Quiero sentirte. —Asintió, sus brazos envolviéndose alrededor de mi cuello. Mis labios encontraron los suyos y nos rodé en la cama para quedar encima de ella. Bella chilló, sonrojándose de un rojo brillante, pero sonriendo suavemente—. Si se vuelve demasiado, dímelo y me detendré, Bella.

—Confío en ti, pero los shorts se quedan —susurró. Asentí mientras me movía hacia un lado. Besándola suave y dulcemente, mi mano acarició cada centímetro de su torso, jugueteando con la pretina de sus diminutos shorts. Hundí los dedos bajo sus shorts. Bella jadeó, pero se relajó casi inmediatamente. Mi mano se movió más allá y sentí sus suaves rizos. Me aparté, mirando sus ojos—. Estoy bien. Tu toque se siente bien.

—Nunca te lastimaré, Bella —dije, besándole los labios suavemente—. Te amo.

Ella sonrió tiernamente, jalándome del cuello con delicadeza para poder profundizar nuestro beso. La punta de mis dedos jugaban con el suave vello en el ápice de sus muslos antes de moverme para acunar su sexo. Estaba un poco sorprendido de que no usara bragas, pero excitado al mismo tiempo. Finalmente la estaba tocando, sintiendo su cuerpo. Moví un poco más la mano entre sus piernas y sentí cuán húmeda estaba. Empapada era un término más apropiado. Mis dedos estaban cubiertos con la excitación que salía de su cuerpo. Usando esa humedad, pasé un dedo en círculos sobre su clítoris. Bella gimió sobre mi boca, colocando una de sus piernas sobre mis caderas. Su cuerpo estaba abierto para mí y me dio más espacio para maniobrar. Secretamente, deseaba poder ver su vagina, probar su dulzura, pero Bella no estaba lista.

Lánguidamente, sentí su cuerpo. Ella era suave, sexy, y estaba húmeda, y necesitada. También adoré el hecho de que se sintiera como una mujer. No estaba depilada por lo que podía notar. Adoraba sentir su clítoris bajo los dedos. Estaba duro y palpitante por mis movimientos. Bella me mordió el labio, mirándome.

—Necesito más —ordenó, un gruñido sutil en su tono—. Dentro… te quiero dentro.

Manteniendo la mirada con la suya, deslicé los dedos por su hendidura antes de presionar el dedo medio dentro de ella. Bella se quejó, su ceño frunciéndose mientras se arqueaba más hacia mi mano. Era tan estrecha, tomando mi dedo con cada centímetro de su vagina.

—¿Te gusta eso, amor? —pregunté, bombeando lentamente.

—Joder —escupió, sus dedos tomando con fuerza mi cabello—. Tus dedos son tan largos, Edward. Tan malditamente bien…

—Te sientes incluso mejor —dije, añadiendo otro dedo en su interior—. No puedo esperar a poder verte. Probarte. Hacerte el amor.

—Oh, Dios —susurró, moviéndose contra mi mano—. Síííí…

Su excitación se derramaba de ella, cubriéndome los dedos y la palma. Podía sentir sus paredes alrededor de mis dedos, apretándolos hasta casi llegar a ser incómodo. Doblé los dedos, masajeando el punto esponjoso dentro de ella. Bella se retorcía entre mis brazos, lloriqueando y rogando por más. Mis labios estaban presionados contra su cuello, probando su dulce piel. Ella era una sirena, una diosa del sexo rogando y ansiando su liberación. Yo estaba listo y dispuesto a dársela.

—Solo siente. Déjalo ir, amor. Estoy aquí. Siempre estaré aquí. Córrete, Bella…

Con un estremecimiento de su cuerpo, gritó por lo bajo, sus dedos enterrándose en mi espalda mientras los músculos entre sus piernas palpitaban alrededor de mi mano. Observé mientras se sacudía, jadeando por cada oleada de placer que le había dado. Cuando se calmó, se acurrucó en mi costado. Saqué la mano de sus shorts, probando su orgasmo en mis dedos. Sí sabía tan dulce como había esperado y estaba contando los momentos para cuando pudiera probarlo directamente de la fuente, ya que era mi cosa favorita para hacerle a una mujer. Lamer su sexo y besarla entre sus piernas, dándole un placer incalculable con la boca.

A propósito, los suaves labios de Bella encontraron mi cuello y ronroneó con felicidad. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo mientras me capturaba la oreja con los labios.

—Tu turno…


	68. Chapter 68

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta y ocho**

 **POV Edward.**

 _A propósito, los suaves labios de Bella encontraron mi cuello y ronroneó con felicidad. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi cuerpo mientras me capturaba la oreja con los labios._

— _Tu turno…_

—Uhhh —me ahogué cuando me pasó la lengua por el lóbulo de la oreja—. No tienes que hacerlo, Bella.

—Quiero hacerlo, Edward —ronroneó, su voz seductora y necesitada—. Has sido tan paciente, gentil… quiero hacerlo; necesito hacerte sentir tan bien como yo me sentí. —Su aliento era caliente contra mi oreja mientras su mano viajaba por mi cuerpo. Sus cortas uñas pasaron por mi abdomen. Me estremecí, mi cuerpo estallando en llamas por su dulce toque. Sus labios rozaron mi frente. Me volteé a verla, observando sus ojos café oscuro, llenos de tanta emoción. No podía detallar lo que ella sentía, pero era intenso. Se inclinó hacia adelante, besándome los labios mientras su mano bailaba por mi abdomen.

Nuestro beso se volvió más intenso cuando su mano se movió más hacia mi ropa interior. Apartándose, se sonrojó al pasar su dedo por la pretina.

—¿Podemos quitarlos? Sé que no es justo…

—Bella, está bien. No quiero mis shorts llenos de semen. —Solté una risita. Su sonrojo se profundizó. Juntos, empujamos mi ropa interior por mis caderas. Su pequeña mano rozó la punta de mi pene y tuve que reprimir un gemido gutural. Se acurrucó más hacia mí, besando y acariciándome el cuello mientras su mano se paseaba por mi excitación. Estaba tan duro que dolía.

—¿Qué te gusta? —preguntó ella.

—Cualquier cosa, amor. Solo, por favor, tócame —rogué.

Ella asintió, su mano envolviéndose alrededor de la base de mi erección. Lentamente, pasó la palma de la mano por la longitud de mi falo. Me mantenía en silencio, sin querer asustarla. Obviamente estaba explorando y se sentía insegura sobre cómo tocarme. Levantó la mirada hacia mí, besándome profundamente mientras su mano comenzaba a bombearme el pene. Se sentía increíble. Con la calidez de su mano y la fricción de nuestra piel, sabía que no sería capaz de durar mucho. Además, al estar con ella de esta manera, ya estaba excitado más allá de lo que podía reconocer.

—¿Esto se siente bien? —susurró, presionando su frente contra la mía.

—No tienes idea, Bella. —Exhalé, bajando la mirada hacia su mano—. Tu piel contra la mía, tocándome.

—Dime lo que quieres —dijo, observándome—. Quiero ver que te corras, Edward.

—La cabeza, juega con la cabeza —respondí. Me besó la mejilla, girando la mano por mi longitud y rodando la cabeza púrpura de mi pene. Gemí, aferrándome al cubrecama mientras ella jugaba conmigo—. Bella, eso… mierda, no pares.

—¿Quieres más? —preguntó, sus ojos brillando con algo malévolo.

—Sí —jadeé—. Lo que quieras, Bella… Confío en ti.

Se deslizó por mi cuerpo. Mirándome el pene, se mordió el labio. Dejé que me analizara, en esencia. No me moví, solo me mantuve calmado mientras ella bombeaba lentamente mi excitación con su mano, observándome. Moviéndose lentamente, me pasó la lengua por la parte inferior del pene.

—Oh, Dios… —lloriqueé.

—¿Malo? —preguntó, sentándose con el miedo en sus ojos.

—Nunca, Bella. Se sintió increíble —le aseguré. Un sonrojo cubrió su rostro, viajando por su cuello. Se agachó de nuevo, sus dedos envolviéndose a mi alrededor y observó mi excitación como a una paleta. Inclinándose hacia adelante, le dio un beso a la cabeza de mi pene antes de pasar la lengua por la hendidura. Gemí, cayendo contra las almohadas. Su caliente boca rodeó mi erección mientras comenzaba a subir y bajar, probándome. Sintiendo su lengua deslizarse por mi longitud, girando su muñeca, era muy erótico y tan jodidamente bueno.

Ella gimió a mi alrededor, su mano deslizándose hacia mis testículos. Los rodó suavemente con sus dedos. Mi pene golpeaba la parte trasera de su garganta. Tomó todo mi control no dar estocadas hacia su boca. Estaba llevándome al punto de la locura con su lengua y dientes, mordisqueando mi longitud.

—Bella, nena… Yo… santo Dios, estoy tan cerca —jadeé, mirándola. Los ojos de Bella estaban aferrados a los míos mientras me tomaba casi por completo. Sus dedos continuaron masajeándome las bolas, las cuales se estaban tensando debido al inminente orgasmo, y movían la base de mi pene, haciéndome retorcer por dentro por su deliciosa boca. Sus labios rosados se deslizaban sobre mí y no podía esperar hasta sentir su vagina hacer lo mismo.

 _No la apresures, Cullen. Ella está a cargo._

Ella gruñó, las vibraciones estremeciéndome mientras mi pene crecía justo antes de que explotara.

—Bella, amor, me… ¡me voy a venir! —le advertí. Me guiñó un ojo, succionando mi excitación, subiendo y bajando más rápido a mi alrededor. Estaba jadeando, tratando de evitar que mi orgasmo explotara. Quería disfrutar esto tanto como pudiese. Mi cuerpo, sin embargo, tenía otras ideas. Gruñí ruidosamente mientras mi orgasmo comenzaba, pasando a través de mí con oleadas de placer eufórico. La boca de Bella se quedó sobre mí mientras me corría fuerte, probablemente la más fuerte en un largo tiempo. Colapsando en la cama, traté de tomar un respiro. Ella besó la punta de mi erección, colocando mis bóxers sobre mis caderas antes de acurrucarse a mi costado. Envolví los brazos a su alrededor, acariciándole el cabello—. No tenías que hacer eso, amor, pero fue lo mejor que he sentido en años.

—¿Fue bueno? —preguntó, su voz baja e insegura.

—Bueno es un eufemismo, Bella. Gracias —dije, acunando su barbilla para poder besarla. Probar los residuos de mi orgasmo en sus labios y boca me excitó. La había reclamado. _Gracias, mi troglodita interno._ Apartándome, miré sus hermosos ojos—. No puedo esperar a devolverte el favor, Bella.

Ella se sonrojó, sonriendo torcidamente.

—Yo tampoco.


	69. Chapter 69

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Sesenta y nueve**

 **POV Edward.**

Para la mitad de la tarde, el patio trasero de Bella estaba repleto con algunos de mis colegas, mi mamá, y algunos vecinos de Bella. Emmett estaba en la parrilla, bailando con la música que sonaba por los amplificadores. Podía ver a mamá consintiendo a Bella, emocionada de que tuviese una novia tan maravillosa. Demonios, yo estaba emocionado. Ella era todo lo que había esperado, deseado en mi vida. Alguien inteligente, divertida, sarcástica y mordaz. Sin mencionar hermosa por dentro y por fuera.

Realmente la amaba. Más que a nadie en este mundo. Sabía que ella estaba asustada de decirlo, pero me mostraba cuánto me amaba con sus acciones. Quería escucharla decir esas dos pequeñas palabras, pero no podía presionarla. No podía forzarla a decir algo para lo que no estaba lista. Su miedo era lo que la guiaba. Odiaba que James y su madre hubiesen implantado este miedo dentro de ella, causando que la llama en su interior parpadease y se apagase. Lentamente estaba ganando su poder, pero aún tenía que confiar.

Eso tomaría tiempo.

—Edward, ¿puedes pasarme un plato limpio? —gritó Emmett. Le dediqué unos pulgares hacia arriba, caminando dentro de la casa para tomar el plato para la carne que Bella había colocado a un lado. Llevándolo al patio, se lo tendí a Emmett—. Gracias.

—No hay problema. ¿Quieres algo de beber? —pregunté.

—Una cerveza fría —dijo Emmett, tendiéndome su botella vacía de Blue Moon. La tomé, tirándola al cesto de reciclaje y tomando dos cervezas más. Abriendo ambas, le tendí una a mi mejor amigo. Él tomó un trago largo—. Justo lo que el doctor ordenó.

—¿Todo está bien? —cuestioné.

—Bien, supongo. Estoy feliz en mi nuevo lugar, pero Rose está tratando de contactarse conmigo —gruñó Emmett—. Dice que quiere hablar. Pero yo no. Esa chica, como Irina, es veneno.

—Tal vez sea importante, Em. Rose puede ser venenosa, pero debe ser algo grande si está tratando de contactarse. —Me encogí de hombros.

—En sus emails y mensajes de texto, sí es grande. Mi miedo es que esté embarazada —dijo inexpresivo—. Siempre usaba condón con ella. No estoy listo para ser papá, pero ella sería ese tipo de chica, tratando de atraparme con la paternidad.

—Llámala —dije—. Averigua. No me gusta verte tan estresado, Em. Probablemente no es nada. —Tomé la espátula de su mano y lo empujé lejos de la parrilla. Él suspiró, sacando su teléfono y marcándole a Rosalie. Bella llegó hasta el asador, preocupada de que el "amo de la parrilla" se tomase un descanso. Le conté sobre cómo Rosalie estaba tratando de contactarlo. Ella asintió, preguntando cuándo estaría lista la carne. Mirando la comida, dije que en diez minutos ella podría comenzar a armar el buffet. Me besó, caminando con un pequeño baile para sacar las cosas del refrigerador.

Emmett llegó con largas zancadas, sus ojos azules nublados por la confusión. Arqueé una ceja.

—Dijo que está enferma.

—¿A qué te refieres? ¿Como un resfriado? —pregunté.

—No, cáncer. Cáncer de ovarios —dijo Emmett, sus ojos encontrándose con los míos—. Lo diagnosticaron a tiempo. Sin embargo, le harán una histerectomía total a final de semana. Quiere que la ayude. Rose e Irina tuvieron una pelea. Su madre tiene demencia y se rehúsa a hablar con su padre. Está asustada y necesita a alguien que cuide de ella.

—¿Lo harás? —pregunté.

—Dije que lo pensaría. Luego de lo que hizo, no quiero volver a caer en su trampa. Entiendo que esté enferma y no tenga a nadie en quien apoyarse, pero ella arruinó todas mis cosas y me forzó a decidir entre ella o tú. —Emmett se pasó una mano por el cabello—. ¿Qué harías? ¿Qué si Irina te llamase para decirte lo mismo?

—No lo sé. Viendo cómo estoy con Bella, probablemente le diría a Irina que se fuera a la mierda. Demonios, aún le diría a Irina que se fuera a la mierda. Sin embargo, depende de ti tu decisión. Personalmente, ella cruzó una línea grande cuando decidió destrozar tu departamento, pero sé que la amaste en un punto. —Suspiré. Apretándole el hombro, le dediqué una mirada de simpatía—. Lo que decidas, Em, yo te apoyaré.

—Gracias —respondió—. ¿Te importaría terminar esto? Iré a dar un paseo. Necesito aclarar mi cabeza.

—Seguro, hombre.


	70. Chapter 70

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta**

 **POV Edward.**

Una hora después, Emmett estaba de regreso y parecía estar normal y jovial. Incluso comió cuatro hamburguesas, indicando que no estaba preocupado sobre nada. El hombre era un pozo sin fondo normalmente, pero cuando estaba nervioso, vomitaba por la ansiedad. Luego de su primera emergencia como bombero, pasó casi el resto de su turno en el inodoro, vomitando hasta sus entrañas.

Alrededor de las seis, algunas personas se fueron, incluyendo a Leah y Jacob quienes tenían que trabajar en Clear Waters. Kate y Garrett llegaron, trayendo un paquete de doce cervezas. Encendí la fogata en el patio y todos nos establecimos en varias sillas y tumbonas. Bella estaba acurrucada entre mis piernas, moviendo el reloj en mi muñeca perezosamente mientras el sol se hundía más, oscureciendo su patio. Había risas y buenos momentos, pero mi chica parecía pensativa, perdida en su mente.

—¿Qué hay con esto? —pregunté, presionando entre su ceño fruncido—. Estamos en una parrillada, bebiendo y divirtiéndonos. Nada de caras largas.

—Lo siento. —Soltó una risita—. Solo que nunca he tenido esto antes. Mi madre y yo nunca fuimos cercanas. Nos mudábamos tanto que no tenía muchos amigos. James organizaría fiestas, pero nada como esto donde todos podían estar relajados. Es lindo tener esto. Honestamente, lo adoro.

—Bueno, todos te adoran —dije, acariciando mi mejilla con la suya—. Creo que mi mamá quiere adoptarte.

—Eso sería extraño. ¿Salir con mi hermano? —Bella rio, llevando su mirada de vuelta a mí—. No quiero romper contigo porque tu madre quiera adoptarme. Eres muy perfecto.

—Ah, no. —Solté una risilla, besándole la nariz—. Estoy muy lejos de ser perfecto.

—Bueno, eres perfecto para mí. —Ella sonrió, sus ojos brillando y algo chispeando a nuestro alrededor—. Edward… yo…

—¡Ugh, Isabella! ¿Qué has hecho con la casa de mi madre? —chilló una voz femenina, azotando la puerta al abrirla—. ¿Y una fiesta? ¿Dónde está mi invitación?

—Ella no puede estar aquí. —Bella palideció—. ¿Por qué está aquí?

—¿Quién, amor? —pregunté, listo para patear el trasero de esta mujer.

—Mi madre —susurró Bella, las lágrimas cayendo por sus pálidas mejillas. Girándome en la tumbona, vi a una versión de Bella más vieja, cabello con reflejos y un rostro esquelético. Estaba frunciendo el ceño a nuestros amigos, obviamente descontenta de que estuviesen aquí. Colgando de su hombro estaba un bolso de viaje—. Necesito hablar con ella. Déjala ir.

—Iré contigo —dije, ayudando a Bella a levantarse de la silla. Ella se tambaleó, apenas aferrándose a mi brazo. La sostuve con fuerza hacia mi cuerpo mientras subíamos los escalones de la cubierta.

—Eres una zorra, Isabella —escupió Renée mientras veía a su hija subir las escaleras—. ¿Qué hay de James? ¿Qué haría si supiera que estás follando con éste?

—James y yo ya no estamos juntos, y no está en mi vida, Renée —soltó Bella—. ¿Qué carajo haces aquí?

—Quería ver a mi única hija, pero aparentemente, estás muy ocupada abriéndole las piernas a tu juguetito. —Renée sonrió con suficiencia, dedicándome una mirada. Su sonrisa se convirtió en algo sexy y me guiñó un ojo.

—Renée, no eres bienvenida aquí —dijo Bella.

—¿Por qué no? Fue mi casa en un momento —gruñó Renée—. Viví aquí antes de conocer al perdedor de Charlie. ¿Tu donante de esperma? —Ella movió sus llaves frente a su rostro—. Y si no soy bienvenida, ¿por qué mis llaves aún funcionan?

—Porque no he cambiado las cerraduras, pero eso es lo primero en la lista para hacer mañana —dijo Bella, inexpresiva—. Perdiste todos los derechos de venir a visitarme cuando tomaste el lado de James, cuando él me golpeó hasta volverme papilla, causando que perdiera a mi bebé. Tu nieta.

—James no te tocó —se burló Renée—. Él estaba conmigo y Phil, en el bote.

—Renée, tienes treinta segundos para irte de mi casa y de mi vida —dijo Bella, furiosa. Renée se adelantó, cacheteando a Bella fuertemente en la mejilla. Bella le dedicó una mirada asesina, caminando por la cocina y señalando la puerta. Renée se burló de nuevo, saliendo a zancadas de la casa y por la calle. La seguimos, observando mientras llamaba un taxi, sacándole a Bella el dedo corazón. Lágrimas frescas cayeron por el rostro de Bella. Se estaba quebrando rápidamente—. ¿Puedo pedirte un favor? —susurró, sonando rota y pequeña, muy parecida a como la había conocido.

—Cualquier cosa, amor —dije, envolviéndola en mis brazos.

—Necesito nuevas cerraduras. —Sorbió—. ¿Puedes comprar algunas?


	71. Chapter 71

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta y uno**

 **POV Bella.**

Poco después de que mi madre se fue, la fiesta rápidamente se disolvió. Edward se fue con Emmett a conseguir nuevas cerraduras y yo comencé a limpiar. No podía mostrar mi rostro a los demás invitados. Estaba tan avergonzada por las acciones de mi madre. El ardor de su cachetada seguía fresco en mi rostro y en mi mente.

—Bella —llamó la dulce voz de la madre de Edward. Cerré los ojos con fuerza, tratando de no llorar. No quería que esta mujer me viese como un gelatinoso desastre. Me volteé a verla, dedicándole media sonrisa—. ¿Necesitas ayuda, corazón?

Quería decirle que no. De hecho, todo lo que quería hacer era tomar mi ansiolítico e ir a dormir. Eso no pasaría muy pronto.

—Si quiere, puede poner la comida en contenedores de plástico. Todos están sobre la mesa, Esme —dije, con la voz ronca.

—Seguro, Bella. Me encantaría —dijo Esme dulcemente, tomando varias cucharas. Me volví hacia el fregadero, trabajando en lavar los platos y mantener las lágrimas a raya. Lo hicimos en relativo silencio, solo los sonidos del agua chapoteando y Esme removiendo la ensalada al rasparla llenando la cocina. Alice y Jasper estaban limpiando el patio, bailando al compás del amplificador—. Bella, solo quería que supieras que si necesitas hablar, estoy más que dispuesta… Como tú, yo no tuve la mejor relación con mi madre.

—Estoy bien, Esme —susurré, desechando el agua jabonosa para poder hacer otra ronda.

Sentí una cálida mano en el hombro, volteándome con suavidad. Esme frunció el ceño.

—¿De verdad?

Bufé con humor.

—No, no realmente. Solo… necesito entender lo que estoy sintiendo antes de poder hablarlo. Nunca he tenido a nadie de mi lado, Esme. La única persona que realmente se preocupaba por mí era mi abue, pero ella vivía aquí. Cuando éramos mi mamá y yo, yo era la adulta. —Lágrimas llenaron mis ojos y traté, sin éxito, de detener su caída—. Lo siento… Estaré bien, Esme.

—De acuerdo —dijo ella, frotándome la espalda—. Pondré la comida en el refrigerador. Tienes suficiente para el resto de la semana.

—Probablemente lo envíe con Edward a la estación —respondí. Esme sonrió, asintiendo gentilmente—. Gracias por la oferta para hablar. Realmente lo aprecio. Solo estoy…

—Estás acostumbrada a cuidar de todo por ti misma. Lo entiendo. Cuando estés lista, estaré allí, Bella —dijo Esme, abrazándome—. Solo sé lo que se siente tener una madre que desaprueba todo lo que haces. La mía no fue tan dura, pero nunca pasa un día sin que me recuerde que soy un fracaso. Eventualmente, aprendí a ignorarla ya que estaba muy arraigada a sus tradiciones. Vieja maliciosa. —Solté una risita—. Coloqué mi número de teléfono en tu pizarra acrílica en el refrigerador. Me gustaría que nos viéramos para almorzar contigo y Alice en algún punto. Llámame en cualquier momento.

—Gracias, Esme —dije.

—De nada, linda —dijo Esme con dulzura—. De todas maneras, me iré. Gracias por invitarme y espero ese almuerzo. —Asentí. Ella me besó la mejilla, presionando su mano contra mi rostro. Con un movimiento de mano, Esme tomó su cartera y llaves, saliendo de la cocina para despedirse de Alice. Mientras terminaba en la cocina, les dije adiós a los invitados que quedaban, agradeciéndoles por haber venido.

Garrett y Kate fueron una de las últimas personas en irse, además de Alice y Jasper. Él me apartó.

—Bella, sé que solo me conoces como el viejo verde que es jefe de Edward. Sé que lo que pasó con tu mamá va más allá de lo que vimos. Tengo un par de amigos en el Departamento de Policía de Chicago, por si necesitas una orden de restricción. —Me tendió la tarjeta de un tal Antonio Cruz—. Él puede ayudarte, Bella, si quieres.

—Gracias, Garrett —susurré.

—De nada, Bella. Hablamos luego —dijo, abrazándome de manera incómoda. Mientras él y Kate se iban, Emmett y Edward volvieron con varias bolsas de Home Depot.

—Bella, ¿quieres que instalemos las nuevas cerraduras ahora o mañana? —preguntó Emmett.

Mordiéndome el labio, bajé la mirada a la tarjeta de negocios.

—Ahora, por favor. Te pagaré… cualquier cosa… solo necesito…

—Necesitas sentirte a salvo y segura —terminó Edward por mí, envolviendo su brazo a mi alrededor. Me derretí contra su pecho, aferrándome a su camisa—. Entiendo, amor.

—Y no nos pagarás una mierda —gruñó Emmett de manera juguetona—. Eres una parte de nuestra familia, Bella. Nosotros cuidamos de la familia.


	72. Chapter 72

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta y dos**

 **POV Bella.**

Para la medianoche, tenía nuevas cerraduras por toda la casa y el garaje. Traté de pagarle a Emmett, pero solo empujó mis manos y me dijo que hiciera algunas de mis galletas de carreteras rocosas. Él había comido algunas cuando le di a Edward en mi última tanda, enamorándose de ellas. Prometí llevarle algunas la próxima vez que fuera a casa de mi novio. Sonriendo brillantemente, Emmett me dio un abrazo, besándome la mejilla, y salió de la casa con una bolsa de sobras en la mano, de la cual colgaban las llaves nuevas, las sacó y colocó en mi llavero.

—Tienes cuatro llaves extra, Bella —dijo Edward, tendiéndome las llaves que quedaban—. La llave dorada abre la cerradura de seguridad y la plateada abre la puerta. Tienes dos extras de cada una.

—Eso es perfecto —respondí, tomando un llavero que había encontrado cuando fui a comprar con Alice. Coloqué uno de los juegos extra en el llavero del Departamento de Bomberos de Chicago, tendiéndoselo—. Quiero que conserves estas.

—¿De verdad? —preguntó él, sus cejas disparándose hasta la coronilla.

—Edward, eres la persona en la que más confío en esta ciudad —susurré, cerrando su mano sobre las llaves—. Además de tu hermana, y ella no tendrá sus llaves hasta más tarde. —Saqué un llavero con una mariposa brillante—. Una vez que sepa que no entrará de improviso.

—Lo cual será nunca —bufó Edward, añadiendo mis llaves a su propio llavero—. Alice tiene dificultades con los límites personales. Sin embargo, pareces tener el truco para mantenerlos a raya. Estoy impresionado, Bella. —Él tomó mi mano, apretándola suavemente y guiándome hacia la sala—. Ahora, háblame, linda. —Se sentó, sosteniéndome en su regazo. Me presionó una mano en la mejilla dolorida—. ¿Estás bien con lo que pasó esta noche?

—No. —Hice un puchero, inclinándome hacia su cálida palma—. Sabía que vendría en algún punto, ¿pero hoy? ¿De todos los días?

—¿Siempre fue de esa manera? —preguntó Edward, su voz volviéndose helada.

—Menos el abuso físico, más o menos —gruñí—. Lo del golpe es nuevo. Probablemente piensa que porque James se salió con la suya, ¿también puede hacerlo? No lo sé.

—Bella, creo que deberías ir a la policía —murmuró Edward, sus ojos llenos de preocupación.

—Yo también. Garrett me dio el nombre de alguien que puede ayudar —dije, mostrándole la tarjeta de negocios del detective Cruz—. ¿Conoces a este hombre?

—Sí, Antonio es genial. Tiene una buena cabeza sobre sus hombros. ¿Cuándo quieres hablar con él?

—Mientras más pronto, mejor. ¿Crees que trabaje mañana? Es el Día del Trabajador. —Me sonrojé.

—Antonio es un adicto al trabajo. Es triste, en realidad. El hombre vive y respira por su trabajo. Ni siquiera creo que vaya a casa, o si tiene una. Puede que simplemente duerma en la comisaría. —Edward soltó una risita—. Puedo ir contigo mañana. Como apoyo moral.

—Me gustaría eso —dije, acurrucándome en sus brazos y presionando la nariz contra el espacio de su cuello—. Gracias.

—Cualquier cosa, nena —me tranquilizó Edward, sus brazos subiendo y bajando por mi espalda—. Te amo. Más de lo que sabes.

Y sí lo sabía. Me mostraba que me amaba con sus acciones, sus palabras y con cada momento que compartíamos. Él era la persona en la que más confiaba en toda mi vida, sin incluir a mi abuela. Su fuerte presencia me hacía sentir segura por primera vez desde siempre. Tenía un largo camino por recorrer en cuanto a sanar, pero Edward definitivamente era un factor en el progreso que había hecho hasta ahora. Con mi mano, acaricié su quijada ligeramente rasposa. Él canturreó, besándome la frente y sosteniéndome contra su cuerpo.

—¿Edward? —susurré contra su cálida y picante piel.

—¿Qué, amor? —dijo con dulzura, aumentando el agarre de sus brazos a mi alrededor.

—Yo también te amo —murmuré, cerrando los ojos y con lágrimas cayendo en su hombro.


	73. Chapter 73

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta y tres**

 **POV Bella.**

—¿Qué dijiste? —preguntó Edward, su voz llena de impresión, pero la sonrisa evidente en su expresión.

—Dije que te amo —respondí, mirándolo—. Siento no haberlo dicho antes… —No pude terminar mi declaración. Los labios de Edward chocaron contra los míos, reclamando mi boca. Sus manos me acunaban el rostro como si fuera la cosa más preciosa mientras le hacía el amor a mi boca. Nos besamos hasta que la molesta necesidad de respirar nos apartó. Jadeando como si hubiésemos corrido un maratón, Edward me miró, sus pulgares acariciándome las mejillas.

—Escucharte decir eso… es música para mis oídos, linda —dijo Edward con dulzura. Sonreí, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello y enterrándome cerca de su cuerpo. Él me levantó con facilidad, llevándome a mi cuarto. Entonces, hasta temprano en la mañana, procedió a mostrarme cuánto me amaba con sus suaves labios, largos dedos y voz sexy.

Al día siguiente, el Día del Trabajador, Edward y yo fuimos a la comisaría para vernos con el detective Cruz. Presentamos un reporte contra mi madre y conseguí una orden de protección temporal contra ella. Si se intensificaba, entonces tendríamos una orden de restricción permanente. Al menos comenzamos el proceso con uno de los dos locos en mi vida. También toqué el tema de James con Cruz, pero dijo que no podía hacer mucho ya que James tenía que hacer alguna amenaza contra mí en Chicago. Sí mencioné el incendio en la cochera, pero no había evidencia que lo conectara a mi ex novio.

Edward pasó la noche conmigo, pero mis pesadillas regresaron repotenciadas, causando que no durmiésemos. Me sentí horrible ya que él tenía que trabajar al día siguiente en la estación. Cuando se fue de mi casa, sus ojos lucían casi con moretones por los profundos círculos bajo ellos. Volví a la cama luego de que se fue, colocando la alarma para poder ir a revisar el trabajo en mi oficina y finalizar mi anuncio de empleo para potenciales candidatos. Pasé algunas horas en la oficina, revisando lo que necesitaba para el cableado y tomando decisiones sobre lo que quería para la iluminación de ambiente. Luego de eso, fui a almorzar con Alice antes de ir a casa, y colocar mi anuncio para expertos en gráficos de computadora y diseñadores web. Con todo eso hecho, trabajé en el sitio web para Summit junto con otros sitios que necesitaban mantenimiento.

El resto de la semana pasó igual que el martes. Edward se la pasó conmigo, protegiéndome de mi madre y ex novio ya que no confiaba en un trozo de papel para que hiciera el trabajo. Yo tampoco confiaba en eso, pero era todo lo que tenía y tenía que apoyarme en ello para asegurarme de que mi madre no me molestaría.

El sábado, Edward y yo nos relajábamos, viendo una película luego de que él tuviese un turno particularmente difícil. Tuvo que ir a un rescate acuático donde la pierna de la mujer estaba enredada en la hélice de un bote. Tratando de extraerla y no causar más daño a su pierna o cortar cualquier vena grande, o arterias, fue realmente difícil. Edward y Jacob lograron sacarla, pero probablemente perdería la pierna debido a la pérdida de sangre y las heridas a causa de la hélice. Edward también se lastimó debido a la hélice, cortando su mano cuando finalmente apartaron a la mujer. Tenía tres puntos en su palma derecha.

Su cabeza estaba en mi regazo y yo jugaba perezosamente con su suave cabello. Él estaba casi ronroneando, cabeceando con su mejilla presionada contra mi muslo. Alrededor de las nueve, el timbre sonó y Edward saltó del mueble.

—¿Qué fue eso?

—Relájate, cielo. Solo fue la puerta —dije, besándole la mejilla. Edward miró su reloj, arqueando una ceja. Él caminó conmigo hacia el pasillo y lucía listo para pelear—. Edward, si fuera mi madre, hubiese intentado, sin éxito, entrar con su llave.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —gruñó, frotándose el rostro y tratando de despertarse. Estaba pegado a mí, dedicándole una mirada asesina a la puerta mientras el timbre sonaba de nuevo.

Echando un vistazo por la ventana lateral, vi a un hombre con un bolso descansando en él. Frunciendo el ceño, quité el seguro de la puerta y la abrí. Parado en mi porche estaba alguien que no esperaba hasta, al menos, el miércoles.

—¿Papá?


	74. Chapter 74

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta y cuatro**

 **POV Bella.**

—Bella —dijo él, sonriendo. Su bigote se movía nerviosamente mientras cambiaba su bolso de un hombro al otro—. ¡Sorpresa!

—Pasa —chillé, moviéndome hacia atrás, chocando directamente contra mi aún adormilado novio—. Lo siento, Edward.

—Está bien —respondió tenso, sus ojos entrecerrados sobre mi padre.

—P-Pensé que vendrías el miércoles —balbuceé, tomando el equipaje de mi papá y colocándolo en la sala.

—Logré conseguir más tiempo libre y cambié mi vuelo —respondió Charlie, su rostro sonrojado y sus ojos apreciando mi casa nerviosamente—. Bells, no te he visto en años. No podía esperar más. —Charlie miró a Edward, su ceño frunciéndose—. ¿Interrumpo?

—¡No! Solo veíamos una película —respondí—. Charlie Swan, él es mi novio, Edward Cullen. Edward, mi papá, Charlie.

—Gusto en conocerlo —dijo Edward, extendiendo su mano herida.

—¿Qué le pasó a tu mano, hijo? —preguntó Charlie mientras la apretaba con cuidado.

—Soy miembro del Departamento de Bomberos de Chicago, el escuadrón de rescate, y me corté la mano con la hélice de un bote —respondió Edward, haciendo su mano un puño.

—¿Bombero? —dijo Charlie, su voz anhelante—. ¿Por cuánto tiempo?

—Desde que me gradué de la universidad. Seis años, más o menos —respondió Edward—. Es un trabajo exhaustivo, pero lo adoro. —Charlie sonrió, obviamente experimentando un poco de adoración por el héroe. Por lo que recordaba, el Departamento de Bomberos de Forks era voluntario y no los llamaban muy a menudo, solo uno que otro rescate de gato o un accidente automovilístico.

—Papá, ¿tienes hambre? —pregunté, guiándolo más adentro en mi casa.

—Un poco. Todo lo que comí en el condenado avión fue una bolsita de pretzels y una soda tibia —gruñó Charlie.

—Tenemos sobras. —Sonreí—. ¿Estará bien la comida china?

—Mi propio zapato suena comestible comparado a lo que me sirvieron en mi vuelo —dijo Charlie con descaro. Asentí, sacando las sobras de la cena, arroz frito, pollo a la naranja y lomito, y brócoli. Mi novio le había mostrado a mi papá dónde se quedaría en el primer piso, frente a mi oficina mientras yo calentaba la comida. Charlie se sentó, buscando su comida. Calentándola, le serví a Charlie una cena tardía, sentándome en la mesa, junto a Edward—. Vaya, esto es genial. No puedes encontrar comida china decente en Forks.

—No puedes encontrar ninguna comida rápida decente en Forks. ¿No es el Lodge el único restaurante? —bromeé.

—Nah. Está cerrado. Todo lo que queda es una parada para camiones cuando entras a la ciudad. Que solo tiene alimentos precocidos. —Charlie soltó una risilla—. Si quiero comida chatarra, tengo que ir a Port Angeles. Pizzas congeladas y las comidas de Stouffer's Hungry Man1 son mis soportes.

—¿No cocina? —preguntó Edward.

—Carbonizo, mutilo y destruyo —bufó Charlie—. Cocinar no está en mi currículum de habilidades aplicables para la vida. Lo intenté, pero casi quemo la casa poco después de que Renée se fue con Bella. Luego de eso, decidí apegarme a comidas que pudiera hacer sin quemarme a mí o a la casa. Pizza, comidas para microondas, o darle una vuelta a las esposas de mis ayudantes. Estarían sorprendidos de cuán seguido comes bien cuando eres un soltero lastimero y solitario.

—Puedo imaginarlo —dije inexpresiva—. También puedo imaginar en cuánto está tu colesterol, Charlie.

—Acabo de hacerme un chequeo. Tan sano como un caballo. —Él rio, frotando su escasa panza—. Todavía puedo correr más rápido que todos mis policías y capturar a todos los estudiantes de secundaria, idiotas que piensan que no sé que van a la playa para drogarse y emborracharse. Yo fui joven. Alguna vez.

—Entonces, ¿cómo logró obtener el tiempo libre, Charlie? —preguntó Edward.

—No he tomado unas vacaciones desde que soy el jefe de policía. Cuando llamé al alcalde, él dijo que me lo merecía y que me tomara el tiempo que necesitara. Opté por dos semanas. Me fui esta mañana y no tengo que volver hasta el veinte. Solo si está bien.

—Por supuesto que está bien, papá —dije, mi corazón encogiéndose—. Espero ansiosa el pasar tiempo contigo.

—Bueno, ya sabes lo que dicen sobre los invitados y el pescado. Ambos comienzan a apestar luego de tres días —bromeó Charlie—. No quiero que sientas la obligación de entretenerme.

—Te mantendré ocupado, papá. —Reí—. Tal vez no pueda "entretenerte", pero pasaremos algo de tiempo juntos. Lo prometo. —Charlie sonrió cálidamente, las esquinas de sus ojos arrugándose y sus dientes brillando tras su bigote. Él terminó su comida y fue al baño.

Edward tomó mi mano.

—Me iré, amor. Deberías pasar tiempo con tu viejo —dijo en voz baja.

—De acuerdo —murmuré, mi rostro sonrojándose—. Aunque, no te tienes que ir. Estoy segura de que a Charlie no le importará…

—No quiero darle la impresión de que… Quiero hacer lo correcto por ti y mostrarle que te respeto. Es su primera noche en Chicago —explicó él. Caminando de vuelta a la cocina, Charlie bostezó mientras se sentaba en la mesa—. Charlie, fue un placer conocerlo. Espero conocerlo mejor mientras esté en Chicago.

—¿Te vas? —preguntó Charlie—. Puedes quedarte, Edward.

—Probablemente haré que Jasper, el hermano de mi novia y doctor, revise mi mano y luego iré a dormir. Tal vez mientras esté en la ciudad, podamos asistir a un juego de béisbol o algo, ¿le parece? —sugirió Edward. Charlie sonrió, asintiendo con emoción. Edward me acunó la barbilla, rozando sus labios con los míos—. Te amo, Bella. Llámame si necesitas algo.

—También te amo. —Sonreí contra su boca. Él me acarició la mejilla antes de tomar sus llaves e irse por la puerta trasera, hacia mi garaje.

—Él parece estar absolutamente enamorado de ti —dijo Charlie, su voz con impresión—. Y por lo que puedo notar, es un buen hombre.

—¿Cómo podrías saber eso? —pregunté, curiosa.

—Sus ojos están siempre fijos en ti y mientras me ayudaba arriba, habló de que eras la indicada para él. Edward haría lo que sea por ti, Bells —dijo Charlie en voz baja, su sonrisa decayendo—. Si solo yo hubiese podido hacer lo mismo… —Él alcanzó mi mano, tomando mis dedos con los suyos—. Lo siento tanto, Bella.

1 Stouffer's Hungry Man: comida congelada. La que menciona Charlie viene en varias presentaciones, normalmente para hombres de contextura gruesa que necesitan mayor alimento.


	75. Chapter 75

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta y cinco**

 **POV Bella.**

—¿De qué hablas, papá? —pregunté—. ¿Qué cosa lamentas?

—Solo lamento ser un padre ausente. No debería estar conociéndote cuando estás a punto de cumplir veintisiete. Debí haber sido parte de tu vida —dijo Charlie, las comisuras de sus labios hacia abajo—. Debí haber peleado con Renée por las visitas, o incluso por la custodia. Era una perra tan manipuladora.

—Aún lo es —dije inexpresiva—. Ya ahora podemos añadir que es abusiva…

—¿De qué hablas? —cuestionó Charlie, sus mirada color café endureciéndose—. ¿Debo arrestarla?

—No, papá —respondí—. El fin de semana del Día del Trabajador, organicé una parrillada con mis amigos y de la nada, Renée se presentó, usando su llave para entrar. Hizo un comentario sobre que yo estaba actuando como una zorra por estar con Edward. También dijo que estaba avergonzada de mí por no quedarme con James. Decidió golpear mi rostro cuando le dije que se fuera.

—¿Cambiaste las cerraduras? ¿Pediste una orden de restricción? —preguntó Charlie, sonando como un policía y un padre preocupado.

—Sí, ambas cosas —dije—. Edward y Emmett, el mejor amigo de Edward, cambiaron las cerraduras esa noche. Al día siguiente, conseguí una orden de protección temporal.

—De acuerdo, bien. —Charlie suspiró—. Aún quiero comprar una lata de gas pimienta e incluso ver si podemos conseguirte una portación de arma.

—Papá, no usaré un arma. Conociendo mi suerte, me dispararía a mí misma en el trasero o algo así —bufé—. Viste a mi novio. Es un bombero fornido.

—Que no vive aquí —argumentó Charlie—. Al menos déjame comprarte el gas pimienta y hacer una búsqueda de pistolas pequeñas y fáciles de usar.

—Estás loco —dije, rodando los ojos—. ¿Crees que Renée me lastimaría? Digo, ¿lastimarme de verdad? Esa mujer tiene más bótox que una lata llena de botulismo. Está más preocupada por romperse una uña que otra cosa.

—Renée… es posible. —Charlie se encogió de hombros—. Tiene temperamento. Cuando se enteró de que estaba embarazada, me dio una paliza. Me rompió la nariz, me fisuró unas costillas y me quedó una significante cicatriz en el cuello por sus talones. —Apartó el cuello de su camisa y reveló un hoyo bastante significante en su piel—. Y no olvidemos a ese monstruo que te golpeó a morir, Bells.

—De verdad no quiero un arma, papá —discutí débilmente—. Hablemos de esto mañana, ¿de acuerdo?

—Está bien. Estoy cansado. Pasé todo el día viajando y estoy agotado. —Charlie bostezó de nuevo—. No te molestas si voy a la cama, ¿verdad?

—Para nada. —Sonreí—. Me alegra que estés aquí. Esta fue la mejor sorpresa, papá. Aunque desearía que hubieses llamado… Pude haberte recogido en el aeropuerto.

—Eso derrota el propósito de la sorpresa, Bells —bromeó Charlie—. Tomé un taxi. No pasa nada. —Lo miré, sintiéndome mal de que hubiese tomado un taxi—. ¿Por qué no me das un tour de esta casa? Escuché historias de Renée sobre cuán ordinaria era, y cuánto la odiaba. Pero, por lo que veo, no es ni ordinaria ni odiosa. —Asentí, dándole el tour. Me alagó por mi decoración. Cuando llegamos a su cuarto, le mostré dónde quedaba el baño, junto con la sala de entretenimiento si no podía dormir.

—No sé a qué hora te levantas, pero sírvete lo que quieras en la cocina —dije—. La cafetera funciona de acuerdo a un reloj. Se encenderá a las nueve de la mañana.

—Gracias, Bella. —Charlie sonrió, ajustando su camisa nerviosamente. Su mirada cayó hacia sus botas y su piel se sonrojó—. ¿Estaría bien si te doy un abrazo? No sé cómo te sientas con el afecto, pero quiero abrazar a mi bebita.

—Papá. —Sorbí la nariz, caminando hacia sus brazos y acurrucándome contra su pecho. Él me sostuvo con fuerza, recostando su mejilla en mi cabello. Olía a Old Spice, tabaco y a hierbabuena. Sus brazos eran fuertes y protectores. La única persona que me hacía sentir así de segura era Edward, pero su protección era diferente a lo que sentía con Charlie. Por primera vez en mi vida, sentí que tenía un padre.

No alguien que me usaba.

No alguien que me trataba como una esclava.

No alguien que era excéntrico e irresponsable.

No alguien que me resentía.

Alguien que parecía amarme de verdad y quería protegerme.

—Te amo, bebita —susurró Charlie contra mi cabello—. Estoy tan orgulloso de ti y lamento todo…

—No es tu culpa, papi —lloriqueé. Él me sostuvo más cerca de su pecho—. También te amo.


	76. Chapter 76

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta y seis**

 **POV Edward.**

Era el día antes del cumpleaños de Bella. Estaba trabajando y tratando de pensar en qué comprarle a la mujer de mis sueños. Estaba examinando con detenimiento en internet, tratando de encontrar algo que fuese significante y le mostrara a Bella cuánto la amaba. Todo lo que vi parecía muy trillado o muy forzado. Sabía que lo había dejado para último minuto. Y mucho. La vida solo me había tomado por sorpresa con la lesión, esta nueva relación… Amaba cada minuto de ella, pero me tenía tambaleando ya que no estaba listo para su cumpleaños, y no tenía nada de tiempo para salir a comprar algo.

—Edward, hay alguien aquí buscándote —dijo Tyler.

—De acuerdo. —Suspiré, cerrando la portátil y caminando hacia el garaje de la estación. Hablando con Emmett estaba el padre de Bella, Charlie. Estaba vestido de forma casual, con un par de jeans y una camisa de botones. Utilizaba un par de lentes de sol de aviador color plateado—. ¡Hola, Charlie!

—Edward. —Él sonrió. Bella tenía su sonrisa, ligeramente torcida e iluminaba todo su rostro, justo como la de Charlie. Bella también tenía su tez, pero con la contextura delgada de su madre. Mi chica era pequeña con la cantidad perfecta de curvas. Apartando mis pensamientos perversos, me concentré en hablar con el padre de Bella. Le di un apretón a su mano—. Bella tenía entrevistas esta tarde para su nueva oficina y se encontraría con tu madre y hermana para discutir la decoración para el local. Tiene un gran espacio…

—También consiguió un gran precio. —Reí—. ¿Entonces estás visitando los suburbios?

—Sí. —Él rio, pasándose una mano por el cabello color chocolate canoso—. Bella se sentía mal por no entretenerme, pero le dije que se me ocurriría algo. Me dio su auto por si quería explorar. No pude encender la maldita cosa. Todas esas tonterías. —Arrugó la nariz—. Dame un Crown Vic con un set de luces y una sirena, y estaré feliz. Recordé que la estación estaba cerca y que trabajabas.

—¿Quieres pasar el tiempo acá? —pregunté—. Solo estaba buscando un regalo de cumpleaños para Bella en internet, pero he tenido muy poca suerte en encontrar lo que quiero. O lo que ella querría. —Lo guié hacia el área de estar. Él me siguió, con las manos en los bolsillos—. ¿Quieres algo de beber? Tenemos toda la soda que posiblemente quieras tomar, bebidas deportivas, y agua…

—Una Coca-Cola sería genial —dijo Charlie, sentándose en la mesa. Tomé dos sodas y me senté junto al papá de Bella—. ¿Qué buscas para el regalo de cumpleaños de Bella?

—Honestamente ni siquiera lo sé —gruñí, abriendo mi MacBook—. Estaba pensando en una nueva cámara, pero tiene un equipo increíble, siendo fotógrafa y todo eso. Luego, pensé en joyería. Eso parece casi demasiado impersonal… estoy perdido. —Me enterré las manos en el cabello, suspirando pesadamente—. Quiero consentirla, hacerla sentir amada y adorada. ¿Tienes alguna idea?

—No creo estar en posición para darte sugerencias. Precisamente ahora estoy empezando a conocer a mi hija —murmuró Charlie con tristeza—. Mi única sugerencia es que le compres algo desde el corazón. Tal vez un fin de semana en otra parte o algo. Soy un poco ciego en cuanto a cosas del corazón. La última vez que estuve enamorado, fui horriblemente abusado por mi ex, Renée. Se llevó la mejor cosa en mi vida con Bella porque estaba resentida por estar embarazada. Desde entonces, me he cerrado a cualquier cosa relacionada con el romance. Mucho más a ser lastimado.

—Eso suena un poco como Bella cuando la conocí —dije con tristeza, recordando a la chica increíblemente triste y distante quien había capturado mi atención—. Estaba determinada a mantener a todos a un brazo de distancia. Hubo un mes que se aisló de todos menos de mi hermana. Hubo una situación en este bar local, Clear Waters, donde un hombre se fue hacia el rostro de Bella y ella solo colapsó de tristeza y miedo. Aunque se apartó. Fue su alarma para que consiguiera la ayuda que necesitaba. Bella comenzó a trabajar con un terapeuta y ha estado yendo desde entonces. Ha logrado ser la mujer más fuerte que conozco, Charlie. Cada día me sorprende con su fortaleza, intelecto y ambición.

—Apuesto a que te alegras de que no se haya mantenido cerrada —reflexionó Charlie en voz baja. Asentí, emocionado de que Bella y yo estuviésemos juntos y que nos amáramos—. Ustedes dos parecen estar tan "en onda" el uno con el otro. Es increíble de ver. Estoy feliz de que mi bebita tenga amigos maravillosos y un hombre que la protege, amándola incondicionalmente. Dios sabe que nunca tuvo eso mientras crecía. —Suspirando, Charlie se reclinó en la silla, mirando el juego de béisbol en la pantalla plana—. Entonces, ¿no te importa que te robe a Bella por su cumpleaños? No tenías nada planeado, ¿o sí?

—No, honestamente no. Su cumpleaños simplemente me agarró desprevenido. Aunque, sí pienso que quiero llevarla a un fin de semana largo o algo —murmuré, viajando por la web para ver algunas ideas—. Algún lugar cerca, pero lo suficientemente lejos para que nos relajemos. ¿Tal vez Michigan? Tienen viñedos asombrosos con spas y demás… —Mis padres se habían quedado en una posada en Traverse City hacía un par de años. Hice una búsqueda, encontrando el Chateu Chantal. Emocionado, reservé un fin de semana largo, el siguiente de la partida de Charlie a Forks.

—¿Encontraste algo? —preguntó Charlie.

—Síp, y creo que, luego de hablar contigo, sé lo que le daré por su cumpleaños. —Sonreí torcidamente.

—¿Te importaría iluminar a un viejo? Muero de curiosidad —bromeó Charlie.

—Te enterarás cuando Bella lo haga. —Sonreí con suficiencia—. ¿Te importaría si voy temprano el domingo para prepararle el desayuno ya que la tendrás mañana?

—Incluso ayudaré. Haré el café. —Charlie rio.

—¡Trato!


	77. Chapter 77

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta y siete**

 **POV Edward.**

Bella pasó su cumpleaños con su padre. La extrañé terriblemente, pero estaba agradecido de que me diesen un día para terminar mis regalos de cumpleaños para ella. Además, necesitaba dormir un poco. El turno se energizó inmensamente poco después de que Charlie llegó a la estación. Cinco emergencias y nada de descanso, dormí en mi departamento por unas horas antes de salir a recoger el regalo de cumpleaños de Bella.

Sabía que quería que Bella tuviese acceso a mi casa. Así que, tenía una llave lista para ella y fui a una tienda de artesanías para comprar un llavero. Este era un mapa de nuestras calles, e incluso estaba la estación de bomberos. En la tienda, también encontré el segundo regalo. No quería comprarle joyería, pero esta pieza era increíblemente única. Era una cadena de platino con una gema de ónix. El orfebre explicó que dentro de la gema había un patrón que representaba la fuerza y la belleza. Mi chica era la persona más fuerte que conocía y quería que supiera que la respetaba en cada aspecto. Era hermoso, pero único en su clase, exactamente como mi novia.

La última parada fue la tienda de Alice. Ella dijo que tenía algo para que yo le diese a Bella. Cuando entré a la tienda, me tendió un regalo ya envuelto.

—Más te vale que sea apropiado, Mary Alice —la reprendí.

—Lo será. Especialmente para lo que tienen planeado en dos semanas. —Alice sonrió con suficiencia.

—¿Qu… huh… cómo supiste? —chillé. Se tocó la frente. Yo arqueé una ceja, dubitativo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Ella soltó una risita—. Estaba en tu departamento esta mañana, bebiendo un poco de café y el teléfono de tu casa sonó. Lo contesté y una mujer del Chateau Chantal quería confirmar las reservaciones que hiciste en la Suite Behrens. Confirmé tu reservación y también arreglé un masaje de parejas, una clase de cocina, un tour por el viñedo y reservaciones en el Restaurante Grove, en el centro de Grand Rapids. Di gracias, Edward.

—Gracias, Edward —repetí como un loro.

—Cretino*. —Alice rio.

—Sí, tengo un lindo trasero*. —Sonreí con suficiencia. Alice rodó los ojos—. Aunque, de verdad, ¿qué hay en la caja?

—Ya lo verás —canturreó Alice, colocándolo en una bolsa—. Ahora, mañana…

—Eso será controlado por mí. Te amo, Pequeñina, pero creo que sé cómo enamorar a mi novia —dije inexpresivo—. Deja de ser una maniática del control.

—No lo soy. —Hizo un puchero.

—Sí, lo eres —canturreó una de sus asistentes de ventas, Mira.

—Tendré eso en mente cuando haga tu revisión, Mira —dijo Alice secamente.

—Me adoras, Alice. Si no fuera por mí, este lugar sería un desastre —bromeó Mira—. Especialmente los pedidos por internet. Bella fue increíble con lo que hizo para la nueva página, pero definitivamente ha aumentado las ventas.

Alice le dedicó a Mira una sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—Aprecio todo lo que haces, Mira. Pero no soy una maniática del control.

—Sigue diciéndote eso, Pequeñina —bromeé, besando su mejilla—. Ahora, iré a casa ya que solo tuve tres horas de sueño, pero con forma de siesta. Gracias por esto. Espero que no sea algún camisón transparente que avergüence hasta morir a mi novia. —Alice se mordió el labio, bailando de vuelta a la caja registradora—. ¡Alice!

—Buenas noches. —Rio con nerviosismo, enfocándose en la computadora. Fruncí el ceño, caminando a zancadas hasta mi auto y conduciendo de vuelta al departamento. Estaba tentado a desenvolver el regalo y ver qué me había dado Alice. Sin embargo, mis habilidades para envolver regalos eran básicas, de alguna manera. Todos sabían que yo era el rey de las tarjetas. Siempre encontraba la tarjeta perfecta y añadía una tarjeta de regalo. Si no hallaba una, probablemente conseguiría algo que entrara perfectamente en una bolsa de regalo.

Le envié a Bella un mensaje de texto antes de meterme a la cama, deseándole un feliz cumpleaños por octogésima vez, y recodándole que la amaba. Dormí largo y tendido, mi cuerpo exhausto por el turno agotador. Cuando me desperté la mañana siguiente, me aseguré de que mi petición para algunos días libres fuera aprobada. La había dejado en la oficina de Garrett antes de irme. Era raro que yo me tomase tiempo libre, y usualmente era la primera persona en ofrecerse cuando alguien necesitaba intercambiar turnos. Mirando mi agenda, noté que me habían cubierto y tenía una semana y media libre.

Estaba emocionado. Encantado, en realidad. Era un fin de semana lejos pero estaba sintiendo mariposas como cuando mis padres me llevaron a mí y a Alice a Disney cuando tenía ocho años, y ella cinco. Nunca estuve tan emocionado cuando salía de viaje con Irina. Era seguro que, con Irina, se trataba de gastar el monto más exorbitante de dinero para quedarse en los lugares más elegantes que pudiese pensar. Yo era más del tipo varonil. Pescar, acampar, mierdas al aire libre. Seguro, pasar el rato junto a una piscina podía ser increíble, ¿pero por dos semanas en un centro turístico que costaba un brazo y una pierna?

 _ **¡Edward, llegarás tarde!**_

 _ **~Ali**_

 _¡Ya voy! Gracias por el recordatorio._

 _~E_

 _Tomando los regalos de Bella, salí como un rayo del departamento y hacia mi auto. Era mi turno de celebrar el día más importante para mí… el nacimiento de la chica de mis sueños._ _Eso fue cursi, Cullen. ¿De verdad?_

*Alice le dice "Ass" que tiene varios significados, entre ellos trasero, por eso Edward le responde de esa forma, al traducirlo se pierde el chiste.


	78. Chapter 78

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta y ocho**

 **POV Edward.**

Estacionando en el garaje de Bella, entré por la puerta trasera. Charlie estaba sentado en la mesa de la cocina, leyendo el periódico.

—Hola, ¿cómo les fue? —pregunté, colocando los regalos de Bella en el mesón.

—¡Nos divertimos mucho! Gracias por la recomendación del lugar. La comida fue increíble en el Signature Room. —Charlie sonrió—. Si hubiese sido por mí, habría encontrado una taberna, pero mi bebita se merece lo mejor. Tenía veintisiete cumpleaños por recompensarle. —Su sonrisa cayó y sus ojos se aguaron.

—Charlie, sabes que esa no es tu culpa —dije, sentándome junto a él.

—No, lo es, pero es algo que necesito superar. —Suspiró—. Debí haber peleado más por ella, Edward. Renée…

—Es una perra manipuladora que no tiene sentimientos hacia su hija —terminé por él—. La he conocido. Lo sé.

—Bueno, iré a ducharme —murmuró Charlie, sus hombros caídos—. Emmett y Jacob me llevarán a un juego de los Sox mientras tú y Bella celebran su cumpleaños juntos.

—Pfff, los Sox —me burlé—. Deberías ir a los lugares amigables… ¡El Campo Wrigley!

—Puedes llevarme la próxima vez que esté en la ciudad —respondió Charlie, su voz aún triste y molesta—. ¡Diviértete con mi bebita, Edward, los veré cuando regrese! —Desapareció por las escaleras y escuché la ducha en el piso de abajo. Lo sentía por Charlie. Lo que Renée le hizo fue horrible. ¿Quitarle a su propia hija? Pasaría un largo tiempo hasta que Charlie se sintiera valioso y pudiese perdonarse a sí mismo. Sabía que Bella ya lo había hecho y estaba emocionada de tener un padre que la amara de vuelta en su vida.

Sacudiendo ese pensamiento, fui a hacerle el desayuno a Bella. Hice panqueques de mora azul con fruta fresca y un poco de tocino. Arreglando todo en una bandeja, llevé su desayuno junto con sus regalos y una humeante taza de café hasta su habitación. Colocando la bandeja en el tocador, me subí a la cama y me acosté junto a mi chica. Ella estaba hecha un ovillo, abrazando una almohada hacia su cuerpo. Sus labios rosados estaban abiertos y su largo cabello color caoba estaba a su alrededor, como un halo del chocolate más dulce. Pasé un dedo por su suave mejilla. Sus labios se retorcieron y se movió, volteando la cabeza lejos de mí. Reí por lo bajo, moviéndome más cerca y acurrucándome con mi chica. Besándola bajo la oreja, comencé a cantar.

—Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños a ti. Feliz cumpleaños, amada mía. Feliz cumpleaños a ti —canturreé.

—Hmmmm —gimió Bella, abriendo un ojo—. Edward, lo digo desde el corazón… no renuncies a tu trabajo.

—Sé que no soy cantante. —Solté una risita, besando sus labios en un puchero—. Es la intención que cuenta, ¿cierto?

—Cierto. —Ella soltó una risita, volteándose en mis brazos y colocando la cabeza en mi hombro—. Gracias por la maravillosamente desafinada interpretación de "Feliz Cumpleaños". —Me besó el cuello—. Y por dejar que mi padre pasara el día conmigo. Charlie estaba preocupado porque te molestaras por no…

—Bella, resultó a la perfección. —Sonreí—. Tuve un turno horrible y dormí muy poco. Habría sido inútil de haber salido. Tu papá quería hacer algo especial, solo ustedes dos.

—Y lo hizo. —Bella sonrió—. Me llevó al Signature Room en el edificio Hancock. También me dio estos. —Ella me mostró sus orejas, las cuales tenían un par de aretes de zafiro en ellas—. Le pertenecieron a mi abuela paterna. También era una bebé de septiembre. Mi abuelo le dio estos cuando se casaron.

—Hermosos —dije, trazando el lóbulo de su oreja—. Ahora, tengo el desayuno para mi chica favorita, y mis regalos. Además, tenemos una cita hoy, amor.

—¿Qué haremos? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos café brillando.

—Es un hermoso día. Estaba pensando que podríamos ir al Zoológico Lincoln Park y a los Jardines Botánicos —respondí—. Luego, tenemos reservaciones en Gejas, un restaurante de fondue muy romántico.

—Suena perfecto. —Bella suspiró, sus dedos entrelazándose con los míos—. ¿Cómo debería vestirme?

—Cómoda y trae una de tus cámaras —dije—. Hay unas oportunidades maravillosas para fotos geniales. —Ella asintió—. Ahora, déjame alimentarte porque tu estómago está haciendo unos sonidos interesantes, y darte tu primer regalo. —Su estómago rugió y Bella se sonrojó, combinando con la camiseta rosa que vestía. La besé en la frente y salí de la cama. Tomando la bandeja y la caja que contenía el llavero, las llevé hacia Bella, colocándolas en su regazo. Terminamos compartiendo su desayuno ya que había hecho suficiente como para alimentarnos a Emmett y a mí. Estaba muy acostumbrado a cocinar para bomberos que podían comer ocho panqueques sin sudar. Bella apenas terminó dos. Yo comí el resto.

—Subiré de peso si sigues cocinando de esa manera para mí —bromeó Bella.

—Lo siento. —Sofoqué una risa.

—No te disculpes. El desayuno estaba delicioso —dijo, metiéndose una fresa en la boca—. Solo recuerda… no soy un bombero corpulento. No soy como tú, que puedes quemar calorías todo el día en un santiamén o en una gran caminata. —Me apretó un bíceps.

—Pero me amas —bromeé, besándole la nariz y colocando la bandeja en el tocador mientras tomaba el regalo que había subido conmigo.

—Hmmm, sí —dijo ella, su mirada suavizándose—. Y tú me amas.

—Incondicionalmente, mi hermosa —susurré. Le tendí la caja—. Primer regalo…

—No tenías que comprarme nada, Edward —reprendió—. No soy como la mayoría de las mujeres que adora ser bañada con regalos. Tenía eso con James y sabes bien cómo resultó.

—Tienes múltiples regalos, pero ninguno de ellos es muy caro —dije.

—Normalmente, mientras más pequeña la caja, más cara —respondió, señalando la pequeña caja en su regazo—. Usualmente es joyería.

—Puedo asegurártelo. Esto _no_ es joyería —prometí, empujándola más hacia ella.

Bella me echó un vistazo antes de jalar el lazo púrpura que había colocado alrededor de la caja plateada. Sacudiendo la tapa de la caja, sacó el algodón del llavero. Lo tomó, mirándolo.

—¿Ese es nuestro vecindario?

—Sí —dije—. Aquí está tu calle y la mía. Además, aquí está la estación.

—Eso es genial —dijo ella, pasando los dedos por el diminuto mapa—. ¿Y a qué le pertenece esta llave?

—A mi casa —respondí, mi voz volviéndose rasposa—. Me diste las llaves de tu casa y ahora, quiero que tengas las llaves de la mía. Si necesitas un lugar para quedarte, te sientes insegura, cualquiera que sea el caso, mi casa es tu casa, amor.

Ella cerró los dedos alrededor de las llaves. Los ojos le brillaban por las lágrimas y se mordió el labio.

—Gracias —murmuró.

—Te dije que no era joyería —expresé, pasando mi pulgar bajo su ojo—. Pero, aún no he terminado.


	79. Chapter 79

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Setenta y nueve**

 **POV Edward.**

Bella se preparaba mientras yo solo me relajaba en su cama luego de limpiar la cocina por el desayuno que le había hecho, pasando por los canales de televisión mientras ella se bañaba. Charlie se había ido con Emmett y Jacob poco después de que llegué, tomando un desayuno pequeño con ellos antes de que fueran al U.S Cellular Field. Justo luego de que se fue con mis amigos, Bella salió del baño, vestida con un par de jeans y una camiseta de corte ajustado. Tomó una chaqueta naranja de su cama, colocándosela encima del brazo.

—¿Qué cámara debería llevar? ¿Una automática o una de ligas mayores? —preguntó.

—Una de las ligas mayores —dije—. Luces hermosa, amor.

Bella se sonrojó, sonriendo tímidamente.

—Gracias —respondió. Me besó dulcemente, alborotándome el cabello—. Mi equipo está en la oficina. Necesito colocarlo en un bolso y podremos irnos.

—Suena perfecto —dije con alegría. Caminando hacia el primer piso, Bella revisó la habitación de su padre antes de entrar a su oficina. Sacó una mochila del clóset y escogió una cámara. Rápidamente la encendió, revisando la batería y luego tomando varios lentes diferentes junto con una batería de repuesto y tarjetas de memoria extras. Empacando todo cuidadosamente en la mochila, la colgó en su espalda. Luego de buscar su cartera, salimos hacia mi auto y condujimos la corta distancia hacia el Lincoln Park.

Comenzamos por el conservatorio. Bella estaba emocionada por lo hermoso que era y comenzó a tomar foto tras foto. Estaba en su propio mundo, tomando fotos de las flores, de las personas en el conservatorio y algunas furtivas a mí. Ella soltaba una risita cada vez que me fotografiaba. Refunfuñé de buena manera. Mientras paseábamos, Bella encontró a otra persona con una enorme cámara y se acercó a él con vacilación.

—¿Disculpe?

—¿Sí? —respondió el hombre de mediana edad, sonriéndole a mi novia.

—Usted luce como alguien que sabe cómo tomar una gran foto —dijo con alegría—. Me encantaría una foto mía y de mi novio, pero no confío en nadie con esta bestia. Ya que tiene una Nikon D800, sé que puede manejar mi cámara. ¿Puede tomar nuestra foto?

—Estaría más que encantado —dijo el hombre. Nos guio a varias locaciones diferentes, tomando algunas fotografías usando la cámara de Bella. Incluso nos dio instrucciones, pidiéndonos que nos besáramos y que solo nos divirtiéramos. Se sentía como una sesión fotográfica de compromiso. Irina exigió que hiciéramos una y la tuvimos en el Parque Grant. Esas fotos se sentían poco naturales y orquestadas mientras que cada foto que me tomaba con Bella se sentía natural e increíble—. ¡Ustedes dos son una pareja hermosa! Muy enamorados —expresó, tendiéndole a Bella su cámara.

—Esa es la verdad. —Sonreí, acariciando con la nariz el cabello de Bella.

—Solía tomar fotos para bodas y compromisos todo el tiempo. Luego la compañía para la que trabajaba quebró. —El hombre se encogió de hombros—. Ahora, tomo fotos, independientemente.

—¿Quiere continuar tomando fotos para bodas y demás? —preguntó Bella. El hombre levantó una ceja—. Mi nombre es Bella Swan y estoy abriendo una oficina para diseño gráfico/web en la Costa Dorada. —Le tendió al hombre su tarjeta—. Me vendría bien un fotógrafo. Bodas, compromisos, fotos familiares… esas son geniales para publicidad.

—¿Bella Swan? —murmuró el hombre—. Creo que te tuve en uno de mis seminarios. Mi nombre es Peter Rutter. Solía ser profesor adjunto en Florida, pero luego mi mamá se enfermó y me mudé aquí.

—Con razón lucía familiar —dijo Bella—. ¿Cómo está su mamá?

—Desafortunadamente, falleció este verano. —Él frunció el ceño—. Pero me enamoré de la ciudad. —Bajó la mirada hacia la tarjeta de Bella—. ¿Cuándo puedo ir a hablar contigo?

—¿Por qué no pasas el martes a las once, a la dirección que está en la tarjeta? Tengo algunas reuniones en la mañana, pero me encantaría charlar contigo luego de eso —dijo Bella. Peter asintió—. Gracias por tomar nuestras fotos.

—No fue nada —dijo Peter con alegría, metiéndose la tarjeta en el bolsillo—. Te llamaré si ocurre algún imprevisto. Espero con ansias hablar contigo, Bella. Espero que tú y tu prometido disfruten su día… —Se volteó, yéndose.

—No estamos comprometidos... —dijo Bella en voz alta, hacia la forma del hombre, mordiéndose el labio.

—Deja que lo crea. Estamos muy enamorados —ronroneé, besándole la mejilla. Bella sonrió, pasando por las fotos que Peter había tomado—. ¿Ves? —Las fotos estaban llenas de vitalidad, felicidad y adoración entre ambos.

—Eres tan apuesto, Edward. —Bella suspiró, volteándose para verme. Me besó los labios con ternura—. No puedo creer que estemos juntos.

—Yo sí. Me haces feliz y te amo mucho, Bella. Eso nunca cambiará —juré, sosteniéndola hacia mi cuerpo.

—Yo también te amo, Edward —susurró ella, volteándose para besarme suavemente. Sus labios gruesos rozaron los míos y rápidamente nos perdimos en nuestro abrazo. Algunos señores tosiendo nos interrumpieron y ambos nos apartamos uno del otro, como si hubiésemos sido atrapados por nuestros padres—. Creo que deberíamos ir al zoológico. Lejos de todas estas flores románticas. No quiero montarte en público. Eres tan sexy que debería ser ilegal.

—Es recíproco, amor —bromeé, guiándola fuera del conservatorio y hacia el zoológico—. Pero, cuando hagamos el amor —ronroneé en su oreja—, quiero tomarme mi tiempo contigo y mostrarte cuánto atesoro cada centímetro de tu cuerpo. Y seremos solo tú y yo…

Ella se estremeció nerviosamente, derritiéndose contra mi pecho. Aferrándose a mi mano, me arrastró del conservatorio hacia el zoológico.


	80. Chapter 80

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta**

 **POV Edward.**

Pasamos algunas horas paseando por el zoológico. Aunque una extraña tormenta nos forzó a ir temprano al restaurante. Esquivar la lluvia fue un poco retador con el bolso de Bella, pero logramos llegar sin incidentes. Era justo frente al parque, cerca de la entrada del zoológico. En el restaurante, Gejas, nos sentamos inmediatamente en una cabina y nos perdimos en el ambiente silencioso.

—Este lugar tiene un olor bastante único. —Bella soltó una risita mientras bebía su agua.

—Es el aceite que usan para cocinar la comida. O mejor dicho, el que _usamos_ para cocinar la comida —dije, señalando la pequeña olla en la mesa—. El olor se quedará con nosotros cuando nos vayamos. La comida es realmente buena. Y supuestamente, tiene un sentimiento romántico en ella.

—Sí es romántico. —Bella sonrió, tomando mi mano.

—Sería más romántico si hiciera esto. —Sonreí torcidamente, levantándome y sentándome junto a ella en la cabina. Ella rio, colocando su pierna sobre la mía bajo la mesa—. Hmmm, mucho mejor. También me permite darte esto. —En otra caja plateada con un lazo púrpura, le tendí el collar que había encontrado. Besé sus labios, probando su boca con un sabor excepcional.

—Otra caja pequeña —reprendió. Yo solo continué sonriendo mientras ella la abría. Con un jadeo por lo bajo, tocó suavemente el dije y me miró—. Edward, esto es hermoso y tan diferente… ¿dónde lo conseguiste?

—En el mismo lugar donde compré el llavero —dije, sacando el dije de la caja—. El vendedor dijo que representa la fortaleza y la belleza. Sabía que tenía que comprarlo para ti porque eres la mujer más hermosa en el mundo para mí y eres tan increíblemente fuerte, Bella. Voltéate. —Lo hizo y se recogió el cabello con la mano. Cuidadosamente, le coloqué el collar alrededor del cuello, besándola justo bajo la oreja—. Te amo, nena.

—Yo también te amo. —Suspiró, volteándose y lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello—. Gracias por esto. ¡Lo usaré siempre! —Me besó sonoramente y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello, besándome hasta que el camarero llegó para tomar nuestra orden. Pedimos un poco de todo. Comenzamos con un poco de fondue de queso junto con una botella de vino blanco. Luego, un plato de carne como plato principal, con varias salsas. Por último, pero no menos importante, arreglé un postre especial de cumpleaños para Bella, usando el famoso fondue de chocolate del restaurante, con torta de queso, bananas, ponqué, fresas y piñas.

Suficientemente llenos, dejamos el restaurante y caminamos de vuelta al auto, tomados de la mano. Bella estaba risueña, ligeramente mareada por el vino que había tomado en el almuerzo. Ayudándola a subir al auto, nos conduje de vuelta a su casa, estacionando en su garaje, junto a su Land Rover. Entramos y Bella fue directamente a la nevera, tomándose toda una botella de agua.

—Soy tan debilucha —dijo, tirando la botella vacía en la basura y tomando otra.

—No bebiste mucho. Yo soy un poco más inmune al vino y a la cerveza, pero con el whiskey o cualquier cosa fuerte parecida, me convierto en un tonto que tropieza en menos de lo que canta un gallo —bufé—. Aunque, suelo no beber cuando estoy libre. Nunca sé cuándo pueda recibir una llamada para que vuelva a la estación. ¿Recuerdas el descarrilamiento del tren?

Bella asintió, mordiéndose el labio ligeramente.

—Es cierto. No quisiera que cometieses un error porque estabas ebrio. Estoy un poco unida a ti, Edward —dijo, sonriendo con tristeza. Se acurrucó en mis brazos, aferrándose a mi camisa de botones.

—No iré a ninguna parte, amor —dije, acunándole la mejilla con una mano—. Estás atascada conmigo por un largo tiempo. Pretendo consentirte tanto como me lo permitas. De hecho, aún tengo un regalo más para ti.

—Hoy ha sido perfecto y los regalos, los aprecio, pero son demasiado —reprendió Bella, dedicándome un puchero falso.

—Todos merecen ser consentidos en su cumpleaños, Bella —dije, colocando la sugerencia de Alice en el mesón de la cocina. Bella presionó los labios antes de desgarrar el regalo perfectamente envuelto.

—Tú no envolviste este —bromeó ella.

—Nope. Fue Alice. Soy un torpe cuando se refiere a eso. —Reí, señalando el regalo. Bella soltó una risita, abriendo la caja y sacando un camisón gris claro con encaje de color crema en el borde y un par de shorts a juego. Bajo la pijama estaba una pila de fotos. Las reconocí del sitio web. Bella las tomó, revisándolas—. Estaba esperando que me acompañaras el fin de semana. Este es un hermoso viñedo en el norte de Michigan llamado Chateu Chantal. Es una posada, spa y escuela de cocina, todo en uno. Está localizado cerca de Traverse City, que es hermoso.

—Vaya. —Bella suspiró, viendo las fotos—. Este lugar luce casi mágico. —Su mirada color café expreso se atrapó con la mía y sonrió suavemente—. ¿Cuándo?

—En dos semanas. Nos iríamos el jueves y volveríamos el lunes —dije con alegría—. Quiero pasar el fin de semana contigo, acurrucándonos y siendo esa pareja odiosa, manoseándose entre sí.

—¿Lo prometes? —susurró, colocando las fotos de vuelta en la caja y deslizando sus manos por mis brazos. Sus diminutos dedos alcanzaron mi cabello y jugó con las hebras que se rozaban contra el cuello de la camisa.

—Lo juro —dije con tono ahogado, mis manos envolviéndose alrededor de su pequeña cintura.

—Entonces, estoy esperando con ansias que quites este lindo conjunto de pijama con tus dientes, cuando hagamos el amor. Por primera vez —murmuró Bella, sus ojos nadando en amor, lujuria y puro sexo—. Quiero que me ames mientras te muestro cuánto te amo.

Tragué fuerte, mirando a mi hermosa, fuerte y valiente novia. Me estaba diciendo que estaba lista. Me deseaba. Por el fuego en sus ojos, me deseaba tanto como yo la deseaba a ella.

—No puedo esperar, linda —dije con dulzura, mi voz rasposa por pura necesidad—. Pasaré todo el fin de semana mostrándote lo que significas para mí.

—¿Podemos tener una probadita ahora? —rogó, sus manos aferrándose a mi camisa, arrastrando mi boca más cerca de la suya. Justo cuando estaba a punto de devorar sus dulces labios, Charlie entró a la casa.

—¡Bella! ¡Ya llegué! —llamó.

—Joder —respondimos ambos y nuestro momento increíblemente lujurioso se había disipado.

 _Charlie Swan, bloquea pollas._


	81. Chapter 81

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta y uno**

 **POV Bella.**

—Bella, tienes que dejar de obsesionarte por lo que vas a empacar. Ambas sabemos que mi hermano y tú pasarán la mayor parte del fin de semana desnudos y montándose como conejos calenturientos —bromeó Alice mientras dibujaba en su cuaderno con pereza, sentada en mi cama.

—El tiempo desnudos es increíble. —Leah soltó una risita, recostada en mis almohadas. Había ido a la estación, esperando ver a Edward, pero estaba en una emergencia. Leah, quien fue herida en una emergencia durante su último turno, estaba en la cocina y habíamos mantenido una charla. Nos vinculamos con una taza de café, compadeciéndonos por los ex abusivos y engañosos. Su ex novia le había robado, tratando de pagarle al estafador del abogado de su padre. Leah y yo tuvimos personas quienes pensamos amar y que _nos amaban por igual_ , pero que nos traicionaron y lastimaron irrevocablemente—. Extraño el sexo.

—Yo también. —Me sonrojé, doblando la pijama gris claro que Edward me había dado por mi cumpleaños—. Ha pasado tanto tiempo desde que he tenido sexo, pero lo que recuerdo de ello no es bueno. Tuve amantes antes de James, pero incluso entonces, no se trataba de mí. Era sobre ellos y su orgasmo.

—Has tenido ex egoístas, Bella —regañó Alice, dedicándome un puchero falso—. Mi hermano no te dejará insatisfecha.

—Pienso que el que sepas eso, es un poco perturbador, Alice —dijo Leah inexpresiva—. ¿Le vas al incesto?

—¡Ewww! ¡Asqueroso! —Alice rio, tirándole un papel arrugado a Leah. Ella solo se rio a carcajadas, esquivando el papel—. Lo que trato de decir es que Edward es muy desinteresado. Siempre antepone las necesidades de otros sobre las propias. Asumo que es igual en la cama. —Alice le lanzó a Leah una mirada maligna—. Estaré asustada de por vida, Leah. Gracias.

—Bueno, la única persona que realmente puede dar información verídica sobre la habilidad de Edward en la cama, es la mujer empacando para un fin de semana romántico con su novio digno de desmayos —dijo Leah, guiñándome un ojo.

—Leah, eres lesbiana —bufé.

—Puede que sea lesbiana, pero eso no significa que no aprecie un rostro bonito. Y Edward es muy, muy bonito. Mataría por sus pestañas y reflejos naturales —replicó Leah—. ¿Podemos encontrar una versión femenina de él? ¡Quiero una!

—Leah, eres hermosa —dije, arqueando una ceja. Leah era alta, delgada pero con músculos, con cabello grueso de color café oscuro, piel bronceada y ojos azul como el hielo. Era parte nativo americana, pero también tenía algo más, que le daba esos rasgos exóticos.

Ella hizo un gesto con su mano, rodando los ojos y desechando mi cumplido.

—Estoy bien. —Se encogió de hombros—. Solo estoy quisquillosa y renuente a comenzar una relación.

—Entiendo eso —respondí, sonriéndole con comprensión.

—Ahora, suficiente de mí. Hablemos de este romántico festín de sexo. —Leah soltó una risita, moviendo sus cejas—. Puede que sea lesbiana, pero eso no significa que no pueda chismear sobre los penes de los hombres. Personalmente, son las cosas más feas en el planeta, pero entiendo la importancia de la longitud, el grosor y cómo él lo utilice.

—Leah, ¿alguna vez has estado con un chico? —preguntó Alice.

—¿En el sentido tradicional? —Ella presionó sus labios—. No. Soy "virgen". Mi primera novia me quitó la virginidad, Elyse, cuando tenía dieciocho. Utilizó un vibrador con forma de pene para ese asunto. No fue desagradable, pero tampoco fue genial. Elyse estaba tan metida en el momento que olvidó que yo no tenía experiencia y lo metió dentro de mí. Rompimos no mucho luego de eso. No me sentía cómoda con ella allí abajo luego de eso. De hecho, traté de salir con hombres después de mi relación con Elyse, pero ver un pene real me ponía nerviosa, y conocí a FeiFei, mi primera novia de verdad, cuando entré a un bar gay, pidiendo el trago más grande del licor más fuerte que tuviesen. Ella era la barman.

—¿Qué sucedió con FeiFei? —cuestioné.

—Tuvo que volver a casa, a China, para cuidar de su abuela moribunda. No podía confesarse ante su familia. Ellos son muy tradicionales. El pensamiento de tener un hijo gay es aberrante. Traté de contactarla luego de que su abuela murió, pero nunca respondió. FeiFei ha estado en China desde entonces. —Leah se encogió de hombros—. Pero, suficiente de mí. Esto es sobre Bella y hacer que la pase bien. ¿Cuándo se irán a Michigan?

—Mañana. A primera hora de la tarde. Una vez que salga de su turno —respondí—. Dijo que es un viaje de cinco horas, máximo. Pero, salir de la ciudad es donde se pone un poco complicado.

—Sí. Viajar por el norte de Indiana es un dolor en el trasero. Las personas no saben cómo conducir en la autopista —gruñó Leah—. Si es posible, tomen la autopista con peaje de Idiana, la Sky Way. Puede que les ahorre algo de tiempo para llegar a Michigan, y así cambiar de dirección.

Me sonrojé de nuevo, tratando de calmar mi corazón irregular. Estaba lista para todo con Edward. En las dos semanas desde mi cumpleaños, habíamos explorado nuestros cuerpos, usando los dedos principalmente. Sin embargo, aún tenía miedo de que me viese desnuda. Estaba cómoda sin camisa, pero mis bragas normalmente se quedaban en su lugar. No sabía por qué. Tal vez porque estaba avergonzada de la cicatriz de la cesárea en mi bajo vientre. Él era paciente y amoroso, pero quería darle todo de mí. Estaba aterrorizada de que él viese mi cuerpo y huyese por las colinas. Había estado más "cachonda" cuando tenía un poco de alcohol en mi sistema, y si no hubiese sido por la interrupción de mi padre, probablemente habría hecho el amor con Edward la noche que fuimos a Gejas. Además, también tenía miedo de que una vez que tuviéramos sexo, cambiaría la dinámica entre nosotros.

—Bella —murmuró Alice, frotándome el brazo—. ¿Estás bien? Te fuiste a otra parte.

—S-Solo teniendo un momento de ansiedad —balbuceé—. Mi mente está enfocada en lo que podría pasar…

—La única cosa que pasará, es que Edward te bañará de amor, afecto y adoración. Pasarás un tiempo increíble y para cuando regreses, estarás flotando, disfrutando de la relajación postcoital —dijo Alice, abrazándome fuerte.

—Gracias a múltiples, increíbles y sensuales orgasmos de parte del hombre más dulce y sexy del planeta —bromeó Leah—. Si solo pudiera encontrar una versión femenina de tu novio, todo sería genial en el mundo.

—Mantendré mis ojos abiertos, Leah. —Solté una risita.


	82. Chapter 82

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta y dos**

 **POV Bella.**

—Juro que le gritaré a la próxima persona que toque el claxon —gruñó Edward. Estábamos atascados en la Sky Way. Había un desagradable accidente, un tráiler bloqueaba el carril izquierdo, lo que causó que la vía llegase a detenerse por completo. Edward tenía su auto estacionado, frunciendo el ceño a los vehículos inmóviles a su alrededor—. Qué no daría por tener mi camión justo ahora. Luces y sirenas… ellos se _tendrían_ que mover.

—Edward, llegaremos cuando sea el momento —lo calmé, frotando su brazo.

—Tenía planeada una cena —dijo, lanzándome una sonrisita nerviosa—. Quería llevarte a este restaurante, muy recomendado, en Traverse City. Tenía reservaciones.

—No puedes evitar el tráfico, Edward —dije, tomando su mano y entrelazando nuestros dedos—. Tal vez es la manera de Dios de decirnos que solo debemos relajarnos cuando lleguemos al Chateau. Estaremos en Traverse City por un par de días. Habrá tiempo para hacer todo.

—Tienes razón. Como pasa usualmente. —Él soltó una risita, besándome la muñeca—. Hablando de hacer todo, ¿qué quieres hacer mientras estamos allá?

—Lo que sea que queramos. —Reí nerviosamente—. Iremos por unas mini vacaciones, Edward. Cada segundo no necesariamente debe estar planeado. Podemos hacer lo que queramos, cuando queramos. Solo será agradable relajarnos, ya que cuando regresemos, mi nuevo negocio estará funcionando a pleno.

—Sí, la gran apertura de tu nueva tienda. Emmett estará trabajando este fin de semana, asegurándose de que todo esté perfecto para tu primera semana en la nueva oficina —dijo Edward con alegría—. Está evitando a Rose. —Edward arrugó la nariz—. Vino a la estación ayer y rogaba ver a Emmett.

—Él tomó su decisión, fin del asunto. —Fruncí el ceño—. Lo que ella le hizo fue terrible. Tiene unas agallas enormes al pedirle ayuda.

—Rose lucía como un fantasma, un esqueleto. —Edward suspiró—. Ha perdido más o menos quince kilos debido a los tratamientos de quimioterapia. Su cabeza estaba cubierta con una pañoleta y lucía perdida. Lo siento por ella, pero concuerdo contigo. Fue una perra cruel, detestable y rencorosa hacia mi mejor amigo.

—¿Ella se fue? —pregunté.

—Solo luego de que Garrett la escoltó hacia la puerta. Él le recomendó mucho que se reconciliara con Irina y se apoyara en ella. —Edward suspiró, pasándose una mano por el cabello.

—Te sientes mal por Rose, ¿no?

—Sí, pero de alguna manera, no. Rose siempre ha sido ruda, malvada y cruel. No entiendo lo que Emmett vio en ella. Probablemente lo mismo que yo vi en Irina cuando la conocí —reflexionó Edward—. Detesto que Rose esté enferma y que no tenga a nadie para cuidarla, pero se lo causó ella misma. —Los autos a nuestro alrededor comenzaron a moverse. Edward encendió su Mustang, colocándolo en marcha—. Sin embargo, Rose no tiene lugar en _nuestro_ fin de semana. Pasemos estos próximos días solo disfrutándonos, descansando antes de la tormenta.

—¿Estarás ahí? ¿El día de mi inauguración? —pregunté. Había entrevistado a veinte personas, contratando a cinco diseñadores, una recepcionista y a Peter como fotógrafo.

—No me lo perdería por nada del mundo, linda —dijo Edward con alegría mientras comenzábamos a acercarnos centímetro a centímetro a la frontera de Illinois/Indiana. Besé su mejilla y pasamos el resto del tiempo en la carretera hablando sobre todo para mi nueva tienda, White Swan WebDesign. Había informado a todos mis clientes actuales del cambio y estaban emocionados. Como resultado, tendría algunos clientes nuevos haciendo fila una vez que me mudara a la tienda.

Edward también me contó sobre un evento próximo, en honor a los bomberos, miembros del escuadrón y paramédicos por su ardua labor en el trabajo. Sería un banquete en el Palmer House en el centro de Chicago el primer fin de semana de noviembre. Edward me informó que era de etiqueta y que él necesitaba estar ahí, junto con la mayoría de su escuadrón. Sería de corbata negra y habría un baile.

 _¿Edward en un traje? Sí y por favor._

Luego de casi siete horas en el auto, finalmente llegamos al chateau. Sí hicimos una parada para cenar en Kalamazoo, en un restaurante barato. No fue el restaurante romántico que Edward había imaginado, pero nuestros rugientes estómagos hicieron acto de presencia y nos detuvimos.

Cuando nos estacionamos en el chateau, estaba impresionada por su lujo. Nos registramos, usando al valet para que estacionara el auto, y nos llevaron con rapidez a una habitación muy ornamentada, pero cómoda. Me subí a la cama, probando su firmeza. Edward saltó en ella, acurrucándose a mi alrededor y enterrando su nariz en mi cabello.

—Mi cabeza duele por conducir tanto —gruñó, besándome justo detrás de la oreja.

—Yo me ofrecí —dije, volteándome en sus brazos.

—Lo sé, amor. De regreso, puede que te tome la palabra. —Edward sonrió, besándome los labios—. Ahora, mientras nos registraba, la mujer en el escritorio dijo que el chateau solo hace tour por los viñedos los viernes. Bueno, técnicamente de martes a viernes. Estaba pensando que podríamos hacer el tour mañana y luego ir a cenar a Traverse City en la noche.

—Eso suena perfecto. El clima, de acuerdo a WeatherBug, puede que sea soleado, pero fresco para mañana —murmuré, besándole la nariz—. Espero poder tomar fotos geniales mañana.

—Si tú eres la fotógrafa, lo harás —respondió él, dedicándome su sonrisa torcida—. Ahora, no sé tú, pero todo lo que quiero hacer es ducharme, sacarme la mugre del viaje y luego ir a dormir.

—¿Quieres compañía? —Me sonrojé—. ¿En la ducha?


	83. Chapter 83

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta y tres**

 **POV Bella.**

Edward parpadeó, impresionado por lo que estaba sugiriendo. Lo había visto desnudo, pero no habíamos cruzado el límite de que yo estuviese desnuda frente a él. Sin embargo, tan pronto como lo dije, quise retractarme. Hacer el amor con la tenue luz de las velas y bajo las sábanas era muy diferente a estar bajo luces brillantes y piel húmeda. Con una lenta e inofensiva sonrisa, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante, apenas besándome los labios.

—¿Qué tal un baño? ¿Burbujas? ¿Velas? ¿Música romántica?

Debo haber casi colapsado por su sugerencia.

—Eso suena mejor que una ducha. —Suspiré.

—Quédate aquí, amor —dijo Edward con dulzura, besándome la frente—. Prepararé todo. —Se levantó y fue al baño adjunto. Escuché el agua caer. Levantándome de la cama, tomé el conjunto de pijama que Edward me había dado. Sintiéndome atrevida, decidí no usar nada debajo. Yendo hacia el baño, coloqué mi ropa en el tocador. Edward estaba sin camisa, llenando la bañera con burbujas. Alrededor de la habitación, había velas encendidas y las luces estaban atenuadas.

—Muy romántico, teniente. —Solté una risita—. Parece que tenías esto planeado desde el comienzo.

—Puede que le haya pedido al conserje que dejara las velas. —Sonrió con suficiencia—. Aunque no son de Yankee Candles. —Tomó uno de los candelabros sin encender—. De alguna compañía local o algo. Me gusta como huelen.

Asentí, estando de acuerdo con él. El baño estaba lleno con el aroma a vainilla, lavanda y cedro. Edward encendió la vela que sostenía, colocándola en el marco de la ventana y se levantó, tomando mi rostro en sus manos. Se inclinó, rozando sus labios con los míos. Mis manos viajaron por su trabajado torso hasta que envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Sus manos tomaron posesión de mi trasero. Sus pulgares se deslizaron bajo mi ajustada camisa gris y acarició la sensible piel de mi espalda. Apartándome, miré a mi novio y sonreí con timidez.

—Sé que es un baño… pero, estoy nerviosa.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Edward, inclinando su cabeza a un lado.

Dejando caer la mirada a su pecho, mirando sus pectorales musculosos, me sonrojé profundamente.

—¿Qué pasa si no te gusta lo que ves?

Me acunó la mejilla con suavidad, forzándome a mirar hacia sus cálidos y amorosos ojos verdes.

—Mi Bella —susurró él—. Te amo. Eres hermosa, perfecta e increíble. Estoy tan feliz de que estés conmigo, amor.

—Estoy lejos de ser perfecta —bufé.

—No, lo eres —replicó—. Perfecta para mí…

—Tengo tanto miedo de que me veas tan dañada. No sé si alguna vez seré capaz de tener un bebé. Tengo cicatrices. —Hice un puchero.

—Bella, a pesar de lo que digas, no me detendrá de amarte —dijo, mirando directamente hacia mis ojos. Él comenzó a levantar mi camisa—. Todos tenemos nuestras cicatrices. Algunas son exteriores, mientras que otras están dentro. Estás luchando con ambas. Sin importar eso, esperaré tanto tiempo como necesites…

—No quiero esperar —respondí mientras él me quitaba la camisa—. En mi corazón, sé lo que quiero, pero mi cabeza está tomándose una _eternidad_ para ponerse al corriente.

—Bueno, no pienses —bromeó, aplastándome contra su pecho. Sus manos se enredaron en mi cabello y me besó con ternura, deslizando su lengua entre mis labios. Lánguidamente, nos besamos mientras nuestra ropa caía al suelo. Pronto, ambos estábamos en ropa interior. Edward tenía su bóxer y yo utilizaba mis bragas de encaje. Él me sonrió con suficiencia mientras se sacaba su ropa interior, metiéndose en la bañera antigua. Mientras él estaba de espalda, me deslicé las bragas por las piernas y las pateé encima de mis jeans. Miré rápidamente mi reflejo, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente ante lo que veía. Edward estaba en el agua cuando me metí, sentándome entre sus piernas—. Vi eso, Bella. También vi a la mujer más hermosa en el mundo…

—Necesitas revisarte la vista —bromeé, recogiéndome el cabello en un moño desaliñado.

—Tengo una visión perfecta, amor —dijo Edward, acariciando su mejilla contra la mía—. No entiendo por qué crees que eres este monstruo atroz cuando todo lo que veo es curvas hermosas, piel alabastro y una mujer perfecta. Y si piensas que eres menos mujer porque _puede_ que no seas capaz de tener hijos, eso es una porquería. Existe la adopción, cuidado temporal, vientre de alquiler…

—¿Quién sabe si siquiera quieres tener una familia conmigo? —Me encogí de hombros.

—Bella, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Eres _todo_ para mí —murmuró, volteando mi cabeza para verlo—. Nunca he sentido una conexión con nadie como lo hago contigo. Haré cualquier cosa para asegurar tu felicidad. Solo permíteme…

— _Lo hago_ —susurré.

—Me propondría justo ahora si supiera que no huirías gritando. —Soltó una risita. Arqueé una ceja—. Pero, no estás lista. Todo lo que sé es que eres mi futuro, de todas las maneras posibles. Te amo. Te adoro, de verdad. Apenas nos conocemos, pero quiero saber todo sobre ti. Quiero compartir cada momento contigo, con Charlie, con mi familia.

Volteándome en sus brazos, deslicé mis manos alrededor de su cuello y lo abracé fuerte. El agua salió por los lados de la bañera mientras me jalaba hacia su regazo.

—Quiero las mismas cosas, Edward —murmuré contra su hombro—. Siento ser un desastre inseguro.

—Mi desastre inseguro —dijo, sus manos frotándome la espalda—. Pero, en realidad, no lo eres. De tantas formas, eres fuerte y segura. Es la voz de James la que te dice que no eres lo suficientemente buena. Pronto, tendrás que escucharme a _mí_ , el hombre que te ama más que a su propia vida, y darte cuenta de que realmente eres increíble, perfecta, hermosa, sexy e inteligente. James no importa. Tampoco Renée.

Asentí, sonrojándome, y mi corazón reconfortándose por su discurso apasionado. Mientras lo escuchaba, sabía que podía darle todo de mí y lo que sea que sucediese, yo estaría bien. Observé sus ojos cálidos y verdes, y acuné su barbilla ligeramente velluda.

—Te amo, Edward. Gracias por creer en mí y arreglar todo esto.

—Gracias a ti por venir —dijo Edward, besándome suavemente—. Mi cumpleañera favorita merece ser consentida, y consentida serás.

—Solo prepárate cuando sea tu cumpleaños, hombre —bromeé—. Un giro inesperado es lo justo, teniente.


	84. Chapter 84

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta y cuatro**

 **POV Bella.**

Luego de remojarnos en la bañera hasta que el agua se enfrió y las burbujas se disiparon, me sentí infinitamente más cómoda con Edward. No tuve ninguna vergüenza en salir de la bañera y que él viese mi cuerpo desnudo. Sabía que lo había apreciado por la respuesta de su creciente pene, pero fue respetuoso y dejó que yo manejara todo a mi manera. Aunque sí resultó más duro, en ambos sentidos, al ponerme mi pijama sin ninguna ropa interior.

Pensé que mi novio tendría un aneurisma.

La mañana siguiente, nos levantamos temprano e hicimos los arreglos para salir al tour del viñedo en el chateau. Nos vestimos de manera casual con jeans y chaquetas antes de encontrarnos frente al chateau. Yo estaba tomando fotos del edificio y de la bahía que observábamos. Cuando Edward no prestaba atención, también tomaba numerosas fotos de él. Se estaba convirtiendo rápidamente en mi sujeto favorito para fotografiar. Su rostro era anguloso y sexy. Su cabello estaba ingeniosamente desordenado con reflejos naturales de color bronce. Su quijada era cuadrada, pronunciada y con una barba de varios días. Sus ojos eran de un jade claro, brillando con felicidad y amor, rodeada por largas y oscuras pestañas. Su nariz estaba ligeramente torcida por una pelea que tuvo cuando estaba en la secundaria, pero hacía que sus rasgos se viesen duros.

—Escucho el disparador hacer clic, Bella —dijo Edward, dedicándome una sonrisa torcida—. Sé que me estás tomando una foto.

—¿Qué? Eres guapo —repliqué, batiendo las pestañas tras mis lentes de sol—. Deberías ser modelo.

—Ah, no. Mi única incursión en el mundo del modelaje fue un calendario de bomberos para alguna recaudación de fondos para el hospital. Me sentí como un pedazo de carne masculina —gruñó Edward—. Estaba cubierto de aceite y tan resbaladizo. Me sentí tan… tan… usado. Se sintió chabacano y… —Se estremeció.

—¿Realmente utilizaste la palabra chabacano? —bufé.

—Sí. Es como me sentí —respondió, dejando salir su labio inferior.

—¿Chabacano? —Reí.

—Realmente estás dañando mi frágil mente, Isabella —gruñó Edward de manera juguetona—. No soy un trozo de carne para ser observado.

—¿Y cuánto dinero recaudó el calendario? —contraataqué.

—Veinticinco mil dólares para una nueva ala para niños —gruñó.

—¿Lo harías de nuevo? —pregunté.

—Si tú fueras la fotógrafa y yo no estuviera bañado en aceite de bebé, haciéndome lucir como un maldito estríper —respondió él, encogiéndose de hombros ligeramente.

—¿Te lo han pedido? —cuestioné, metiendo la cámara en el bolso que tenía colgado en el hombro.

—Durante nuestro último turno, se nos acercó a Emmett y a mí, la misma mujer que arregló el calendario anterior —respondió Edward—. Emmett aceptó de inmediato, pero yo dije que lo pensaría. La única persona que quiero que me cosifique como un ser sexual eres tú.

—¡Vaya, esas son palabras mayores! —bromeé, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura—. Pero es para una buena causa… ¿será para la misma ala de niños?

—Sí —asintió—. Aunque están buscando un fotógrafo. ¿Estarías dispuesta?

—Definitivamente —respondí, besando su mejilla. Él sonrió ampliamente, abrazándome cerca de su cuerpo—. Llama a Emmett y haz los arreglos. ¿Cuándo necesita estar listo?

—Lo quieren para Acción de Gracias, la temporada festiva —respondió Edward—. Llamaré a Emmett más tarde para que lo discutas con Kate, la esposa de Garrett. Ella es enfermera en el hospital y una de las personas que ayuda con el calendario.

—¡Damas y caballeros, vengan por acá! —llamó un hombre mayor, usando un par de lentes y un chaleco de pesca—. ¡El tour está a punto de comenzar! —Caminamos a paso lento hacia el grupo de personas y esperamos a que el hombre inicie el tour. Casi tres horas después, un almuerzo de picnic y una degustación de vinos, el tour terminó y yo había llenado la tarjeta de memoria de la cámara. El paisaje era absolutamente hermoso y los árboles estaban a punto de cambiar de color. También estaba un poco mareada por las dos copas de vino que tomé mientras paseábamos por el viñedo.

Edward me alentó a tomar una siesta luego del tour ya que iríamos a un restaurante italiano, Sorellina, en el centro de Traverse City para cenar. Notando que estaba un poco mareada, no estaba dispuesta a decir que no. Además, la vida estaba a punto de dar la vuelta para algo mejor y estaría muy ocupada con la inauguración de mi tienda, y posiblemente me encargaría de las fotos del calendario para la recaudación del hospital una vez que regresáramos de nuestro viaje a Traverse City.

Edward dijo que usaría el área de entrenamiento de la posada y luego iría a cortarse el cabello en la ciudad mientras yo descansaba. Coloqué la alarma para dentro de una hora antes de subirme a la cama para tomar la siesta. Tomando una corta, pero reparadora siesta, me levanté gracias a la alarma y fui a ducharme. Quería asegurarme de que estuviese perfecta para mi cita con Edward.

 _Probablemente conseguirás algo de eso, Swan._

¿Sí? ¿Estaba lista para tomar ese paso? Había compartido un baño con él. Me había visto desnuda. Edward no huyó gritando, y en realidad parecía excitado por mi cuerpo. Pasándome los dedos por mi abdomen, suspiré. Mi plan original de estar solitaria, ignorando al sexo opuesto obviamente había tomado otro camino. Amaba a Edward. Él me hacía sentir plena, segura y protegida. ¿Puedo darle todo de mí? ¿Piezas rotas y todo?

 _Sí, puedes. Él te ama. Construye un puente y supéralo._

Luego de bañarme, me ricé el cabello y me apliqué el maquillaje perfectamente. Me sentí hermosa por primera vez en un largo tiempo. Mientras planchaba el vestido, Edward regresó. Me besó la mejilla antes de ir rápidamente al baño para tomar su propia ducha. Cuando terminó, yo estaba vestida y poniéndome un poco de perfume.

—Vaya. —Edward suspiró mientras me daba una mirada de apreciación—. Ese vestido… tú… sin palabras…

—Igual que tu corte de cabello —dije, pasando los dedos por sus húmedas hebras—. ¿Por qué lo lavaste?

—La estilista hizo una mala imitación de una cresta. Necesitaba deshacerme de eso. —Él rio, tomando el gel para cabello de su bolso—. Solo le pedí un corte con algo de estilo. Aparentemente, Lulú tenía otros planes.

—Bueno, me alegro que te hayas deshecho de la infame cresta. —Reí con humor—. ¿Cuándo nos iremos?

—Una vez que me vista —respondió él, besándome los labios suavemente—. Dame quince minutos, amor. —Caminó hasta el clóset y sacó un traje de color gris oscuro. Lo miré hambrientamente mientras se vestía, luciendo como un agente secreto con su elegante traje. Tirando la chaqueta en la cama, entró al baño y atacó su cabeza con el gel y se puso colonia. Caminando de vuelta a la habitación, se colocó la chaqueta y me dedicó su famosa sonrisa torcida—. Asegúrate de llevar tu cámara. Quiero una foto de nosotros, amor.

—Tus largos brazos de mono tendrán que tomarla. —Solté una risita, metiendo la cámara automática a mi cartera.

—No tengo brazos de mono. —Hizo un puchero, tomando mi mano y jalándome hacia un abrazo—. Ese sería Emmett. El hombre es un condenado gorila con todo el vello que tiene en su cuerpo.

—¡No necesitaba saber eso! —Sonreí.

—Tiene tanto cabello que tapó mi baño de huéspedes. —Edward sonrió con suficiencia, besándome la nariz—. Solía afeitarse cuando salía con Rose, pero lo dejó una vez que terminaron.

—De nuevo, no necesitaba saber eso. —Reí—. ¿Nos iremos o vas a compartir más cosas sobre Emmett que realmente me van a dar asco?

—Nos iremos —dijo Edward, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Abandonamos la habitación y fuimos al vestíbulo. Edward nos guio hacia la recepción. La recepcionista entró apresurada a una oficina, regresando con un ramo grande—. Gracias —respondió él, tendiéndole un billete de cinco dólares. Tomó el ramo y me lo dio—. Para ti, mi amor. Quería asegurarme de que las flores se mantuvieran frescas mientras me alistaba.

—Vaya. —Suspiré, inhalando el aroma del hermoso ramo—. Es hermoso.

—No tanto como tú —dijo con dulzura—. ¿Puedo tomar tu cámara? La primera de muchas fotos de esta noche, amor. —Asentí, dándole la cámara y posamos mientras la recepcionista tomaba varias fotos, embelesada por mi novio. Con un dulce abrazo, él salió corriendo—. Iré a buscar el auto. Está haciendo frío, nena. Vuelvo enseguida.

Ella me sonrió con alegría.

—Chica, tienes un pedazo de hombre —canturreó—. No lo dejes ir.

—No tengo la intención de hacerlo. —Me sonrojé.

—¿Tiene un hermano? —Ella soltó una risita.

—Nope. Una hermana. —Me encogí de hombros—. Y ella está con alguien.

—Demonios. —Suspiró—. Todos los buenos tienen pareja o son gay. Diviértanse esta noche y _disfruta_ tu tiempo con él. —Le dediqué una sonrisa pícara mientras veía el Mustang de Edward aparcar en la entrada principal.

—Toda la noche —repliqué, saliendo del vestíbulo. La recepcionista rio a carcajadas, dedicándome sus pulgares arriba. Edward abrió la puerta para mí y condujimos hacia el centro de Traverse City, usando al valet para estacionar en el restaurante. Entrando, nos guiaron a una sala privada que estaba iluminada por velas—. Vaya…

—Conozco un poco al gerente, y le pedí la sala privada. —Edward se sonrojó, guiándome a la mesa en el centro de la habitación—. Esto todavía es parte de tu regalo de cumpleaños.

—Habría sido feliz comiendo en la sala principal —reprendí con suavidad.

—Pero, no puedo bailar contigo en la sala principal —argumentó, tomando un control remoto de la mesa. Presionó un botón y algo de música sonó, lenta y romántica. Agarró las flores, colocándolas en la mesa y tomándome en sus brazos. Meciéndose junto al ritmo, me sonrió dulcemente—. Relájate, amor. No voy a pisarte.

—Creo que es al revés —bromeé—. Desafortunadamente, tengo dos pies izquierdos. Puedo apreciar la música. ¿Pero moverme a su ritmo? Es como un elefante en una cristalería.

—Estás bailando ahora —murmuró, sus manos descansando justo encima de mi trasero.

—Nos mecemos. Gran diferencia. —Me sonrojé, jugando con el cabello más corto en la nuca—. Pero, dame tiempo. Me fracturaré un dedo. Confía en mí.

—Poco probable —dijo él, inclinándome en sus brazos. Chillé, aferrándome a sus solapas. Él rio, cubriendo mi boca con la suya y enderezándonos mientras nos besábamos. Nos mecimos al ritmo de la música hasta que nuestro camarero llegó, pidiendo nuestra orden para beber. Ambos ordenamos una copa de vino y Edward pidió un aperitivo de bruschetta, ravioli y capresa mientras pensábamos en el plato principal. Ordené un plato de salmón mientras que Edward escogió ternera a la saltimbocca—. Entonces, ¿estás emocionada por la inauguración?

—Emocionada, nerviosa, ansiosa, feliz —respondí, tomando un sorbo de vino—. Tener una oficina, además de mi casa, ha sido un sueño para mí desde que comencé mi negocio de diseño web/gráfico. Pasó a segundo plano con James y la situación de nuestra relación.

—¿Él no quería que trabajaras? —preguntó Edward, su voz tomando un tono rudo.

—Honestamente no lo sé. Phil, su colega, me dio el capital para iniciar por la insistencia de James. Cuando mi negocio comenzó a despegar, fue cuando James realmente comenzó con sus tendencias de maniático del control. Incluso Phil me dijo que estaba creciendo demasiado rápido. —Me encogí de hombros—. A pesar de eso, la compañía que había soñado está realizándose.

—Y estoy orgulloso de ti —respondió Edward, chocando su copa de vino con la mía—. ¿Quién más irá a la inauguración?

—Bueno, tú. Mis empleados… necesitan estar ahí para que les pague —bufé—. También invité a Alice, Emmett y Victoria. Creo que tu hermana traerá a tu madre. El negocio de tu mamá es el próximo sitio web que atacaré luego del primer día del año.

—Mamá ha estado infeliz con su administradora del sitio web desde hace un tiempo. El contrato se termina en diciembre —dijo Edward, arrugando la nariz.

—También ayudaré a la compañía de bienes raíces de Emmett y Victoria, Corredores de Costa Dorada, como descuento por su ayuda por conseguir el espacio y ayudar con las remodelaciones —dije—. Leah también pidió algo de ayuda para crear un sitio web para Clear Waters.

—Nunca te veré, amor. —Edward hizo un puchero adorable.

—La compañía de Victoria y Clear Waters serán labor de Frankie, la chica que contraté del Instituto de Artes. Yo daré el visto bueno, pero confío en ella para que haga esas páginas. El negocio de Emmett y el de tu madre dependerán de mí. Peter tomará fotos para todo, si es necesario —expliqué—. Me verás, Edward.

—Lo sé —dijo él, tomando mi mano y besándome la muñeca—. Solo me estoy volviendo un malcriado por verte dos días seguidos y este fin de semana… Puede que nunca me vaya.

—No tendrás ninguna queja de mi parte. Adoro tenerte cerca. —Me sonrojé.

—Bien, entonces me quedaré. —Rio—. Adoro estar a tu alrededor, dulzura. —Sonreí con timidez, escondiéndome detrás de mi cabello—. Nada de eso, amor. Quiero ver tu hermoso rostro. —Me colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja y yo me acaricié la mejilla.

—Lo siento. Solo tuve un momento de timidez —murmuré con ansiedad. La pesimista dentro de mí estaba esperando que Edward dijera que yo no valía la pena y luego me dejase en el lado norte de Michigan. Rápidamente, necesitaba cambiar de tema—. ¿Qué quieres hacer mañana?

—Ellos ofrecen clases de cocina y también hay una degustación de tapas —respondió Edward—. Tal vez podríamos pasear por la ciudad. Hay algunas tiendas lindas. Tal vez me adelante a mis compras de Navidad.

—¿Le comprarás a Emmett algunas velas aromáticas? ¿O tal vez aceites esenciales a Jasper? —bromeé.

—Solo porque seamos hombres no significa que no nos guste ser consentidos —dijo, sacando su pecho—. He disfrutado de un masaje, una pedicura y un facial antes. Todo gracias a mi maravillosa hermana.

—Pagaría por verte haciéndote un facial. —Reí.

—Fui al salón de belleza con Emmett la primera vez que le afeitaron el cuerpo con cera —bufó Edward—. Su tratamiento tomó tanto tiempo como mi masaje, pedicura y facial. Tuvo que hacer que la especialista se detuviera ya que dolía mucho.

—Y por eso es que no me depilo con cera. Soy una mariquita en cuanto al dolor. Solo puedo imaginar lo que experimentó Emmett, siendo tan velludo. —Me estremecí—. Me depilo con pinzas las cejas y me afeito todo lo demás.

—Entonces, ¿qué quieres hacer mañana?

—¿A qué hora es la clase de cocina? —pregunté.

—Tienen dos. Una es tarde en la mañana y la otra es desde la mitad hasta el final de la tarde —respondió Edward.

—Inscribámonos a la clase matutina y pasemos la tarde comprando. —Sonreí.

—Arreglaré todo cuando lleguemos al chateau. —Mientras decía eso, el camarero llegó con nuestras comidas, colocándolas frente a nosotros con un movimiento exagerado. Edward le agradeció, pidiendo otra copa de vino. Yo pedí un poco de agua ya que el alcohol estaba haciendo efecto y si quería darle todo a Edward, debía hacerlo con la cabeza despejada.

En la cena, hablamos sobre cosas sin importancia, solo disfrutando nuestro tiempo juntos. Sin embargo, adoraba escuchar a Edward hablar. Su voz era suave como el terciopelo con un ligero sonido ronco en el registro más bajo. Sus ojos brillaban cuando se emocionaba sobre un tema y se oscurecían ligeramente cuando estaba excitado o molesto. Mientras lo escuchaba y lo veía, me ponía más y más cachonda. Cuando el camarero llegó, preguntando si deseábamos postre, salté con mi respuesta.

—Todo estaba tan delicioso, pero ni siquiera puedo pensar en comer postre. ¿Puedes traer la cuenta? —El camarero se fue, arrastrando los pies.

—Me han dicho que el tiramisú es increíble en este lugar —dijo Edward.

—No quiero tiramisú —ronroneé, mirándolo con lujuria—. La cena estuvo genial, pero quiero ir a la cama…

Las cejas de Edward se dispararon hasta su coronilla.

—¿A la cama o a dormir? —chilló. Yo solo sonreí. Tan pronto como el camarero regresó con la factura, Edward lanzó algo de efectivo de manera descuidada, y también otro poco en la mano del hombre—. Guarda el cambio. —Ayudándome a levantarme, Edward y yo caminamos a la entrada. Sus manos se deslizaban por mis brazos y jugaban con la falda de mi vestido.

No recuerdo mucho del viaje de regreso al chateau. La mano de Edward estaba en mi rodilla, masajeando mi piel y haciéndome retorcer por la anticipación. Su meñique estaba a medio camino de mi muslo, acariciando la suave piel allí. Mis bragas de encaje estaban indudablemente arruinadas por su inocente toque. Edward le arrojó las llaves al valet y caminamos, tomados de la mano, hasta la suite en la posada. Una vez dentro, los nervios me golpearon. _Esto es todo, Isabella._

—¿Bella? —susurró Edward, dando un paso frente a mí. Sus manos pasaron por mi rostro y miró con adoración hacia mis ojos—. Estás temblando.

—Nervios —respondí temblorosa.

—No tenemos que hacer nada, amor —dijo Edward. Mientras estábamos allí, la lluvia comenzó a golpear contra la ventana y un rayo cruzó la bahía. Las luces titilaron, y luego se apagó todo. Un trueno resonó y salté a los brazos de Edward. Unos momentos después, uno de los dueños tocó nuestra puerta. Edward abrió—. ¿Sí?

—Tenemos una severa tormenta avecinándose. Estamos a salvo, pero la energía probablemente esté fuera de servicio por la mayor parte de la noche —explicó—. ¿Necesita algunas velas?

—No, estamos bien —dijo Edward, haciendo una seña hacia el baño—. ¿Tal vez una linterna de repuesto?

—En la mesa de noche, señor —dijo él—. Si algo cambia, les informaremos.

Edward asintió y cerró la puerta, colocándole seguro luego de la salida del propietario.

—Encendamos las velas antes de que se ponga muy oscuro, amor —murmuró Edward. Fuimos al baño, tomando las velas largas y dos con soporte del gabinete. Colocándolas en pequeños platos, las encendimos rápidamente y la habitación se llenó de un romántico y cálido brillo. El cielo se fracturó debido a un trueno y las ventanas repiquetearon por eso. Edward estaba apagando su teléfono para preservar la batería cuando decidí ser atrevida. Bajándome el cierre del vestido, lo dejé caer al suelo y lo extendí en una silla en la esquina.

Edward se volteó, deteniéndose en seco. Sus ojos se ampliaron cuando me vio con mi sujetador de encaje y unas bragas a juego.

—¿Bella?

Caminé hacia él, moviendo mis manos por sus fuertes y musculosos brazos.

—Te deseo —murmuré, viendo sus amplios ojos color jade—. Quiero sentir tu amor por mí. Quiero darte mi amor. —Me relamí los labios y empujé la chaqueta de su traje por sus hombros, hacia el suelo—. Hazme el amor.

Él parpadeó algunas veces antes de inclinarse hacia adelante, su frente presionándose contra la mía. Sus grandes manos se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y me jaló hacia su duro cuerpo. No dijo nada, solo acarició mi piel. Abriendo sus ojos, movió una de sus manos hacia mis labios, rozando mi labio inferior con su pulgar.

—Me encantaría mostrarte cuánto significas para mí… Aunque, tú tienes el control. Por favor, hazme saber si hago algo no te gusta o te hace sentir incómoda, dulzura.

Asentí antes de besar su boca. Edward gimió, agachándose y levantándome con facilidad. Mis piernas se envolvieron alrededor de su delgada cintura y me llevó a la cama, recostándome en las blancas y esponjosas sábanas. Mis dedos se movieron a los botones de su camisa, abriéndolos con nerviosismo y dificultad. Él me ayudó al arrancar la camisa y sacarla de su cuerpo. Presionando mis manos en su pecho, gemí al sentir su caliente piel y músculos definidos. Los labios de Edward se movieron de los míos y me mordió el cuello, probando mi piel. Me retorcí bajo su lengua, arqueándome más cerca de su cuerpo.

Sus manos se deslizaron por mi abdomen, trazando mi zona media antes de alcanzar mis pechos. Con ternura, palmeó mi seno, frotando su pulgar sobre mi pezón endurecido, presionado contra mi sujetador de encaje.

—Edward —lloriqueé, sin aliento y deseando más. Edward me dedicó una sonrisa de suficiencia antes de bajarme la copa del sujetador y envolver mi pezón con sus labios, tocándolo con su húmeda y cálida lengua. Me retorcí, necesitando más de él. Edward debió haberse dado cuenta, y llevó sus manos a mi espalda, desabrochándome el sujetador y sacándomelo del cuerpo. Su otra mano acunó mi seno y lo masajeó.

—Tu piel… es tan suave —dijo, casi con asombro—. No me canso de ella. —Hizo un camino de besos por mi pecho, dándole a mi otro seno el mismo tratamiento que le dio al primero—. Es una del millón de cosas que amo de ti, Bella. —Me mordió suavemente el pezón y gemí profundamente. Mis caderas se balanceaban contra las suyas y sabía que él podía sentir lo húmeda que estaba. Besando todo mi cuerpo, Edward rozó sus labios contra los míos mientras me miraba. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi pecho desnudo y hacia mi abdomen hasta que alcanzó la pretina de mis bragas—. ¿Puedo tocarte, amor?

—Por favor —suspiré por la necesidad—. Quítalas, Edward.

Dio una mirada profunda a mis ojos, obviamente asegurándose de que quería esto. Asentí, mordiéndome el labio por la anticipación.

—Te amo, Bella —dijo—. Estoy loco por ti. —Me besó los labios, luego mi dije mientras sus manos bajaban con suavidad mi bóxer de encaje. Estaba desnuda ante él, necesitada y desesperada por sentir todo de él. Rodó hacia el otro lado de mí y sus dedos se pasearon por mis caderas, sus ojos nunca dejando los míos. Me estremecí, abriendo más las piernas para él. Sus dedos se movieron hacia la cara interior de mis muslos y lloriqueé—. Quiero probarte, amor. He querido hacerlo desde que comenzamos a explorar nuestros cuerpos. ¿Puedo?

Lo miré. Sus ojos me rogaban, brillando con lujuria y anticipación. También sabía que podía confiar en él. Edward nunca me lastimaría.

—De acuerdo —respondí, asintiendo torpemente. Él sonrió de manera torcida, rozando sus labios con los míos. Nuestro beso se volvió más y más candente, y sentí que me movía, presionada contra la montaña de almohadas en el cabecero de la cama. La boca de Edward se movió de mis labios y besó reverentemente mi cuello. Continuando con su viaje al sur, probó mis pechos una vez más y se acomodó entre mis piernas. Sus labios se movieron lentamente por mi sección media y por mi abdomen. Noté su ceño fruncirse cuando vio mi cicatriz. Con respeto, inclinó su cabeza y besó cada centímetro de la evidencia de la pérdida de mi bebé. Unas lágrimas se filtraron de mis ojos, pero afortunadamente Edward no las notó. Estaba muy ensimismado en mi sexo húmedo frente a él.

El hombre gruñó por la anticipación.

Me removí, queriendo sentirlo _ahí_. Con un guiño, Edward se inclinó hacia adelante y presionó un beso en mi sexo, deslizando su lengua dentro de mí. _Santa Madre de todo lo que es bueno en la Tierra._ Casi me corro cuando sentí su áspera lengua contra mi vagina. Cuando él rugió contra la sensible piel entre mis piernas, mi excitación creció exponencialmente. Su lengua tocó mi clítoris e insertó dos dedos dentro de mí, curvándolos perfectamente. Lancé la cabeza hacia atrás, enterrando mis dedos en el cabello desordenado y sedoso de Edward. Mis caderas se balanceaban contra su rostro y la tensión tan familiar en mi estómago comenzó a pasar a través de mí. La lengua de Edward era implacable, llevándome cerca del orgasmo y luego deteniéndose justo cuando estaba a punto de correrme. Ni una sola vez fue rudo o cruel, solo seductor y juguetón.

—Realmente eres una chica dulce —dijo Edward con cariño contra la cara interior de mi muslo, besando mi piel. _Oh, Dios._ Él sonrió, enterrando su rostro entre mis piernas y besando mi sexo con hambre. Yo me movía incontrolablemente, perdida en las sensaciones de la boca de Edward sobre mí. Nunca en mi vida me había sentido tan bien. Mi cuerpo estaba en llamas, crepitante por su sensual jugueteo. De la nada, mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar, mi orgasmo saliendo por cada poro. Con un grito silencioso, mis músculos se tensaron alrededor de sus dedos y mi liberación salió de mí, imparable y poderosa.

Colapsando contra las almohadas, jadeé pesadamente. Mi cuerpo se sacudía por las réplicas. La tormenta caía fuerte afuera y Edward subió por mi cuerpo, su perfil iluminado por un rayo. Lucía peligroso y sexy, pero sus ojos tenían calma y estaban llenos de amor.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó, su voz áspera y rasposa. Sin confiar en mi voz, asentí—. ¿Segura?

—Sí. —Suspiré, colocándolo encima de mí. Nuestras bocas se encontraron a mitad de camino y yo besé sus labios, probando mi esencia en su lengua—. Por favor, Edward. Hazme el amor.

—No ruegues, amor. Quiero mostrarte cuánto significas para mí —susurró contra mi boca, removiendo sus pantalones y tirándolos a un lado de la cama. Se sentó, tomando algo que estaba enterrado entre las almohadas. Cuando el rayo pasó, noté un paquete de aluminio. Lo tomé de sus manos y lo lancé al suelo. Él arqueó una ceja.

—Todo de ti. No quiero sentir el condón. Quiero sentirte a _ti_. —Suspiré—. Estoy limpia y segura.

—Yo también —murmuró él, volviendo a colocarse sobre mí. Me tomó entre sus brazos, apartando el cabello de mi rostro. Se acunó en el espacio entre mis caderas. Sentí su excitación rozar mis labios menores—. ¿Estás lista? —Asentí. Él tomó mi mano, entrelazando nuestros dedos. Con la otra, se guio hacia mi entrada. Su cabeza se deslizó dentro y yo jadeé—. ¿Bella?

—Estoy bien —susurré, mirando sus profundidades verdes—. Continúa, Edward. Por favor…

Me besó con cariño, moviéndose lentamente y más profundo dentro de mi cuerpo. Me estiré a su alrededor y mi cuerpo dolió. Se sentía como si estuviera perdiendo mi virginidad de nuevo. Sin embargo, era drásticamente diferente. Edward se movía lentamente, asegurándose de que no me estuviera lastimando. El sudor cubriendo su rostro indicaba cuánto se estaba conteniendo. Una vez que estuvo completamente dentro, miró hacia abajo.

—Bella, amor, no llores… No quería lastimarte —dijo él, limpiándome las lágrimas con el pulgar.

—No, estoy… —Mi voz se apagó—. Quiero más, cielo. Puedes moverte.

Me besó profunda y sinuosamente, su cuerpo comenzó a deslizarse dentro y fuera de mí. Entrelacé mis piernas alrededor de su cintura, moviéndome con él, perdida en la calidez, en el placer y amor que sentía de él. Liberando mi mano, él hundió su cabeza y me besó mientras se movía. Su brazo se enganchó bajo mi pierna y me abrí más para él. Su cuerpo se movió más allá. Gemí contra su boca, perdida en el abrumador placer de su glorioso pene. Mi otro pie se deslizó y lo planté en la cama, moviéndome con él.

—Joder, Bella. Haces eso y no duraré mucho —gruñó.

—Ya estoy allí —susurré, mi mano encontrando su cabello húmedo por el sudor—. No te detengas.

Él gruñó, imprimiendo más fuerza a sus estocadas. Los sonidos de nuestra respiración, nuestra piel chocando y los besos eran la banda sonora de nuestro amor. Incluso aunque se estaba moviendo de forma ruda, no me dolía. Estaba en el precipicio del segundo orgasmo de la noche. El ángulo en el que se movía golpeaba mi punto g, haciendo que estuviese más cerca cada vez.

—Bella —dijo Edward de manera ahogada—. Mi Bella… mi hermosa Bella…

—Sí —canturreé, mis manos enredándose más en su cabello—. Edward… hmmmm… —Él me miró, sus ojos tenían un remolino de amor. No podía apartar la mirada. Todo lo que había sentido por este hombre se amplificaba por sus acciones, su dulzura y su adoración. La manera en la que me hacía sentir mientras hacíamos el amor superaba cualquier expectación que hubiese tenido, anulando cualquier duda sobre darle todo mi corazón, todo mi cuerpo y mi fracturada, pero en proceso de curación, alma, a este hermoso y perfecto hombre.

La boca de Edward bajó y se presionó a la mía mientras sus movimientos se volvían erráticos y torpes. Estaba cerca, pero trataba de retrasar su liberación. Unas cuantas estocadas más y gimió, tensándose encima de mí. Sentí su calidez llenar mi vientre y mi propia liberación salió, apretando y acariciando su longitud enterrada profundamente dentro de mí.

Lentamente volvimos a nuestros cuerpos y salimos del halo postcoital. Él rodó lejos de mí, yendo rápidamente al baño y tomando un pañuelo húmedo y una botella de agua. Limpiando entre mis piernas, me tendió la botella con agua y se subió a la cama. Tomé la mitad de la botella antes de tendérsela para que la terminara.

—Te amo, Bella —susurró Edward en la oscuridad—. Con todo lo que soy, te amo. He dicho las palabras antes e incluso cuando creía en ellas, pero ahora lo siento real contigo. Eres absolutamente todo para mí.

—Decir que te amo parece insignificante comparado a lo que realmente siento —respondí, besando su pecho—. Honestamente no esperaba esto cuando te pedí que me hicieras el amor.

—¿Qué esperabas? —preguntó él.

—Bum, bam, gracias, señorita. —Me encogí de hombros.

—Bella, eres tan especial para mí. No quiero más que consentirte de cada forma posible y eso incluye hacerlo en la cama —bromeó—. Y si eso es lo único que has experimentado, entonces tus ex novios son unos imbéciles por anteponer sus necesidades a las tuyas. —Me sonrojé, acurrucándome más cerca de su pecho. Sus dedos trazaron mi quijada antes de levantar mi barbilla—. Eres la cosa más importante en el mundo para mí, Bella.

La habitación se estremeció por la gran ola del trueno. Me encogí, enterrando mi rostro en su cuello.

—Te tengo, nena —dijo para tranquilizarme—. Estamos a salvo aquí.

—Lo sé. Solo odio las tormentas. Una mala experiencia con un huracán me hizo tener miedo de los truenos y rayos. —Me estremecí.

—Cualquier cosa que involucre a un huracán me haría tener miedo —bromeó—. ¿Por qué no tratamos de dormir un poco?

—De acuerdo —respondí. Él apartó las sábanas y nos acurrucamos bajo ellas, mirando el cielo oscuro iluminarse con abruptos flashes de rayos y a las ventanas temblar por el trueno.

En algún momento, durante la noche, la energía había vuelto, causando que las luces bañaran la habitación de manera incandescente. Edward maldecía bajo su aliento mientras apagaba las luces antes de subirse de vuelta a la cama conmigo. Sin embargo, sus manos encontraron mi trasero desnudo e hicimos el amor silenciosamente bajo las mantas, perdidos en nuestro pequeño capullo de calidez, éxtasis y placer.

Cuando desperté, el sol brillaba bastante y yo estaba extremadamente calurosa. Edward usaba mi pecho como una almohada y me abrazaba fuertemente, atrapándome con el peso de su cuerpo. Siempre había sido una persona que se acurrucaba, pero nunca de esta manera. Suavemente, aparté el cabello de su frente, mirando su rostro durmiente con descaro. Él se movió ligeramente y me recordó por qué había despertado.

Tenía que hacer pipí.

Me retorcí, tratando de salir de su agarre de pulpo. Él solo aumentó su agarre, acariciando mis pechos con su mejilla con una barba de varios días.

—Mi Bella —canturreó somnoliento.

—Edward, cielo —susurré, aferrándome un poco a su cabello—. Levántate… ¿por favor?

—Muy cómodo —murmuró, besando mi pezón derecho.

—Edward, si no te mueves, tendré un accidente. ¿Te gustan las lluvias doradas? —bromeé.

Él frunció el ceño, parpadeando con sus ojos verdes somnolientos.

—No, Bella. Ese es completamente otro nivel de perversión que ni siquiera quiero… —Se estremeció, quitando su agarre fuerte de mi cuerpo. Besándome de manera casta, rodó hasta su lado y estuvo roncando antes de que yo llegase al baño. Me bañé ya que estaba muy sudada y cuando terminé, Edward estaba un poco más despierto, pasando el tiempo en su teléfono.

—¿Qué hora es? —pregunté, subiéndome a la cama. Estaba usando la pijama y secándome el cabello antes de acostarme junto a él.

—Un poco después de las once —respondió—. Nos perdimos la clase de cocina.

—Bueno, tú eres un cocinero increíble y por mucho que quisiera ir a la clase, estar aquí contigo, en la cama, es infinitamente más atractivo que eso. —Solté una risita, subiéndome a su regazo.

—Para hacer lo que quiero, estás usando mucha ropa —bromeó Edward. Me mordí el labio, queriendo decirle que quería hacerle el amor. Pero, estaba dolorida. Edward era más grande que otros chicos con los que había estado y años de nada de acción me habían calificado como inactiva—. Te duele. Lo siento mucho, Bella, no quería lastimarte…

—Un poco —susurré—. Y no me lastimaste. El hecho de que hubiesen telarañas allí probablemente era una indicación de que yo… —Rocé mis labios con los suyos—. No te culpes. Lo adoré. Te amo.

—Te amo tanto, Bella —susurró de vuelta. Me masajeó los hombros con gentileza, besándome la nariz—. Podemos pasar el día comprando y luego hacer la degustación de tapas para la cena. Aunque, mañana, tenemos que irnos temprano ya que nunca se sabe con el tráfico.

Asentí. Una vez que Edward se bañó, fuimos a Traverse City, paseando alrededor del pintoresco pueblo. Encontramos regalos de Navidad para nuestros amigos y familia. Donde nos divertimos más fue en varias tiendas de cocina, encontrando los objetos más bizarros. Con el maletero de Edward estaba lleno con todo nuestro motín, volvimos al chateau para vestirnos para nuestra degustación de tapas. Comimos cosas deliciosas y disfrutamos de un increíble vino, comprando un par de botellas para llevarlas a casa.

Luego de cenar, estábamos acurrucados en la cama. Yo pasaba las páginas de un nuevo libro que había comprado en Michigan, en la tienda de fotografía. Edward pasaba los canales en la televisión.

—¿Bella?

—¿Qué? —respondí, cerrando el libro.

Abrió la boca y luego sacudió la cabeza.

—No importa.

—¿Qué, Edward? —lo presioné.

—Tengo curiosidad por lo de anoche. Confío en ti y sé que estás limpia, ¿pero por qué no querías que usara condón? —Fruncí el ceño, mi corazón palpitando irregularmente en mi pecho—. ¡Mierda! Bella, lo siento… Soy un cretino.

—No, no lo eres. —Dejé salir un respiro—. La probabilidad de que yo me embarace es muy poca. Mis períodos, cuando llegan, son desiguales. Puedo contar con los dedos de una mano cuán seguido he tenido mi período desde el aborto. No quiero dificultar mi posibilidad de ser madre al tomar la píldora. Si sucede, entonces está destinado a ser. Si es algo que no quieres, no te pediré nada. No muchos hombres están listos para ser padres.

—Amaría tener un bebé contigo —susurró él.

—Bueno, es algo que probablemente debí haberte dicho antes, pero no quiero prevenir lo que _podría_ suceder. Si me odias por ello, entiendo. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Nunca podría odiarte. Me hubiese gustado ser incluido en la conversación, pero entiendo por qué no querías usar protección. _Y_ si quedas embarazada, nunca te abandonaría. Ese bebé imaginario es parte de mí y quiero estar presente en la vida de nuestro hijo —dijo, besándome los labios con ternura—. Y quiero estar en tu vida. ¿Recuerdas? Lo eres _todo_ para mí. Acostúmbrate a tenerme cerca, Bella. No iré a ninguna parte.


	85. Chapter 85

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta y cinco**

 **POV Bella.**

Luego de nuestra conversación sobre la situación del bebé y su firme juramento de que no iría a ninguna parte, no podía soportar estar lejos de él. Mi dolor se podía ir a la mierda, quería sentirlo en todas partes. Hicimos el amor y yo estaba lentamente volviendo a la vida, adorando a la mujer sexual y sensual que él despertaba en mí. Sus susurros de amor y promesas sobre quedarse conmigo para siempre, hacían que mi corazón cantase y por primera vez desde siempre, no me sentí hueca, rota y desolada.

La siguiente mañana, nos fuimos del chateau y condujimos de vuelta a Chicago. Nos detuvimos en Holland, Michigan, para tomar almuerzo y en Michigan City, Indiana, en el centro comercial para una cena temprana. Para cuando Edward estacionó en mi garaje, habían pasado ocho horas desde que dejamos el chateau. Edward quería quedarse, pero lo llamaron de la estación para que cubriese el turno del martes, cubriendo a uno de los chicos que lo hizo por Edward.

Al día siguiente, fui a comprar provisiones y luego a Office Max para comprar algunos insumos para la inauguración del viernes. Alice pasó mientras yo llenaba el clóset de suplementos.

—Entoooonces, ¿cómo estuvo tu viaje? —canturreó, sentándose en mi silla de oficina.

—Increíble. Romántico. Perfecto —respondí, dedicándole una sonrisa—. ¿Cómo estuvo el tuyo?

—Aburrido. Aburrido. Y aburrido —bufó ella—. Jasper trabajó. Así que, ¿cuál es tu plan para la inauguración del viernes? ¿Champagne? ¿Aperitivos? ¿Globos? ¿Serpentinas? ¿Hombres desnudos bailando?

—Probablemente algunos aperitivos y cidra espumosa. Nada muy grande —respondí—. ¿Hombres desnudos bailando?

—¿Qué? Estoy cachonda. Mi Jazzy y yo no hemos tenido tiempo a solas en casi dos días. —Hizo un puchero.

—Alice, no es algo tan importante. —Suspiré.

—Bella, solo tendrás _una_ inauguración —destacó Alice—. Déjame planear algo. No estarás decepcionada. Oh, y también tengo tu atuendo. —Sostuvo un dedo arriba, bailando hasta salir de mi oficina y volver un momento después con una bolsa—. Muy poderosa, pero accesible.

—Alice —reprendí.

—Te veré el viernes, y no uses mucho a mi hermano. —Ella rio, bailando hasta salir de la oficina. Rodé los ojos, terminando de llenar el clóset y luego regresando a casa.

Los próximos días pasaron rápidamente y antes de saberlo, estaba parada frente a mi espejo, usando el atuendo que Alice me había dado. Eran un par de pantalones de color rojo brillante con una blusa transparente color crema, con detalles en negro. Encima, usaba una chaqueta negra y un par de aretes rojos. Bajo la blusa, tenía mi collar, el cual toqué como recordatorio de mi fortaleza, lo cual Edward me recordaba constantemente. Él estaba en la ducha, e iría a la oficina conmigo. Alisando mi chaqueta, bajé las escaleras, sirviéndome una taza de café en un vaso para viaje. Estaba muy ansiosa para comer cualquier cosa, pero el café parecía factible.

Edward bajó un momento después, su cabello aún húmedo y luciendo como un supermodelo con un par de jeans oscuros desteñidos y una camisa blanca con botones. Yo revolvía mi café perezosamente, tratando de calmarme antes de que fuéramos a White Swan WebDesigns.

—Bella, estarás increíble hoy —dijo Edward, animándome.

—Alice está planeando algo grande —gruñí.

—Ella solo quiere que seas exitosa. También tuvo una enorme inauguración. Es lo que guio a que tuviese el nombre que tiene en la moda de Chicago. —Edward se encogió de hombros—. Sé que eres reconocida entre los diseñadores web, pero ayuda más tener algo de publicidad gratis. Hablando de eso, estás contratada como la fotógrafa para el mercado de carne del calendario. —Hurgó en su bolso, tendiéndome un contrato—. Necesita ser firmado y devuelto al Northwestern Memorial a más tardar el próximo viernes. Puedes dárselo a Jasper o a mi papá. Ellos pueden entregarlo.

—¿Me amarás aunque te llene de aceite? —bromeé.

—Por ti, lo haría a la velocidad de un latido. ¿Para los demás? —Hizo una mueca, arrugando la nariz—. Esto es tuyo, Bella. Solo tuyo.

—Tienes razón. —Sonreí con suficiencia, presionando mi mano en su pecho—. Igual que esto es tuyo.

—Hmmm. —Asintió varias veces—. Y tengo toda la intención de disfrutarlo esta noche, luego de que regreses del trabajo, nena. —Me besó profundamente, nalgueándome—. Ahora, no quieres llegar tarde a tu primer día, amor. —Le fruncí el ceño, ganándome una risa sonora.

Juntos, nos subimos a mi auto y condujimos hacia mi nueva oficina, estacionando en la parte de atrás. Encendí todas las luces, impresionada por la transformación. Alice había decorado con delicadeza y estas combinaban con mi atuendo, además de un gran póster de mi "firma" enmarcado en el área de recepción. Alice salió de la cocina, llevando una bandeja de tartaletas saladas. En la mesa, había botellas de champagne y jugo de naranja, los implementos para hacer mimosas.

—Vaya, Alice. ¡Esto luce genial! —Suspiré.

—Oh, mujer de poca fe —bromeó ella—. Edward, cuelga esta cuerda de luces encima del letrero. —Le tendió una cuerda de luces brillantes—. ¡Haz que se vea bonito, Edward! —Bailó hacia mí, tomando mis manos—. ¿A qué hora vendrán tus empleados?

—En cualquier momento. La inauguración comienza en una hora —respondí.

—¿Es suficiente comida? —preguntó ella.

—Debería serlo. —Asentí. Mientras hablábamos, mis empleados comenzaron a entrar. Les señalé sus escritorios asignados y nos encargamos del papeleo de la nómina, impuestos y todo aquello. Una vez que estuvo todo listo, le quité el seguro a la puerta y dejé entrar a la multitud que se congregaba, personas invitadas y otras no, como un reportero del _Times_ y un reportero online del _Tribune_. La inauguración pasó sin inconveniente y el zumbido alrededor de la aventura de mi nuevo negocio era palpable.

—Bella, amor, odio tener que hacer esto. —Edward frunció el ceño—. Me acaban de llamar del trabajo. A Emmett también.

—Hay un enorme incendio a seis cuadras de aquí. Necesitan tantas personas como puedan —explicó Emmett.

—¡Vayan! Cuídense —le dije a ambos—. Gracias por estar aquí…

—De nada, Bella —respondió Emmett, abrazándome fuerte—. No lo olvides. Tengo una cita contigo la próxima semana.

—De acuerdo, Em. —Sonreí.

Edward frunció el ceño un poco, su culpa evidente.

—Lo siento tanto, Bella. Si no fuese tan necesario…

—Edward, está bien. Aprecio que hayas estado aquí y tu apoyo —dije, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cuello—. Te amo, y regresa conmigo. ¿Entendido?

—Te amo más, Bella. —Me besó profundamente antes de salir corriendo de la oficina.

—¿Oye, Bella? ¿Has visto a Victoria? —preguntó Alice, sacándome de mis cavilaciones—. Dijo que estaría aquí, pero no aparece.


	86. Chapter 86

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta y seis**

 **POV Edward.**

Estaba sentado en el borde de mi camión, el agua resbalando por mi rostro debido a la botella que había vaciado sobre mi cabeza. Estaba en shock por este incendio. En cualquiera que pierdas a alguien, una víctima inocente, es desgarrador. ¿Pero que el difunto fuera el causante, cubierto de la cabeza a los pies con gasolina?

Apagamos el fuego rápidamente y fueron pocos los heridos más que el fallecido. Algunas inhalaciones menores de humo y torceduras de extremidades por la evacuación de gran altura. Una vez que entramos a la oficina y comenzamos nuestra investigación, encontramos la fuente del incendio localizado en la parte trasera. En una de las oficinas de las esquinas, estaban los restos de un humano, quemado hasta las cenizas por estar repleto de gasolina y alguien encendiendo un fósforo. Los restos estaban tan quemados que no pudimos identificar quién era, si era hombre o mujer, o si trabajaba en el lugar que le encontramos. El lugar en el que el cuerpo se encontraba era una oficina desocupada de Gold Coast Realty.

—Teniente Cullen —llamó Garrett.

Levanté mi cuerpo del camión y caminé hacia donde Garrett hablaba con el investigador del incendio provocado, un detective, Emmett y uno de los empleados de Gold Coast Realty. Por su traje de tres mil dólares, asumí que era el dueño de la oficina de bienes raíces.

—Puede que tengamos una idea de quién estaba en esa oficina —dijo Emmett con tristeza—. ¿Señor Riley?

—La mayoría de mis agentes estaban haciendo muestras o preparando locaciones —respondió el señor Riley—. Hubo una persona que pidió la mañana libre debido a alguna invitación que un cliente le había hecho por la celebración de su nuevo espacio. Victoria Monroe estaba trabajando en la oficina esta mañana antes de dirigirse a la inauguración de White Swan WebDesings. Puede que Victoria sea el cuerpo en esa oficina… —Se llevó el puño a los labios, afectado por la revelación.

—¿La señorita Monroe tenía alguna cita esta mañana? —preguntó Garrett—. ¿Alguna razón por la cual estaría en la oficina?

—Tendría que preguntarle a su asistente personal —respondió el señor Riley, haciendo un gesto hacia una morena pequeña con un corte de pixie y lentes gruesos—. Mae, ¿Victoria tenía alguna cita antes de irse a esa inauguración?

Mae le frunció el ceño al BlackBerry, sus ojos llenos de lágrimas. Revisando el calendario, ella asintió.

—Recibí una llamada ayer en la noche justo cuando me iba. Un tal Paul Kellar pidió una reunión temprana con Victoria, a primera hora. La cita estaba pautada para las ocho de la mañana. Cuando entré media hora después, Victoria ya estaba en la sala de conferencias con el señor Kellar.

—¿Viste al señor Kellar entre las personas que fueron evacuadas? —preguntó Garrett.

Mae negó con la cabeza.

—No lo vi para nada. Solo vi su nuca cuando él siguió a Victoria hacia la oficina abandonada. —Se encogió de hombros.

—¿No es Paul Kellar el nombre de ese hombre que incendia iglesias y hogares en Seattle? —cuestionó Emmett—. Está en la cárcel por sus crímenes, ¿cierto?

Miré a mi mejor amigo. Era un adicto a leer sobre todos los psicópatas que iniciaban fuegos y pirómanos, extrañamente. Tenía una biblioteca en su casa de todos los incendios famosos y las personas que los iniciaron. El investigador del incendio, un hombre parecido a una comadreja llamado Roland, sacó su teléfono y tipeó el nombre en un motor de búsqueda.

—Tiene razón —dijo Roland—. Paul Kellar fue el responsable de setenta incendios y tres muertes en los 80 y 90. Quien sea que fuese la persona con la que se encontró la señorita Monroe, debe haber sido la persona que inició esto. Obviamente, su nombre es un pseudónimo. Dudo que hayan liberado al verdadero Paul Kellar. Fue sentenciado a noventa años en prisión.

—¿Podría describirlo? —preguntó el detective Lake.

—Como dije, solo vi su nuca y fue solo por un minúsculo momento. Era casi tan alto como el teniente McCarty, pero no de la misma contextura. Y creo que tiene el cabello rubio —dijo Mae, arrugando la nariz. Luego, sus ojos se abrieron como platos detrás de sus gruesos lentes—. ¿Ese hombre hizo esto?

—No lo sabemos, Mae —dijo el señor Riley, despachándola.

—Necesitamos recopilar la declaración de todos —dijo el detective Lake de manera brusca—. Cualquiera en su oficina debe ir a la estación para que podamos saber quién es el señor Kellar. —También levantó la mirada, sus labios presionados en una línea fina—. También necesitamos identificar el cuerpo en esa oficina. —Con un fuerte suspiro, se pasó la mano por el cabello—. Aunque, tengo la sospecha que es Victoria Monroe.


	87. Chapter 87

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta y siete**

 **POV Edward.**

Entré a la oficina de Bella justo cuando Peter salía.

—Hola, Edward. —Él sonrió. La sonrisa se desvaneció rápidamente cuando vio mi expresión torturada—. ¿Todo bien?

—No realmente —respondí—. ¿Cómo estuvo el resto de la inauguración de Bella?

—Fue genial. Hubo una gran asistencia. Bella adquirió algunos clientes locales nuevos y yo tengo que editar algunas fotos para un artículo en el _Red Eye_ de su nueva compañía —respondió Peter—. La única inasistencia en nuestra festividad fue la notable ausencia de la agente de bienes raíces que le vendió la tienda. Tu hermana mencionó que no se presentó. —Mi ceño se frunció—. ¿Sabes algo?

—Es algo que necesito contarle a Bella. ¿Sigue adentro? —pregunté.

—Está hablando con el reportero que escribirá un artículo —dijo Peter. Bajó la mirada hacia su reloj—. Mierda, tengo que irme. Madison quiere las fotos que tomé para las ocho de esta noche. No tengo todo el equipo aquí, así que tengo que editar las fotos en casa. Traeré mi equipamiento a mi escritorio el lunes…

—Ten una buena noche, Peter. Hablaré contigo mañana —dije, palmeando su hombro con mi mano. Él asintió, saliendo rápidamente hacia su auto, el cual estaba estacionado junto al de Bella en el pequeño espacio detrás de su tienda. Entré a la pequeña oficina. Podía escuchar a Bella hablar desde su asiento en la parte trasera de la elegante oficina redecorada. Por lo que escuchaba, parecía estar terminando.

—Me aseguraré de enviarte una copia enmarcada de la entrevista junto con las fotos de tu fotógrafo, Peter —dijo Madison, la reportera, con voz rasposa—. Puedo notar que tu pequeña aventura aquí en Chicago será lucrativa. Demonios, los blogs que me mostraste son increíbles. Me hace querer presentar mi renuncia y comenzar mi propio blog.

—Bueno, si estás interesada, tienes mi tarjeta. —Bella rio—. Estoy ansiosa por leer el artículo. —Me apoyé de manera casual contra la pared de ladrillo expuesto. Ella me dedicó un pequeño saludo—. Ahora, tengo que cerrar y tal vez convencer a mi fornido novio para que me dé un masaje de pies.

 _—No tienes que convencerme, amor —bufé—. Sé que tuviste un largo día. —_ _No eres la única…_

—Te dejaré ir. Ten un fantástico fin de semana, Bella. El artículo será publicado en nuestra edición del domingo —dijo Madison, dándole un apretón a la mano de Bella. Con un pequeño asentimiento, empacó sus pertenencias y abandonó la oficina.

Caminando lentamente, me senté en la silla que Madison había desocupado. Miré a mi chica. Lucía hecha polvo, pero tan orgullosa.

—¿Cómo pasó el resto de tu día? —pregunté.

—Increíble. Los artistas que contraté estaban listos y preparados para hacer acto de presencia, y conseguimos varios clientes nuevos con los que necesitamos comenzar las nuevas páginas web. Peter ha sido contratado por una tienda local para hacer la sesión de fotos de su nuevo catálogo online, sin mencionar las fotos para nuestro artículo y acabas de escuchar lo que Madison mencionó sobre el reportaje en el _Red Eye_. —Ella se levantó, sentándose en mi regazo y acariciándome el cuello. Sus dedos se hundieron en mis hebras aún húmedas por la ducha—. ¿Qué sucedió en el incendio? ¿Todos están bien?

Mis ojos se apagaron y la abracé más fuerte. No estábamos ni cerca de identificar el cuerpo en el edificio. Solo el médico forense podía determinar eso. La mano de Bella se movió a mi mejilla.

—¿Hubo algún herido? ¿Algo grave? —murmuró.

Tragué fuerte la bilis que amenazaba con salir cuando rememoré ese cuerpo achicharrado y quemado en la parte trasera de la oficina.

—Perdimos a alguien. En el incendio, había un cuerpo —dije de manera ruda—. La víctima estaba cubierta con gasolina, usada como el desencadenante del fuego.

—Oh, vaya —dijo Bella, sus labios frunciéndose—. ¿Quién haría algo así?

—No lo sabemos —respondí, enterrando mi nariz en su cuello. Quería, _necesitaba_ abrazarla.

—Conoces a la víctima, ¿cierto? —dijo de manera inexpresiva.

—Tengo mi teoría. —Me estremecí—. El incendio fue en el edificio en el que estaba Gold Coast Realty.

Bella palideció, luciendo blanca, de una manera enfermiza. Me miró, sus ojos amplios, sin creerlo.

—No… —Se ahogó antes de correr al baño y lanzarse hacia el inodoro. Me acuclillé detrás de ella, recogiendo su cabello y frotando su espalda. Mientras vomitaba, sollozaba. Cayendo al piso, se limpió el rostro con el dorso de la mano.

—¿Estás bien, amor? —pregunté.

—No puedo creerlo —respondió—. ¿De verdad crees que era Victoria?

—No estamos seguros, Bella. El cuerpo no era más que huesos achicharrados y cenizas. El forense tiene que determinar la identidad usando los registros dentales —dije, atrayéndola hacia mis brazos—. Pero, tengo la fuerte sospecha de que es ella.

—Si lo es, tengo el presentimiento de quién puede estar iniciando estos incendios —dijo Bella, su voz baja, terrorífica.

—¿Quién, amor?

—James.


	88. Chapter 88

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta y ocho**

 **POV Edward.**

Nos quedamos en el suelo del baño de su nueva oficina mientras comenzaba a temblar sin control. La abracé fuerte hasta que pidió que le buscara sus pastillas contra la ansiedad de la primera gaveta de su escritorio. La besé en la frente, dejándola en el baño por un momento. Ella cerró la puerta, probablemente para arreglarse mientras tomaba su botella de Ativan. Me senté en su escritorio, esperando a que saliera del baño. Cuando lo hizo, la vi luchar para mantenerse en control. Sus ojos estaban amplios por el miedo y se veía muy pálida.

Levantándome como un resorte, la envolví en un abrazo. Ella se aferró a mí, sus dedos enterrándose en mis brazos.

—Volvamos a tu casa, Bella. No quiero que te desmayes encima de mí —dije.

—¿Podrías manejar tú? —susurró ella, su voz temblorosa.

—Por supuesto, amor —respondí, ayudándola a salir por la puerta trasera. Colocándola dentro del auto, volví para asegurar la oficina y colocar la alarma que insistí a Emmett para que instalase. Cerrando la puerta trasera, me subí al asiento del conductor de la Land Rover de Bella. Ella estaba acurrucada en el asiento de cuero, sus ojos fuertemente cerrados. Suavemente, retrocedí del lugar y conduje a la casa de Bella. Estacionando en el garaje, la ayudé a salir del auto y entramos a la casa. Bella colapsó en el cuarto de huéspedes, cerca de la oficina que tenía allí, en el primer piso de su casa. Se abrazó a una almohada, luciendo absolutamente torturada. Me subí a la cama con ella, apartando los rizos de su rostro—. Háblame, Bella. ¿Por qué piensas que James inició el fuego?

—James… él… —Su voz se desvaneció—. Él era un poco pirómano. Estaba obsesionado con el fuego. En su casa, ordenó que instalasen una chimenea, a pesar del hecho de que vivíamos en Florida. Siempre tenía velas encendidas y amaba jugar con cera. Yo lo odiaba, pero él nunca me escuchaba. Se controlaba cuando yo gritaba de dolor.

—¿Te lastimó? ¿Te hizo alguna cicatriz? —Estaba molesto con James por lastimar a la dulce e increíble mujer que ahora estaba destrozando—. ¡Bella, dime!

—No, no me hizo cicatrices con su juego de cera, y sabes la historia sobre cómo me lastimó —dijo Bella, dedicándome una mirada asesina. _Eres un idiota, Cullen_ —. Respecto a iniciar fuegos, no lo descartaría.

—¿Por qué crees eso? —pregunté.

—Es una corazonada. Cuando salíamos, se quedaba fuera hasta tarde y a veces cuando volvía, olía a fogata —dijo Bella, su voz un poco vaga—. U olía a un millón de paquetes de cigarrillo.

—¿Era fumador?

—Uno social —respondió Bella—. Y también cuando estaba molesto y enojado. —Se crispó, sentándose abruptamente—. El olor a humo de cigarrillo aún me da náuseas. —Volteándose, me miró con ojos suplicantes—. Prométeme que nunca comenzarás a fumar.

—Lo prometo, Bella —respondí—. Estoy alrededor de suficiente humo en el trabajo. Estoy sorprendido de que no te hayas quejado del olor del humo en mi ropa y en mi cabello.

—Tú no hueles a humo. Siempre hueles delicioso —murmuró Bella, acunando mi mejilla. Sus ojos parpadearon hasta cerrarse y se levantó de la cama. Paseando por la habitación, retorció sus manos—. Ha vuelto. Ha vuelto por mí. Dijo que nunca me dejaría ir. Que moriría antes de estar libre de él. Mi madre debe haberle dicho dónde vivía. Debe haberlo hecho, Edward. No puedo volver a eso. Me rehúso a vivir mi vida con miedo, pero nunca me ha dejado ir.

—Puedes quedarte conmigo —ofrecí.

—Edward, eso es… No quiero ponerte en peligro —murmuró ella—. Quiero quedarme aquí.

Levantándome de la cama, coloqué mis manos en sus hombros suavemente.

—Bella, no me arriesgarás. Yo no quiero que estés en peligro. Si algo te pasara, no sé lo que haría. Te amo tanto —dije fervientemente—. Si James le hizo eso a Victoria, una perfecta extraña, imagina lo que te haría a ti.

Su mirada bajó hacia la chemise que había tomado de mi casillero. Sus dedos estaban repasando el bordado del logo del Departamento de Bomberos de Chicago.

—Edward, no quiero abandonar mi casa. Este es mi _hogar_. James me arrebató uno. Dejé Florida por lo que me hizo. Me rehúso a abandonar Chicago. Soy feliz. Por primera vez en mi vida, soy feliz. Verdadera y genuinamente feliz.

—Entonces, déjame quedarme contigo —sugerí. El solo pensar en perder a Bella me enfermaba. Se había convertido rápidamente en el centro de mi mundo. En mi corazón, mi mente y mi alma, ella era la mujer con la que quería pasar el resto de mi vida. Si algo le sucedía, no sabría qué hacer. Ella cerró los ojos, envolviendo los brazos alrededor de mi cintura—. ¿Qué, Bella?

—No es justo para ti. Tienes este hermoso departamento. No quiero que te quedes conmigo debido a esto —argumentó débilmente.

Acunando su barbilla, miré sus aterrorizados ojos, aún perdido en la belleza de sus profundidades color chocolate.

—Es justo cuando yo lo ofrezco, Bella. ¿Por favor? —rogué—. Ya no estás sola.

—Lo sé —dijo en tono áspero—. Solo déjame pensarlo. —Dos lagrimones cayeron por sus mejillas.

—¿Quieres que me vaya esta noche? —pregunté, mi corazón palpitando fuerte contra mis costillas y un hoyo formándose en mi estómago, miedoso de que me apartara de nuevo. Sin embargo, se aferró a mí, negando con fuerza. Podía sentir sus lágrimas humedeciéndome la camisa—. De acuerdo, amor. No iré a ninguna parte. ¿Por qué no subes y te hundes en la bañera mientras hago algo para cenar? ¿Tal vez celebrar el día de tu inauguración?

Ella asintió, saliendo de mi agarre temblorosamente.

—Gracias, Edward. No tienes idea de cuánto significa que seas tan comprensivo con toda mi locura —bromeó con tristeza. Sus manos se movieron por mis brazos y enredó sus dedos en mi cabello—. Te amo, Edward. Más de lo que las palabras pueden decir.

—También te amo —susurré de vuelta, agachándome para besarla con ternura. Rozando mis labios con los suyos, dejé que notara mi adoración en ese beso. Nuestros labios se movieron dulcemente juntos hasta que Bella se apartó para respirar. La atraje para abrazarla, perdido en su dulce aroma.

La necesitaba tanto como ella me necesitaba a mí y tenía que convencerla de que dejase que me quedara. Por mi _propia_ salud mental.


	89. Chapter 89

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ochenta y nueve**

 **POV Edward.**

Había pasado una semana desde la inauguración de Bella. Me quedé con ella ese fin de semana, pero insistió en que volviera a mi departamento cuando terminara mi turno. Estaba preocupada de que sus pesadillas me mantuviesen despierto y arruinaran mi sueño. Sí, sus pesadillas eran terroríficas, y nos despertaban a ambos, pero no quería más que abrazarla fuerte, demostrándole que no me iría a ninguna parte.

Su tono indicaba que no tomaría un no como respuesta. Cuando terminé mi turno, volví a mi frío y solitario departamento, y todo lo que quería hacer era acurrucarme alrededor de mi chica.

Mi Bella.

Cuando desperté el sábado, luego de un exhaustivo turno de treinta y seis horas, estaba dolorido, malhumorado y extrañando a mi novia. Pero, luego recordé que hoy era la sesión de fotos para el calendario de bomberos. Estaba emocionado porque Bella sería la fotógrafa, pero enloqueciendo ya que no quería ser un símbolo sexual. Me recordé que era para una buena causa. Era para el ala de los niños en el Northwestern Memorial. Después de ducharme, me vestí con un par de jeans y una de mis chemises de la estación. Encima, una chaqueta de la estación. Tomé un rápido desayuno antes de bajar rápidamente hacia mi auto y hacia la estación que usaríamos como fondo para nuestra sesión. Bella también hizo arreglos para usar el campo de entrenamiento justo fuera de la ciudad para algunas "fotos de acción".

Cuando llegué a la estación, estaba impresionado por cuánto había cambiado. Había luces rodeando mi camión junto con una lona encima de este. Fuera de la estación, estaban un par de "sets" armados con mangueras, un dálmata y un hidrante falso. Peter estaba erguido con una carpeta, hablando con una mujer pequeña con cabello color púrpura brillante. Él levantó la mirada, sonriéndome.

—Aquí está el último modelo. Jet, él es Edward Cullen. Edward, ella es tu maquilladora, Jet —dijo Peter.

—¿Maquillaje? —chillé.

—No un montón. Solo lo suficiente para igualar tu tono de piel y darte un sonrojo natural —explicó Jet, haciendo un gesto con su mano para restarle importancia—. Tal vez un poco de hollín falso en tus mejillas y torso. —Haciendo una seña hacia el cuartel, me guio a la cocina—. Tiene dos atuendos, señor Cullen. Colóquese los pantalones primero. Haremos la toma grupal frente al camión, luego pasaremos a las tomas individuales junto con las de acción, también. —Me tendió un colgador con los pantalones. Eran similares a mi uniforme, pero con detalles más brillantes aquí y allá. También, había una ropa interior de Calvin Klein y una camiseta negra—. Cuando esté listo, búsqueme en el área de descanso. Ese es nuestro "salón".

Fui a los vestidores, cambiándome con mi atuendo. Era mucho más ajustado que mi uniforme normal. Probablemente porque no usaba mi ropa normal bajo él. Cuando terminé de vestirme, me senté en el espejo que tenía mi nombre etiquetado arriba. Emmett estaba sentado junto a mí, disfrutando un masaje facial con su maquilladora.

—Espero que no nos llamen por una emergencia —dije, mirando todo a mi alrededor.

—Estamos "libres" hasta las ocho de esta noche —respondió Emmett—. Bella realmente cubrió todas las bases. Le conté cómo la sesión del año pasado fue interrumpida por una alarma de incendio en un almacén. Ella fue y habló con el comisionado, explicándole lo que sucedería hoy. Él le dio desde las seis de la mañana hasta las ocho de la noche para hacer esto. Ha estado aquí desde que amaneció.

Jet llegó, primero atacando mi cabeza con un par de tijeras. Luego de mi corte de cabello, lo peinó artísticamente usando algo de espuma y laca. Mi cabello estaba desarreglado, pero lucía bien. Con un ligero y hábil toque, aplicó algo de maquillaje. No lucía como un payaso, como temía, sino más como una mejor versión de mí mismo. Bella entró, usando un par de pantalones de camuflaje negro y un suéter negro. Su cabello estaba trenzado, colgando sobre su hombro.

—¿Todos están listos? —preguntó Bella, su voz completamente seria, sin jugueteos.

—Le estoy colocando los toques finales al señor Cullen —dijo Jet, despeinando mi cabello de nuevo. Bella captó mi mirada, dedicándome una sonrisa seductora. Con un asentimiento, Bella se volteó sobre sus talones y salió del área de descanso.

Todos nos subimos al camión y Bella comenzó a ladrar instrucciones. Estábamos organizados frente al camión. Jacob, sin ser para nada tímido, se sacó la camisa. Varios hicieron lo mismo, presumiendo su físico. Jacob me golpeó con el codo.

—Vamos, Edward. Es para una buena causa. Mientras más piel mostremos, más recaudación habrá para el ala de los niños. —Con un suspiro, me quité la camisa y flexioné los músculos. Bella comenzó a tomar fotos, animándonos a "trabajarlo" y que pensáramos en los niños. Nos mantenía cómodos con su comportamiento profesional. La fotógrafa del año pasado me hizo sentir como si fuera un _stripper_ , siempre queriendo tocar mi cuerpo.

Media hora después, la toma grupal estaba lista. Bella quería unas fotos más con Emmett, Garrett y yo, los líderes de la estación. Garrett se paseó tranquilo, orgulloso de su cuerpo y mostrando sus tatuajes. Emmett y yo rodamos los ojos mientras Garrett comenzó a flexionarse como si fuese un levantador de pesas. Bella estaba tomando fotos, soltando risitas tras su enorme cámara. Ella nos despachó y nos dijo que nos cambiáramos a nuestro segundo atuendo, que era una variación de nuestro uniforme completo, pero estaríamos sin camisa bajo éste o usando una camiseta blanca.

Emmett posó con el perro, riendo felizmente mientras el dálmata, Sadie, atacaba su rostro con besos caninos. Jacob y Seth posaron juntos con la manguera, a la cual Bella le añadiría agua en el programa de edición. Garrett estaba siendo un tonto y lo mojamos los cuatro con agua verdadera, vertiendo cubetas en su cuerpo. Cuando estuvo listo, sus labios estaban azules y temblaba. El clima no era bueno para el agua y estar medio desnudo.

Yo fui uno de los últimos chicos en pasar. Mi set era en el campo de entrenamiento. Bella estaba tomando mi foto mientras yo subía una escalera. Ella estaba en una separada, atada al borde mientras se balanceaba encima de mí. Encima de mi hombro, llevaba una manguera recogida y mi hacha. Con un estremecimiento, Bella dijo que estaba listo y le tendió su cámara a Peter. Temblorosa, trató de bajar la escalera, pero estaba comenzando a entrar en pánico.

—Bella, ¿estás bien? —pregunté, tendiéndole mi utilería a Emmett.

—Esto es terriblemente alto —chilló, aferrándose a la escalera—. ¿Cómo pueden hacer esto todos los días?

Estábamos lo suficientemente cerca para que yo pudiera saltar hacia la otra escalera, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su cintura.

—Voltéate, amor —la animé. Ella sacó sus dedos de la escalera y me sostuvo fuertemente por el cuello—. Solo sostente. Te bajaré. —Ella asintió mientras yo la levantaba cuidadosamente y la guiaba por los escalones. Cuando estuvimos en el techo del camión, me senté, sosteniéndola fuerte—. Estás en el camión, Bella. Estás a salvo. —Ella abrió los ojos, mirando alrededor y dejando salir un suspiro de alivio—. ¿Estás bien?

—Sí. Estaba tan enfocada en la toma que olvidé que estábamos a casi diez metros del suelo —gruñó, dedicándole una mirada asesina a las escaleras retráctiles.

—Son como tres metros, pero está bien. —Solté una risita—. Pude rescatarte. —Ella se sonrojó, escondiendo su rostro en mi hombro—. No te avergüences, Bella. Estoy orgulloso de ti.

—De acuerdo —susurró. Levantó la mirada, sus ojos café entornados—. ¿Vendrás a casa esta noche? Verte así… —se calló, lamiéndose los labios.

—No me lo perdería por nada, dulzura —dije, presionando mi boca contra la suya—. ¿Necesitas ayuda para limpiar?

—Jet y su equipo estaban trabajando en la estación y Peter y yo nos encargaremos del campo de entrenamiento. Debería terminar en una hora o algo así —respondió Bella—. Gracias por rescatarme.

—Gracias por no tratarme como un pedazo de carne humana. —Reí. Me levanté y ayudé a Bella a bajar.

—Eres un pedazo de carne humana. _Mi_ carne. —Ella rio, nalgueando mi trasero—. ¿Nos vemos en mi casa?

—Es una cita, señorita Swan. —Sonreí con superioridad.


	90. Chapter 90

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa**

 **POV Edward.**

Volví a mi departamento y me bañé, lavando el maquillaje y hollín de mi cuerpo. Al estar limpio, me cambié a un par de jeans y salí apresurado hacia la floristería. Comprando un hermoso ramo, conduje hacia su casa. Su auto no estaba en el garaje, así que asumí que aún estaba limpiando. Mientras la esperaba, hice la cena. Habíamos tenido un receso para almorzar, pero Bella apenas tocó su sándwich, queriendo asegurarse de que tuviéramos la cantidad suficiente de iluminación para las tomas en el centro de entrenamiento. Estaba terminando con la rápida cena de chili recalentado y pasta cuando Bella entró a su casa. Sonrió cuando coloqué una taza de café frente a ella, bebiéndola con ansias.

—Sabía que había una razón por la que te amaba —bromeó Bella—. Hoy hizo mucho frío.

—Hizo frío cuando el sol se escondió detrás de las nubes —dije—. Al menos no tuve que lidiar con el agua como Garrett y Tyler. ¿Qué estaban pensando?

—No pensaban —dijo Bella inexpresiva, envolviendo sus dedos alrededor de la taza—. Está de más asegurar que estarán enfermos en un par de días. —Serví nuestra comida, colocando un bol frente a mi chica—. Gracias. Me debatí entre traer algo o no. Mi estómago está a punto de comerse a sí mismo.

—¿Normalmente no comes durante una sesión de fotos? —pregunté, sentándome junto a ella con mi bol con chili.

—Sí como, pero con el clima cambiante, estaba en pánico. —Ella se encogió de hombros—. Con el banquete el próximo fin de semana y tu horario, trabajando los próximos tres fines de semana, esta era la única oportunidad que teníamos para hacer el calendario.

—Hablando del banquete, ¿me preguntaba si querrías pasar la noche en el Palmer House? ¿Una pequeña vacación? —sugerí.

—Eso suena asombroso —dijo Bella con una gran sonrisa. Terminamos la comida y lavamos los platos juntos. Mientras yo terminaba de cargar el lavavajillas, el teléfono de Bella sonó—. Hola, Alice —canturreó—. ¿Qué hay? —Bella rodó los ojos, dedicándome una mirada matadora—. ¿Esta noche? Estoy despierta desde las cinco. Sé que no te he visto… —Se pellizcó el puente de la nariz—. No quiero ir a un club, Ali.

—Dame el teléfono —articulé.

—¿Clear Waters? —dijo Bella, sus cejas disparándose hacia su coronilla—. Eso está mejor. Un trago, Alice. Uno. —Colgó su teléfono y tiró de su trenza—. Iremos a Clear Waters, si no te molesta. Alice me ha extrañado, a pesar del hecho de que trabajamos casi en el mismo lugar. Cuando ella venía a hablar, yo estaba con un cliente o trabajando en un proyecto.

—¿Un trago, dijiste? —pregunté. Bella asintió. Miré a mi novia, observando el cansancio haciendo estragos en ella—. No tenemos que ir. Luces moribunda, amor.

—Iré a bañarme y eso me despertará —dijo Bella—. Dame diez minutos. —Besó mis labios, corriendo por las escaleras. En no más de diez minutos, Bella bajó, vestida con un par de jeans y un top negro de encaje. Su trenza ahora estaba ligeramente desordenada y su maquillaje estaba más oscuro—. ¿Luzco bien?

—Como siempre, luces hermosa —dije, jalándola hacia mis brazos—. Pero, no tenemos que ir, Bella. Tu horario se ha vuelto ridículo.

—Le prometí una bebida —arguyó Bella. Besó mi nariz—. Además, ¿no quieres lucir a tu ardiente novia?

—Por supuesto que quiero. —Solté una risilla. Me coloqué mi chaqueta de cuero, tomando la de ella. Ayudándola a colocársela, le ofrecí mi brazo—. ¿Nos vamos? —Ella rio. Caminamos hacia su auto, ya que el mío estaba bloqueado por su bestia. Nos llevé a Clear Waters. Casi todos los chicos a los que Bella había fotografiado estaban allí, recibiéndola con fanfarronería. Bella se sonrojó, escondiéndose contra mi hombro. Alice apareció de la nada, lanzando sus brazos alrededor del cuello de Bella. La apartaron de mi lado y a mí me guiaron al bar. Me senté junto a Garrett, quien bebía con su esposa. Ordené una cerveza—. ¿Ya te descongelaste, Garrett?

—Mis bolas aún están enterradas en mi pelvis —gruñó Garrett—. ¿En qué estaba pensando?

—No pensabas —bromeó Kate con sorna. Ella se volteó hacia mí—. ¿Cuál es la dirección de Bella? Debemos pagarle por la fotografía.

—Tiene una tienda junto a la de Alice, pero estoy seguro de que no aceptará nada de dinero —dije.

—Qué mal, qué triste. Se le pagará —bufó Kate—. Recogeré el cheque y lo dejaré en su tienda en algún momento de la próxima semana. No puedo esperar a ver el producto terminado. Envió algunas fotos rudimentarias y son increíbles.

—¿Lo hizo? ¿Cuándo? —pregunté.

—Justo antes de irse de la estación —explicó Garrett—. Cargó algunas tomas en mi computadora, enviándoselas a Kate y a la coordinadora de la fundación, Elyse. La toma de todos nosotros frente al camión es el nuevo fondo de pantalla de mi computadora.

—¿Tienes una foto de todos nosotros, hombres, sin camisa, en tu computadora? —pregunté.

—Sí. ¿Qué tiene? —respondió Garrett a la defensiva.

—Nada, jefe. —Solté unas risas por lo bajo—. Solo, no importa. —Kate captó mi chiste y se estaba riendo de su esposo—. Iré a buscar a mi novia. Diviértanse. —Tomé mi cerveza, pagando con un billete de diez dólares y escabulléndome a una mesa donde Jasper, Alice, Emmett, Bella y la maquilladora, Jet, estaban sentados. Me les uní, escuchando las historias de Jet de algunas sesiones de foto interesantes en las que había estado, con algunas modelos divas y fotógrafos idiotas. Jet disfrutó trabajar con Bella y pidió estar en marcado rápido cuando mi chica necesitara una estilista o maquilladora.

Un trago se convirtió en tres. Bella estaba riendo y feliz, comportándose más coqueta que nunca antes. Sus manos estaban constantemente sobre mí y tenía una mirada depredadora en su rostro cada vez que me miraba. Luego de una ronda de chupitos, apenas podía mantener los labios de Bella lejos de los míos. Amaba que estuviera cómoda y se divirtiera, pero no quería ser arrestado por indecencia pública. Los necesitados gemidos de Bella y mi calentura perpetua hacían difícil mantener mis manos quietas. Tirando algo de efectivo en la mesa, guie a Bella hacia la fría noche de octubre. Nos subimos a su auto, de alguna manera _sin_ caernos mientras nos besábamos en la acera.

Conduciendo de vuelta a su casa, entramos con tropiezos a ésta.

—Edward —gimió ella, sus manos volando hacia mi cabello. Se apresuró hacia mi rostro, besándome fuerte. Apartándose, sus ojos eran salvajes y sus labios estaban hinchados—. Te necesito —habló con voz ronca.

—Me tienes —respondí, sacándole la chaqueta del cuerpo—. Siempre.

—Te necesito dentro —rogó—. Verte hoy… estar contigo esta noche… quiero que me folles.

 _Santo. Cielo._

Algo dentro de mí se quebró y acorralé a Bella contra el mesón de la cocina. Ella me observaba, sus ojos en un remolino de deseo, lujuria y puro sexo. La levanté, colocándola en el mesón antes de chocar mis labios contra los suyos. Ella jadeó, abriendo su boca para que mi lengua pudiera deslizarse en su dulce y sexy boca. Sus manos se movieron hacia mi chaqueta, sacándola con rudeza de mis hombros. Sus dedos volaron al borde de mi suéter, jalándolo por sobre mi cabeza. Rugí por lo bajo cuando sus uñas me rasguñaron los pezones.

—Bella —dije de forma ahogada. Ella rio, succionando mi lóbulo entre sus dientes—. Me vuelves loco, amor.

—Ese es el punto —ronroneó, sus manos masajeándome la espalda antes de volver a mi pecho—. Te deseo tanto, Edward. Fóllame. Fóllame tan fuerte que grite.

—Mierda —solté, subiendo su top de encaje y quitándolo de su delgado y sexy cuerpo. Usaba un sujetador rojo con borde negro. Su pecho subía y bajaba mientras llegaba hasta su espalda, desabrochando el sujetador y tirándolo sobre su hombro al azar. Creo que aterrizó en el fregadero. Aunque no me importaba. La acerqué más a mí, envolviendo mis labios alrededor de sus pezones duros y rosados. Se inclinó hacia atrás, arqueando su espalda para que pudiese probar más de su cremosa piel. Sus caderas se movían contra mi dureza. Podía sentir cuán caliente estaba y me preguntaba si estaba tan mojada como me lo imaginaba.

 _Solo hay una manera de averiguarlo…_

Besé todo su cuerpo y desabroché sus jeans, bajándolos por sus delgadas piernas. Sus bragas combinaban con su sujetador y podía ver, incluso en la tenue luz de su cocina, un punto húmedo en el ápice de sus muslos. Besé sus labios, mi mano dirigiéndose entre sus piernas y masajeando su hinchada protuberancia a través del satín de las bragas. Estaba empapada, mojando mis dedos con su abundante excitación.

—Más —gimió Bella, jalando sus bragas a un lado. No dudé en provocarla. Hundí mi dedo corazón dentro de su vagina, disfrutando de su calidez—. ¡Síííííííííííí!

—Oh, Bella, estarás gritando de éxtasis cuando termine contigo —canturreé, metiendo dos dedos dentro de su centro goteante. Curvé mis dedos dentro de ella mientras besaba su cuerpo. Mantuve mis dedos en movimiento hasta que la llevé casi al límite. Ella lloriqueó cuando me detuve, dedicándome una mirada asesina. Le bajé las bragas por las piernas, abriéndolas con mis manos. Con una larga lamida, probé su dulce y suculento néctar, que salía de ella sin restricciones.

Su sabor era aquel del que podía vivir por el resto de mis días. Era dulce, picante y algo que era puramente de Bella. Probar su decadente vagina era nada más que un milagro. Mover mi lengua por sus labios menores y meterla dentro de su calidez, me excitaba hasta más no poder. Las manos de Bella estaban enterradas en mi cabello, manteniéndome enganchado a su sexo. No era como si fuera a huir. No sin darle un orgasmo, cubriendo mi lengua y rostro con su liberación.

Besando hasta llegar a su clítoris, lo succioné antes de tenerlo entre mis dientes. Bella chilló, abriendo más sus piernas. Gemí con ganas, feliz de que estuviera cómoda conmigo, que confiara en mí para hacer esto. Metiendo dos dedos dentro de ella, continué lamiendo su esencia. Sus piernas estaban sobre mis hombros y se movía contra mi rostro.

—¡Joder! ¡Edward! —exclamó, sus caderas sacudiéndose hacia mí.

Mantuve mi boca en su vagina, extendiendo mis manos hacia sus pechos desnudos. Jugué con sus pezones mientras curvaba mi mano dentro de ella, probando su más íntimo lugar. Se estaba deshaciendo rápidamente, rogando y pidiendo su liberación. Con otro golpecito de mi lengua y un incremento de presión en el punto dentro de ella, se estremeció, su orgasmo expandiéndose por ella como fuego. Su liberación me cubrió la lengua y todo su cuerpo se puso de un tono de rosa increíblemente seductor. Con un grito silencioso más, Bella cayó al mesón de granito, jadeando agitadamente. Le di un suave beso a su sexo antes de hacer lo mismo con todo su cuerpo. Colocándome sobre ella, sonreí torcidamente. Me miró, devolviéndome la sonrisa antes de jalarme para besar sus suaves labios. Nos besamos lánguidamente en el mesón. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura y pude sentir sus dedos moviéndose hacia la hebilla de mi cinturón.

—¿Ansiosa, amor? —pregunté contra su boca.

—No tienes idea —ronroneó, empujando mis jeans y mis Calvin de mi cuerpo. Me removí para quitarlos, irguiéndome desnudo frente a mi novia, en igual estado. Ella sonrió sensualmente, alcanzando mi excitación. Me bombeó varias veces antes de moverse más cerca del borde del mesón—. Tómame, Edward. Cógeme.

Me incliné, besando profundamente a Bella mientras me movía hacia su entrada. Envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo, me deslicé dentro de su calidez, gimiendo por la perfección de estar dentro de ella. Estábamos tan cerca, aferrándonos entre nosotros. Bella me miró, sus ojos aún llenos de lujuria, pero la adoración bailaba tras ellos. Ella quería que la follara, pero ninguno de los dos podía hacer eso. Nos amábamos demasiado. Mis caderas comenzaron a dar estocadas y sus músculos se tensaron a mi alrededor.

—Bella… mi hermosa Bella —dije entre dientes, sosteniéndola más cerca de mi cuerpo. Ella lloriqueó, sus piernas aumentando su agarre en mi cintura. Éramos un enredo de cuerpos, sin saber dónde terminaba uno y comenzaba el otro. Moverme dentro de ella era fácil ya que estaba muy excitada.

—Edward —murmuró, sus labios mordiendo los míos. Su cuerpo se movía conmigo. La sensación de estar dentro de ella sin ninguna barrera, era mucho mejor que cualquier cosa que hubiera experimentado—. Oh, Dios… Edward… más duro…

—Sí, amor —canturreé, dando embestidas más fuertes dentro de ella. El sonido de nuestra piel chocando era la única cosa que se escuchaba en la oscura cocina. Sus músculos se tensaron a mi alrededor y nos besamos fervorosamente. Sus manos me rasguñaban la espalda y yo sostenía sus piernas sobre mis brazos. El cosquilleo familiar en mi vientre, indicando que estaba cerca, comenzó a expandirse por mis huesos. Bella cayó encima de sus manos, moviéndose y gruñendo con cada estocada dentro de su estrecho coño. Mi pene se puso más duro y más grande dentro de ella y estaba tan cerca.

—Edward, por favor… —lloriqueó.

—No te contengas, Bella. Déjate llevar —gruñí, viendo cómo desaparecía entre sus piernas. Se mordió el labio y pude sentir que su excitación salía a borbotones a mi alrededor. Mi erección brillaba como prueba de su liberación y me perdí rápidamente luego de eso. Dentro de ella, dejé salir chorros de mi orgasmo y colapsé en su pecho, respirando como si acabara de correr un maratón. Salí de ella. Estaba tan cansado. Tomaba toda mi energía estar erguido. Bella soltó una risita—. ¿De qué te ríes, mujer?

—De la destrucción de nuestra ropa —dijo ella, haciendo un gesto a la cocina. Su sujetador estaba en el fregadero. Sus bragas estaban en la mesa de la cocina, junto con mi camisa y su chaqueta. Nuestros pantalones estaban en una montaña bajo mis pies y su camisa colgaba del candelabro encima de la mesa.

—Eso requiere talento. —Reí disimuladamente.


	91. Chapter 91

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa y uno**

 **POV Bella.**

—Alice, este es el décimo vestido que me he probado —dije, irguiéndome en la pequeña tarima en su tienda. Era mi hora de almuerzo. Peter cuidaba del fuerte en mi oficina mientras yo me probaba vestidos para el banquete dedicado a los bomberos, el cual más tarde me enteré que era más parecido a un baile. Era el Baile Anual de Bomberos y Ceremonia de Premiación. Era de etiqueta. Mi pequeño vestido negro no serviría, aunque sí combinaba con el color que pedían. Alice insistió en hacerme un vestido. Sin embargo, cuando se enteró, antes de ayer, era demasiado tarde. Por ello mi maratón de prueba de vestidos durante mi hora de almuerzo. Además, había un código de vestimenta. Era un baile blanco y negro. Así que mi vestido tenía que ser blanco o negro.

—Bueno, si no fueras una vaga y esperases a último minuto, te habría _hecho_ algo increíble —soltó Alice—. ¡El baile es mañana, Bella! ¡En serio! ¡Ni siquiera sé qué silueta quieres! ¡Estaré despierta toda la noche haciendo los arreglos! ¡ARGH!

—Lo siento, Alice. —Fruncí el ceño, detestando que estuviera haciendo que mi amiga se frustrara tanto—. Edward me lo dijo y lo olvidé con lo de la inauguración de la oficina, la sesión de fotos, Victoria…

El cuerpo descubierto en la oficina de Gold Coast Realty había sido el de Victoria. Se había hecho cenizas desde el interior. Fue como si hubiese tragado una bomba y se encendiera con el fuego. No fue sino por una lastimadura del ligamento cruzado, resultando en un reemplazo de rodilla, que descubrimos su verdadera identidad. Ella fue… fue aniquilada y nadie sabía el porqué. La única pista era el cliente con el que se encontró previo al incendio, y era un alias. Paul Kellar era una persona real, tras las rejas por pirómano. No podía estar fuera y buscando propiedades de bienes raíces en Chicago.

—Lo sé. Siento haber perdido la paciencia —dijo Alice, tendiéndome otro vestido—. Es solo que mi fabricante está comportándose como un tarado. Hay un problema con la tela. Escogí un color para mis diseños nuevos de primavera, y el fabricante está empeñado en _no_ usarla. Estoy así de cerca de decirles que se vayan a la mierda y buscar a alguien nuevo, pero he usado a esta compañía desde que abrí. Se siente casi como un engaño.

—¿Has hablado con ellos? —pregunté, entrando al probador y colocándome el onceavo vestido. Era un vestido de terciopelo arrugado con un solo hombro y una banda de joyería que comenzaba debajo de mi busto y se movía por mi cintura, terminando en mi cadera. Lucía elegante y tenía un toque de sexy. La tela era lo que hacía que estuviera reticente sobre este vestido.

—Algo así, pero la encargada dijo que el color que escogí era vomitivo y se rehusó a comprar la tela —masculló Alice—. Tengo que llamar a mi abogado en cuanto a esto, ya que yo soy la que los está contratando, pero no me ha devuelto la llamada. Además, tu actitud respecto a estos vestidos no me hace para nada feliz tampoco, Swan. ¿Estás vestida?

Salí, regresando a la tarima. El vestido no era tan pesado, sino muy sexy. Me gustaba el corte cerrado del vestido y la abertura que iba hasta medio muslo. Mostraba mis hermosas piernas. Supuestamente, tenía pantorrillas matadoras. Me gustaba el vestido. Sabía que Edward, indudablemente, no podría mantener sus manos lejos de mí. Me _encantaba_ ese prospecto, pero había algo que no me convencía. Casi parecía demasiado simple.

—Hmmm, me gusta el corte, pero necesitas más —dijo Alice, recogiendo mi cabello y evaluando mi vestuario—. Es lindo para víspera de Año Nuevo. Lo guardaremos para esa fiesta.

—¿Qué es víspera de Año Nuevo? —pregunté, viendo a Alice a través del espejo.

—Mis padres organizan una enorme fiesta en su casa. Es un baile de máscaras y creo que este será asombroso para eso. Sin embargo, este es más apropiado para el baile de bomberos —dijo Alice, tendiéndome un vestido blanco con lentejuelas negras en la parte de arriba—. Dame el vestido que estás usando y lo arreglaré para ti para el baile de máscaras de Año Nuevo.

Con un suspiro, volví al probador. Colocando el vestido aterciopelado en el colgador, lo pasé por las cortinas. Los tacones de Alice volvieron hacia su área de trabajo en la parte trasera de la tienda mientras yo me colocaba el vestido blanco. Este era dramáticamente diferente a lo que Alice me había dado anteriormente. Era un verdadero vestido de noche. Lo sostuve arriba, mirando el corte. Era de silueta tipo sirena que acentuaba todos mis rasgos más finos. No podía amarrarlo, pero podía ver las posibilidades con este vestido. Volviendo afuera, Alice rápidamente amarró la parte trasera del vestido y sonrió con emoción. Me volteé, viendo el producto terminado. Pasé mis manos de arriba abajo por mi torso, disfrutando las curvas femeninas que el vestido me daba. Mis senos estaban juntos, dándome un escote pronunciado y mi cintura lucía tan pequeña. El vestido era blanco, pero la parte de arriba tenía lentejuelas con un patrón florar que viajaba hasta mis rodillas. Comenzando justo encima de estas, la falda de chiffon era ligeramente acampanada. Me quedaba como un guante y necesitaba muy pocas alteraciones.

—¡Este es perfecto! —chilló Alice, corriendo hacia la pared de accesorios. Tomó un par de zarcillos rojos, un brazalete rojo grande y un par de plataformas rojas. Tirándomelas, me las coloqué mientras ella volvía a la pared y tomaba una cartera roja y un enorme anillo de cóctel—. ¡Cenibella está lista para el baile!

—Lo está —dije con emoción—. Con todo y mi Príncipe Encantador.


	92. Chapter 92

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa y dos**

 **POV Bella.**

—La última vez que usé un vestido, fue en mi graduación y pretendía ser heterosexual —dijo Leah, acomodando su vestido negro—. Incluso intenté hacer lo cliché de perder mi virginidad en esa noche, pero cuando vi el pene de mi cita, entré en pánico. Solidificó mucho más mi amor por las mujeres. ¿Por qué tengo que usar esto, Alice?

—Porque, por mucho que actúes como niño, eres una chica sexy —reprendió Alice, pasando un cepillo por el cabello de Leah—. ¿Cómo vas a conseguir una novia? Pasar el tiempo con chicos y actuar como uno no te conseguirá citas, Leah Clearwater.

—Si yo fuera lesbiana, te daría —bromeé, subiendo mi vestido, tratando de mantenerlo encima de mis pechos. Estaba paranoica de que se fuera a deslizar gracias a la gravedad. No era muy agraciada en el departamento de senos.

—¿Y por qué no lo eres? —Leah hizo un puchero.

—Porque amo a Edward —dije. Me ajusté el vestido una vez más y sonreí con nerviosismo—. Nunca pensé que me sentiría así, pero lo amo con todo lo que soy. No puedo imaginar mi vida sin él.

—Sé que él no puede imaginar su vida sin ti —dijo Alice, dedicándome una sonrisa cálida—. No olvides ese bolso cuando te vayas.

—¿Qué bolso? —pregunté, volteándome. Alice señaló un pequeño bolso cerca de la entrada de mi casa. Fruncí el entrecejo, devolviéndole la mirada a Alice—. ¿Pasaré la noche en otro lugar?

—Um, duh. —Leah se rio a carcajadas—. Si conozco a Edward, probablemente pasarán la noche en la suite presidencial o algo.

—¿Debería temer de lo que hay en ese bolso? —cuestioné—. Hay ropa allí, ¿cierto? Nada de ropa interior reveladora. —Estaba casi desnuda bajo mi vestido. Solo tenía una tanga de encaje color piel. Luego de una noche de usar tacones y un vestido elegante, todo lo que quería era una sudadera y bragas de abuelita. La mirada de Alice indicaba que ese no era el caso. Comencé a caminar hacia el bolso para al menos colocar ropa medianamente normal cuando Leah se precipitó torpemente frente a mí.

—De ninguna manera. Si yo uso esto, tú tienes que usar lencería atrevida para tu hombre. —Hubo un sonido desde la cartera de Leah y sacó su teléfono—. Quien está justo afuera. En una limusina. Para ti, para mí y el resto de nuestro grupo. Ahora, deja de amargarte y toma esa cosa negra que Alice está sosteniendo. —Con un bufido, ella abrió la puerta y caminó hacia el porche, con mi bolso en su mano. Envolví la pashmina alrededor de mis hombros.

—No hagas nada que yo no haría —canturreó Alice. Rodé los ojos—. Te encerraré y me dirás todo el lunes cuando salgamos a almorzar con mamá. ¡Diviértete!

—Alice, tengo una junta con un nuevo cliente en la tarde… no puedo salir a almorzar —dije mientras ella me empujaba por la puerta.

—Pues mucho mejor… salida de chicas por la noche. —Alice soltó una risita, cerrando la puerta en mi rostro.

—Eso fue grosero. —Edward rio, volteándome lentamente. Los ojos casi se me salieron de la cara cuando lo vi, usando un traje y sosteniendo una única rosa roja. Su expresión probablemente imitaba la mía. Sus ojos apreciaron mi vestido y tragó fuerte—. No hay palabras, Bella —susurró. Se inclinó, besándome la frente.

—¿Qué fue eso? —bromeé, enarcando una ceja—. ¿Me miras como si fuera una princesa y todo lo que obtengo es un beso en la frente?

—¿Quieres que te bese? —preguntó, su voz bajando de tono. Asentí. Él no desperdició nada de tiempo, acunándome el rostro y presionando sus labios con los míos. Este beso fue más que algo que ya hubiéramos compartido. Fue dulce, erótico, posesivo y abarcaba todo. Mis manos se movieron a las suyas, lloriqueando suavemente mientras su lengua se deslizaba entre mis labios. Presionada contra mi puerta, sentí la excitación de Edward contra mi abdomen y mi tanga de color piel se llenó con mi necesidad por él. El claxon de la limusina nos separó. Él aún sostenía mi rostro, presionando su frente contra la mía. Sus labios estaban cubiertos con mi labial rojo y lucía como un sexy payaso.

 _Mi sexy payaso… No sé si debería estar excitada o asustada._

La voz de Edward rompió mi ensoñación.

—Fui entrenado para no besar cuando una mujer está arreglada. La-que-no-debe-ser-nombrada odiaba retocarse su maquillaje, diciendo que mis besos eran babosos.

—Ella está llena de mierda —dije, jalando su rostro de vuelta al mío, besándolo posesivamente. La limusina sonó el claxon de nuevo, en cortos e impacientes tonos. Deslizándome lejos de él, entrelacé mis dedos con los suyos y lo guie lejos de la puerta—. Tus besos nos son babosos. Es completamente lo opuesto. Son perfectos en todas las formas posibles. Tu ex tiene el problema. ¿Quién soy yo para negarme a tus sexys labios? —Lo besé una vez más antes de bajar las escaleras.

En un borrón, Edward logró llegar a la limusina y abrir la puerta para mí. Una vez me acomodé, Jacob lo vitoreó.

—¡Demonios, teniente! Pensé que ibas a montarla en las malditas escaleras. Tienes buenos movimientos.

Leah lo golpeó al costado de la cabeza.

—Cuánta clase, Black.


	93. Chapter 93

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa y tres**

 **POV Bella.**

Llegamos al hotel luego de aproximadamente media hora de viaje. Edward estuvo en silencio y lanzando dagas con la mirada a Jacob por el resto del viaje en la limusina por su comentario terriblemente grosero. Jacob al menos tuvo la decencia de lucir avergonzado por su arrebato. Leah también mencionó algo sobre colocar las bolas de Jacob en un torno si no podía mantener sus comentarios inapropiados para sí mismo. Sus manos acunaban protectoramente sus joyas familiares mientras se sentaba tan lejos como podía de Leah en la limusina. Seth, el hermano de Leah, dijo que él sostendría a Jacob luego de su crudo comentario.

Luego de dejar nuestros bolsos en recepción, una conserje amigable y _coqueta_ prometió que haría que llegasen a nuestra suite. La mujer trató de seducir a mi novio, pero él no lo estaba disfrutando.

—Mi esposa y yo estaremos emocionados de llegar a nuestra cómoda Suite Presidencial luego del Baile Blanco y Negro —dijo Edward con un tono cortante en su voz. La conserje palideció y murmuró algo bajo su aliento sobre descontarle algo a nuestra estadía. Edward sonrió tenso, besando mis labios antes de arrastrarme lejos y hacia el salón grande.

—¿Me perdí la boda? —bromeé—. ¿Dónde está mi anillo, esposito?

—Calla. Quería que la ramera dejara de desvestirme con los ojos. Me violaron visualmente, Bella —dijo sin expresión—. Y estás usando blanco. Tal vez esta noche es nuestra boda, ¿hmmm?

¿Una boda con Edward?

Nunca pensé que luego de lo de James, me abriría al amor, mucho menos casarme. ¿Quería hacerlo?

 _Sí, sí quiero_

 _Sí quiero…_

Incapaz de contenerme, me aferré a la mano de Edward y lo jalé hacia mí, besando sus labios, ligeramente manchados de rojo.

—Te amo —susurré.

—Yo también te amo, hermosa —murmuró Edward de vuelta, su entrecejo frunciéndose—. ¿Por qué fue eso?

 _—Solo porque eres tú —respondí evasiva._ _Porque mencionaste mi nombre y esposa en la misma oración. Porque lo deseo. Terriblemente._

—¡Edward! —saludó Emmett en voz alta. A su lado, tomando su brazo, estaba una Jet vestida muy a la moda con un vestido asimétrico negro—. Estamos en la misma mesa con Jacob, Seth, Leah, Garrett, Kate y Laurent.

—¿Laurent? ¿Cómo consiguió una invitación? —preguntó Edward, su nariz arrugándose—. Acaba de comenzar.

—Su invitación fue colocada en su buzón, pensando que era el buzón de Mike. Aparentemente, el consejo no recibió el memo de que Mike renunció y está trabajando como bedel en Northbrook —dijo Emmett entre risitas.

—¿Vino con cita? —pregunté.

—Nah, pero ha estado viendo a Leah, creo. Traté de decirle que él no era su tipo ya que no tenía las partes correctas, pero aún le hacía ojitos. ¿O tal vez solo veía los aperitivos? —bufó Emmett—. ¿Quieren algo de beber? —Fuimos al bar, ordenando algo de vino de la casa. Emmett quería tomar algunos chupitos, pero yo decliné cortésmente y Jet dijo que esta era una ocasión de etiqueta, y tomar chupitos no sería apropiado.

Al entrar al salón de baile, estaba elegantemente decorado con apliques blancos y negros. Las mesas redondas tenían enormes arreglos florales blancos, luciendo más como una recepción de bodas que una ceremonia de premiación. Encontrando nuestra mesa, nos sentamos en nuestros lugares asignados. Yo estaba entre Edward y Laurent.

Solo había visto a Laurent contadas veces, pero había algo desconcertante sobre él. Tenía un problema de vista cuando se trataba de mí. Cada vez que iba a la casa y Laurent estaba allí, solo miraba. Edward habló con él sobre ello y Laurent se disculpó, pero aún solo _miraba_. Sus "coqueteos" con Leah solo eran una fachada, asumía. El verdadero sujeto de sus afectos parecía ser yo.

 _Ew._

Además, lucía familiar y no podía recordar dónde lo había visto antes. Era un rompecabezas terrible que no me importaba.

—Si quieres cambiar conmigo, podemos —dijo Edward al ver el nombre de Laurent junto al mío. Él estaba muy consciente de mi disgusto hacia Laurent. Asentí y Edward reorganizó los asientos para que él estuviera junto a Laurent y yo junto a Kate. Prefería más su compañía que la del extraño de Laurent.

Una vez acomodados en nuestros asientos, el maestro de ceremonias comenzó su discurso introductorio. Sentí que alguien me miraba. Volteando mis ojos hacia Laurent, me miraba de manera penetrante con una sonrisa extraña, casi felina, asomándose en sus labios.

 _¿Qué. Demonios?_


	94. Chapter 94

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa y cuatro**

 **POV Bella.**

La cena transcurrió lentamente. No fue para nada amena ya que Laurent todavía tenía problemas mirándome y Edward estaba casi listo para irrumpir con rabia. Garrett trató de mantener las cosas en calma con conversación al azar, pero mi hombre no estaba en modo conversador. Quería patear el trasero de Laurent por su aterradora sonrisa, desvistiéndome con sus ojos. Más de una vez, tuve que arrastrar a Edward fuera de la mesa para prevenir que gruñera o gritase.

Aparentemente, además de sonreír y mirar, Laurent también estaba haciendo comentarios fuera de lugar.

Por lo que podía percibir, adivinaba que Laurent no estaría en el escuadrón por mucho tiempo más. Su teniente quería patear su trasero y Garrett, quien normalmente estaba tan tranquilo como un pepino, ahora mostraba su rabia con cada comentario de parte de Laurent acerca de la estación, del liderazgo en el cuartel, y el porqué las mujeres eran parte del equipo. Leah tuvo que ser físicamente contenida en su asiento por ese comentario. Ella era más fuerte que la mayoría de los chicos y trabajaba muy duro cada día. Laurent no dejaba el tema en paz. Leah salió dando largas zancadas, con Seth en sus talones para calmarla.

Durante el postre, el maestro de ceremonia volvió al podio y comenzó sus discursos sobre los premios a continuación. Los comentarios de Laurent se detuvieron mientras escuchábamos la presentación de los premios. Por lo que se describía, estos premios eran presentados al consejo del Departamento de Bomberos, como nominados. Mirando las nominaciones, escogerían ganadores en cada categoría, siendo el premio más lucrativo el Premio Casey Severide por Valor y Heroísmo.

Por lo que Edward me contó, Casey Severide fue un bombero quien, a pesar de haberse lastimado a sí mismo terriblemente, logró liberar a quince personas de un departamento en llamas, llevándolos a zona segura. Una vez que la última persona estuvo libre, Casey cayó sobre sus rodillas. No podía ver, la mayor parte de su piel expuesta estaba cubierta de quemaduras muy gruesas y estaba tosiendo por el humo que había inhalado. Apenas hablando, preguntó si todos estaban a salvo, y su jefe confirmó que todos estaban bien. Casey asintió y exhaló su último aliento, muriendo en los brazos de su jefe. Dejó atrás a su esposa y dos hijos, ambos son bomberos y las personas que entregaban el premio.

El escuadrón de Edward fue reconocido por su trabajo estelar en el descarrilamiento del tren. Por eso es que Laurent había recibido una invitación. Ellos aún pensaban que Mike estaba trabajando en la Estación Dieciocho. Fue incómodo cuando Garrett, Edward, Emmett y Jacob subieron a tomar su premio. Laurent solo se quedó en la mesa, hirviendo silenciosamente. Sabía que Garrett lo había invitado al escenario, pero Laurent se rehusó a salir de su asiento. En lugar de eso, él se quedó viendo… no, mejor dicho, me _observó_ mientras mi hombre aceptaba su premio con la estación.

Una hora después, el premio Casey Severide por Valor y Heroísmo fue anunciado. Garrett golpeó a Edward con su dedo en el hombro mientras la pantalla bajaba hacia el escenario. El ceño de Edward se frunció mientras entrelazaba sus dedos con los míos. Un breve video comenzó, contando la historia de Casey Severide y su heroico final.

El rostro sonriente de Edward se mostró en la pantalla y su historia con la estación comenzó finalmente. Desvié mis ojos de la presentación, mirando a mi novio. Su rostro era una mezcla de sorpresa y completo shock. No vio venir esto para nada. Sus compañeros compartieron historias sobre la valentía y el heroísmo de Edward. La historia de Jacob fue la más conmovedora, describiendo cómo él encontró un bebé en el descarrilamiento del tren, permitiéndole a la madre, quien estaba muriendo, una oportunidad de despedirse de su hija. No había ni un rostro seco en la estación. Sabía que las lágrimas se derramaban sin cesar por mis mejillas. Poco sabía yo que Edward había ido al hospital mientras se estaba recuperando de su lastimadura para ver a la bebé. Unas enfermeras dieron fotos de él sosteniendo a la linda niña, acariciando su nariz y sosteniéndola cerca de su pecho.

La hija de Casey, Maureen, caminó hacia el podio mientras el video terminaba y sostuvo la estatuilla de mármol. Ella estaba llorando y tratando, sin éxito, de contenerse. Su hermano, Matthew, estaba parado junto a ella, frotando su espalda. Él la guio lejos del podio con gentileza mientras ella se recuperaba.

—El ganador de este año del Premio Casey Severide por Valor y Heroísmo nos recuerda tanto a nuestro padre. Puede que solo hayamos tenido diez y seis en ese momento, pero el legado de nuestro padre nos fue dado desde el nacimiento. Él colocaba las necesidades de su equipo y de las personas que rescataba primero que las suyas. Por lo que el jefe Peterson describió, Edward es el primero en entrar a una emergencia y normalmente el último en salir. Edward es un increíble bombero, un líder convincente, y un hombre con corazón de oro. ¡El ganador del Premio Casey Severide por Valor y Heroísmo del 2014, el teniente Edward Cullen! —exclamó Matthew.

Edward estaba en su asiento, y echó raíces allí. Parpadeó, sorprendido por las amables palabras que acababa de escuchar en el video y de la descripción de Matthew justo antes de recibir su premio. Emmett se levantó, ayudando a Edward a hacer lo mismo y lo acompañó al podio. Emmett rompió el hielo, haciendo un chiste.

—Inhalar todo ese humo le ha hecho cosas locas a su cerebro. —La audiencia rio. Emmett empujó a Edward hacia el podio y regresó a la mesa.

Maureen lo abrazó y Matthew le tendió a Edward la estatuilla, dándole un apretón de manos. Aún abrumado, Edward dio un paso hacia el micrófono.

—Ni siquiera sé qué decir —murmuró—. Tal vez sí es todo ese humo que causa que mi cerebro se congele. —Dejó salir una sonrisa nerviosa y torcida—. O se derrita… —Envolvió sus dedos alrededor de la estatuilla—. No sé hablar en público, pero quiero tomar unos minutos para agradecerle a las personas que significan más para mí. Gracias a mi equipo de la Estación Dieciocho. Son lo mejor con lo que una persona podría trabajar. Sé que cada día, me protegerán. Jefe Garrett Peterson, gracias por ser mi tabla, mi roca y mi amigo. Emmett… hablaremos después, pero gracias.

—¡Te amo, Eddie! —gritó Emmett desde su asiento.

Edward le lanzó una mirada amenazadora antes de voltear su premio.

—Mi familia, aprecio su apoyo hacia mi decisión de ser bombero. Sé que mi mamá no estaba encantada, pero está orgullosa de mi carrera y de todo el bien que estoy haciendo. —Relamió sus labios, mirándome. Sus ojos verdes brillando contra el reflector—. Y gracias a mi Bella. Es el amor de mi vida y aunque nuestra relación es nueva, sé que con ella, soy capaz de hacer cualquier cosa. Te amo, hermosa. —Con una dulce sonrisa, Edward bajó del escenario y caminó de vuelta a nuestra mesa. Colocando el premio en la mesa, chocó sus labios contra los míos, reclamándome muy públicamente. Lo amaba y estaba tan orgullosa de él.

Separándonos, los ojos de Edward estaban casi negros por el deseo.

—¿Quieres salir de aquí? —gruñó.


	95. Chapter 95

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa y cinco**

 **POV Bella.**

—Teniente Cullen, lo necesitamos para sus fotos para el periódico —dijo una mujer, usando un traje de negocios negro y un manos libres. Edward entrecerró los ojos, casi asesinando a la inocente mujer—. Diez minutos, máximo —chilló.

—De acuerdo —dijo, besándome suavemente y siguiéndola hacia donde fuera que lo necesitaran para las fotos.

Ahora que los premios habían terminado, la pista de baile se abrió y casi todos los de nuestra mesa se levantaron, haciendo el _Electric Slide_. Yo estaba mordisqueando algo del postre en mi plato frente a mí. Laurent se acercó, dedicándome su aterradora sonrisa.

—Parece que Edward no sabía sobre su premio —dijo, su voz sonando empalagosa como una serpiente.

—Supongo que no —respondí, dedicándole a Laurent una mirada—. ¿Por qué no subiste con ellos a recibir el premio del escuadrón? Eres parte del equipo.

—No era parte del equipo el día que los reconocieron —respondió Laurent, su brazo perezosamente envuelto detrás de mí, descansando en el espaldar de mi silla. Me senté muy recta, queriendo mantenerme tan lejos de él como fuera posible—. Luces familiar. ¿Nos hemos visto antes?

—He estado en la estación —respondí sin emoción.

—No, antes —replicó Laurent, sus ojos revisando mi cuerpo, observándome.

—No lo creo —dije, levantándome. Sin embargo, tenía la sospecha de que lo había visto antes. Solo no podía ubicarlo. Negando varias veces, me levanté rápidamente de la mesa—. Permiso. —Caminé hacia el bar, deslizándome hacia Leah, quien estaba coqueteando con Maureen. Pedí una copa de vino, solo para tener algo que sostener y alejarme de Laurent. Hablé con Leah y Maureen hasta que Edward llegó detrás de mí, sus brazos envueltos alrededor de mi cintura.

—Vamos, Mo —canturreó Leah, tomando la mano de Maureen—. ¡Vamos a bailar! ¡Estos dos se pondrán pornográficos en _nada_ de tiempo!

—¡Leah! —reprendió Edward. Leah solo rio mientras arrastraba a Maureen a la pista de baile. Edward le dedicó una mueca antes de voltearse hacia mí—. Regresé a la mesa y mi cita había desaparecido. ¿Qué sucedió?

—Laurent y sus cosas aterradoras. —Me estremecí—. ¿Qué le sucede?

—No lo sé. Pero, me encontré a Garrett y es posible que comencemos a entrenar a Tyler para que se una al equipo y transferir a Laurent a otra estación. No soy el único que se siente incómodo con él. Su comportamiento se ha vuelto más raro desde ese incendio en Gold Coast Realty. No sé. Sé que ya no me siento cómodo con él en mi equipo. Tampoco los demás.

—Me alegro que Garrett haya reconocido su rareza. —Me estremecí.

—¿Rareza? —Edward dejó salir una risita.

—Calla. Aterrador es muy blando y Freddy Kruger es demasiado. Rareza. —Me encogí de hombros—. Casi tengo el escalofrío por mi espina dorsal como cuando pienso en James. No sé…

—En ese caso, veré si Garrett puede hacer que transfieran a Laurent más rápido. _No_ quiero que mi novia se sienta como cuando estaba con ese monstruo —gruñó Edward, sus ojos oscureciéndose por la rabia.

—Estoy bien, Edward —lo calmé, colocando mi copa de vino, sin beber, en el bar—. Tal vez es mi imaginación traicionándome. Solo deja que las cosas sucedan naturalmente.

—Solo quiero protegerte —arguyó, jalándome hacia sus brazos.

—Bueno, puedes protegerme en la pista de baile. ¡Vamos! —dije, arrastrándolo hacia el suelo de madera en el centro de la habitación. Pasamos las siguientes horas bailando y pasando un buen rato. Laurent se fue poco después de que fui al bar y la tensión en nuestra mesa se había disipado rápidamente.

La última canción había detonado algo en Edward. Sus ojos verdes se oscurecieron y su necesidad de mí estaba presionada entre nuestros cuerpos. La canción de Eric Clapton "Wonderful Night" sonaba por los parlantes. Sus manos descansaban en mi trasero y me sostenía tan cerca de su cuerpo. Solo nos deslizábamos al ritmo de la música, perdidos en nuestra pequeña burbuja. Miramos los ojos del otro. Café chocolate contra verde esmeralda, el amor palpable en nuestras miradas. Cuando la canción terminó, Edward acercó su cabeza a la mía y acarició mis labios con los suyos. Suspiré, adorando el cálido sentimiento que él me daba.

—Ahora, nuestro momento fue interrumpido anteriormente. Quiero llevarte arriba y hacerle el amor a mi chica.

—Sí —suspiré, queriendo nada más que eso.


	96. Chapter 96

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa y seis**

 **POV Edward.**

Hoy había sido un sueño. No había palabras para describir su belleza etérea. Su vestido abrazaba su cuerpo, haciendo que quisiera hacerle el amor por días continuos. Su centelleante sonrisa cuando gané el premio Casey Severide por Valor y Heroísmo, hizo que mi corazón diese un vuelco con un nuevo y emocionante amor. Sostenerla en mis brazos mientras bailábamos era algo que había querido hacer desde que la vi por primera vez en Mariano's, tratando de alcanzar esa salsa para pasta. Su diminuto cuerpo estaba hecho para mí y lo amaba. La amaba.

Desafortunadamente, el único inconveniente que tuvimos fue con Laurent.

Tarado.

Imbécil.

Desperdicio de piel.

 _¡Argh!_

El hombre era una maldita babosa.

¿Y con lo de sus comentarios acerca de mujeres en la estación? Muy inapropiado. Leah tenía todo el derecho de estar molesta y de querer castrarlo con el cuchillo para untar. Yo estaba molesto y no era mujer.

Sacudiendo mis pensamientos, me enfoqué en la perfecta mujer acurrucada en mis brazos mientras subíamos en el elevador hacia la Suite Presidencial de Palmer House. Quería coronar esta mágica noche haciéndole el amor a mi hermosa novia. Sin embargo, secretamente deseaba que fuera mi esposa. Ese comentario a la ligera que le hice a la conserje era algo que pesaba en mi mente, en el buen sentido. La quería. La quería ver en un vestido blanco, usando mi anillo y compartiendo nuestra vida juntos. Quería construir una vida con ella. Crear una familia, de cualquier forma posible. Idealmente de la manera prevista por Dios, pero si no, a través de vientre de alquiler, adopción o magia.

Mi preocupación era si ella quería las mismas cosas.

Sabía que ella me amaba. Todos los días, me mostraba lo mucho que me amaba. Yo también hacía lo mismo por ella. ¿Pero ella estaba lista? Solo habíamos estado juntos por unos meses. Era demasiado pronto para siquiera considerar el matrimonio. ¿Lo era?

 _Siempre puedes ir a buscar anillos de compromisos. Algo elegante y refinado, igual que tu chica._

—Edward, amor, vamos —murmuró Bella, tirando suavemente de mi mano, guiándonos fuera del elevador—. Tú tienes la llave.

—Cierto —me reí. Entrelazando nuestros dedos, nos llevé a la suite, desbloqueando la puerta y llevándola adentro. La suite era elegante. Pero, todo lo que me importaba era estar con mi chica, en la cama, haciéndola explotar de placer. Sin embargo, la mesa del comedor en la suite también parecía bastante atractiva.

—No puedo esperar para salir de este vestido —dijo Bella, rodando los hombros—. Las ballenas se me están clavando en las costillas. —Se giró hacia mí, la parte trasera de su vestido expuesta. Parecía complicado con lazos negros atándolo hasta arriba—. ¿Me ayudas?

Crucé hacia ella desatándole el vestido y aflojándolo alrededor de su cuerpo. Una vez que el lazo había sido removido, Bella se contoneó un poco. El vestido cayó de su cuerpo, revelando su perfecta forma casi desnuda. Ella solo usaba una tanga color piel de encaje y tacones rojos. _Jódeme._ Se giró, sus ojos entornados y su piel pálida sonrojada. Sus manos se movieron por mis solapas y sonrió seductoramente.

—Siéntate, Edward —ronroneó, suavemente empujándome al sofá. Cuando mi trasero golpeó el sofá, Bella se tomó su tiempo, montando mis piernas. Se lamió sus labios rojos, desatando mi moño—. Verte en esa presentación, en ese escenario... estaba increíblemente orgullosa de ti. —Me sacó el moño de la camisa, tirándolo detrás de ella—. Mi novio es un héroe. Es un héroe para/de la ciudad de Chicago. Más importante, es mi héroe personal, en más formas de las que puedo contar.

—Tú eres mi héroe, dulzura —murmuré, pasando mis manos por su suave piel de marfil—. Todos los días, me sorprende lo fuerte que eres.

Ella se sonrojó, escondiendo su cara en la curva de mi cuello.

—No soy un héroe —susurró en voz baja—. Tú arriesgas tu vida todos los días para salvar a extraños. Yo ni siquiera pude salvar a mi hija. —Sus manos se movieron hacia su vientre plano, acunándolo con tristeza.

—No —dije con severidad, tomando sus manos en las mías—. No te culpes a ti por lo que pasó. Fue culpa de James. Nunca tuya, amor. Él era el monstruo. Tú eres la inocente, igual que tu bebé. —Mirando fijamente a sus hermosos ojos marrones, acuné su cara—. Eres tan fuerte, tan valiente. Te amo mucho, Bella. —Besando sus labios suaves y dulces, la acerqué más a mi cuerpo—. Déjame mostrarte cuánto te amo.

Se mordió el labio, sus dedos subieron por mis hombros hasta que agarraron mi cabello.

—Lo siento —murmuró.

—¿Por qué te estás disculpando? —pregunté, mis brazos apretándose alrededor de su pequeño cuerpo—. No tienes ninguna razón para disculparte.

—Arruiné el momento —se ahogó, sus ojos capturando los míos.

—No, amor. No lo hiciste. Esto solo me da la oportunidad de cargarte al dormitorio antes de mostrarte cuánto significas para mí. Cuánto te amo —arrullé—. Agárrate. —Sus piernas se aferraron alrededor de mi cintura. Me puse de pie, sosteniéndola en mis brazos, agarrando su trasero. Con un propósito, la cargué al dormitorio de la suite, preparándome para mostrarle lo que ella significaba para mí.


	97. Chapter 97

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa y siete**

 **POV Edward.**

Llevando a Bella a la habitación, la coloqué encima del cubrecama con suavidad. Besando sus delicados y rojos labios, mis manos exploraron su cuerpo casi desnudo, revelando la suavidad de su cremosa piel. Sus diminutos dedos se movieron hacia la camisa de mi traje, trabajando rápidamente en los pequeños botones. Casi impacientemente, ella empujó la chaqueta de mi traje por mis hombros. Salí de ella, dejándola caer en el suelo. Alice probablemente estaría enojada. Mi traje era de Dior y Alice lo había entallado para mí.

No me importaba. Tenía al amor de mi vida y le haría el amor. Mi prioridad era ella. Siempre ella.

Mi traje podía ser enviado a la tintorería luego.

Mis labios se movieron por la elegante columna de su cuello. Bella gimió.

—Edward, te necesito —rogó.

—Me tienes, amor —susurré—. Siempre estaré aquí para ti. Lo prometo.

—Hazme el amor —dijo ella, su voz suave y gentil, pero la necesidad notoria bajo su tono tierno. Sus manos se deslizaron por mi torso desnudo, desabrochando mi cinturón. Con dedos ágiles, mis pantalones fueron aflojados y ambos trabajamos en empujarlos por mis piernas. Quería pasar la noche adorando a Bella, pero cuando escuché su plegaria llena de necesidad, eso voló por la ventana. Tenía que estar dentro de ella, haciéndole el amor a mi chica.

Enganchando mis pulgares en sus bragas, si se les podía llamar así, las bajé por sus largas piernas. La esencia de su excitación me golpeó fuerte, desbloqueada por la barrera de su tanga. Ella estaba muy húmeda y eso fue todo para mí. Tenía que probar. _Una_ probada. Acuclillándome, llevé a Bella al borde de la cama. Con una lánguida lamida, probé su dulce coño. Su dulce y fuerte sabor explotó en mi lengua. Mi boca besó su sexo fervientemente, probando cada centímetro de su centro goteante. Los dedos de Bella se entrelazaron en mi cabello, jalando fuerte las hebras. Cada jalón se dirigía directamente a mi pene. Traté de ignorarlo, enfocando toda mi atención a la decadencia frente a mí.

—¡Mierda! —gritó Bella, sus caderas moviéndose contra mí—. Edward… se siente tan bien… ¡hmmmm! —Sus dichos animaban mis movimientos entre sus piernas. Podía sentir su excitación goteando por mi barbilla y hacia el cubrecama. Ella estaba tan mojada. Con entusiasmo, lamí todo lo que tenía para ofrecer. Su sabor era el mejor afrodisíaco—. ¡Edward! Estoy… ¡mierda! ¡Tan cerca! ¡No pares! —Aceleré/Aumenté* mis movimientos, golpeando su clítoris con renovado fervor. Su cuerpo era un montón de incontrolables extremidades. Con bruscos movimientos de sus caderas, un chorro de su excitación cubrió mi lengua. Podía sentir su coño estremecerse debajo de mis labios y sabía que ella estaba en el medio de un poderoso orgasmo. Con otro grito, Bella colapsó en la cama, sus extremidades flácidas y su pecho jadeando por el esfuerzo.

Dejé suaves besos en su estómago, moviéndome por su resbaladizo cuerpo. Una vez que estaba encima de ella, jaló mi cara hacia la suya, besándome profundamente, metiendo su lengua dentro de mi boca. Gemí ante su exuberancia. Sus piernas se envolvieron alrededor de mi cintura, moviéndome más cerca de su cuerpo. Girándome, la puse a horcajadas sobre mi cintura, nunca rompiendo nuestro beso. Mi pene estaba atrapado entre nuestros cuerpos, presionado contra mi estómago. Bella giró su cuerpo, cubriendo mi excitación con la suya. Agarrando sus caderas, suavemente la levanté y guie la cabeza de mi pene hacia su sexo esperando. Mirando fijamente a sus ojos entornados, jadeé en voz baja cuando ella me envolvió en su calor. Su resbaladizo calor estaba todo alrededor de mí, apretándome con fuerza.

—Bella —dije con voz áspera.

Ella me sonrió suavemente, sentándose. Entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, montándome sinuosamente. Parecía una diosa, una criatura mítica traída a esta tierra para darme todo lo que siempre quise. Nunca quería dejarla ir. Ella lo era _todo_ para mí. Lo sabía. Ella lo sabía. Solo necesitaba hacerlo oficial. Sin embargo, ahora no. Quería encontrarle un anillo magnífico y único en su clase para mi chica hermosa y única. ¿Ahora? Ahora, quería hacer que mi novia se perdiera en el placer de nuestro amor. Mis manos subieron por su cuerpo, acariciando suavemente sus pechos. Ella gimió, arqueándose en mis manos. Su cuerpo estaba resbaladizo por el sudor y sus rizos caían alrededor de sus hombros como una cascada de chocolate. Bella tomó una de mis manos, acariciando su cara con ella. Mi pulgar acarició su suave y dulce boca. Con un guiño, me mordió el dedo antes de caer hacia delante para besarme profundamente, haciéndome enamorarme aún más de ella.

Con otro movimiento de mis caderas, ella ahora estaba de espaldas. Extendí sus piernas sobre mis hombros y comencé mi propio baile primitivo, llenándola con mi necesidad. Nos miramos a los ojos mientras yo me deslizaba fácilmente dentro y fuera de ella. Estar con ella, sentirla desde el interior de su cuerpo, era una experiencia mágica y maravillosa. Nunca en mi vida había sentido tanto amor por otra persona. Su mente hermosa, su personalidad fuerte y alma cariñosa, eran todo lo que podría haber soñado.

Esta posición, hizo todo más intenso. Me moví más profundo dentro de ella y estaba tan apretada, mojada y deseosa. Cada embestida, me llevaba más cerca de mi propia liberación, pero no lo podía hacer sin ella. Ella era más importante. Mi orgasmo no era tan crucial como asegurarme de que ella supiera que yo valoraba primero sus necesidades. El espiral familiar de mi inminente liberación se estaba formando en mi vientre.

—Bella —gemí, llegando entre sus piernas y masajeando su clítoris—. Nena, por favor...

—Estoy allí —murmuró, con sus manos apretando el cubrecama. Con mi mano moviéndose sobre su sensible nudo de nervios, aceleré el ritmo de mis embestidas. Podía sentir el aumento de su humedad por mis movimientos. Eso, a su vez, me puso más duro y la quemadura dentro de mí se puso más caliente—. ¡Edward, más fuerte!

—Sí, amor —grité, mis caderas se movían más y más fuerte. El sonido de nuestra piel golpeándose resonaba dentro de la habitación. El olor a sexo era sofocante. Mi corazón se salteaba latidos en mi pecho, latiendo por esta mujer y solo por ella. El espiral en mi vientre estaba dolorosamente tenso, listo para surgir. Con cada embestida, sentía que mi pene se retorcía dentro de su apretado calor. Gemí cuando mi cuerpo empezó a temblar mientras mi liberación amenazaba con explotar. Los ojos de Bella se cerraron mientras sus músculos a mi alrededor se apretaban fuertemente. Su liberación cubrió mi pene ahora dolorosamente duro. Con otro chorro, sentí que mi propio espiral se rompía y gruñí como un animal mientras mi propio orgasmo se descargaba profundamente dentro de ella.

Sus piernas cayeron de mis hombros y me desplomé contra ella, sin duda aplastándola. Bella no se quejó. De hecho, envolvió sus piernas y brazos alrededor de mí, manteniéndome encima de ella hasta que nuestra respiración se estabilizó y nuestros corazones dejaron de latir acelerados. Saliendo de ella, la levanté en mis brazos y nos moví debajo del cubrecama. Ella pasó distraídamente sus dedos con manicura por mi estómago.

—Estoy muy orgullosa de ti, Edward —susurró en la oscuridad—. Realmente eres un héroe en todos los sentidos de la palabra. —Me besó dulcemente—. Me salvaste.

—No, tú te salvaste —discutí suavemente—. Yo estaba aquí para amarte, y siempre lo haré. —Bella no respondió. Mirándola, estaba acurrucada contra mi pecho, ya dormida. Besándole la frente, apreté mi agarre en ella—. Y tú siempre serás mi héroe, mi fuerza, porque eres la persona más fuerte que conozco.


	98. Chapter 98

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa y ocho**

 **POV Edward.**

—¡Cullen! Toma a Crowley y veme en mi oficina —ladró Garrett. Asentí, entrando al baño. Tyler estaba limpiando las duchas con Quil como lo demandaba la ruleta de quehaceres. Sabía que Garrett quería sacar a Laurent de nuestro departamento. Habíamos salido a una emergencia más temprano y había cometido algunos errores estúpidos, casi intentando lastimar a mi equipo.

—Crowley, te necesito por un minuto. Ven conmigo a la oficina del jefe —dije cuando lo encontré limpiando el inodoro.

—Seguro, teniente —respondió Crowley con voz rasposa, levantándose de su posición sobre sus rodillas. Se lavó las manos y caminó hacia la oficina de Garrett—. Felicitaciones por el premio Severide por Valor y Heroísmo. Todos están muy orgullosos de usted, señor.

—Gracias, Tyler —respondí—. Y gracias por las amables palabras que dijiste en el video.

—Ha sido como un hermano mayor para mí y realmente lo respeto. —Tyler sonrió—. Nunca habría logrado pasar la etapa de entrenamiento si no hubiera sido por su ayuda, señor.

—¿Tyler?

—¿Sí, señor?

—No me llames señor. Soy cuatro años mayor que tú. Por favor, llámame Edward. Señor es mi papá —bromeé. Tyler rio mientras entrábamos a la oficina de Garrett—. Ahora, toma asiento, Tyler.

—¿Estoy en problemas? —preguntó, su ceño frunciéndose.

—Todo lo contrario —respondió Garrett, recostándose en su silla—. El teniente Cullen y yo estuvimos discutiendo cambios en los equipos. Transferiré a Laurent del escuadrón y hay un lugar vacante. Ambos nos preguntábamos si lo querías.

—Me encantaría unirme al escuadrón —dijo Tyler con una enorme sonrisa—. Pero no estoy certificado.

—Me he tomado la libertad de inscribirte en algunos cursos en la academia —dije, tendiéndole un catálogo de cursos—. Estos son los básicos que necesitas para poder unirte a mi equipo. Ambas clases comienzan el próximo fin de semana y duran un mes. Tu nueva posición comenzará el próximo turno. Adicional a eso, ahora tendrás que trabajar conmigo y con el resto del escuadrón para adherirte como una unidad cohesiva. No estamos allí con la configuración actual. —Mi nariz se arrugó y mi molestia escaló.

—Déjeme adivinar. ¿Laurent? —murmuró Tyler.

—Sí. —Garrett asintió—. En el baile Blanco y Negro, dijo algunas cosas que hizo que todos en la mesa nos sintiéramos inusualmente incómodos. Aunque, Leah es la que tiene más riesgo. Laurent no cree que ella merezca un lugar en la estación. Solo estar sin zapatos, embarazada y horneando galletas. Y no olvides su problema con sus miradas hacia tu chica, Cullen.

Mi ira se removió. Apenas conteniendo mi voz, entrecerré mis ojos.

—Eso es cierto, pero no tiene relación con su trabajo. No confiamos en él. Simple y claro.

—Si uno de mis tenientes no confía en alguien, yo no confío en alguien. Cuando él fue contratado, Laurent era callado y no decía nada. ¿Ahora? Da a conocer sus opiniones y comete errores estúpidos. Errores que podrían matar personas y me rehúso a perder a alguien de mi estación por una herida o, Dios no lo permita, la muerte —gruñó Garrett—. ¡Nadie morirá bajo mi cuidado! Si Laurent se queda, alguien lo hará. ¡Demonios! Algo casi sucedió hoy en ese accidente automovilístico.

—Jefe, no —argüí, sacudiendo la cabeza.

—Cierto —gruñó él—. ¿Quieres unirte al equipo de Edward, Tyler?

—Sí, señor. —Tyler asintió, sentándose incluso más derecho.

—Bueno, comenzando por el resto del turno de hoy y de ahora en adelante, vas a ser la sombra del escuadrón. Esencialmente, ser su perra. —Garrett sonrió con suficiencia—. Si Edward siente que puedes manejar una tarea, te la asignará y la harás. Ignora las órdenes de Laurent. Sus intenciones son sospechosas.

—Entendido, señor —respondió Tyler.

—Ahora, sal y ve con Jacob y haz que te familiarice con el camión —dije—. Te está esperando y está muy emocionado de que te unas a nuestro equipo. —Tyler se levantó y casi salió corriendo de la oficina. Llamamos a Emmett adentro para discutir el cambio de alguien para que se uniera a su equipo ya que se le había dejado un espacio libre. Investigando más a fondo, encontramos que Riley Biers, del segundo turno, quería unirse a nuestro equipo. Llenamos el papeleo y comenzando el próximo turno, Riley empezaría a trabajar con el equipo de bomberos de Emmett.

—Supongo que tendremos que decirle a Laurent —gruñó Garrett. Nos dedicó a Emmett y a mí una sonrisa malvada—. ¡Les daré libres los próximos dos turnos si lo hacen por mí!

—No, Garrett —dijimos inexpresivos.

—¿Por favor? —lloriqueó.

—Garrett, eres el jefe. Te pagan con los grandes para lidiar con esto —dijo Emmett suavemente, como calmando a un niño.

—Maldita sea —gruñó Garrett.


	99. Chapter 99

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Noventa y nueve**

 **POV Edward.**

Laurent no tomó las noticias de su transferencia a la ligera. De hecho, tuvo un berrinche, amenazando a Garrett, a Emmett y a mí. Cuando golpeó a Emmett en la quijada, se llamó a la policía y Laurent fue llevado a la cárcel por agresión. Además, hizo que lo despidieran. Tuvimos que llamar a Riley para que viniese, diciéndole que su nueva posición comenzaba inmediatamente. Él estaba exhausto, habiendo trabajado la noche anterior, pero feliz de estar lejos de su viejo equipo.

El resto del turno, la pasamos trabajando con Tyler. Yo trataba de darle una versión acelerada del currículum del escuadrón. Lo necesitábamos, ahora, desesperadamente. Para cuando estuvimos relajados, estaba dolorido por trabajar músculos que no había usado desde que tomé los cursos del escuadrón. Sin mencionar que estaba exhausto por el incendio en una casa en la mañana que simplemente no se apagaba.

Y no olvidemos el hecho de que no había visto a Bella en casi una semana. Luego del baile Blanco y Negro, ella tuvo que irse el martes por una reunión de negocios en Seattle con un posible cliente. Supuestamente volvía anoche mientras yo estaba en mi turno e iría a trabajar inmediatamente después. La extrañaba horrores y las llamadas telefónicas no eran suficiente.

—¡Edward, hombre! ¿Quieres ir a Clear Waters por una cerveza? —preguntó Emmett mientras nos íbamos de la estación.

—Nah. Estoy muy dolorido —respondí, doblando mi cuello y los huesos sonando—. Creo que tengo una cita con mi jacuzzi y mi cama.

—De acuerdo —respondió Emmett, golpeándome el hombro.

Gruñí, sosteniendo mi brazo mientras me subía a mi auto. Conduciendo hacia mi departamento, me quedé dormido luego de tomar algo de ibuprofeno. Cuando desperté, sentí algo cálido acurrucado a mi lado. Bajando la mirada, vi un desorden de rizos color chocolate y una diminuta mano presionada contra mi pecho. Sonriendo, atraje a Bella a mis brazos, muy feliz de que estuviera aquí.

—Te extrañé —murmuró somnolienta, mirándome. Sus ojos estaban ligeramente rojos e irritados. Una línea decoraba su rostro por donde mi camisa estuvo. Se acababa de levantar y estaba completamente adorable.

—¿Cómo fue ir a ver a tu papá? —pregunté, mi voz rasposa por el sueño.

—Fue bueno. Fuimos a pescar —dijo Bella, arrugando la nariz—. Odié cada minuto, pero continué porque lo hacía feliz. No atrapamos nada. Solo hablamos de cosas al azar o solo nos sentamos en silencio. Cuando sí hablábamos, tú fuiste el centro de la conversación. Creo que mi papá tiene un enamoramiento contigo.

—Soy candente —bufé.

—Sí, lo eres. —Bella rio, besándome la quijada—. Pero, eres mío. Mi papá solo deberá estar dispuesto a compartir.

—Bueno, a mí no me gusta compartir —dije, colocándola sobre mi regazo. Ella sonrió suavemente, besándome la nariz—. Me alegra que estés en casa. Me sentía perdido mientras no estuviste.

—No me gustó ir, pero el cliente quería que armara el sitio web en sus servidores. No me daban el acceso remoto. No tuve elección más que ir a Seattle. Aunque me pagaron muy bien y ahora que probé lo que sé hacer, me permitirán hacer cambios desde casa —explicó Bella—. ¿Por qué no tomas un baño? Quiero hacerte la cena. Me encontré a Emmett cuando llegué y me contó sobre tu turno. Mereces un indulto. —Me besó antes de salir de mi regazo—. ¿Pollo o pescado?

—Hmmm, pescado —respondí. Ella sonrió, dejándome en el baño. Luego de mi baño y una deliciosa comida de filetes de salmón, Bella y yo solo nos relajamos en el sofá, mirando televisión. Bella se quedó, dándose un día libre luego de casi una semana en Seattle y el fin de semana en Forks. Peter estaba más que dispuesto de quedarse en su lugar ya que era muy capaz de manejar cualquier problema en la oficina. Pasamos el día en la sala. Bella usó una de mis camisas de botones y yo estaba en un par de pantalones de mezclilla. Aunque, con frecuencia, estaban en el suelo mientras hacíamos el amor durante el transcurso del día.

Cuando fuimos a la cama esa noche, sostuve a Bella más cerca. En el fondo de mi estómago, sentía que algo iba a suceder. Esta era la calma antes de la tormenta. Subconscientemente, pensaba que Bella también lo sabía. Por eso se quedó en mi casa. Enterrando mi nariz en su cabello con olor dulce, me forcé a ir a dormir y recé para que el nudo en mi estómago solo fuera indigestión.


	100. Chapter 100

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Cien**

 **POV Edward.**

Con el despido de Laurent, el humor en el cuartel había cambiado significativamente. Para mejor. La tensión se disipó. Leah definitivamente se sentía más tranquila. No temía por su vida cuando iba a emergencias. De hecho, desde todo el problema con Laurent, fuimos muy lejos para asegurar la vida de Leah y hacerla sentir como que era parte integral del equipo.

Desafortunadamente, todos debíamos trabajar en Acción de Gracias. Era un mal necesario y no aspiraba a lidiar con idiotas que trataban de freír un pavo demasiado cerca de sus casas. Combinar comida, alcohol y aceite caliente nunca era bueno. Pusimos eso al fondo de nuestra cabeza y trabajamos para crear un fantástico festín de Acción de Gracias. Alice y Bella estaban allí ayudando, junto con la esposa de Seth, Claire, y su hija. Me sorprendí cuando Jet entró, trayendo un pastel.

 _¿Emmett y Jet iban en serio?_

Justo cuando estábamos a punto de sentarnos para comer, alrededor de las tres, las alarmas se activaron.

—Maldición —gruñó Emmett, tirando su servilleta hacia su plato de pavo—. ¿Por qué?

—No preguntes porqué —bufó Garrett—. Solo apágalo y terminaremos de comer nuestra comida fría.

—No si tenemos decisión en ello —dijo Bella, cruzando los brazos. La besé antes de correr a mi camión. Subiendo las cosas y colocándome rápidamente mi abrigo, me subí al asiento de pasajero mientras Jake llegaba al asiento del conductor. Condujimos hacia el garaje que estaba en llamas. Fue alguien que había tratado de freír un pavo aún congelado y el aceite se derramó por todo el suelo, iniciando un terrible incendio. Fue apagado en una hora y volvimos al cuartel. Como fue prometido, Bella, Alice, Jet y Claire mantuvieron la comida caliente y pudimos disfrutar una verdadera comida de Acción de Gracias.

Llevé a Bella a los cuartos de mi escuadrón luego de que se lavaron los platos. El aminoácido estaba haciendo efecto y necesitaba una siesta.

—Gracias por asegurarte que comiéramos la comida de Acción de Gracias, Bella. Somos niños y niñas en crecimiento.

—Oye, yo también iba a comer. No quería un pavo tibio y relleno flácido. —Ella soltó una risita, acurrucándose a mi lado—. No sé cómo ustedes pueden hacer esto todos los días.

—Todos somos adictos a la adrenalina. —Me reí—. Una vez que esa campana suena, la adrenalina comienza y nos concentramos en el trabajo.

—¿Has estado lastimado? ¿Quemado? —preguntó Bella.

—La herida más seria que tuve fue el músculo desgarrado del descarrilamiento del tren. No me he quemado severamente. Garrett sí. Su espalda está con cicatrices por proteger a una pequeña niña de un limitador de contraflujo —dije, pasando mis dedos de arriba hacia abajo por sus brazos.

—Obviamente está bien, pero vaya —se impresionó Bella, su ceño fruncido—. ¿Así fue que se convirtió en jefe de la estación?

—Él estaba listo para retirarse. Kate casi lo pierde y no quería que fuera a edificios en llamas. Estuvo a punto de entregar su papeleo y comenzar su propia compañía de limpieza de incendios cuando el consejo le pidió que fuera el jefe de la nueva estación. Significaba que no tendría que ir a edificios en llamas hasta que fuera absolutamente necesario. Coordinaría todo desde afuera —expliqué—. Desde que soy parte de esta estación, he visto a Garrett entrar a un edificio dos veces. En ambas veces había un niño atrapado.

—Garrett tiene debilidad por los niños —dijo Bella, su ceja arqueándose.

—Sí. Kate y él no pueden tener. —Fruncí el ceño—. Bueno, biológicamente. —Los ojos de Bella se llenaron de lágrimas—. No es que nada les haya pasado. Es su mezcla. Garrett tiene muy poco conteo de espermatozoides y Kate tiene algo que provoca que no ovule normalmente. Han hablado sobre ser padres adoptivos y adopción, pero nada se ha concretado.

—Eso es terrible —susurró Bella, su voz quebrándose—. Sé lo que sienten.

—Sé que sí, amor —respondí, sosteniéndola más cerca. Yo también. No quería nada más que darle a Bella la felicidad de ser madre. Quería asesinar a James por quitarle la opción de serlo, de tener un hijo biológicamente. Quería…

La campana sonó y el paramédico gritó a quienes necesitaba, seguido de la dirección. Sonaba extrañamente familiar. No fue hasta que Seth corrió a mi cuarto.

—¡Clear Waters está en llamas! —gritó, sus ojos muy abiertos por el miedo y la molestia.


	101. Chapter 101

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento uno**

 **POV Bella.**

—Bella, quédate aquí —dijo Edward, estrangulado, sus ojos amplios por el miedo—. No vengas a Clear Waters.

—Edward —lloriqueé.

—Por favor, amor —dijo, tomando mi rostro en sus manos.

Asentí, lágrimas brillando en mis ojos.

—Cuídate, Edward —dije con voz quebrada.

—Te amo —dijo, chocando sus labios contra los míos. Inhaló fuerte antes de correr de su cuarto, gritando órdenes mientras salía. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte contra mi pecho y lágrimas caían sobre mis mejillas. Acurrucándome en su cama, recé por los escuadrones y que Clear Waters fuera salvable.

Una hora pasó.

Luego dos.

Casi tres horas después de que se fueron, escuché a los camiones volver. Levantándome de la cama de Edward, corrí hacia el garaje. Inmediatamente, noté que Leah, Jacob y Seth no estaban con ellos. Edward se sacó su traje, tambaleándose hacia mí. Su rostro estaba cubierto de hollín y su cabello estaba húmedo, como el del resto del escuadrón.

—¿Qué sucedió? —pregunté, mi corazón palpitando incontrolablemente contra mis costillas.

—Déjame bañarme —dijo con voz ronca—. Te contaré cuando haya terminado. —Basándome en sus ojos verdes con expresión muerta, Clear Waters estaba acabado. Observé al resto del escuadrón entrar y todos tenían expresiones similares, como zombis. Volviendo a su cuarto, me acurruqué en su cama, abrazando su almohada. Quince minutos después, Edward volvió, limpio, pero aún desarreglado. Su cabello señalaba varias direcciones y su camisa estaba al revés. Me levanté, lo empujé a la cama y alcancé su camisa—. Bella… —reprendió.

—Cielo, mira —dije, señalando su ropa.

—Oh —dijo, quitándola y volteándola al lado correcto—. Gracias.

—Cuéntame —susurré, apartándole el cabello húmedo de la frente.

—Llegamos y todo el edificio estaba cubierto por las llamas, Bella —dijo, jalándome hacia su cuerpo. Su frente estaba presionada contra mis senos y sus manos estaban aferrándose a mi camisa—. Se estaba quemando tanto y tan rápidamente. Todo el alcohol… lo hizo peor.

—¿Fue intencional? —pregunté.

—No pudimos verificarlo realmente. No ahora. Está muy oscuro y todos estamos emocionalmente exhaustos —respondió Edward—. Tenemos que esperar a que las cenizas se enfríen antes de que el forense pueda hacer su investigación. La única cosa que sí sabemos es que Clear Waters está destruido. Es una pila de escombros. —Levantó su mirada y sus ojos estaban sombríos.

—¿Qué más? —murmuré.

—Había una víctima dentro —dejó salir, ahogado—. Clear Waters debía estar cerrado por Acción de Gracias. Nadie debería haber estado allí, Bella.

—¿Quién?

—No sabemos. Lo que sí sabemos es que la víctima era un hombre. Uno grande —murmuró Edward, acercándome a su cuerpo y colocándome en su regazo. Enterró su nariz en mi cuello. Inhalando profundamente, se estremeció—. El cuerpo estaba achicharrado como el de Victoria.

—¿Piensas que esta víctima fue usada como un acelerador? —jadeé. Él no respondió de forma vocal, solo asintió una vez, abrazándome más fuerte—. ¿Pero no tienes la certeza?

—No hasta que realicen la autopsia, y podamos mirar más de cerca lo que resta del bar —dijo Edward, sus ojos penetrando los míos—. Puede que sea muy pronto, pero creo que este incendio en Clear Waters y el de la oficina de bienes raíces, pueden estar relacionados. No soy policía, pero es una corazonada.

Me mordí el labio, asintiendo lentamente.

—¿Qué deberíamos hacer?

—Bueno, esta noche, quiero que te quedes conmigo —dijo, besándome el cuello—. Luego de ver Clear Waters consumido por las llamas, solo te necesito, amor.

—Desearía que pudiéramos hacer algo por Leah, Seth y Jacob. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Yo también. Compraron ese lugar con el dinero del seguro de vida del padre de Leah y Seth —explicó Edward—. Fue una ganga, con hipoteca. Necesitaba mucho trabajo, pero todos lo hicimos para convertirlo en lo que era. ¿El afiche de Samuel Adams? Era mío desde la universidad. Lo doné para la causa. —Él suspiró, sonriendo con tristeza y recostándose en la cama, llevándome con él—. Con suerte, recuperarán algo de dinero con el reclamo al seguro y podrán reconstruir.

—Agradece que no estaban allí, Edward —murmuré—. El bar puede ser reconstruido, y el alcohol reemplazado, pero Seth, Leah y Jacob no.

—Tienes razón, Bella. —Sonrió, nostálgico, y me besó, acariciándome la mejilla—. Estoy tan agradecido de que estés aquí, a salvo en mis brazos. Te amo.

—También te amo, Edward —respondí—. No hay otro lugar en el que quisiera estar.


	102. Chapter 102

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento dos**

 **POV Bella.**

Dormir en la estación no fue fácil. Estaba doblemente alerta ante cualquier sonido. Edward no tuvo problemas. Se quedó dormido tan pronto como su cabeza golpeó la almohada y lo hizo hasta que hubo otra emergencia alrededor de las tres de la mañana. Me besó, diciéndome que me quedara y tratara de dormir más. Reprimí un bufido. Muy improbable. Una vez que se fue, caminé hacia la sala común y encendí la televisión, viendo "Home for the Holidays" en cable.

Debo haberme quedado dormida. Edward volvió y estaba acariciándome la mejilla.

—Vamos, bella durmiente. Estamos liberados. Quiero tomar una siesta antes de ir a Clear Waters. El forense irá a las cuatro. —Parpadeé algunas veces, mirando a mi novio adormilado. Su cabello estaba cubierto por un sombrero y sus ojos verdes demostraban dolor.

—¿Todo está bien? —pregunté adormilada.

—Noche ruda —respondió él—. Todo lo que quiero es una cama, a ti y nada de ropa. —Me puso de pie y me acarició la mejilla. Rasqué su espalda mientras caminábamos de vuelta a su cuarto para que pudiera tomar mis llaves y los platos que había llevado para la cena de Acción de Gracias. Dejó su auto en el cuartel mientras que yo nos llevé a la mía. Edward se quedó dormido durante el corto viaje y estaba confundido cuando llegamos a mi casa. Dejando los platos en la cocina, Edward me arrastró hacia arriba y se quitó toda la ropa. Quería sentir mi piel y solo perdernos el uno al otro en nuestro abrazo. Lo imité, metiéndome entre las sábanas con mi novio. Sus manos frotaron mi espalda desnuda antes de aterrizar en mi trasero. Enterré mi nariz en la curva de su cuello, oliendo los residuos de humo en su piel. En momentos, ambos estábamos dormidos.

La alarma en el teléfono de Edward sonó. Sacando nuestros cuerpos de la calidez de mi cama, tomamos una rápida ducha antes de vestirnos con ropa cálida.

—Bella, no tienes que venir conmigo —dijo Edward, acariciándome la mejilla.

—Quiero ir. Quiero estar ahí para Leah, Seth y Jacob —respondí.

—De acuerdo —murmuró, besándome los labios suavemente. Colocándome mi gorro, nos subimos a mi auto y condujimos hacia los restos de Clear Waters. Estaba impresionada por el gran tamaño de la destrucción. Lucía como si hubiera colapsado. La única cosa que quedaba del bar que nuestros amigos poseían era un letrero destrozado. El resto era una pila de cenizas, escombros y vidrio roto. Leah y Seth estaban en una esquina, hablando con un hombre mayor y Garrett.

—… además del alcohol, se usó otro acelerante —escuchamos que dijo el investigador mientras caminábamos hacia ellos.

—¿Qué significa eso? —preguntó Seth, su piel bronceada, ahora pálida.

—Significa que este incendio fue provocado, señor Clearwater —explicó el investigador—. Parece que la víctima fue la fuente del fuego.

—¿Sabe quién era? —cuestionó Garrett, frotando la espalda de Leah. Ella lucía demasiado enferma.

—Estamos esperando los registros dentales y de un reemplazo de rodilla para su identificación. No quedaba mucho de su víctima. Sí sabemos que era hombre, de un metro ochenta y obviamente tenía una rodilla reemplazada.

—Ya que fue provocado, ¿cree que podamos obtener algo de dinero de nuestra agencia aseguradora? —preguntó Leah, su voz ronca y sus ojos vidriosos.

—No soy asegurador, señorita Clearwater. —El investigador frunció el ceño—. En mi opinión, debería obtener algo del seguro por la destrucción de su bar y restaurante. ¿Cuánto? No podría saber.

—Todas nuestras ganancias extras fueron puestas en este lugar. Apenas estaba dando ganancias —dijo Seth, su postura demostrando derrota—. Hemos abierto por más de tres años luego de que estuvimos casi un año en renovaciones. —Él giró su anillo de matrimonio—. No puedo imaginar ser capaz de reabrir este lugar. El dinero… será menos sin el extra del bar.

Leah gruñó, apartándose y dando zancadas, limpiando su rostro con rabia. Apreté la mano de Edward antes de correr para seguirla. Alcanzarla fue un reto ya que ella era mucho más alta que yo y casi corría lejos de su bar demolido.

—¡Leah! —grité. Ella se tambaleó, cayendo sobre sus rodillas en medio de la calle. Podía escuchar sus sollozos ya que no aguantó más. La alcancé, guiándola para que se levantara y se sentara en la acera ya que un auto se acercaba. Le fruncí el ceño al conductor que tocaba el claxon hacia nosotros. Leah estaba histérica.

—Todo… se fue… ¿qué vamos a hacer? No puedo… no sirvió… ¡¿por qué?! P-Papi, necesito a mi papi —balbuceó, su respiración volviéndose más errática. Envolví mis brazos alrededor de su cuerpo tembloroso, aferrándola a mí—. La última cosa que él quería… se fue… ¡no es justo!

—No, claro que no, Leah —dije tratando de consolarla, meciéndola como a un bebé. Ella se aferró a su camisa, sus sollozos destrozando mi corazón.

—Probablemente crees que soy una perra materialista —bufó con humor.

—Nunca, Leah —respondí.

—Mi padre, su único sueño era abrir un bar. Cuando murió, usamos el dinero de su seguro de vida como capital inicial para comprar este lugar y renovarlo para que fuera Clear Waters —murmuró, su voz ronca—. Seth y yo, vivíamos el sueño de mi padre. —Su rostro se derrumbó y lloró de nuevo—. Todo está perdido. ¡La última cosa que tenía, que me conectaba a mi papá, se ha ido!

No dije nada. Solo la dejé llorar contra mi hombro, sus lágrimas humedeciendo mi abrigo. Nos quedamos en la acera hasta que Seth, Edward y Garrett nos encontraron. Lo sentía por ellos. Perdieron su bar y los medios para mantenerse a sí mismos. Lo que era incluso peor era que estos incendios parecían casi vengativos. Y una parte de mí creía que yo tenía algo que ver con ello.

Primero, Gold Coast Realty.

¿Ahora Clear Waters?

¿Qué seguía? ¿La tienda de Alice? ¿Mi oficina?

Rezaba para equivocarme, pero el nudo en el fondo de mi estómago me decía que no. Para. Nada.


	103. Chapter 103

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento tres**

 **POV Bella.**

Había pasado una semana desde el incendio de Clear Waters. La aseguradora fue y le firmó a Leah y a Seth un cheque por la mitad de lo que valía el edificio. Apenas tenían suficiente para cubrir el resto de su préstamo al banco. Cualquier pensamiento sobre reabrir fue aplastado en ese momento desesperanzador. Leah estaba destrozada. La luz en sus ojos se había opacado y estaba en modo automático.

Seth tuvo que conseguir un trabajo adicional. Afortunadamente, Emmett lo contrató para hacer algo del trabajo de construcción en su negocio de contratista. Jacob fue contratado por mí para que me ayudara con la contabilidad en mi oficina. Era un prodigio en las matemáticas, e hizo mi contabilidad en una hora luego de recibir los libros. También simplificó mi nómina. Habría sido una tonta si no lo contrataba. Él había hecho lo mismo en Clear Waters.

Leah solo se dejaba llevar. Mientras que el edificio era un espacio físico con un monto en dólares que describía su valor, su valor sentimental era más rico de lo que cualquiera podía imaginar. La pérdida de ello sacudió a Leah en lo más profundo.

Estaba trabajando en mi oficina, terminando algunas actualizaciones para la página de la tienda de Alice para su venta semestral que sería luego del día de Navidad. Jacob entró, luciendo afectado.

—¿Qué sucede, Jake? —pregunté, guardando mi trabajo.

—Ya saben la identidad de la víctima en Clear Waters —dijo, su rostro blanco como una sábana.

—¿Cómo te enteraste? —pregunté.

—Un amigo en la oficina del médico. —Se encogió de hombros—. ¿El nombre Xavier Daniels significa algo para ti?

El nombre sí sonaba familiar. Fruncí el ceño.

—Un poco. ¿Qué conexión tiene con Clear Waters?

—Él fue el jefe contratista de las renovaciones —dijo Jake, sentándose, lanzando sus manos a su cabello—. Él obtuvo cerveza gratis por el resto de su vida en el bar ya que lo hizo resurgir desde la basura que compramos. También hizo reparaciones y eso para nosotros, cosas que no podíamos manejar en la estación.

Chasqueé mis dedos, mis ojos ampliándose.

—Él fue el mismo contratista que usé para las renovaciones de mi casa —dije. Luego mi estómago se volteó… ¿Todo esto estaba conectado conmigo? Sacudí la cabeza—. ¿Por qué Xavier estaba ahí?

—No sabemos. Clear Waters estaba cerrado. No se suponía que abriera hasta el viernes a las tres, luego de que saliéramos de nuestro turno —explicó Jacob. Tragó fuerte, mirándome—. El médico dijo que Xavier fue el acelerante o algo. Se quemó de adentro hacia afuera.

Edward tocó mi puerta y metió la cabeza en mi oficina.

—Hola, Jake —dijo, su voz ronca—. ¿Le estás diciendo a Bella el reporte del forense?

—Sí. Acabo de recibir la llamada mientras firmaba los cheques —dijo Jacob, dedicándome una sonrisa.

—Bueno, acabo de colgar con Garrett y dijo que ahora están diciendo que el incendio de Gold Coast Realty y el de Clear Waters están conectados, posiblemente los inicios de un pirómano en serie. —Edward hizo una mueca—. Hay demasiadas similitudes.

—¿Qué sucederá ahora? —pregunté—. ¿Tienen un sospechoso?

—No hubo evidencia forense en ningún local —respondió Edward, caminando hacia mi escritorio, cargando una bolsa con el almuerzo de una panadería cercana. Me levanté, empujándolo hacia la silla para poder sentarme en su regazo—. La única información que tenemos son las víctimas y el acelerante.

—Tenían algo de la grabación de seguridad de la parte trasera de la cabeza del hombre en la oficina de bienes raíces. —Jacob se encogió de hombros—. No es que haya ayudado mucho.

—¿No hay cámaras cerca de Clear Waters? —cuestioné.

—Una cámara de luz roja en la esquina y algunas camaritas de seguridad al lado, pero no captaron nada esa noche —explicó Edward. Se volteó y me miró—. ¿Quieres que me quede contigo esta noche?

Me mordí el labio, asintiendo lentamente. Había sido algo regular. Edward, cuando no estaba trabajando, se quedaba conmigo, pero siempre preguntaba. Honestamente, estaba asustado. Podía ver el miedo en sus ojos. Definitivamente podía sentirlo en mi estómago y la voz regañándome al fondo de mi cabeza. Estuve tentada a pedirle que solo se mudara, pero tenía que preocuparse por su propio departamento. Aunque era lindo ver su ropa mezclada con la mía.

—Bueno, antes de que ambos comiencen a hacer el mambo horizontal en el escritorio, terminaré con esos cheques —canturreó Jacob, levantándose de su asiento.

—Cállate, Jake —gruñó Edward, mostrándole el dedo corazón—. Aún debemos bautizar esta oficina, pervertido.

—Que se quede así —bufó Jacob, dejándonos solos en mi oficina.


	104. Chapter 104

Disclaimer: None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _tufano79_ , solo me adjudico la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento cuatro**

 **POV Desconocido.**

—Tenías un trabajo. ¡UNO! Y aun así, la cagaste —gruñí—. ¡UNO! ¿Cuán estúpido puedes ser?

—¡Cállate! No es como si hubiera querido que me despidieran —replicó, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho. Me dedicó una mirada asesina a mí y a mi acompañante, quien bebía un whisky.

—Tu trabajo era obtener información sobre Isabella —dijo mi acompañante, su voz profunda y rasposa, llena de desdén. No lo culpaba. Mi propia ira iba escalando. _Perra estúpida—._ ¿Y ahora? Perdiste ese beneficio porque no pudiste mantener la boca cerrada, Laurent.

—Sabes cómo me siento acerca de que las mujeres trabajen —se burló—. ¿Y que trabajen en una estación de bomberos? Es jodidamente loco. Las personas podrían morir por sus estupideces.

—De nuevo… ¡no es tu maldito problema! —grité, levantándome de golpe de mi asiento. Me jalé el cabello, apoyándome contra la repisa de la chimenea. Sentí una mano en mi hombro y un vaso de whisky siendo colocado junto a mi brazo. Lo observé y lo tomé de un solo trago—. ¡UN TRABAJO! —Lancé el vaso a la chimenea, asesinando a Laurent con la mirada.

—Mira, tienes más información sobre Isabella que nunca antes —soltó Laurent—. Tienes información sobre su trabajo, su _novio_...

—Maldito tarado —murmuró mi compañero. Golpeé su brazo, dedicándole una fulminante mirada.

—Déjame terminar —gruñó Laurent—. Tienes suficiente para destruir a Isabella. Puedes quitarle todo. Está feliz y es desagradable. No debería ser feliz. No después de todo lo que te hizo pasar. Maldita odiosa.

—Ella sí riega mentiras. Esas mentiras arruinaron nuestras vidas. ¿Cómo se atreve a mentir y decir que fue golpeada y que su bebé murió? ¡¿Cómo se atreve a quitarle una casa a una anciana moribunda?! ¿Cómo se atreve a caminar junto a uno de los hombres más ricos de Chicago? —dije molesta, mis mejillas enrojeciéndose por la rabia.

—Edward Cullen no es el hombre más rico —arguyó Laurent—. Puede que se mantenga de un fideicomiso, pero no es...

—¡No importa! ¡No se lo merece! —rugí—. Nosotros sí. Por todo el embrollo que esa chica causó, nos merecemos todo. —Otra mano frotó círculos tranquilizadores en mi espalda y di largas zancadas hacia mi asiento, luego de tomar otro vaso de whisky. Estuve casi tentada a llevarme toda la botella. Necesitaba aclarar mi cabeza. Tenía que crear un plan B. El original, con Laurent, se había torcido.

Bueno, el plan original sí ayudó con nuestras _sorpresas_ en Chicago. Con la información de Laurent, algunos regalos fueron otorgados a Isabella y a sus amigos bomberos. Disfruté mucho planeando esos y mi compañero, disfrutó mucho haciéndolos. La oficina de la agente de bienes raíces fue, honestamente, demasiado fácil y estuve, de alguna forma, molesta de que no se hubieran lastimado más personas. La única casualidad fue la perra que le había vendido a Isabella su oficina.

 _Maldita sea._

Definitivamente, salió en una llamarada de gloria. Igual que su fiero cabello rojo.

 _¡Boom!_

La píldora de ácido que le dimos fue suficiente para convertir su sangre en un acelerador para el fuego, sin mencionar que se incendió. Fue increíble de ver.

Aunque, Xavier, fue un hueso duro roer. Enviarle un mensaje de texto desde un teléfono prepago, pidiéndole que fuera a revisar una fuga de gas en el bar fue bastante brillante, pero este hombre fue bastante reticente a ir en Acción de Gracias. No quería dejar a su familia. Yo no aceptaría un no por respuesta. Fui insistente. Xavier, creyendo que yo era Leah, llegó y se encontró con su propia píldora de ácido y un fallecimiento terrible.

Estaba un poco triste cuando murió. Xavier era atractivo, de una forma tosca. El cielo sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que obtuve algo de eso. Mi esposo prefería la compañía de hombres. Yo solo era su esposa trofeo.

—Renée —ronroneó James mientras envolvía su brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. Isabella obtendrá lo que se merece. No podrá escapar de mí o de ti. Conseguiremos ese dinero. Volverá conmigo y tú obtendrás tu felicidad.

—Eso espero —respondí, mirando a James—. Tenemos otro viaje y otro regalo que preparar para mi _adorada_ hija.

—Creo que sé exactamente dónde golpear esta vez —respondió James, su sonrisa taimada cubriendo sus rasgos—. Laurent, se te necesitará para esto.

 _Esto será bueno._


	105. Chapter 105

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _tufano79_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento cinco**

 **POV James.**

Debía haberlo sospechado. Mi Isabella era demasiado _salvaje_ para ser domada. Siempre decía todo. Su ropa era demasiado reveladora. Su cabello era demasiado largo. Su trasero demasiado grande y sus tetas muy pequeñas. Se puso peor cuando se embarazó de esa _cosa_. Claro, se volvió insaciable y más interesada en apegarse a mis necesidades, pero ella tendría una _niña_. Yo quería un niño.

Mi berrinche terminó con mi obligación y con el embarazo de Bella. Afortunadamente, Renée y mi socio, Phil, me respaldaron. Sabía que había golpeado a mi novia hasta casi matarla y asesiné al feto dentro de ella. No podía importarme menos.

Solo quería recuperarla.

Renée quería lo que por derecho era de ella. Isabella estaba sentada en una fortuna y si lográbamos volverla a tener entre nuestras garras, su dinero sería dividido en partes iguales entre Renée y yo. Aunque, el comportamiento de Renée había empeorado con cada día que pasaba.

Y yo era el loco.

Yo era el pirómano.

Yo era el hombre que se excitaba con incendios.

¿Renée? Ella estaba determinada a hacer que Isabella pagara hasta el último precio y su muerte era lo que ella quería. Estaba sorprendido por su actitud indiferente hacia su propia hija. Renée solo bufó, diciendo que ella nunca quiso un hijo. Era su manera de atrapar a Charlie, pero Isabella solo destruyó su cuerpo. Los miles de dólares en cirugía plástica la arreglaron, pero aun así quería que Isabella pagara con su vida.

Planeamos nuestro próximo viaje a Chicago justo después de Navidad. Nuestras visitas coincidían con viajes de negocios que yo necesitaba hacer en nombre de mi compañía. Podía usar mi cuenta de gastos para comprar mis pasajes y estarían a nombre de mi compañía. Nunca me podrían rastrear. No podía permitirlo. Necesitaba ser un fantasma para que esto funcionara.

Y este plan funcionaría.

Laurent era nuestra carnada esta vez. Solo que él no lo sabía. Debía pagar por su error. Era un empleado valioso, pero su boca lo metió en problemas más veces de las que podíamos contar. Su experticia era perfecta para nuestra tarea. Era un bombero entrenado y ya que Isabella era… _ni siquiera lo pienses. Ella es tuya…_ Conocía bomberos, era una cubierta perfecta. De hecho, él fue el que incendió el garaje de Isabella. Se suponía que yo lo hiciera, pero mi vuelo estaba retrasado. Laurent, una vez descubrimos dónde vivía ella y sus nuevos amigos, se había mudado a un departamento subarrendado justo en las afueras de Wrigleyville. Quemó el garaje, aunque quería hacerlo con la casa. Renée era insistente en que no se tocara la casa. Era una casa de millones de dólares en la Costa Dorada de Chicago. Ella la quería. Así que nos decidimos por el garaje.

Nuestra próxima marca era el departamento de Edward. El hombre estaba poniendo en peligro mis planes de traer a Isabella de vuelta a Florida. Laurent había hecho una copia de la llave de la casa de Edward y logró aprender el código para subir al elevador desde el garaje. Yo iba a ir con él. Me quería asegurar de que el trabajo se haría. Además, necesitaba administrar la medicina de Laurent. Con suerte, Edward estaría en el departamento y sería un bicho chamuscado, igual que Laurent. Iríamos justo después de Navidad. Laurent sabía la agenda ya que su anterior jefe la había planeado hasta el final de enero. Edward estaría libre y probablemente en su departamento.

Realmente quería matar a ese cabeza hueca.

Desafortunadamente, tenía el presentimiento de que no estaría en su departamento mientras estuviera libre. Lidiaría con eso. Además, tenía un plan de contingencia para eso. Era incluso más fabuloso que la destrucción de su departamento. Y ese plan forzaría a que Bella volviese a mis brazos.

—Oye, jefe —dijo Laurent, entrando a mi oficina—. Nuestro vuelo a Chicago está arreglado. Llegaremos el día después de Navidad. El próximo turno de Edward es el veintiocho. Si se presenta. —Sonrió con malicia, teniendo tanto odio por Edward Cullen como yo. Laurent pensaba que Edward era un tonto mojigato.

—Bien. ¿Tienes todo listo para nuestra pequeña sorpresa? —pregunté.

—Síp. Solo necesito comprar unas cosas en Chicago y estaremos listos. —Laurent sonrió con suficiencia—. ¿Estás listo?

Asentí, abriendo el cajón de mi escritorio y encontrando las píldoras de ácido que quemarían el cuerpo de Laurent de adentro hacia afuera.

—Estoy más listo que nunca. Para Año Nuevo, Isabella será mía.

—¿Qué si Cullen no está ahí, jefe? —preguntó Laurent, recostándose contra el marco de la puerta.

—Tengo otro plan si ese no funciona. —Sonreí—. Pero, al menos ellos sabrán que nos estamos acercando. El comportamiento inmaduro de Isabella llegará a su fin y recobrará el sentido.

—¿Y Renée? —cuestionó Laurent, moviéndose incómodo. Ella lo había golpeado en las bolas por su estupidez—. Quiere a Bella muerta, jefe.

—Eso no pasará —solté, dedicándole una mirada asesina. Para mi plan de contingencia, Renée era mi carnada—. Isabella. Será. Mía. —Entrecerrando los ojos, señalé la puerta con mi quijada—. Vete de aquí. —Laurent bufó, saliendo de mi oficina dando zancadas y golpeando la puerta

Ahora solo tenía que esperar. Y la paciencia no era una de mis fortalezas.

 _Pero cosas buenas llegan a aquellos que esperan..._


	106. Chapter 106

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a tufano79, solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento seis**

 **POV Edward.**

—No te creo —dijo Emmett mientras paseábamos por Tiffany's—. Bueno, en realidad sí. Puedo ver cuánto amas a Bella, ¿pero anillos de compromiso? Han estado juntos seis meses. Ni siquiera dijiste que amabas a tu ex prometida por más de un año. Y pasaron casi dos años antes de que comenzaras a buscar anillos.

—Cuando lo sabes, lo sabes —dije, mirando el laberinto de anillos de compromiso de diamantes—. Aunque no siento que nada de acá sea correcto.

—Dijiste eso de la mitad de las joyerías en Jeweler's Row —dijo Emmett sin expresión.

—Eso es porque los diamantes eran mierda —bufé, recordando los anillos obstruidos que trataron de venderme—. ¡No puedes equivocarte en Tiffany's!

—¿Puedo ayudarle, señor? —preguntó un hombre mayor.

—Solo estoy buscando un anillo de compromiso para mi novia —respondí.

—¡Oh! ¡Maravilloso! Soy Alfred. ¿Cuál es su nombre? —preguntó Alfred.

—Soy Edward, y este hombre es Emmett —respondí, señalando a mi mejor amigo—. Está aquí como apoyo moral.

—¿Y cuál es el nombre de su novia? —cuestionó Alfred, sonriendo con falsa modestia.

—Su nombre es Bella —sonreí, imaginando a mi chica. Estaba deliciosamente desnuda y adorablemente despeinada cuando me fui para hacer mis diligencias con Emmett. Habíamos pasado la mayor parte de la noche haciendo el amor, celebrando una increíble reseña de su nuevo emprendimiento en el Chicago Crain's Business. No me gustaba dejarla sola, pero no podía comprar un anillo de compromiso para ella cuando estaba adherida a mi cadera. Tendría un ataque. Sabía que le gustaba la idea, pero que le gustara y que dijera que sí eran dos cosas muy distintas.

—Puedo notar que la ama mucho —dijo Alfred con una gran sonrisa—. ¿Tiene una foto? —Asentí, sacando mi teléfono. Le mostré una foto de ambos en el baile Blanco y Negro. Lucía como un ángel, pero al mismo tiempo tan sexy con su vestido—. Muy elegante. ¿Dónde fue tomada esta foto?

—Soy bombero y esta se tomó poco después de que recibí un premio en el baile Blanco y Negro del Departamento de Bomberos de Chicago —respondí.

—Mi chico recibió el premio Casey Severide por Valor y Heroísmo —dijo Emmett con una enorme sonrisa, lanzando su brazo a mi alrededor. Me sonrojé, asintiendo tímidamente—. ¡Es el honor más grande que puede recibir un bombero!

—Felicitaciones. —Alfred sonrió, devolviéndome mi teléfono—. Ahora, ¿por qué no me cuenta algo sobre su novia? ¿Cómo es ella?

—Bella es muy inteligente, con los pies en la tierra, graciosa, piensa en los demás, dispuesta a ayudar a cualquiera y muy amorosa. Tiende a ser reservada, se cuida y piensa mucho las cosas, pero eso se debe a una terrible situación de su pasado —murmuré.

—¿Está buscando un anillo de diamante o una gema? —preguntó Alfred, guiándonos a una vitrina.

—No lo sé. No le gusta mucho la joyería llamativa. Esta fue la primera vez que la vi en algo más que no fuera un vestido simple y su collar usual que le regalé por su cumpleaños —dije—. Quiero darle lo mejor, pero no quiero que sea demasiado.

—¿Cuál es su límite de precios? —preguntó Alfred, bajando la mirada hacia la vidriera.

—En realidad, no es una preocupación. —Me encogí de hombros. Mi fideicomiso pagaría por su anillo de compromiso—. Quiero comprarle el anillo que siempre ha soñado.

—¿Dorado o plateado?

—Plateado —acordé. Alfred sacó algunos anillos y hubo un par que llamaron mi atención, pero no gritaban _¡Bella!_ Los diamantes eran de un tamaño decente, pero algo sobre ellos no era lo suficientemente especial. Luego de una hora con Alfred, le agradecí por su tiempo y nos fuimos de Tiffany's.

—Hombre, de verdad debes amarla. —Emmett rio mientras nos subíamos a mi Mustang—. Te tomó como diez minutos comprar el anillo de Irina.

—Ella era fácil. Grande, llamativo, caro —bufé de forma burlona—. Aunque, es irónico, el anillo de Irina costó una fracción de lo que Alfred me estaba mostrando. El diamante no era de gran calidad. Solo era un poco más de cuatro quilates. Eso era lo que ella quería.

—Zorra cazafortunas —dijo Emmett, inexpresivo.

—Vaya que sí —gruñí—. No he escuchado nada de ella desde esa noche fuera de mi departamento. Me pregunto si se habrá desvanecido de la faz de la Tierra.

—Nah. Lo último que supe, es que está ayudando a Rosalie de mala gana. —Emmett suspiró, sus ojos llenándose de dolor—. Cuando rechacé a mi ex novia, Rosalie le rogó a Irina que la apoyara. Está con Rosalie, pero no luce bien.

—¿Sabes el estado de Rosalie? —pregunté.

—Todo lo de aquí fue removido junto con varios tumores grandes —explicó Emmett, señalando su vientre—. Es agresivo y lo están atacando de la misma forma. No podrá tener hijos, pero al menos estará libre de tumores.

—Eso apesta. —Fruncí el ceño, sintiéndolo por Rosalie—. Sé que no era la persona más agradable, pero nadie merece tener cáncer. —Emmett solo sacudió la cabeza, sombríamente—. Lo siento.

—Yo también. Le envié flores y buenos deseos, pero eso es lo único que puedo darle. —Emmett se encogió de hombros.

—¿Incluso a Jet? —Sonreí con suficiencia.

—Hombre, ella solo es un desquite. Nos divertimos y es una tigresa en la cama. —Emmett rio, su humor anterior olvidado—. Es más como si fuéramos amigos con derechos. Ninguno de los dos está buscando una relación. A ambos nos lastimaron en el pasado y tenemos una necesidad que satisfacer. Lo hacemos juntos.

—Suena familiar —dije sin expresión.

—La diferencia conmigo y Jet es que no pretendo tener esta "no relación" como tú y Tanya. Sí, llevé a Jet al baile Blanco y Negro y celebró Acción de Gracias en la estación, pero lo hizo como mi amiga. Sus padres están muertos y su familiar más cercano está en Santa Fe —explicó Emmett, arqueando una ceja—. Somos amigos. Eso es todo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo. —Reí.

—Así que, ¿a dónde iremos ahora? —preguntó Emmett.

—Creo que estoy buscando el anillo de Bella en los lugares equivocados —murmuré—. No necesito comprarlo.

—¿Ah?

—Vayamos a casa de mis padres. Mi mamá puede ayudar. —Sonreí torcidamente.


	107. Chapter 107

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a tufano79, solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento siete**

 **POV Edward.**

Conduciendo a la casa de mis padres, estacioné en la calle. Dejándome entrar por el garaje, vi el auto de mi madre dentro. Probablemente estaba trabajando desde casa.

—¿Mamá? —llamé, tirando mis llaves en el mesón de granito.

—¿Cómo es que nunca deja de sorprenderme que tu madre siempre tenga galletas recién horneadas en tu casa? —balbuceó Emmett, su boca llena de una galleta de pasas y avena—. Estas están deliciosas.

—Deja eso, Emmett —rugí, dedicándole a mi amigo una mirada asesina—. A mamá solo le gusta el olor de postres recién horneados en la casa. —Le quité el contenedor plástico, colocándolo de vuelta en la alacena—. Eres un pozo sin fondo.

—Tú comes casi tanto como yo. —Emmett soltó una risita, dando golpecitos a mi estómago.

—No lo creo —bufé, quitándome la chaqueta de cuero—. Tú comes más que toda la estación junta. —Lo señalé con un dedo, dedicándole una advertencia—. No te comas toda la casa de mis padres.

—Sí, Edward —murmuró afligido.

Lanzándole otra mirada, corrí por las escaleras hacia la oficina de mi madre. Encontré a mi madre al teléfono, sus dedos volando encima de las teclas de la computadora. Me vio, saludándome e invitándome a entrar con una sonrisa cálida.

—Terminaremos todo después de Navidad, Diana. Las demoliciones y las renovaciones comenzarán luego del primer día del año… Gracias. ¡Feliz Navidad para ti también! —Colgó el teléfono, volteándose para mirarme—. Escuché tu grito, Edward Anthony.

—Lo siento. —Solté una risita—. No me di cuenta de que estabas al teléfono, mamá.

—Está bien. Diana acaba de llamar, confirmando las fechas y demás para las remodelaciones de su nuevo departamento. Es en tu edificio —explicó mamá—. Ahora, ¿qué te tiene tan ansioso?

—Estaba de compras más temprano hoy… —comencé.

—¿Alice te está contagiando? —Mamá rio.

—No. Aún odio comprar con pasión. Hoy se solidificó mi odio hacia esa tarea —gruñí. Mamá arqueó una ceja, haciendo un gesto para que continuara—. Estoy buscando anillos de compromiso para Bella. —Mamá dejó salir un chillido que hubiera hecho que las orejas de un perro sangraran. Cubriendo mis propias orejas, la dejé aplaudir y chillar de felicidad. Removiendo mis manos, miré a mamá—. ¿Terminaste?

—Edward, estoy tan feliz —dijo, emocionada—. Bella es una chica tan increíble, dulce y adorable. Mucho mejor que Irina. ¿Has encontrado algo?

—Ese es el problema. No. Todos los anillos simplemente no son ella. —Fruncí el ceño—. A Bella no le gustan los diamantes grandes o joyería ostentosa. Tiene gustos elegantes y simples. Ninguno de esos anillos tiene una historia. Quiero algo único, igual que Bella. No que sea común o producido en masa. La amo, mamá. Lo es _todo_ para mí.

Mamá me dedicó una pequeña sonrisa inocente.

—Ven conmigo. Necesito tu ayuda. —Soltó unas risitas.

Arqueando una ceja, la seguí a su habitación.

—Ayúdame a quitar este cuadro, Edward. Lo que necesitas está detrás de esto.

—Deee acuerdo —dije, colocando el cuadro abstracto en la cama. Detrás de eso estaba una caja fuerte. Sabía que tenían una caja fuerte, pero esta era la primera vez que la había visto. Mamá la abrió y sacó una caja grande—. ¿Quieres que te ayude con eso?

—Sí, cariño. Llévala a mi oficina. La iluminación es mejor —acordó. Tomé la caja de sus manos, siguiéndola hacia su oficina. Ella señaló la mesa tipo cóctel. La coloqué ahí. Abriéndola, hurgó en ella antes de encontrar lo que estaba buscando—. Cuando me casé, mi madre no estaba feliz. Lo sabes. Ella sentía que me estaba casando con alguien que valía menos que yo cuando le dije que sí a tu padre. Mi abuela no estaba de acuerdo con eso. Ella amaba a Carlisle. De hecho, ella le dio su anillo de compromiso para que se propusiera. Poco sabía ella que Carlisle ya había comprado un anillo. Él trató de devolvérselo, pero Nana se negó a aceptarlo. Le dijo que lo conservara y tal vez uno de nuestros hijos podía usarlo. Murió antes de que Carlisle se propusiera, así que guardó el anillo, contándome la historia luego de que Alice naciera.

—Tu padre quería darle esto al pretendiente de Alice, pero ambos sabemos que su estilo es muy moderno y no apreciaría un anillo de aspecto antiguo. Luego de conocer a Bella, creo que esto se adapta más a sus gustos. —Mamá sonrió, dándome una pequeña caja azul marino.

—¿Papá no se enojará? Lo quería para Alice —dije.

—Carlisle concuerda conmigo y quiere que tú lo tengas, si crees que Bella lo atesorará. —Mamá sonrió, soltando la tapa. Lamiéndome los labios, abrí la caja y allí estaba exactamente lo que había imaginado que Bella querría.

—Mamá...

—Es tuyo, mi niño —dijo ella, besándome la frente—. ¿Cuándo planeas proponérselo?

—No lo sé. En Navidad es demasiado cliché. También Año Nuevo. —Me encogí de hombros.

—¿Por qué no en la cena benéfica? Bella y tú están invitados ya que eres la estrella del calendario y Bella es la fotógrafa —sugirió mamá—. Es antes de Navidad y por ello, no es cliché.

—Mamá, no sé si te digo esto lo suficiente, pero te amo —dije, abrazándola fuerte.

—Me lo demuestras cada día. —Rio, frotándome la espalda—. Ahora, llevemos esto a nuestro orfebre y hagamos que lo limpie. ¡Quiero nada más que lo mejor para mi nueva hija!


	108. Chapter 108

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a tufano79, solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento ocho**

 **POV Edward.**

—Es una lástima que no te puedas quedar en el hotel, Edward —dijo Jasper mientras nos preparábamos en mi departamento—. Alice y yo tenemos una suite y será tan divertido.

—Tengo que ir a trabajar mañana a las diez. Si nos quedamos en el hotel, Bella y yo solo pasaremos toda la noche haciéndolo como conejos —bufé. Aunque, por supuesto, eso era lo que yo quería a pesar de todo. Con suerte, celebraríamos nuestro compromiso. El anillo estaba pulido, limpiado y ajustado, y en mi bolsillo—. Solo volveremos a su casa luego de la cena benéfica.

—¿Sabes cómo vas a decirle? —preguntó Jasper, sus ojos soñadores.

—No lo sé. Sé que quiero que seamos solo nosotros dos. ¿Sabes? De alguna forma tengo que apartarla de la multitud para poder arrodillarme y prometerle que la amaré por siempre. Que quiero casarme con ella y ser su esposo, el padre de nuestros hijos… —Jasper me lanzó una mirada dura. Él sabía la historia de Bella, probablemente mejor que la mayoría ya que él fue el que la llevó a la terapeuta con la que ella se reunía semanalmente—. Sea biológico o por adopción, Jas.

Él asintió, ajustando su corbatín.

—También tienes que estar preparado para que Bella no quiera tener hijos. Puede que esté demasiado asustada emocionalmente por lo que James le hizo, Edward —dijo.

—No importa, Jasper. La quiero a ella —susurré, colocándome un poco de colonia—. Sin importar si quiere hijos o no.

—Buena respuesta —dijo él, palmeándome el hombro—. Ahora, la limusina estará aquí en diez minutos. Necesitamos ir a buscar a nuestras hermosas mujeres. ¿Sabes lo que vestirá Bella?

—Alice mencionó plateado —dije, tomando mi chaqueta y llaves—. Ella personalmente hizo el vestido de Bella para esta cena. Quiere que sea la bella del baile.

—Imagina eso. —Jasper rio, sacándome del departamento. Condujimos a casa de Alice y Jasper usó su llave para entrar. Podía escuchar los repiqueteos de la risita femenina—. ¡Ali! ¡Llegamos!

—Estamos colocando los últimos toques en nuestro cabello —gritó Alice de vuelta. Unos cuantos minutos más y ambas salieron. El vestido de Alice era de un carmesí brillante hecho de chifón con un diseño floral envolviéndose alrededor de un hombro, manteniéndolo firme. Su cabello estaba ondulado, recogido con un brillante sujetador rojo. Lucía como si viniera de otra era, pero elegante a su propia manera. Aunque, Bella, era una maravilla. Su vestido era de un diseño art decó, plateado. Se abrazaba a sus curvas, acentuándolas provocativamente. Su cabello caía por sus hombros en ondas. Sus labios estaban de un color rosa suave mientras que sus ojos eran ahumados y seductores. Alice rio mientras cerraba mi boca.

—No babees, Edward. No es apropiado.

—Calla —le gruñí. Mi hermana solo rio, abrazándose a Jasper. Caminando hacia Bella, tomé su rostro en mis manos—. Estás perfectamente exquisita.

—Tú también —murmuró, pasando sus manos por las solapas de mi traje—. Supongo que esto es lo que se obtiene cuando Alice tiene suficiente tiempo. —Me miró, sus ojos chocolate brillando junto con el arbolito de navidad de Alice. Lucía tan elegante y perfecta—. ¿Edward? ¿Estás bien? —La estaba mirando, queriendo arrodillarme ahora. Quería ver su dedo adornado con el anillo de mi bisabuela. Un anillo que sería de ella hasta que falleciéramos. Un anillo que combinaba perfectamente con su vestido—. ¡Edward!

—L-Lo siento —balbuceé, bajando la cabeza y rozando sus labios con los míos. Se derritió contra mí, sus brazos viajando por mis hombros y enredándose en mi cabello—. Te amo, preciosa. Soy tan increíblemente afortunado de tenerte de mi brazo esta noche.

—También te amo —suspiró, mordiéndome los labios.

—De acuerdo, tortolitos —canturreó Alice, la risa en su voz—. La limo está aquí y tenemos que ir saliendo. Mamá y papá tienen que estar temprano para las fotos con todos los jefes de departamento. —Con otro casto beso, Bella y yo salimos y esperamos a que Jasper y Alice cerraran la puerta. Bajamos hasta el vestíbulo, subiéndonos a la limusina que esperaba. Mis padres también se quedarían en el hotel. Bella y yo utilizaríamos la limo para que nos llevara de vuelta a su casa.

Llegando al hotel, Alice, Jasper y mis padres se registraron. Arreglé las cosas con el conductor de la limo, anotando su número de celular. Mis padres fueron directamente al salón de baile mientras Alice, Jasper, Bella y yo tomábamos algunos tragos en el área de cóctel.

Mientras bebíamos el champagne, busqué un lugar para poder escabullirme con Bella y realizar la pregunta más importante de mi vida. Jasper me dio un golpecito, señalándome un patio decorado. Sonreí torcidamente, queriendo besar al novio de mi hermana. Él rio, levantando su copa hacia mí.

—Oh, Bella, hay algunas cosas en la subasta silenciosa. Vamos a verlas. —Alice sonrió, jalando la mano de Bella—. Tal vez puedas ofertar por algo para mi hermano.

—Eso sería genial. Todavía tengo que encontrar algo de regalo de Navidad para él. —Bella sonrió, besando mis labios—. Vamos.

Una vez que desaparecieron en la multitud, Jasper se volteó hacia mí.

—Creo que necesitamos hacer algunos arreglos para tu propuesta, Edward. ¡Vamos!

—Me gusta como piensas, Jasper. —Sonreí.


	109. Chapter 109

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a tufano79, solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento nueve**

 **POV Edward.**

—Disculpe —dije cuando encontré a alguien del hotel. Era una mujer joven con un corte ligeramente asimétrico y un traje ejecutivo. Ella me sonrió—. Me preguntaba si podría ayudarme.

—¿Qué necesita, señor? —preguntó—. Por cierto, soy Molly.

—Soy Edward —dije, dándole un apretón de manos—. Como puede ver, soy uno de los invitados de la cena a beneficio del ala infantil del Northwestern Memorial. Mi padre es uno de los jefes de departamento del hospital.

—Lo reconozco. Por el calendario. —Molly se sonrojó—. Se ha vendido bien hasta ahora.

—Puedo imaginarlo. —Reí irónicamente—. Mire, estoy aquí con mi novia. Actualmente está echando un vistazo en la subasta silenciosa. Me gustaría, si es posible, usar el patio para proponerle matrimonio. Me gustaría unos momentos a solas con ella.

—Qué romántico —dijo, impresionada—. Su novia es una mujer muy afortunada.

—Yo soy el afortunado. —Suspiré, metiendo la mano en mi bolsillo y acariciando la caja dentro.

—Nadie está usando el patio, Edward. Déjeme hacer algo de magia e iré a buscarlo. —Molly sonrió.

—Estamos sentados en la mesa veintitrés, Molly —dijo Jasper, tendiéndome un pequeño adorno rojo con una tarjeta—. Obviamente, se debe tener discreción ya que la novia de Edward no puede sospechar nada.

—Prometo que no sospechará nada y todo será perfectamente romántico —juró Molly—. Iré a verlo luego de la cena, Edward.

—Gracias, Molly. —Sonreí. Ella palmeó mi brazo y le dedicó a Jasper una sonrisa antes de irse corriendo, hablando por un auricular que estaba discretamente colocado detrás de su oreja—. ¿Alice y Bella siguen en la subasta?

—Y ya ofertaron por algunas cosas. —Jasper sonrió—. Bella realmente quiere comprarte algunas cosas de esa subasta.

—¿Quiero saber? —pregunté.

—Nah, pero creo que te encantará —respondió Jasper—. Las puertas ya abrieron y se están preparando para la cena. ¿Vamos? —Caminamos hacia el salón de baile. Estaba elegantemente adornado con decoraciones rojas y plateadas. Rosas y adornos plateados estaban por todas partes. Las mesas eran largas, para ocho personas. En nuestra mesa, teníamos a mis padres, Alice, Jasper, Kate y Garrett. Estábamos sentados justo junto a la pista de baile. No podía esperar a abrazar a mi nueva prometida. Eso es si decía que sí.

 _Espero que diga que sí. Por favor, por favor, POR FAVOR di que sí._

Jasper encontró a Alice, quien estaba hablando con un amigo de mi padre. Bella estaba hablando con mi madre, sosteniendo una copa de champagne. Me deslicé hacia mi novia, envolviendo mi brazo alrededor de su cintura y besando su cuello dulcemente.

—Edward, ¿a dónde fuiste? —preguntó mamá.

—A ver nuestros asientos —respondí, dándole a Bella el adorno rojo—. Y por otra bebida.

—¿Trabajarás mañana? —cuestionó mamá, haciendo un pequeño puchero.

—Desafortunadamente. —Fruncí el ceño—. Es el precio que tengo que pagar por tener víspera de Navidad y el día de Navidad libres. Trabajaré mañana y pasado mañana, pero estaré libre hasta el veintiocho de diciembre.

—Bien. ¿Bella y tú vendrán a casa para Navidad? —preguntó mamá.

—No quiero imponerme. —Bella frunció el ceño.

—Tonterías. No eres una imposición. —Mamá la calló—. Eres parte de la familia. —Le dediqué a mamá una mirada fuerte. Ella me golpeó ligeramente—. ¿Por qué no te sientas a mi lado esta noche, Bella? Quiero hablar contigo sobre un posible sitio web para mi nueva empresa filantrópica.

—¿Qué será? —preguntó Bella, sus ojos cálidos y amorosos hacia mi madre. Se sentaron en la mesa, completamente absortas en la idea de mi madre. Me senté junto a Bella mientras mi padre y el resto de la mesa se acomodaba en sus asientos. Estaba ansioso, removiéndome en mi asiento. Cuando la ensalada llegó, Bella colocó su mano en mi muslo—. ¿Estás bien? Estás terriblemente inquieto.

—Estoy bien, amor —respondí, besando su hombro—. Solo iré al baño. —Ella me sonrió suavemente, frunciendo sus labios rosados para que le diera un beso. Rocé mi boca con la suya y corrí hacia el baño. Jasper vino conmigo.

—Hombre, necesitas calmarte. Bella sabrá que tramas algo, Edward —siseó.

—Eso es porque sí tramo algo. ¡Esto! —dije, sacando la caja de mi bolsillo—. ¿Qué si dice que no?

—No dirá que no. Te ama. Por Dios, hasta un ciego puede ver cuánto te ama. —Jasper trató de calmarme, frotándome los hombros—. No lo pienses demasiado, Edward. Solo di lo que sientes en tu corazón. No dirá que no.

—De acuerdo —murmuré, mordiéndome el labio.

—¿Necesitas tiempo a solas? —preguntó Jasper.

—Sí —acordé. Él me frotó el brazo y me dejó en el baño de caballeros. Me incliné contra el mesón, tomando profundas respiraciones. Saqué el anillo, mirándolo y observando a los diamantes brillar bajo las luces halógenas—. Por favor di que sí —suspiré, colocando el anillo de vuelta en mi bolsillo y saliendo al salón de baile.

Solo tenía que sobrevivir a la cena, ¿pero podría mantener la comida en mi estómago? Estaba muy nervioso.


	110. Chapter 110

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _tufano79_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento diez**

 **POV Edward.**

—Edward, apenas has tocado tu comida —me regañó Bella con dulzura—. ¿Estás bien?

—Estoy perfectamente bien, amor. Simplemente no tengo mucha hambre —respondí, acariciando su cuello con mi nariz. El mesero llegó, recogiendo nuestros platos. Mirando hacia arriba, vi a Molly. Ella levantó su pulgar discretamente—. Creo que estoy guardando espacio. Servirán un cheescake de frambuesa delicioso. —Me levanté—. ¿Vienes conmigo, Bella?

—Seguro. —Ella sonrió. Le ofrecí mi mano. Se levantó, entrelazando sus dedos con los míos. Salimos del salón de baile, pasando la subasta silenciosa y hacia el patio. Cuando llegué allí, el patio, el cual ya había lucido mágico, estaba aún más increíble. Las luces titilaban y había velas alrededor de las mesas, en las paredes de ladrillo y en los bordes del camino—. Vaya, eso es hermoso.

—Palidece comparado contigo —murmuré, guiándola hacia la puerta. Estábamos en algo así como medio invierno, pero no estaba haciendo demasiado frío—. Vamos, amor. Vayamos afuera. —Ella mordió su labio, asintiendo varias veces. Empujando la puerta para abrirla, llegamos al mágico patio. Me quité mi abrigo, envolviéndolo alrededor de Bella y moviéndonos suavemente—. Estoy agradecido de que no esté haciendo mucho frío.

—Yo también. Aunque esto sería hermoso cubierto de nieve —dijo ella, caminando alrededor, aún sosteniendo mi mano—. ¿Qué sucede, Edward? Has estado terriblemente inquieto durante la cena y nervioso desde que saliste con Emmett el lunes.

—Lo siento, amor. Sé que he estado ansioso, pero es porque estaba… —Mi voz se desvaneció—. Bella, te amo. Te amo más de lo que las palabras pueden expresar. Eres una mujer increíble. —Nos guié a un banquillo cercano, tomando sus diminutas manos entre las mías.

—Eres un sueño hecho realidad, Edward. —Ella sonrió—. Nunca pensé que conocería a alguien tan maravilloso como tú.

Sonreí, esperando que sus dulces palabras significaran que diría sí a mi propuesta. Realmente estaba improvisando. No tenía nada preparado.

—Eres mi sueño, Bella. Sé que ninguno de los dos estaba buscando una relación cuando nos conocimos.

—Fui una tonta, Edward. —Ella frunció el ceño, un poco de dolor cruzando sus delicados rasgos—. Siento tanto haberte apartado...

—No te disculpes, amor. Si hubiéramos comenzado a salir cuando nos conocimos por primera vez, nuestra relación no sería lo que es hoy —dije—. Sí, estaba dolido cuando cortaste toda comunicación, pero la mujer que conocí en esa cafetería es cien veces más fuerte e infinitamente más resistente que la que conocí inicialmente. ¿Las amo a ambas? Absolutamente. Eres mi mejor amiga, Bella. Me haces reír. Eres ferozmente leal y tan amorosa. Todo lo que haces, lo adoro.

—Me haces sonar como una superheroína —bufó, dedicándome una sonrisa juguetona—. Tú eres el superhéroe. La ciudad de Chicago te dio ese premio, obviamente orgullosa de ello.

—Te lo he dicho una vez y te lo digo de nuevo, tú eres mi heroína —murmuré, acunando su mejilla. Ella sonrió suavemente, besando mi palma—. Bella, sé que solo hemos estado juntos por un corto tiempo. Simplemente no puedo imaginar otro día sin ti a mi lado. Tú eres mi heroína, mi mejor amiga, mi amante y muchas cosas más.

—¿Qué estás diciendo, Edward? —preguntó, mirándome con sorpresa en su hermoso rostro.

La besé con dulzura, suavemente cayendo hacia una rodilla. Mi corazón palpitaba como loco contra mi torso, rezando que me diera la respuesta que deseaba escuchar. Los ojos de Bella se ampliaron y se formaron lágrimas, brillando contra sus largas pestañas.

—Isabella Marie Swan, sé que te he amado desde el primer momento que nos vimos. Había una fortaleza escondida detrás de tu exterior receloso. Me abriste tu corazón, dándome esa segunda oportunidad de probarte que no todos los hombres son monstruos. Me has permitido mostrarte lo que un buen hombre debería hacer para la mujer que ama más que a su vida. Cada día, me das una razón para sonreír, para levantarme y vivir mi vida al máximo, y solo puedo hacer eso contigo. Bella, te amo. Con todo mi corazón y mi alma, te amo. Quiero despertar cada mañana en tus brazos y dormir cada noche, abrazándote. Quiero besar tus labios. Quiero compartir mi corazón contigo. Quiero casarme, tener una familia y un perro. Quiero estar contigo. Siempre. Bella, mi Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo?


	111. Chapter 111

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento once**

 **POV Bella.**

— _Isabella Marie Swan, sé que te he amado desde el primer momento que nos vimos. Había una fortaleza escondida detrás de tu exterior receloso. Me abriste tu corazón, dándome esa segunda oportunidad de probarte que no todos los hombres son monstruos. Me has permitido mostrarte lo que un buen hombre debería hacer para la mujer que ama más que a su vida. Cada día, me das una razón para sonreír, para levantarme y vivir mi vida al máximo, y solo puedo hacer eso contigo. Bella, te amo. Con todo mi corazón y mi alma, te amo. Quiero despertar cada mañana en tus brazos y dormir cada noche, abrazándote. Quiero besar tus labios. Quiero compartir mi corazón contigo. Quiero casarme, tener una familia y un perro. Quiero estar contigo. Siempre. Bella, mi Bella, ¿te casarías conmigo?_

Mi corazón latía tan fuerte, que casi no escuché las dulces palabras de Edward. Estaba arrodillado frente a mí, tomando mis manos como si fuera a desaparecer. Sus ojos verdes estaban llenos de tanta esperanza, devoción y amor. Cada gesto increíblemente dulce que alguna vez había hecho para mí, se opacaba por esta propuesta. Mi corazón quería gritar sí. También mi cerebro.

Sin embargo, la lógica me gritaba diciendo que era demasiado pronto.

 _A. La. Mierda. La. Lógica._

Amaba a Edward. Era todo lo que alguna vez había soñado. Era hermoso, divertido, dulce y tan amable. En realidad, todo lo opuesto a _él_. Edward era un ángel y quería estar con él para siempre.

 _Entonces di que sí, tonta. Todavía está sobre su rodilla y esperando pacientemente tu respuesta._

Las lágrimas rodaban por mis mejillas. Nunca imaginé esto. Nunca. ¿Por qué me negaría a mí misma la felicidad? Lamiéndome los labios, acaricié su mejilla, sintiendo sus propias lágrimas.

—Edward… —dije con voz rasposa—. Sí...

—¡¿Sí?! —chilló, sus ojos verdes ampliándose por la sorpresa.

—¡Oh, mi Dios, sí! —suspiré, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello. Él se levantó, sacándome de la banca y haciéndonos dar vueltas. Estaba riendo y llorando, sosteniéndome tan fuerte. Deteniéndose, me colocó sobre mis pies y tomó mi rostro en sus manos. La mirada de admiración absoluta cubría su hermoso rostro y estaba llorando con libertad. Levanté mi mano, limpiando sus lágrimas—. No llores, cielo.

—Estoy tan feliz —susurró él, presionando su frente contra la mía—. ¡Oh! ¡Tu anillo!

—¿Lo tienes? —pregunté. Él asintió, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de sus pantalones de vestir. Abrió la caja, mostrándome el exquisito anillo dentro—. Edward… no hay palabras. Es… hermoso. —Lucía como si fuera antiguo. El metal era de oro blanco, o más probable, platino. La piedra central era un diamante grande de corte redondo que brillaba muy hermoso bajo las luces de Navidad. Rodeándolo había un halo de varios diamantes. A cada lado de la gema central estaban un par de diamantes más pequeños. Viajaban por la banda del anillo, rodeándola con puros diamantes. Edward lo sacó, nervioso, deslizándolo en mi mano izquierda. Era como si hubiera sido hecho para mi dedo.

—Perfecto —suspiró, levantando mi mano hacia sus labios y rozándolos hasta el nudillo—. Era de mi bisabuela, la mamá de mi mamá. Se lo dio a mi padre antes de morir. Ella adoraba a mi papá, pero él ya había escogido un anillo ya que se iba a proponer con o sin la bendición de mi abuela. Ella falleció antes de que él pudiera devolverlo y mi padre lo ha guardado. Originalmente, quería dárselo a Alice, pero este no es de su estilo.

—Para nada. —Reí, moviendo mis dedos—. Ella es más del estilo brillante y ostentoso.

—Exactamente. —Edward rio—. Busqué un anillo para ti el lunes. Fui a Jeweler's Row, Tiffany's… no tenían nada que me gustara. Sabía que te merecías algo único y que contara una historia, no algo que fuera producido en masa. Mi mamá sugirió este anillo y yo supe… supe que tenías que usarlo. Hicimos que lo limpiaran, pulieran y lo ajustaran. Tus manos son mucho más delicadas que las de mi bisabuela. He sido un desastre nervioso e inquieto desde que lo recogí esta mañana. Temía que dijeras que no. —Sonrojándose, me miró—. Pensé que ibas a decir que no.

—Edward, habría sido una tonta si hubiera dicho que no. También lo eres todo para mí. Te amo. —Sonreí, tomando su rostro en mis manos—. Nos vamos a casar.

—Lo haremos, mi amor —dijo, abrazándome fuertemente—. Ahora, quiero besar a mi prometida. ¿Puedo?

—Nunca tienes que preguntar, Edward —dije, masajeando su mejilla.

—Es bueno saberlo, señora Cullen —ronroneó, cubriendo mi boca con la suya.


	112. Chapter 112

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento doce**

 **POV Bella.**

Nos besamos en el patio, acariciándonos suavemente hasta que comencé a estremecerme sin control. El abrigo de Edward era cálido, pero la temperatura había bajado demasiado. Mis dientes castañeaban. Edward me abrazó, sus ojos verdes brillando con amor y devoción.

—No quiero que mi prometida atrape su muerte —dijo, tomando mi mano y besando mi anillo—. Señora Cullen...

Adoraba eso. Su voz se profundizó y me abrazó incluso más fuerte. Pero mis dientes temblorosos rompieron la burbuja. Me llevó adentro y nos sentó cerca de una chimenea. Me sostuvo contra su cuerpo, frotando sus manos por mi espalda y hombros.

—Lo siento, bonita. Espero que no te enfermes —dijo él.

—Estoy bien. Solo necesito descongelarme. —Sonreí, besando sus labios. Sonrió, con aquella cálida sonrisa torcida. Su mano izquierda se entrelazó con la mía, mirando el anillo que ahora adornaba mi dedo—. Es hermoso, Edward.

—Mi Nana, ella era una mujer inteligente. —Rio, moviendo el anillo con su pulgar—. No puedo imaginar esto en la mano de cualquier otra sino tú. ¿No te molesta que no sea enorme o nuevo? —Estaba en pánico.

—Edward, cielo, me encanta. Me conoces —susurré, apartando el cabello de sus ojos—. Este anillo tiene un cuento, una historia. Estamos añadiendo algo, prolongándola y estoy tan orgullosa de que me escogieras para usarlo.

—En realidad fue mi mamá la que lo sugirió. Fui a hablar con ella el lunes, para ver si conocía a alguien que vendiera anillos que lucieran un poco más antiguos. Nunca esperé que me diera esto. —Me jaló más cerca de su cuerpo y besó mi anillo de nuevo. Sonrió dulcemente—. Eres mía, hermosa.

—Y tú también eres mío. —Dejé salir unas risitas, inclinándome hacia adelante para besar sus suaves labios. Me aparté, mi risa aumentando—. Sabes que Alice se va a morir, ¿cierto?

—Ugh… nuestra boda será un circo si no le ponemos un límite de inmediato —gruñó Edward, rodando los ojos—. No sé tú, pero no quiero un circo. Te quiero a ti, a mí, un sacerdote o ministro y que estemos casados.

—No creo que tu madre disfrute mucho eso —bromeé.

—Cierto. Pero algo pequeño —suspiró, apretando su agarre a mi alrededor.

—Sí me gustaría eso —dije con una gran sonrisa. Sé que el sueño de una mujer es planear su boda, pero no quería nada muy elaborado. Yo no soy así. En realidad, no me gusta ser el centro de atención. Nuestras familias, algunos amigos, bailar y comida apetitosa. Esa sería una noche perfecta. Todo lo que importaba era que Edward fuera mi esposo y yo su esposa. Edward tarareó en voz baja, besando el lugar detrás de mi oreja y me estremecí, mi cuerpo ardiendo por el deseo y la alegría. Si nos quedábamos en el vestíbulo, lo habría arrastrado a la recepción y demandado una habitación. Por muy tentador que eso pudiera ser, murmuré—: Deberíamos volver. Puede que envíen un equipo de rescate.

—Todavía no estoy listo para compartirte —dijo Edward con un adorable puchero, besando mi nariz—. ¿Unos minutos más?

 _¿Quién soy yo para negar eso?_

—De acuerdo —suspiré, acurrucándome más hacia sus brazos—. ¿La calma antes de la tormenta?

—Síp. —Rio, acariciando mi cuello con la punta de su nariz—. Mi mamá sabe. También Jasper. —Le dediqué una mirada asesina—. Jasper me ayudó con el patio. O mejor dicho, él lo sugirió. También sabía lo nervioso que estaba por preguntártelo. Realmente temía que dijeras que no. Hemos estado juntos por un corto período de tiempo...

—Edward, eso puede ser cierto, pero me has mostrado más amor y gentileza. No puedo recordar sentirme así de contenta, feliz y atesorada —susurré. Él sonrió de una forma hermosa—. Soy bendecida por conocerte, por amarte. Estoy tan agradecida de que no te hayas rendido conmigo cuando me escudé en mí misma.

—Sabía que eras especial, dulzura —murmuró Edward, su mano grande y cálida, acunando mi mejilla—. Con tanto dolor por el que has pasado, necesitabas sanar. Sanar de verdad. Estoy agradecido de que me escogieras. —Se inclinó hacia adelante y capturó mi boca con la suya. La ternura de su beso hizo que mi corazón saltara de alegría y me estremeciera en sus brazos. Nos besamos lánguidamente por unos momentos hasta que algunas de las enfermeras que trabajaban en el hospital pasaron junto a nosotros, parloteando sobre algo. Me aparté, sonrojándome furiosamente—. Probablemente debamos volver al salón de baile.

—De acuerdo —respondí, levantándome de su regazo.

Él se levantó, besando mis nudillos de nuevo. Juntos, volvimos al salón de baile. Esme nos miró, sus ojos brillando y por su amplia sonrisa, sabía que yo había dicho que sí. Regresándole la chaqueta de su traje a Edward, me senté. Él tomó su lugar junto a mí y me tendió una copa de champaña. Chocamos nuestras copas, besándonos una vez más antes de que Edward se volteara hacia su familia.

—Tenemos un anuncio —comenzó, sosteniendo mi mano izquierda en su derecha. Esme jadeó, sus manos volando hacia su rostro. Edward le dedicó una mirada, pero sus ojos reían.

—¿Qué, hijo? —preguntó Carlisle, bebiendo de su taza de café.

—Bueno, le pedí a Bella que se casara conmigo, y dijo que sí —dijo Edward con una brillante sonrisa, inclinándose de nuevo para besarme una vez más.

Alice saltó de su asiento y corrió hacia mí, lanzando sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello. Estaba chillando de tanta felicidad que ni siquiera podía imaginar el daño que le estaba causando a mis tímpanos.

—¡Muéstrame! ¡Muéstrame! ¡Muéstrame! —dijo Alice, sentándose en el regazo de Edward. Él solo rio, obedeciendo ante sus movimientos y su felicidad. Estiré mi mano, observando cómo mi anillo de compromiso brillaba hermosamente bajo las luces del salón de baile—. Oh, Bella… Edward, ¿dónde conseguiste esto?

—Fue el anillo de la bisabuela —dijo Edward—. El anillo que le dio a papá para que se le propusiera a mamá, pero él ya había escogido un anillo.

—Es perfecto. —Alice suspiró, abrazándome de nuevo y besando la mejilla de su hermano—. Bella, tienes que dejarme planificar tu boda.

—Quiero planear mi propia boda, Alice. —Reí—. Hemos estado comprometidos por quince minutos. ¡Respira, mujer!

—¿Puedo, al menos, ayudar? —murmuró, sus ojos suplicándome—. Déjame diseñar tu vestido, ¿por favor?

—Eso sí suena perfecto —dije con una gran sonrisa—. Pero hablaremos de eso más tarde. Quiero disfrutar el resto de la noche y celebrar mi compromiso con mi prometido. —Alice hizo un puchero—. Ali, te amo, pero, ¿por favor?

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —dijo, levantándose del regazo de Edward—. Les daré libre esta noche y Navidad, pero luego de eso, tenemos mucho que hacer.

—Ya veremos —dije, dedicándole una irónica sonrisita. El DJ anunció que era la última oportunidad para las subastas silenciosas. A regañadientes abandoné a mi nuevo prometido para revisar los objetos a los que había apostado y aposté por algunos más con Esme y Kate. Diez minutos después, volví a la mesa y Edward me llevó a la pista de baile. Nos quedamos allí hasta que el DJ detuvo la música para que los organizadores del baile benéfico hicieran algunos anuncios. Me llamaron a la tarima; mi trabajo en el calendario fue un gran éxito, consiguiéndole al ala infantil más de treinta mil dólares desde que salió a la venta luego de Acción de Gracias. Había estado a la venta en las tiendas de regalos, tiendas locales y en el sitio de internet del hospital. Recibí una placa y también la estación de bomberos, la cual Garrett aceptó. Luego de los anuncios y las palabras de agradecimiento, el DJ dijo que la subasta silenciosa había terminado y dijo la lista de nombres que ganaron. Estuve allí un par de veces, junto con Esme, Garrett y Alice. Tomé mi cartera y fui a recoger mis objetos.

Era suficiente decir que tenía todo listo para Edward en Navidad. También logré conseguir regalos para Alice, Charlie y los padres de Edward. Hablando en voz baja con Garrett, le pedí que se llevara los objetos de la subasta con él ya que no quería que Edward los viera. Garrett sonrió y me dijo que los recogiera en su casa mientras Edward estaba de turno. Kate estaría libre por el próximo par de semanas y me los podría entregar, ya que no tenía que trabajar porque estaba de vacaciones hasta luego de Año Nuevo.

El resto de la velada se pasó bailando y celebrando nuestro compromiso. Hicimos que la fotógrafa nos tomara fotos. Ella me conocía y dijo que me enviaría copias de las fotos a mi correo para nuestros anuncios. Poco después de eso, los ojos de Edward me miraron con adoración, pero había un centelleante fuego detrás de ellos. Con un beso, le sugerí que llamara a la limusina. Él asintió lentamente, una sonrisa sexy plantada en su rostro. Sacó su celular e hizo una llamada. Volví a la mesa para despedirme de nuestros amigos y su familia. Alice me abrazó con fuerza, sus brazos casi cortando la circulación de mi cuerpo.

—Estoy tan feliz de que vayamos a ser hermanas —dijo en mi oreja—. Perteneces a nuestra familia, Bella.

—Gracias por darme la bienvenida —respondí, abrazándola fuerte—. Y por no darte por vencida conmigo aunque haya apartado a Edward.

—Necesitabas hacerlo. —Ella sonrió, apartándose—. Sabía que ustedes dos serían perfectos el uno para el otro, pero cuando se conocieron no fue el momento correcto. ¿Ahora? Estás feliz y saludable, vas a casarte con mi hermano. Y tu boda será la cosa más perfecta para los dos. —Con un brillo malévolo, sonrió—. Ahora, ve a celebrar con él. No se diviertan mucho. Recuerda, tiene que trabajar mañana.

Me sonrojé, alejándome de ella sigilosamente. Ella se estaba riendo, y encontré a Edward hablando con Garrett. Él me dio un abrazo y nos felicitó antes de volver a la pista de baile con su esposa.

—¿Estás lista, amor? —preguntó Edward, su mano viajando por mi cintura.

—¿Has visto a tus padres? —pregunté—. Quiero despedirme. No estaban en la mesa.

—Estaban con el jefe de personal —respondió, guiándome al vestíbulo. Sus padres estaban hablando con un hombre mayor—. Mi padre está en la corta lista para ser el reemplazo de ese hombre. Eleazar está listo para retirarse y pasar tiempo con sus nietos. —Caminamos hacia ellos y Edward besó la mejilla de su madre—. Siento mucho interrumpir. Nos vamos, mamá.

—¿Tienen que hacerlo? —preguntó. Eleazar y Carlisle rieron por su ligero puchero.

—Sí. Tengo turno mañana —explicó Edward—. Y al día siguiente. ¿Recuerdas?

—Sí, por supuesto —murmuró Esme, frotando mi brazo—. Vendrán a la casa para Navidad, ¿cierto, Bella?

—Planeo hacerlo. ¿Necesitas que lleve algo? —pregunté.

—Solo tú y una sonrisa —respondió Esme. Sonreí, sabiendo que tenía algo para ella y para Carlisle, gracias a la subasta silenciosa. Ella me envolvió en un abrazo, susurrando—: Bienvenida a la familia, corazón.

—Gracias, Esme —susurré de vuelta, adorando el sentimiento del afecto materno. Ella besó mi mejilla. Carlisle también me dio un cálido abrazo. Eleazar nos felicitó y nos dirigimos hacia la entrada ya que el conductor de la limusina le había escrito a Edward, informándole que estaba en la acera. Ayudándome a entrar a la limusina, Edward se deslizó junto a mí y me miraba con hambre. Una vez que el conductor se subió al auto, Edward subió la ventanilla para mayor privacidad y me movió para que estuviera sobre su regazo—. El viaje a mi casa no es tan largo, cielo.

—No me importa —dijo, su voz ronca y llena de necesidad—. Yo… solo tengo que abrazarte, besarte. —Me jaló hacia su boca y con ternura, acarició sus labios con los míos. Gemí, derritiéndome contra su cuerpo. Sus brazos se aferraron a mi alrededor, moviéndonos tan cerca como era posible en el asiento trasero de una limusina en movimiento. Nos besamos como adolescentes, nuestros toques dulces y gentiles. El amor que sentía por él hizo que mi corazón se hinchara. Sí, había calor y deseo sexual detrás de nuestro beso, pero la devoción de Edward hacia mí era aparente. Me sentía de la misma forma. Había estado tan temerosa antes. James había aplastado mi confianza en la humanidad. Sus puños me habían quitado a mi hija, mi niña y una pequeña parte de mi alma. Mi madre había tomado su lado. Nunca pensé que haría algo tan detestable. Y entrar, sin ser invitada, el fin de semana del Día del Trabajo, actuando como si nada hubiera sucedido. Fui capaz de superar eso con la paciencia, amor y apoyo de Edward. Fui capaz de sanar, completamente, con la ayuda de mi mejor amiga y pronto mi cuñada, Alice. Finalmente fui capaz de admitir que necesitaba ayuda y la tuve, permitiéndome avanzar con mi vida y vivir mi propio cuento de hadas.

—Nos detuvimos. —Edward rio, acariciando mi cuello con sus labios. Con una suave caricia, miró por la ventana y podía ver mi casa—. Y llegamos a casa. —Se volteó hacia mí y acunó mi mejilla. Algo en mis ojos debe haberlo preocupado—. ¿Estás bien, amor?

—Increíblemente. —Sonreí, besando sus labios antes de bajarme de su regazo—. Solo estoy triste de que el viaje haya terminado. Disfruto mucho el besarme contigo.

—Bueno, una vez entremos, podemos continuar —bromeó, gruñendo contra mi cuello. Reí, dando un golpecito a su pecho. Él salió de la limusina, firmando el pago. Me tomó en sus brazos, cargándome para subir las escaleras y logrando abrir la puerta. Casi nos caímos dentro, riendo mientras Edward colapsaba en el sofá en la sala de estar. Las luces de mi árbol de más de dos metros junto a la ventana brillaban tenuemente, haciendo que Edward luciera tan apuesto, casi etéreo.

—Lastimas mi frágil ego —bromeé—. ¿Realmente soy tan pesada?

—Nunca. Solo que la combinación de tratar de cargarte y abrir la puerta, más no poder ver… Es mala. —Soltó una risita—. Eres tan ligera como una pluma, amor. Mi querida señora Cullen.

—No aún, cielo —dije, levantándome del sofá—. Vamos. Necesito ayuda para sacarme este vestido.

—Me gusta cómo suena eso —ronroneó Edward—. Tú, usando nada más que mi anillo… eso suena jodidamente increíble. —Me jaló hacia su duro cuerpo, hundiéndome mientras su boca descendía sobre la mía. Fue un beso avasallador. Lo sentí en los dedos de mis pies. Sin aliento, se apartó, dedicándome una sonrisa sexy y seductora. Levantándonos, nos guió hacia las escaleras para subir a mi habitación. Amaba la Navidad y decoraba todo. Mi cuarto estaba decorado por la cálida luz de las luces que tenía en el pequeño árbol en la esquina de mi habitación. Edward me estaba mirando, sus ojos penetrándome—. Estoy tan feliz. Tan increíblemente feliz, Bella. Te amo tanto. No puedo esperar a comenzar a vivir nuestra vida juntos. —Pasó la punta de sus dedos por mi mejilla. Me estremecí por el suave toque—. Pasaré el resto de mi vida haciéndote tan feliz como lo soy ahora.

—Edward —suspiré, las lágrimas brillando en mis ojos—. No hay palabras para expresar lo eufórica que estoy.

—Lo sé, amor. Déjame mostrarte —murmuró, su mano deslizándose por mi espalda y alcanzando el cierre de mi traje plateado. Él me miró, sus dedos acariciando la suave piel entre mis omóplatos. Asentí. Me dedicó su sonrisa torcida antes de bajar el cierre.

Inclinándose hacia adelante, dejó un suave beso justo detrás de mi oreja. Mi corazón palpitaba fuerte contra mi pecho y sentía que mi cuerpo estaba en llamas. Tomé las solapas de su traje, tratando de mantenerme en pie. Mi vestido se aflojó y Edward lo deslizó fuera de mi cuerpo. Su boca se deslizó por mi quijada y por sobre mi boca. Acorté la distancia y gemí cuando mis labios hicieron contacto con los suyos. Me envolvió en sus brazos, volteándonos para que yo me acostara en mi cama.

Me moví hacia atrás, sacándome mis tacones con patadas. Edward se sacó la chaqueta de su traje. Tomé su camisa con suavidad, atrayéndolo más cerca. Lo deseaba. Jalé su corbatín, aflojándolo y tratando de desabotonar su camisa. Edward me estaba besando y me hacía difícil el trabajar en los diminutos botones. Sentándose, él desgarró su camisa y la lanzó al suelo.

 _Eso fue caliente._

Sus músculos se tensaron y lo miré con necesidad mientras rompía su ropa de forma barbárica para sentir mi piel contra la suya. Me aprisionó en sus brazos, su aliento saliendo en jadeos erráticos. Sus ojos estaban en llamas, brillando por mí.

—Esta noche se trata de ti, Bella —dijo, su voz dura y demandante. Sentí que mi tanga de encaje se humedecía por mi deseo—. Quiero mostrarte cuánto te amo y que te atesoraré por siempre.

Mis ojos se llenaron de lágrimas mientras levantaba mi mirada hacia él. Nunca en mi vida esperé tener a un hombre que fuera tan maravilloso, gentil, amoroso y dulce. Él era mío y me amaba. Me mostró cómo se suponía que debía ser, cómo se suponía que debía ser amada.

—No llores, hermosa —susurró, limpiando mis lágrimas—. Nunca quiero verte llorar.

—Estoy feliz —suspiré, jalándolo más cerca de mí. Cayó en el espacio entre mis piernas. Envolviendo estas a su alrededor, lo sostuve cerca de mi cuerpo. Sus labios se movían contra los míos, guiándome y haciéndome débil ante su control. Lo adoraba y sus acciones hacían que me derritiera. Nos rodó y estaba adherida a su regazo. Él me miró, sus ojos cálidos. Sus dedos viajaron alrededor de mi clavícula. Me estremecí, mi cabeza cayendo hacia atrás mientras arqueaba mis senos hacia él. Movió sus dedos más hacia el sur, delineando mis senos—. No juegues… —rogué.

—No es juego si planeo continuar. —Soltó una risita, sus manos dando una palmada a mis senos. Los pulgares de Edward se frotaron sin delicadeza por mis pezones y me moví sobre su regazo—. Mierda, nena. Eres tan jodidamente sexy.

—Hmmm —gemí, moviendo mis caderas sobre su creciente erección. Mis bragas de encaje estaban arruinadas, empapadas por mi humedad—. Cielo… te necesito.

—Me tienes —dijo, sus labios envolviéndose alrededor de mi pezón. Me miró, tocándolo con su lengua. Mordiendo suavemente, grité por la sorpresa, pero mi vagina se tensó y dolió por la sensación—. Siempre me tendrás. —Nos rodó de nuevo y besó hasta llegar a mi vientre. Levantando mi trasero, sacó mis bragas de mi cuerpo. Manteniéndome así, lamió todo mi sexo lánguidamente. Casi exploté al sentirlo. Sus ojos eran feroces, carnales mientras me comía. Jugué con mis senos, ganándome un gemido gutural de entre mis piernas. Sonreí con suficiencia, pellizcando mis pezones y disfrutando la ardiente lengua de Edward moviéndose dentro de mi vagina. En segundos, estaba gritando de placer, olas de éxtasis golpeándome por la experta lengua de Edward y sus largos dedos. Suavemente, volvió a colocar mi espalda en la cama y gateó hasta mi cuerpo, sonriendo con suficiencia—. Nunca me cansaré de verte correrte, mi amor.

—Y es tu turno. —Reí, jalándolo hacia mí. Gimió mientras metía mi lengua entre sus labios, enganchando mi pierna sobre su cadera. Mis manos se deslizaron por su musculoso torso y alcancé el cinturón de los pantalones de su traje. Desabrochándolo rápidamente, quité los pantalones de sus caderas y él se apartó para salir de su ropa. Una vez que estuvo gloriosamente desnudo, su cálido cuerpo se presionó contra mí. Podía sentir su erección atrapada entre nosotros, presionada contra mi cadera. Quería, desesperadamente, probarlo como él había hecho conmigo. Lo alcancé, queriendo devolverle el favor, pero él atrapó mis manos sobre mi cabeza. Hice un puchero, jadeando pesadamente.

—Esta noche se trata de ti, dulzura —dijo, su voz profunda por el deseo y la necesidad. Dio un empujoncito a mis muslos para separarlos y rodó sus caderas. Su pene jugaba, tentándome. Lloriqueé su nombre, luchando contra su agarre. Manteniendo mis manos juntas con su mano izquierda, pasó su pene a lo largo de mi centro hinchado, envolviéndose de la excitación que él había inducido. Encontrando mi entrada, se deslizó y el sonido más delicioso y un lloriqueo salió de sus labios. Una vez que estuvo por completo dentro de mí, liberó mis manos y se sentó, llevándome con él. Me sostenía encima de su pene, moviendo mis caderas. Estaba completamente rodeada por mi prometido. Éramos un enredo de brazos, piernas, sexo y amor. Me frotaba encima de su pene y él daba embestidas hacia arriba, llenándome con todo lo que tenía—. Bella… —suspiró, su nariz delineando mi quijada—. Amo sentirte envuelta a mi alrededor. Lo eres _todo_ para mí, nena.

—Como tú lo eres para mí —susurré, besándolo profundamente. Con un gruñido bajo y resonante, nuestras lenguas se enredaron y él aferró su agarre alrededor de mi cuerpo. Se apartó, su mano acunando mi seno y besando mi cuello. Gemí, jalando su desordenado cabello, tensando mi hinchada vagina a su alrededor. Mis dedos se aferraban a su espalda, enterrándose en su carne mientras mi segundo orgasmo de la noche amenazaba con llegar. Me abrazó mientras se movía más rápido dentro de mí, sus labios adheridos a mi clavícula. Podía sentirlo crecer, moviéndose dentro y supe que estaba cerca. Mi cuerpo comenzó a temblar. Edward lloriqueó, su mano metiéndose entre nosotros y acariciando mi clítoris con sus dedos hábiles—. ¡Edward! —chillé mientras mi orgasmo se disparaba a través de mí, saliendo de la nada.

—Eso es, amor. Vente para mí —susurró Edward, embistiéndome. Me aferré a él, mis dedos enterrándose en sus hombros mientras mi vagina lo apretaba. Podía sentir su propio orgasmo, llenando mi sexo. Con otro estremecimiento, colapsé contra él mientras detenía sus estocadas, pero se quedaba dentro. Me recostó en el cobertor con dulzura, rodándonos a un lado. Se deslizó fuera de mí y me besó suavemente, el amor emanando de cada poro de su cuerpo. Sus ojos estaban tan brillantes y felices, irradiando el placer y el amor—. Estoy tan feliz de que dijeras que sí. Nos vamos a casar.

—Lo haremos —suspiré, besando su frente—. Nunca pensé que pudiera tener un final de cuento de hadas...

—Este no es el final, dulzura. Solo es el comienzo. —Sonrió, besándome profundamente.


	113. Chapter 113

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento trece**

 **POV Bella.**

—Kate, no sabes lo mucho que aprecio que tú y Garrett se hayan llevado todo esto con ustedes —dije, colocándolo en mi auto—. Con el compromiso, Navidad, y Edward teniendo que trabajar al día siguiente de la cena benéfica… —Me sonrojé al recordar lo dolorido que él estaba al siguiente día de nuestro compromiso. Fue a trabajar con una sonrisa boba y feliz en su rostro, pero se movía como un viejo. A mí también me dolía. Hacer el amor pasó de ser dulce y reverencial a sexo fuerte que hizo un significante hoyo en mi pared detrás de mi cama.

Edward estaba determinado a dejarlo allí como un recuerdo de la noche más importante de toda su vida. Estuve _tentada_ a darle la razón. Terminé comprando los materiales para cubrirlo, pero aún tenía que hacerlo, porque seguía pensando en dejarlo como estaba.

Kate me sacó de mis pensamientos mientras me daba otra cesta de su habitación extra.

—¡Bella, por favor! Tu calendario ha hecho mucho por el hospital. Es lo menos que puedo hacer. —Kate soltó unas risitas, dándome otra cesta—. Además, Garrett tomó algunas ideas para Navidad al ver estos regalos.

—¡Lo que quieras, tómalo! Es tuyo —dije, señalando la pila de cestas de regalo en la parte trasera de mi auto.

—¿De verdad? —susurró—. Garrett había estado viendo esa cesta de salsas picantes. El hombre tiene el estómago de metal y siempre está buscando algo que lo haga temblar de miedo.

—Tómala. Originalmente, era para Emmett porque él es el maestro en el asador, pero ya que ustedes hicieron todo el trabajo pesado y me guardaron estos regalos —dije, encontrando la cesta y dejándola de nuevo en el vestíbulo de Kate—. Encontraré algo más para Em.

—Con cualquier cosa relacionada a comida, cerveza o a los Bears, quedarás bien —sugirió Kate—. Si puedes combinar las tres, te amará de por vida. ¿Quieres quedarte para almorzar? Estoy algo aburrida de estar de vacaciones y mi compañero de juegos está en el trabajo.

Solté una risita.

—Me gustaría eso. Aunque tengo que volver a la oficina como a las dos para una reunión con el Hospital Northwestern Memorial. Quieren que revise su sitio web. Hacerlo más amigable —expliqué—. De acuerdo al jefe de personal, y la junta de directores, hubo muchas quejas cuando se realizó la última actualización y despidieron a su administrador del sitio web.

—Ugh, sí. Nuestro departamento de tecnología ha estado manejándolo, pero es un desastre. Necesitamos a alguien profesional que lo arregle —dijo Kate, guiándome a su cocina—. Entooooonces… cuéntame sobre el compromiso. —Sonreía ampliamente, tomando mi mano y acariciando mi anillo.

—Me atraes hacia tu cocina para hablar sobre mi próxima boda. Veo tu plan malvado —dije, riendo.

—¿Qué? Garrett y yo hemos estado juntos desde antes de la existencia de los dinosaurios. Quiero deleitarme y vivir indirectamente a través de ti. El amor joven… aaah —suspiró—. ¿Han hecho planes para su boda? —Ella comenzó a hacer un rápido almuerzo de queso, salchichas y antipasto.

—Nada aún. Ambos sabemos que queremos que sea algo pequeño, solo familiares y amigos cercanos. No soy fan de ser el centro de atención, ni tengo planeada una boda de cuentos de hadas desde que estuve en pañales.

—Esa sería Alice —dijo Kate secamente—. ¿Ya ha comenzado a atiborrarte de ideas?

—Me ha dado hasta después de Navidad. Luego de eso, comenzaremos a planear. —Me encogí de hombros—. Solo quiero disfrutar el estar comprometida. Nunca pensé que llegaría tan lejos. —Miré hacia mi dedo, haciendo que el anillo se moviera con mi pulgar. Sonriendo, la miré de nuevo—. Lo amo tanto y estoy tan agradecida de tenerlo en mi vida.

—Edward es uno de los raros —dijo Kate, dándome un plato—. Es este hombre genuinamente bueno desde el fondo de su corazón y haría cualquier cosa por ti.

—Yo haría lo mismo. —Sonreí, devorando mi almuerzo—. Él me salvó. —El ceño de Kate se frunció. Le conté una versión abreviada de mi historia y se sorprendió. Kate quiso castrar a James con un tenedor o cuchara oxidado y el odio hacia mi madre se igualaba al que le tenía Edward. Me traicionó, pero ingenuamente, aún tenía la fe de que solo estuviera imaginándolo y estuviéramos bien. Aunque, la pesimista en mí pensaba que mi madre estaba secretamente involucrada con todo el debacle de mi relación con James e incluso ahora con los incendios que llegaban a mis amigos.

Hablamos hasta que tuve que irme para mi reunión con el jefe de personal y la junta de directores del hospital. Le agradecí de nuevo e hicimos planes tentativos para salir con todas las chicas, Alice, Leah, Angela, Jessica y Esme una noche a la ciudad. Con un abrazo, me subí a mi auto y conduje de vuelta a mi oficina.

Aunque, tenía el presentimiento de que me seguían.


	114. Chapter 114

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento catorce**

 **POV Bella.**

El siguiente par de días pasó entre envolver regalos y terminar los trabajos antes de que cerráramos la oficina para las festividades. El lunes siguiente a Año Nuevo, volveríamos al negocio, pero quería darles a mis empleados un poco de tiempo libre para que fueran con sus familias. Antes de que lo supiera, Edward estaba estacionado afuera y cargábamos los regalos al baúl de su Mustang para conducir hacia la casa de sus padres en vísperas de Navidad.

—Dios, te extrañé, dulzura —dijo Edward, envolviéndome en sus brazos luego de que termináramos de llenar su auto—. ¿Trabajar dos días seguidos? Hmmm, no lo vale.

—Pero tenerte libre por una semana lo vale _muuuuchooo_ —canturreé—. La Navidad con tu familia suena a un sueño.

—Y unos días solo para estar contigo, para celebrar realmente nuestro compromiso es incluso mejor. —Sonrió torcidamente, besando mis labios suavemente—. Lo que hicimos la noche que nos comprometimos fue increíble, pero realmente quiero disfrutar nuestra felicidad.

—Amo como suena eso —suspiré—. Ahora, vamos a ir a casa de tus padres antes de que Alice me escriba un texto una vez más.

—Alice _ama_ la Navidad. Es como una niña de cinco años hiperactiva cuando hay algo que se trata de regalos y festividades. —Edward rio—. Prepárate, nos despertará al amanecer para abrir los regalos la mañana de Navidad. —Gruñí, arrugando la nariz—. Hemos tratado de que se detenga, pero se ha vuelto peor con la edad.

—¿Jasper estará ahí? —pregunté.

—Creo que sí. —Edward asintió—. Siempre ha tenido que trabajar en Navidad porque tiene pocos hombres disponibles. Se salvó este año ya que ha estado allí por los últimos cuatro años en Navidad. Su supervisor se sintió mal por él. Está libre en Navidad, pero trabajará en Año Nuevo y Pascuas. Tal vez él pueda controlarla. —Se inclinó hacia adelante, besándome suavemente—. Ahora, vayamos a comer una cena de Navidad deliciosa y ser consentidos por mis padres.

Luego de un corto viaje, llegamos a casa de Carlisle y Esme. Alice y Esme me secuestraron en la cocina, y le dijeron a Edward que colocara nuestro equipaje en su habitación. Ayudé a hacer los aperitivos y la cena, la cual olía increíble. Emmett se nos unió junto con Jacob, Seth, Calire, su bebé y Leah. Comimos algunos aperitivos y reímos. Estaba acurrucada en el costado de Edward. Leah, Esme y yo pusimos la cena en la mesa al comenzar la noche. Alice fue vetada ya que había bebido algo y era un poco descuidada.

Una vez que comimos, Alice se puso sobria y nos fuimos a la sala de estar, sentándonos alrededor de un enorme árbol de casi tres metros. Esme nos dio nuestros regalos. Todas las bolsas eran del mismo tamaño y se presumía que eran la misma cosa. Abriéndolos, encontramos pijamas iguales y medias suaves y peludas. Esme dijo que debíamos usarlas al dormir esta noche para que estuviéramos coordinados la mañana de Navidad. Con besos y abrazos, Jacob y el resto de los Clearwater se fueron ya que Jacob y Seth debían trabajar. Leah estaba de permiso temporal luego de que el incendio en el bar la entristeciera demasiado. Se congeló en la escena. Garrett le dio tiempo libre y pidió que fuera a un psicólogo. Esme invitó a Claire y a Leah para la festividad, pero ellas iban a ir a la estación de bomberos para su celebración de Navidad. Luego de que Jacob se fuera con sus amigos y familia, todos fuimos a la cama. Edward y yo hicimos el amor en silencio, con susurros de amor, promesas para el futuro y solo necesidad carnal. Cuando nos dormimos, justo después de las tres, estábamos desnudos, satisfechos y enredados entre las sábanas y entre el uno y el otro. Tan pronto como nos dormimos, un repiqueteo molesto atacó nuestra puerta.

—¡Despierten! ¡Despierten! ¡Es Navidad!

—Ugh, Alice —gruñó Edward, arrastrando su trasero desnudo fuera de la cama. Abrió la puerta, sacando su cabeza de la habitación—. Acabamos de dormirnos, Alice. Danos hasta las diez.

Ella gritó, huyendo. Yo reí, mi cabeza enterrada en las almohadas. Él volvió a la cama y se acurrucó contra mí.

—¿Le mostraste tus bienes? —Solté una risita.

—Síp. Y todas las marcas de tus mordidas —dijo él, enterrando su nariz en mi cabello—. Mi pequeña y hermosa vampiresa. —Sus brazos viajaron a mi alrededor, una mano descansando bajo mi cabeza y la otra apretando suavemente mi seno. En segundos, ambos nos quedamos dormidos, durmiendo hasta después de las once. Nos vestimos con nuestras pijamas, bajando las escaleras y encontrando a todos en el salón familiar. Alice estaba acurrucada con Jasper, sin hacer ningún tipo de contacto visual ni con Edward ni conmigo. Esme soltaba risitas mientras me daba una taza de café. Los regalos ya habían sido distribuidos y colocados allí.

Estaba sorprendida por la cantidad de regalos que había recibido. Renée usualmente se olvidaba de Navidad y Charlie me enviaba un cheque en una tarjeta. Este año, él me había enviado un regalo. Había llegado al departamento de Edward y era algo que nunca hubiese esperado de él, un álbum de recortes de todas mis fotografías cuando era niña. No lo veía mucho, pero mi abuela obviamente se había mantenido en contacto con él, compartiendo fotos con Charlie. Era un desastre llorón para cuando terminé de ver las fotos, leyendo cada nota que había incluido con las fotos. Las había escrito cuando las recibía de mi abuela. Charlie, en la carta que acompañaba mi regalo, dijo que quería estar en Chicago, pero ya que él era el jefe, le dio a sus policías el tiempo libre para que estuvieran con sus familias. Sin embargo, prometió recompensármelo en las próximas semanas para que pudiéramos celebrar nuestro compromiso.

Nos vestimos luego de que abriéramos los regalos y fuimos al ala infantil en el Northwestern Memorial. Había sido una tradición por años desde que Carlisle comenzó a trabajar allí. Les dimos regalos pequeños a los niños que estaban atrapados en el hospital en Navidad. Emmett se vistió como Santa y se movía jovialmente de habitación en habitación, dándoles a los niños sus regalos. Incluso con toda la tristeza en el ala, los niños sonrieron felices, emocionados de ver a Santa y tener una visita personalizada.

Luego de la visita al hospital, volvimos a casa de los Cullen y disfrutamos de más comida deliciosa antes de que todos volviéramos a nuestras respectivas casas. Edward se quedaría conmigo ya que quería celebrar nuestra Navidad en privado.

No podía esperar.


	115. Chapter 115

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento quince**

 **POV Bella.**

Llegando a mi casa, Edward y yo descargamos su auto, llevando nuestros regalos de Navidad al vestíbulo. Una vez que estuvieron dentro, Edward me guió hacia la sala. En el suelo había tres regalos. Yo le había dado sus regalos en la casa de sus padres y no había esperado un intercambio de regalos privado.

—Edward, ¿qué es todo esto? —dije, arqueando una ceja hacia él—. Honestamente, no tenías que comprarme ningún regalo ya que me diste esta adorable y pequeña chuchería.

—Pfff… eso no fue nada. Solo tuve que pagar para que lo ajustaran. —Él soltó una risita, sentándome en el sofá para tomar los tres regalos, colocándolos en la mesa frente a mí—. Esto es algo que pensé mientras trabajaba anteayer. Abre este primero…

Me tendió un sobre. Arqueando una ceja, lo rasgué y encontré un folleto para la posada donde nos habíamos quedado en Michigan. También había escrito algunas fechas, todas para el otoño, durante el apogeo del cambio de estaciones.

—¿Qué es esto?

—Sé que dijiste que querías algo pequeño para nuestra boda. Estaba pensando en que podríamos casarnos en Michigan en la posada. Cuando fuimos el otoño pasado, estaba hermoso. Los llamé y dijeron que estas fechas están disponibles, si las queríamos. Ya hice un depósito para apartar los días, pero puedo pedir reembolso si no es lo que quieres… —Hizo silencio.

—No… sí quiero. ¡Esto es _ideal_! —chillé, lanzando mis brazos alrededor de su cuello—. Este lugar significa tanto para nosotros. No podría pensar en un mejor lugar para casarnos. —Lo besé, moviéndome para estar sentada sobre su regazo—. Gracias, Edward. Esto me ahorrará mucho lío con tu hermana.

—Oh, aun así será un dolor en el trasero, pero no logrará que cambiemos el lugar o las fechas. Es _nuestra_ boda. No la suya. Aunque un pajarito me dijo que se le propondría en algún punto antes del final del año. Jasper se inclina por esa propuesta cliché a medianoche en la víspera de Año Nuevo.

—Estará trabajando —murmuré.

—No a medianoche. Hará un turno de ocho a cuatro en el hospital e irán a una fiesta en el corazón del centro, en el W Chicago, Lake Shore —explicó Edward—. Pero suficiente sobre mi hermana. Abre este… —Colocó una caja plana en mi regazo. Sonreí, rompiéndola y quitando la tapa. Dentro, entre papel de seda, estaban dos camisas, ambas de su estación de bomberos. Sacándolas, sonreí. Eran de su talla con su nombre estampado en la parte trasera en letras grandes—. Una práctica para cuando tengas mi nombre, señora Cullen.

—Las adoro. —Sonreí, besando sus labios suavemente—. Las usaré con orgullo, teniente.

—Excelente —dijo con una gran sonrisa, abrazándome más cerca de su cuerpo—. ¿Tal vez puedas usar una esta noche mientras te hago el amor? Hmmm, verte con nada más que mi anillo y mi camisa.

—Tranquilo, chico. —Reí. Él solo gruñó bajo, acariciando mi cuello con su nariz mientras alcanzaba el último regalo, una bolsa llena de más papel de seda del necesario. Mordió el lóbulo de mi oreja antes de apartar el regalo—. Oye…

—Antes de que abras esto, quiero darle el preámbulo de que cuando estaba buscando tu anillo de compromiso, pensé en todo. Nada que viera en las joyerías me cautivaba, excepto por uno. Pero, no pensé que fuera apropiado para dártelo como anillo de compromiso —dijo, dándome la bolsa de nuevo.

—¿Esta es tu forma de decirme que esto es joyería? —bromeé.

—Sí y no lo devolveré. No podía sacarlo de mi cabeza y lo quería para ti porque te lo mereces —dijo, arqueando una ceja—. No me regañes porque gasto mucho dinero en ti. Te daría el mundo si pudiese…

—Todo lo que quiero eres tú, Edward —suspiré, inclinándome hacia adelante para besar sus suaves labios rosados.

—Y me tienes —dijo, su mano apretando mi cadera—. Ahora, me da curiosidad saber si te gusta. Ábrelo, amor. —Me sonrojé, sacando los montones de papel. En el fondo de la bolsa, había una pequeña caja. Era de madera con el nombre de alguna joyería que no reconocí. Abriéndola, encontré un hermoso anillo de diamante y zafiro. Lucía como un anillo de compromiso, pero con el zafiro ovalado, brillante y de un cálido azul en el centro, lo opuesto a un diamante. Alrededor del zafiro había pequeños sets de diamantes y llegaban hasta la banda del anillo. Era hermoso y me hubiera encantado como mi anillo de compromiso, pero el diamante brillante en mi izquierda significaba más ya que provenía de la familia de Edward—. ¿Qué piensas?

—Pienso que es perfecto y entiendo por qué te costó olvidarlo —dije, pasando mi dedo por la piedra. Edward acordó con un sonido, sacando el anillo y deslizándolo en mi mano derecha. Era grande, pero no tan ostentoso como para no usarlo todos los días—. Esto es increíble, Edward.

—¿Te gusta? —preguntó, su voz insegura.

—Sí, pero tomaste la decisión correcta con este. —Solté una risita, moviendo mi anillo de compromiso para ver cómo los cortes atrapaban la luz del árbol de Navidad—. Déjeme agradecerle apropiadamente, teniente.

Hicimos el amor frente a mi árbol de Navidad, bautizando mi sofá y dándoles a mis vecinos una adorable vista de mi trasero desnudo. _No en realidad_. Luego, subimos las escaleras y tuvimos sexo salvaje en la cama, añadiendo hoyos a la pared detrás de mi cabecera. Eventualmente, caímos inconscientes justo antes del amanecer y nos quedamos en la cama casi todo el día, solo levantándonos para ir al baño o para comer algo, como las sobras de Navidad. Era increíble solo _estar_ con Edward. Sus manos se deslizaban por mi piel desnuda constantemente, amándome reverentemente. La falta de ropa hacía que nuestra insaciable necesidad fuera mucho más pronunciada. Estábamos más tiempo juntos que separados.

Logramos vestirnos para la cena, haciendo la comida juntos y solo acurrucándonos mientras comíamos nuestra ensalada fría. Estaba lavando los platos cuando el celular de Edward sonó desde su cargador en el mesón de la cocina. Frunció el ceño cuando vio el número de Garrett pasar en la pantalla.

—Oh, no… No iré a una emergencia —gruñó.

—Sé fuerte, cielo. Sé fuerte. —Reí, colocando los platos en los gabinetes.

Deslizó un dedo a través de la pantalla, llevándose el teléfono a la oreja.

—No iré, Garrett… ¿Qué? —Apartó el teléfono y lo puso en altavoz.

—… tu apartamento estaba en las noticias, Edward. El incendio en el departamento era tuyo. Estaba completamente incendiado —dijo Garrett. Su voz sonaba devastada.

—¿Nada es salvable? —preguntó Edward.

—No, y también había un cuerpo dentro. Junto con un mensaje —gruñó Garrett.

—¿Cómo puedes dejar un mensaje en un incendio? —pregunté.

—Usando acelerante —respondió Edward sin emoción, su rostro pálido—. ¿Qué decía?

—"Iremos por ti. Tú eres el siguiente". No sé lo que signifique, pero obviamente es una amenaza —dijo Garrett—. Y quien sea que esté haciendo esto, se pone peor.


	116. Chapter 116

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento dieciséis**

 **POV Edward.**

Estaba en shock, parado en la calle frente a mi edificio. Bella estaba acurrucada a mi lado, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Garrett estaba hablando con el forense, pero no podía hacerse nada hasta que el humo se dispersara. Sin embargo, basados en la descripción del equipo, mi departamento era una pérdida total. Todo se había ido. Nada era salvable.

—Edward, entenderé si necesitas tomarte algún tiempo para lidiar con todo esto… —murmuró Garrett, moviéndose para pararse junto a mí—. No puedo imaginar lo que estás sintiendo.

—Ni siquiera lo sé —dije, aferrándome más a Bella. Ella me frotó la espalda, acurrucándose en mi abrazo—. Estoy afectado porque mi casa se ha quemado, pero aliviado de que no estuviera allí. —Besé la frente de Bella—. ¿Sabemos quién estaba en el departamento?

—Sí. ¿Quién era la víctima? —preguntó Bella, sus cejas fruncidas.

—No sabemos. Como las demás víctimas, el cuerpo está prácticamente irreconocible —respondió Garrett mientras miraba al médico examinador sacar una camilla con una bolsa negra para cuerpos encima de esta—. Sí sabemos que la víctima era un hombre. Era alto y fornido, pero además de eso, no sabemos nada más.

—¿A qué hora llegará el forense mañana? —pregunté, queriendo ver el daño a mi casa.

—Probablemente al comienzo de la tarde —dijo Garrett, frotando mi brazo—. Mira, no hay nada más que puedas hacer ahora. Regresa a casa de Bella y trata de dormir algo. Te llamaré cuando el investigador esté listo para hacer su trabajo.

Él abrazó a Bella y nos apresuró para dejar la escena. En automático, seguí a mi prometida a mi auto. Nos condujo de vuelta a su casa, estacionando en el garaje. Una vez dentro, Bella tomó una botella con agua y algo de un gabinete junto al refrigerador. Tomando mi mano, me guió escaleras arriba y me empujó a la cama. Tendiéndome la botella con agua, vi lo que tenía en su otra mano. Era una botella de píldoras por prescripción. Ella sacó una píldora, dándomela.

—¿Qué es esto? —pregunté.

—Xanax —respondió—. Puedo sentir que tiemblas. Te ayudará a dormir y a calmarte.

—Bella, esto no es muy legal. —Fruncí el ceño.

—Acabas de perder tu casa, Edward. Entiendo que probablemente estés confundido, pero sé que cuando te acuestes, tu mente va a procesar todo a millones de kilómetros por hora —dijo—. Confía en mí. Puede que no lo creas, pero estás traumatizado. Esto ayudará.

—No me atontará, ¿cierto? —pregunté, tomando la pastilla.

—No lo creo. Usualmente estoy un poco lenta la mañana luego de tomar la pastilla, pero soy significativamente más pequeña que tú. —Ella sonrió, abriendo la botella—. Lo resolví tomando solo la mitad. —Me dio la botella, sus ojos llenos de angustia y preocupación. Tomé la pastilla, tragándola con el agua. Ella me besó suavemente, ayudándome a quitarme la ropa. No hicimos el amor, pero sí dormimos desnudos. Necesitaba sentirla. Tenía que sentir su sedosa piel contra mí y su calidez a mi alrededor. Se durmió rápidamente, principalmente porque estaba físicamente exhausta por nuestras exploraciones sexuales entre las sábanas los últimos días.

No pude dormirme. Incluso con la pastilla, estaba pensando en quién, a propósito, incendiaría mi hogar. ¿Por qué me tendrían como objetivo? ¿Era esta otra forma de llegar a Bella? ¿El pirómano detrás de esto fue el que incendió la oficina de bienes raíces y Clear Waters?

Bella lloriqueó en mis brazos y bajé la mirada hacia ella. Estaba molesta y se demostraba en su hermoso rostro. Su cejas estaban fruncidas, sus labios presionados y su diminuta mano estaba apretada en un puño en mi pecho.

—No… James… no lastimes a Edward… Hmmmm, amarlo.

—No iré a ninguna parte, hermosa —susurré, atrayéndola más. Pero, sabía que lo que fuera que sucedió en mi departamento era el comienzo de algo grande. Algo enorme y nos iba a afectar a ambos. No sabía cómo. Esta nebulosa de _algo_ estaba allí afuera y nosotros éramos el objetivo. Presionando mis labios, me aferré a mi prometida, queriendo mantenerla a salvo y feliz. Quería amarla por el resto de mis días, envejecer con ella. Quería niños con ella, por cualquier medio.

También quería que esta mierda se acabara.

Quería mi felices para siempre, menos el drama. ¿Sucedería o todo esto explotaría en mi rostro?


	117. Chapter 117

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento diecisiete**

 **POV Edward.**

Eventualmente me dormí alrededor del amanecer. Mi sueño fue inquieto, lleno de pesadillas sobre Bella atrapada por las llamas, quemada viva y no podía hacer nada para alcanzarla, para ayudarla, para _salvarla_. Desperté con sudor frío, jadeando como si hubiera corrido una maratón. Estaba soleado y la cama estaba vacía. Al sentirla, noté que Bella había estado despierta por un largo rato. La escuché correr por las escaleras, entrando por la puerta de la habitación. Sus ojos estaban frenéticos.

—¿Estás bien? —preguntó sin aliento, subiéndose a la cama. Me despejé, curioso de saber por qué estaba así—. Estabas gritando.

—¿Sí? —pregunté, mi garganta en llamas. Mi voz sonaba rasposa como si hubiera estado gritando o como si hubiera estado en un incendio sin mi uniforme—. No sabía.

Ella maniobró en la cama, subiéndose a mi cintura y envolviendo sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello.

—Pensé que alguien estaba aquí, asesinándote —dijo de forma ahogada, su nariz enterrada en mi garganta. Llevé mis brazos alrededor de su diminuta cintura, acercándola más. Ella suspiró. Sus dedos masajeaban la base de mi cuello y sentí que me relajaba ligeramente, aunque seguía alterado.

—¿Fue una pesadilla?

—Sí —dije, mis manos deslizándose bajo su camiseta y tocando su suave piel. Necesitaba sentirla, asegurarme de que estaba a salvo.

—¿Quieres contarme? —preguntó. Lo pensé y la bilis se apresuró a subir por mi garganta. No podía revivir ese infierno. No podía. Mi imaginación recreó la muerte más terrible para mi prometida. Mis manos se detuvieron en su espalda, un sudor frío saliendo de mi cuello—. ¿La pesadilla era sobre mí?

—Sí —dije ahogado, cerrando los ojos con fuerza. El recuerdo de la pesadilla estaba muy fresco. Podía ver el cuerpo de Bella quemándose en una habitación que no reconocía. Escuchaba risas y mis propios gritos, sollozando para que Bella despertara. No quería decirle. Era bastante malo que lo hubiese soñado, no quería que se obsesionara por eso. La jalé más cerca de mi cuerpo, enterrando mi nariz en su cabello. Unas lágrimas se filtraron, pero traté de mantener mi compostura.

—Edward, cielo —comenzó Bella, tomando mi rostro entre sus manos, limpiando mis lágrimas—. No tienes que enfrentar esto solo. Por favor, háblame. ¿Sobre qué era esta pesadilla?

—Te perdía —siseé, mirando sus orbes color chocolate. Lo dejé allí y la sostuve fuerte. Ella me recostó contra las almohadas de nuevo. La mantuve succionada a mi cuerpo mientras trataba de olvidar los terribles recuerdos de perderla. Nos quedamos así hasta que mi teléfono sonó desde la mesa de noche. Bella lo tomó, dándomelo. Se bajó y se acurrucó a mi lado—. ¿Aló? —respondí.

—Edward, es Garrett —dijo mi jefe—. El forense vendrá hoy a tu departamento a las dos, si quieres estar allí.

—De acuerdo —respondí—. ¿Hubo otro daño al edificio o solo fue mi unidad?

—Tu vecino del piso de abajo tiene algo de daños por agua y la pareja de al lado tiene daños por el humo, pero el tuyo está achicharrado —dijo Garrett, la mueca notable en su voz—. ¿Estarás allí?

—Sí. Necesito ver qué es salvable y averiguar dónde demonios me voy a quedar —dije, frunciendo el ceño ligeramente—. Te veo en un rato. —Colgué y miré a Bella. Estaba molesta. Su mano estaba en un puño y casi jadeaba por la frustración—. ¿Bella?

—¿No quieres quedarte conmigo? —preguntó, su voz pequeña.

—Me encantaría, pero no quería asumirlo —susurré, acunando su barbilla para animarla a que me viese—. Podría quedarme con mis padres, o incluso con Alice.

—¿Te quedas conmigo? —rogó, sus ojos marrones suplicantes—. Solo creo que con todo lo que está pasando… sé que… ¿Por favor?

—Me quedaré, amor —dije, pasando mis dedos por su mejilla—. Pero no quiero mudarme contigo porque esté desamparado.

—No quiero que te vayas nunca, Edward. Se sentía raro cuando te quedabas en tu departamento. Demonios, se siente raro cuando estás en la estación de bomberos —bufó—. No quiero dormir sin ti. Quiero despertar en tus brazos. Sí, que tu departamento se quemara nos apresura a mudarnos juntos más temprano que tarde, pero honestamente no quería que volvieras nunca. —Ella sonrió con suficiencia—. Me he acostumbrado a tus ronquidos y a que acapares la cama.

—Yo no ronco —bufé.

—Cielo, te amo, pero sí roncas. —Soltó unas risitas. Yo arrugué la nariz, haciendo molestos sonidos de ronquidos y haciéndole cosquillas en los costados. Ella se removió, pateando la cama y riendo. Continué con los sonidos de cerdo en su oreja, solo para escucharla reír. Eventualmente nos calmamos cuando mi teléfono sonó de nuevo. Esta vez, eran mis padres. Habían escuchado que mi departamento se había incendiado. Nos veríamos en el edificio mientras me reunía con el forense. Nuestra distracción de mi imitación de cerdo había sido interrumpida. El recordatorio de mi departamento destruido ahora colgaba en el aire—. ¿Por qué no te duchas mientras te hago el almuerzo? —dijo Bella, besando mis labios.

—No hemos terminado de hablar acerca de esta mudanza, Bella —dije.

—Lo sé. Luego de que nos reunamos con Garrett y el forense —respondió—. Avanzaremos desde allí. —Bella me dedicó una suave sonrisa, cepillando mi cabello desordenado por el sueño—. Pero sí te quiero como mi compañero. Roncando y todo. —Me besó de nuevo antes de salir corriendo de la habitación.

—¡Yo. No. Ronco! —grité, tirándole una almohada a su figura casi desaparecida.


	118. Chapter 118

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

* * *

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

* * *

 **Capítulo Ciento dieciocho**

 **POV Edward.**

Mi casa ya no estaba.

El lugar que había comprado ahora estaba destruido, achicharrado sin poder reconocerlo. La mayor parte del daño había ocurrido en mi habitación. Obviamente había sido mi cama donde inició el incendio. Tan simple como el día, la amenaza estaba esparcida crudamente con cualquiera que fuera el acelerante para comenzar el incendio.

Bella estaba parada a mi lado, sus dedos entrelazados con los míos. Sus ojos amplios, sin poder creerlo, mientras asimilábamos todo el daño. Nada era salvable. Todo estaba mal. Mis muebles eran pilas de astillas y tela achicharrada. Las paredes estaban negras por las llamas. El olor a fuego, humo y goma quemada llenaba nuestras narices, haciendo difícil respirar normalmente. Me encogí ante el pensamiento de reemplazar todo, pero mis padres quienes estaban junto conmigo y Garrett, además del forense, me aseguraron que mi seguro cubriría la mayoría de los costos. El dinero no era un problema, pero algunas cosas que tenía en mi departamento tenían valor sentimental.

Todo.

Se fue.

Me consolaba en el hecho de que yo no había estado dentro de mi departamento cuando se incendió. Por la explicación de Garrett, había sido un fuego muy caliente y extremadamente destructivo.

Yo no habría sobrevivido.

—… y pareciera como que el acelerante que se utilizó para comenzar el fuego fue el cuerpo que descubrimos —dijo el forense, su voz profunda y rasposa—. Parece que tenemos un pirómano en serie en la ciudad. Este es el tercer incendio que ha tenido esta firma en particular. Sin mencionar que no sabemos cómo una persona es utilizada como acelerante. Esta tecnología suena brutal, cruel y sádica. —Se estremeció.

—¿Cómo va a proceder? —preguntó Garrett, su nariz arrugada por la rabia—. ¿Hay pistas sobre quién está haciendo esto además de los cuerpos?

—Todos los incendios se propagaron rápidamente, eran calientes, y por lo que sabemos, un ataque personal. La fuente de este incendio fue en el cuarto del teniente Cullen —dijo—. ¿Cómo se relacionan todos estos incendios?

—Probablemente por mí —murmuró Bella, un sonrojo fuerte y profundo cubriendo su cremosa piel. Fruncía el ceño, su belleza domada por el dolor—. En cada incendio que comenzó así, las víctimas y los lugares estaban conectados a mí. ¿La oficina de bienes raíces? Victoria me vendió mi oficina. ¿Clear Waters? Soy cercana a la familia. ¿Y ahora la casa de Edward? Soy su prometida, aunque no me sorprendería si me abandona por todo este drama y dolor. —Su rostro se arrugó y corrió fuera del departamento, sollozando histéricamente. Quise seguirla, pero mi mamá salió corriendo detrás de ella. Mi padre capturó mi brazo, deteniéndome.

—¿Es esto cierto, teniente Cullen? —preguntó el investigador. Me devolví hacia él, molesto por el hecho de que no podía calmar a mi prometida—. ¿Edward?

—Lo siento. Pero sí, creo que todo se conecta a Bella —respondí, mis respuestas cortas y concisas—. Sospecho que probablemente podría ser su ex novio. Es un tipo asqueroso al que le gustaba golpear a morir a mujeres embarazadas. No tomó muy bien el que ella lo abandonara. Su madre también es todo un dulce. Ella fue la coartada de James cuando Bella lo acusó de agresión a ella y por haber matado a su hija no nacida. —Mi padre jadeó ante mi insensible descripción de la familia de Bella. Él conocía, brevemente, sobre su pasado, pero no todo. Lo que él sabía era que ella había sido lastimada por un ex y que él ya no estaba en su vida.

—Creo que necesitamos involucrar a la policía. Tenemos tres incendios con tres asesinatos separados. Él también está aumentando su brutalidad —soltó Garrett—. Y sin mencionar que tenemos una fuerte idea de quién es el sospechoso. ¿Cuál es el nombre del ex novio de Bella?

—James. James Dasher —respondí, mi voz fría—. Y su madre también está en complicidad con este tipo. Renée Dwyer.

—Concuerdo en que debe discutir esto con la policía —dijo el investigador, asintiendo levemente—. Con el uso de cuerpos como medios para iniciar los incendios, creo que esto será muy bien manejado por la unidad de inteligencia en el Departamento de Policía de Chicago. Haré algunas llamadas. Creo que es seguro asumir que la policía querrá hablar con usted, su prometida y cualquier otra víctima de estos incendios. —Le dedicó una seria mirada a mi departamento—. Siento la pérdida de su hogar, teniente Cullen.

—Me alegra no haber estado aquí —respondí con honestidad—. Nadie hubiera sobrevivido a esto.

—Las cosas se pueden reemplazar, pero tú no —murmuró mi padre, su brazo alrededor de mis hombros—. Tampoco Bella.

—Edward, estás en permiso remunerado hasta que sientas que estás listo para regresar —dijo Garrett, mirando mi departamento—. Haz lo que tengas que hacer. Ama a tu chica, tengan un poco de sexo loco o vayan a Las Vegas a casarse.

—Me gusta la primera opción —bufé—. Y si voy a Las Vegas a casarme, mamá nunca me lo perdonaría.

—Ni tu hermana. —Papá soltó unas risitas. Abandonamos mi departamento, asegurándolo con un candado. La puerta había sido destruida cuando los chicos la forzaron para entrar. Mi madre me había escrito un mensaje de texto, explicando que había llevado a Bella a su casa y que pasaríamos la noche allí. Me pidió que recogiera un poco de ropa para nosotros. Le respondí diciéndole que lo haría. Sabía que necesitábamos ser mimados por mis padres. Ese sentimiento de protección, lo añoraba y Bella lo necesitaba desesperadamente.

También sabía que este era solo el comienzo de la pesadilla y solo se pondría peor. Rezaba para que Bella y yo fuéramos lo suficientemente fuertes para sobrepasarlo. No podía vivir en un mundo sin ella. Ella era mi mundo, mi amor, mi vida, mi futuro. Iba a pelear con todo para conservarlo, ¿pero a qué costo?


	119. Chapter 119

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **Capítulo Ciento diecinueve**

 **POV Edward.**

Mi papá vino conmigo a la casa de Bella mientras recogía nuestra ropa. Dijo que quería ver la casa de Bella… _nuestra_ casa… pero creo que quería asegurarse de que no perdiera la compostura. Había estado caminando por una fina línea de rabia, tristeza y frustración desde que entré a mi departamento. La ira también estaba cerca de surgir. El hecho de que James estuviera detrás de esto me enfermaba y no quería nada más que patearlo hasta el próximo siglo. El hombre era un monstruo, cazando a mi dulce prometida. No quería que sintiera más dolor.

Todo lo que sintió desde su relación con James fue dolor y él aún le estaba causando esta angustia innecesaria. No estaba ni un poco feliz. ¿Eso, además de la pérdida de mi departamento? Era un maldito con rabia.

—Edward, está bien estar molesto —dijo mi padre, su mano en mi hombro. Le lancé una mirada asesina. _¿Tú crees?_ —. Has perdido casi todo y supuestamente, a manos del ex novio de Bella.

—Lo que me confunde demasiado es el cómo entraron —gruñí, abriendo la puerta trasera de la casa y guiando a mi padre hasta nuestra habitación. Aún olía a sexo y a _nosotros_. No podía importarme menos. De hecho, estaba extrañamente orgulloso. Ofreciéndole a mi papá que se sentara, tomé mi bolso del suelo del clóset de Bella y metí bóxeres, un par de jeans y un suéter para mí. Encontré algunos pantalones cómodos y otro de mis suéteres para ella, junto con algo de dormir para Bella. Caminé de nuevo hacia la habitación, mirando a mi padre. Él estaba cómodo en la silla opuesta a la cama desordenada.

—¿Por qué te confunde el cómo entraron, Edward? —preguntó.

—Porque mi departamento está asegurado. La única forma en la que puedes entrar es si tienes una llave o el código del elevador del estacionamiento. Por lo que Garrett me dijo, la puerta fue cerrada desde adentro. Tuvieron que forzarla con el ariete para apagar las llamas. ¿Cómo alguien logró entrar? Las únicas personas que tienen la llave son tú, Alice, Emmett y Bella —dije, caminando hacia el baño para tomar nuestros neceseres. Los tiré en mi bolso—. Tú estabas en el trabajo y mamá estaba con Alice. Emmett estaba en la estación de bomberos y Bella estaba conmigo. ¿Quién se metió a mi departamento?

—Eso es algo que necesitas discutir con la policía —dijo papá—. ¿Tienes todo?

—Creo que sí —respondí, lanzando el bolso sobre mi hombro. También tomé la tablet de Bella y mi propio libro antes de bajar y meterme al asiento del conductor de mi Mustang. Condujimos hacia la casa de mis padres, estacionando en la calle. Mamá nos esperaba en el vestíbulo, sus ojos preocupados—. ¿Todo está bien? ¿Y Bella?

—Está durmiendo. Le di una pastilla contra la ansiedad porque se estresó demasiado. Ella lo pidió —murmuró mamá, sus ojos brillantes por las lágrimas—. Todo esto es demasiado para ella. Sé que perdiste tu departamento, ¿pero la posibilidad de que su ex novio y su madre estén detrás de esto? La está llevando al límite.

—Lo sé, mamá —suspiré, jalándome el cabello—. ¿Debería contratar a un guardaespaldas? ¿Alguna forma de protección extra? Esto está llegando demasiado cerca de la zona de confort.

—Esa es una conversación que necesitas tener con Bella —me calmó mi mamá, frotando mi espalda—. Ahora, ¿por qué no subes a tu habitación y te acuestas con Bella? Ella estaba exhausta, pero inquieta. —Asentí, besando la mejilla de mi mamá y subiendo las escaleras. Bella estaba acurrucada contra mi almohada. Su hermoso rostro estaba cubierto con manchas de lágrimas y lucía tan preocupada, incluso en el sueño. Me quité la ropa y jalé a Bella hacia mis brazos. Ella lloriqueó, pero se instaló rápidamente contra mi pecho. Sus dedos estaban presionados hacia mi torso y su oreja estaba justo encima de mi corazón. Ella suspiró, acurrucándose más cerca de mí. No dormí. Solo la abracé, pasando mis manos por su largo cabello sedoso.

Ella se movió una hora después. Cuando se dio cuenta de que no estaba sola en la cama, se sentó de golpe, mirándome cautelosamente.

—Estás aquí —dijo con voz rasposa, cansada—. ¿Por qué?

—Porque estás lastimada —murmuré, sentándome y alcanzando su mano. La mano que usaba mi anillo—. Porque tu pasado se está acercando mucho, de forma peligrosa, para arruinar nuestro futuro.

—¿Por qué querrías un futuro conmigo? —espetó, haciéndose una bola y sacando de golpe su mano—. Soy veneno. ¡Todos a mi alrededor salen heridos! Primero Victoria, luego Leah, Seth y Jacob, ¡y ahora tú!

—No eres veneno. James y Renée sí —dije, y la envolví en mis brazos, forzándola a subirse a mi regazo. Ella luchó, pero se rindió, derrumbándose contra mí. Débilmente, envolvió sus brazos alrededor de mi cuello y lloró en voz baja. Sus lágrimas caían libremente en mi hombro. La sostuve fuerte, deseando que pudiera quitarle el dolor—. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí? ¿O quieres pasar tiempo con mis padres? Sé que mamá quiere consentirte.

—Tu mamá es increíble —dijo, su voz sonando triste y desanimada—. Me ayudó cuando tuve mi recaída. —Más lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas—. Esme… Ella… —Bella se estaba poniendo histérica.

—Oye, oye —la calmé, apartando su cabello—. ¿Qué sucede? —Ella no respondió, solo sacudía su cabeza mientras las lágrimas se derramaban por sus mejillas. Mi mamá entró a mi habitación, llevando una bandeja y algo de té. La miré. Solo había una comida en la bandeja. Mi mamá quería cuidar de mi prometida. Estaba siendo vetado, pero probablemente era lo mejor. Yo no la ayudaba—. Bella, hermosa, mi mamá está aquí. ¿Quieres estar con ella?

—S-S-Sí —siseó, su cuerpo temblando sin control.

Besé su frente, confundido por su estallido emocional. Moviéndola a la cama, me vestí rápidamente y le dediqué a mi madre una mirada. Ella tomó mi mano, sosteniéndola fuerte antes de sacarme ligeramente de la habitación y cerrar la puerta. Bajé las escaleras y Alice y Jasper estaban en el salón familiar. Mi hermana corrió hacia mis brazos, abrazándome fuerte.

—¿Estás bien, Edward?

—Estoy bien. Mi departamento no, pero esa es la última de mis preocupaciones. Lo que sea que le haya pasado a mi departamento tiene a Bella mal —dije, sentándome en el sofá de cuero.

—El lugar donde se sentía a salvo, protegida… ha sido manchado con… está expuesta —dijo Jasper—. Su peor miedo es perderte y el incendio en tu departamento llegó demasiado cerca de la zona de confort.

—Ni me lo digas —bufé—. ¿Qué podemos hacer?

—La protegeremos con nuestras vidas —dijo Alice, sus ojos feroces y su postura rígida—. James y Renée no lastimarán nunca más a esa maravillosa y hermosa mujer. Ha lidiado con suficiente tristeza. Todo lo que Bella merece es felicidad, alegría y amor. Podemos darle eso. Tú representas todo eso, Edward.

—Entonces, ¿por qué quiere a mamá? —pregunté, mis cejas fruncidas.

—Quiere el amor materno. Renée nunca le dio eso —respondió papá—. Lo tuvo con su abuela, pero incluso eso fue temporal y fugaz. Bella te ama inmensamente, pero el hecho de que su propia _madre_ tiene que ver con lo que está pasando en su vida, ha hecho que todas sus emociones estén a flor de piel. —Nos sentamos en silencio, sin ver en realidad lo que estaba en la pantalla de la televisión. Estaba preocupado por Bella y rezaba para que mi mamá la ayudase. Alrededor de la medianoche, Alice y Jasper se fueron ya que él tenía que ir a trabajar. Mi padre se quedó conmigo hasta que no pudo mantener sus ojos abiertos. A pesar de mi cansancio, solo me quedé en el sofá, mirando la televisión, sin observar lo que pasaba en la pantalla.

Eventualmente, me arrastré a mí mismo por las escaleras. Entré a mi habitación, viendo a mi mamá en la cama con mi prometida. Mamá acariciaba dulcemente el cabello de Bella, tarareando en voz baja. Bella se aferraba a ella, casi aplastándola. Era como si tuviera miedo de que mi madre fuera a desaparecer. Ella me dedicó una sonrisa triste.

—Es tan fácil de querer, Edward. Ahora sé por qué la escogiste.

—¿Está bien? —pregunté.

—Lo estará. Que su mamá esté involucrada en todo esto ha roto su espíritu. El hecho de que tu hogar fuera profanado, quemado hasta estar achicharrado, la tiene muy ansiosa —respondió—. Tan afectada. Está preocupada por ti. Preocupada de que te des cuenta de que no vale la pena.

—Mamá, no. La amo —dije, sentándome en el borde de la cama. Tomé la mano de Bella, que agarraba la camisa de mi mamá. Mi anillo brillaba en su dedo, recordándome la promesa que nos habíamos hecho el uno al otro.

—Lo sé. Tú lo sabes, pero ahora ella está luchando para creerlo —murmuró mamá, besando la frente de Bella—. Necesitas hablar con ella mañana, calmar su mente. Estaba muy emocional hoy para escuchar nada. Luego discutirán su plan para protegerla. También necesitamos un plan para protegerte a ti.

—No necesito protección —me burlé.

—Edward, puedes ser fuerte y creerte infalible, pero no lo eres —dijo mamá bruscamente—. Esos monstruos entraron a tu departamento. Tu departamento _asegurado_. Si ella tiene protección, tú también. Punto.

Los ojos de mamá mostraban que no iba a discutir. Yo tampoco lo iba a hacer. Con un asentimiento, respondí:

—Sí, señora.


	120. Chapter 120

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **Capítulo Ciento veinte**

 **POV Edward.**

Terminé durmiendo en la habitación de Alice. Me fui cuando mi mamá se quedó dormida como a las cuatro de la mañana. Me desperté ante el olor de tocino, salchicha y cosas horneadas. No quería levantarme porque estaba muy exhausto, pero arrastré mi trasero fuera de la molestosa habitación rosada de mi hermana. En mi habitación, la cama estaba bien hecha. Tomé una rápida ducha ya que aún olía a mi hogar destruido. Vistiéndome con un par de jeans y mi suéter, bajé las escaleras para encontrar a mi mamá y a Bella haciendo el desayuno. Mi prometida lucía un poco cansada y con ojos hinchados y rojos, además de labios resecos, pero había una paz en sus movimientos que no había visto antes.

—Buenos días, Edward —dijo mi madre con alegría, dándome una taza de café grande. Necesitaba esa mierda desesperadamente. Tomé la mitad de la taza de un trago, tomándolo todo casi inmediatamente—. Tu padre y yo vamos a hacer unas diligencias. Quería esperar hasta que despertaras para irnos. También llamó la policía. El sargento Voight y el detective Halsted estarán aquí en la tarde para discutir tu caso.

—Gracias —dije, tomando más de mi café.

Mamá besó mi frente, apartando mi cabello.

—Necesitas un corte de cabello, Edward Anthony —bromeó, sacudiendo mi cabello húmedo. Yo solté una risita. Mamá caminó hacia Bella, envolviéndola en sus brazos—. Te amo, cariño. Solo estoy a una llamada de distancia si me necesitas.

—Gracias, Esme —susurró Bella, acurrucándose en los brazos de mi madre. Ella besó la mejilla de Bella antes de salir corriendo por las escaleras para buscar a mi padre, quien al parecer estaba en el baño de su habitación. Cuando ellos se fueron, Bella colocó un plato de panqueques de mora azul, salchichas, tocino y huevos frente a mí. No me miraba. Su cuerpo estaba encorvado y ella se aferraba a su taza de café como si fuera a salvarla. Me aparté del mesón, levantándome para hablar con mi amor. Ella se apartó, recelosa como cuando nos conocimos por primera vez—. Come, Edward. Esme dice que no cenaste nada.

—No me importa la comida. Me importas tú —susurré, estirando mi mano para tocarla. Tentativamente, acuné su mejilla. Ella saltó ligeramente y luego se inclinó hacia mi mano—. Te amo, Bella. Nada cambiará eso.

—¿Incluso aunque esté loca por el cereal de Cocoa Puffs? —bromeó con tristeza.

—No lo estás. Mi papá lo explicó brevemente y mi mamá me dio mayor profundidad —dije, tomando su pequeño rostro en mis manos—. Te quiero a ti. Sé que estás muy lastimada por el hecho de que tu madre esté involucrada y todo lo que está sucediendo, pero todo lo que quiero eres tú.

—Siento haberme derrumbado —dijo entre sorbidos de nariz, las lágrimas viajando por sus mejillas—. Tú perdiste tu hogar y yo terminé teniendo una crisis nerviosa.

—Creo que tenías el derecho ya que era probable que James y Renée estuvieran involucrados —dije, acercándome más a ella y tomando su taza de café, colocándola en el mesón. Con ternura, la envolví en mis brazos. Ella colapsó contra mí. Su suspiro fue tembloroso y su cuerpo se estremecía—. Te amo, Bella. _Siempre_ te amaré.

—También te amo. Lo siento mucho. Y-Y-Yo… —Se quedó callada.

—Shhh —la calmé, besando su cabello y meciéndonos lentamente. Ella no lloró, aunque sí se aferró a mi suéter y se acercó más, tratando de enterrarse en mi cuerpo. Aunque mi estómago decidió darse a reconocer y rugió con molestia, rogando comida. Bella soltó una risita, arrastrándome a mi banquillo y empujando mi desayuno hacia mí. Con una mirada avergonzada, me devoré la comida mientras nos sentábamos en silencio. Bella se recostaba contra mi hombro mientras comía. Luego de que terminé, lavé los platos y guié a Bella a la sala. Nos sentamos en el sofá, y Bella estaba acurrucada a mi lado, jugando con las cuerdas de mi suéter vagamente—. Bella, creo que ambos necesitamos protección. Obviamente, quien sea que esté iniciando estos incendios, se está acercando a nosotros.

—¿Como un guardaespaldas? —preguntó.

—Algo así. Solo un poco de ayuda extra. No quiero que tengas miedo. Quiero terminar esto. Todo esto, dulzura —murmuré, envolviendo mis brazos alrededor de su diminuto cuerpo—. Solo quiero que tengamos nuestro felices para siempre.

—Yo también. Es solo que todo esto… —Ella frunció el ceño, sus manos encogiéndose a pequeños puños tensos—. Me siento responsable. Sé que no es mi culpa realmente, pero fue tu conexión conmigo la que te ubicó como objetivo.

—Hoy nos reuniremos con la policía —dije, sosteniéndola en mi regazo—. Espero que tengan sugerencias. Todo lo que sé es que quiero que estés segura y feliz. Haré lo que sea para asegurar eso.

—¿Y qué hay de ti? —cuestionó, mirándome—. Estás bajo peligro tanto como yo, Edward.

—De nuevo, le preguntaremos a la policía cuando los veamos —dije, besándola suavemente—. Por ahora, estaré pegado a ti hasta que te canses.

—¿Qué hay del trabajo?

—Estoy en permiso remunerado. Probablemente veré si puedo volver en un mes o algo así. —Me encogí de hombros—. Además, necesito lidiar con las consecuencias del incendio. Reclamos al seguro, limpiar el lugar y ponerlo a la venta. Eso si todavía estás de acuerdo con que seamos compañeros.

—No quiero estar sin ti —susurró, sus ojos café llenándose de lágrimas—. Nunca más.

—Yo también quiero estar contigo para siempre, amor —dije—. Nada me alejará de ti, Bella. Siempre estaré contigo.


	121. Chapter 121

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **Capítulo Ciento veintiuno**

 **POV Bella.**

Edward y yo nos quedamos acurrucados en la sala luego de nuestra conversación sobre conseguir protección. Él solo me abrazó. Me acurruqué contra su musculoso cuerpo, jugando con las cuerdas de su suéter. Estaba tan cansada por todas las emociones que viajaban a través de mí. Odiaba a James y a mi madre. Su participación era circunstancial, pero la realidad era que ellos eran los cerebros que posiblemente estaban detrás de todos estos incendios. Temía por Edward. Él había perdido su hogar a causa de un brutal y destructivo incendio. ¿Quién seguía? ¿Alice? ¿Esme? Cualquiera de mis amigos y familiares podría ser el siguiente objetivo en su asqueroso juego.

El timbre sonó y Edward se levantó de su asiento. Lo seguí, recogiendo mi cabello en un moño desordenado. Abriendo la puerta, vimos a dos hombres parados en las escaleras principales. Uno era mayor con unos ojos café inquisitivos y cabello entrecano. Tenía una sonrisa socarrona en su rostro y sabía que no podías engañarlo. El otro tipo era un poco más grande, con ojos amigables, al igual que su sonrisa. Parecía más relajado.

—¿Son de la unidad de inteligencia? —preguntó Edward.

—Sí, señor —respondió el hombre mayor. Su voz era muy rasposa. Quería darle un jarabe contra la tos—. Soy el sargento Hank Voight y él es el detective Jay Halsted. ¿Podemos entrar?

—Por supuesto —dijo Edward, haciéndose a un lado. Los dos hombres entraron, deteniéndose en el vestíbulo—. Soy el teniente Edward Cullen del Departamento de Bomberos de Chicago, y ella es mi prometida, Isabella Swan.

—Encantado de conocerlos —dijo el detective Halsted, sonriéndonos a ambos—. Y felicitaciones por su compromiso.

—Gracias —dije, moviéndome para estar junto a Edward. Mi prometido envolvió su brazo alrededor de mi cintura, sosteniéndome cerca de su cuerpo—. ¿A alguno le gustaría una taza de café?

—Eso sería encantador, señorita Swan —respondió el sargento Voight, asintiendo ligeramente. Caminamos de vuelta a la cocina y nos serví café a todos. Colocándolo en la mesa de la cocina, me senté junto a Edward, mis nervios apoderándose de mi estómago—. Ahora, comencemos por el incendio en su casa, teniente.

—Llámeme Edward —respondió—. Estoy de permiso remunerado por un tiempo.

—De acuerdo. —El sargento Voight asintió—. Tengo el reporte preliminar del investigador y del jefe del escuadrón. En camino para acá, también recibimos una llamada del forense, identificando el cuerpo en su departamento.

—¿Quién era? —pregunté.

—Laurent Mitchell —respondió el detective Halsted—. Al menos eso es lo que dicen los registros dentales. Tal vez lo conozcan por otro nombre. Él robó la identidad de un antiguo bombero en Fort Lauderdale. Él trabajó en su estación de bomberos, Edward. Creo, estaba bajo sus órdenes. —Empujó una foto hacia Edward y mi prometido gruñó.

—¿Él no era bombero? —pregunté.

—Técnicamente, no. Pasó el entrenamiento, pero su evaluación psicológica causó que no obtuviera su nombramiento —explicó el sargento Voight—. Él estaba obsesionado con el fuego, y en realidad, era un pirómano.

—¿Tuve alguien en mi equipo que no estaba _entrenado_ para hacer el trabajo? —escupió Edward, apenas en un susurro—. ¿Cómo pasó todos los chequeos regulares?

—Su papeleo fue extraordinario. Había falsificaciones, las cuales estaban conectadas a una compañía en Jacksonville, Dwyer Consolidated —dijo el detective Halsted, mirando sus notas. Yo jadeé—. ¿Está bien, señorita Swan?

—Esa es la compañía de Phil —dije, mis ojos abiertos como platos y aferrándome al brazo de Edward. Él tomó mis manos en las suyas, su ceño frunciéndose por la rabia y frustración—. Él está casado con mi madre. —Ella estaba involucrada.

 _Oh, Dios…_

—Llegaremos a eso —dijo el sargento Voight, señalando las notas frente al detective Halsted—. Edward, creemos que Laurent, quien trabajó para usted, hizo una copia de sus llaves mientras usted estaba de turno. Hablamos con el guardia de seguridad y alguien entró al edificio, usando su código, la noche en la que su departamento se quemó. Examinamos el panel, pero había demasiadas huellas como para obtener una impresión clara. Fue obvio que Laurent y su cómplice usaron el garaje para tener acceso a su complejo departamental. Por la insistencia del Departamento de Policía de Chicago, todos los residentes tienen nuevos códigos y cambiaron las cerraduras de todas las puertas de áreas comunes. Incluso aunque las llaves dicen "No duplicar", no significa que algún imbécil de ferretería no las duplicaría.

—Esto es de parte de la administración de su edificio —dijo el detective Halsted, tendiéndole a Edward un sobre—. Debería tener su nueva llave de áreas comunes y su nuevo código. Aunque sospecho que no lo necesitará por un tiempo.

—Voy a necesitarlo para vender el lugar luego de que obtenga el dinero de la aseguradora para arreglarlo —dijo Edward—. Gracias.

—Ahora, ¿cómo sabe que Laurent obtuvo sus papeles falsificados en Dwyer Consolidated? —pregunté.

—Esa compañía es una cubierta —explicó el sargento Voight—. Lavado de dinero, falsificación, fraude, tráfico de personas... la lista sigue y sigue. La compañía tiene una firma en sus falsificaciones y uno de nuestros expertos la reconoció.

—¿Por qué la compañía sigue abierta? —preguntó Edward, su quijada apretada fuertemente.

—Eso depende de los federales. Están tratando de desbaratar todo un grupo de compañías como Dwyer Consolidated. Ahora, ¿usted dijo que su madre está casada con Phil Dwyer? —ladró Voight. Yo asentí—. ¿Cualquier otro asociado a él?

—James Dasher. Él es mi ex novio y creo que él y mi madre están conectados a estos incendios —dije con voz ahogada.

—¿Tiene una foto de James? —preguntó el detective Halsted. Asentí, sacando mi teléfono celular y encontrando una foto de él en internet.

—Él es James.

—Entonces, su sospecha de que él está conectado a los incendios es correcta. Lo vimos a él y a Laurent subir en el elevador la noche en cuestión. James le dio a Laurent una píldora justo cuando salía del elevador en su piso. Una hora después, de acuerdo a la grabación de seguridad, James se fue usando las escaleras. Estamos tratando de ver cómo llegó a Chicago, pero pudo haber llegado con identificación falsa —dijo Voight—. Tenemos a quién, pero el porqué nos evita y el cómo también es un misterio.


	122. Chapter 122

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **Capítulo Ciento veintidós**

 **POV Bella.**

— _Entonces, su sospecha de que él está conectado a los incendios es correcta. Lo vimos a él y a Laurent subir en el elevador la noche en cuestión. James le dio a Laurent una píldora justo cuando salía del elevador en su piso. Una hora después, de acuerdo a la grabación de seguridad, James se fue usando las escaleras. Estamos tratando de ver cómo llegó a Chicago, pero pudo haber llegado con identificación falsa —dijo Voight—. Tenemos a quién, pero el porqué nos evita y el cómo también es un misterio._

—James debe ser realmente estúpido —soltó Edward—. ¿Ni siquiera trató de ocultar su rostro mientras subía en el elevador?

—No. Incluso sonrió directamente a la cámara cuando se bajó del elevador en su piso —dijo Halstead, negando con la cabeza, sin poder creerlo.

—No es estúpido. Está tratando de llegar a mí. De quebrarme —murmuré, acurrucándome en la silla—. Quiere que sepa que él seguirá atacando a mis amigos y familia hasta que vuelva con él. Aunque su lógica es muy poco acertada. ¿Por qué volvería con un monstruo horrible y sádico luego de todo lo que ha hecho? ¡Después de a todos los que ha asesinado!

—Él está tratando de asustarla mucho, señorita Swan —dijo Voight, acercándose y dándole una palmadita a mi rodilla. Me aparté, yendo a traer más café—. Siento si la hice sentir incómoda.

—No es usted, sargento —dije, sacudiendo mi mano—. Soy yo. James es… él es… Edward, ¿puedes decirles? —Las lágrimas caían por mis mejillas. Edward se levantó, besando mi frente. Él susurró que fuera a la sala para calmarme mientras él contaba mi historia. Veinte minutos después, Edward vino y me buscó. Me senté en su regazo, permitiendo que su fortaleza y amor me tranquilizaran.

—Señorita Swan, lamento tanto lo que le sucedió —dijo el sargento Voight con tristeza, sus cejas fruncidas—. James Dasher debería estar tras las rejas, pudriéndose en una prisión en algún lugar. Haremos todo lo posible para asegurarle eso.

—¿Y mi madre? Ella tampoco es inocente —bufé—. Por todo lo que sabemos, ella es la persona a cargo de Dwyer Consolidated, haciendo todas esas decisiones en asuntos ilegales. ¿Sabe cuándo Laurent obtuvo sus papeles? ¿Las identificaciones?

—Poco después de que te fuiste de Jacksonville —respondió Edward—. Justo cuando estabas firmando el papeleo para tomar posesión de la casa de tu abuela, Laurent Mitchell murió y el Laurent que yo conocí nació. Al menos, en papel. —Besó mi frente, volteándose hacia el par frente a nosotros—. ¿Qué podemos hacer para prevenir que ataque más? Mis padres sugirieron protección, pero, ¿qué piensan ustedes?

—Tendremos una patrulla estacionada en su calle. Edward nos dio su dirección —dijo Halsted—. Además, pondremos una orden de arresto para Renée Dwyer, James Dasher y Phil Dwyer, junto con cualquier cómplice, conocido o no. Aunque lo que puedo adivinar es que James puede que solo se quede tranquilo. Todavía tenemos que encontrar su nombre en cualquier registro de vuelo, pero como se mencionó antes, podría estar usando una identidad diferente.

—Tenemos una foto de él actual por la grabación de seguridad en su edificio, Edward. Eso no significa que no cambiará su apariencia. Estén alertas si ven a alguien sospechoso. Si se sienten recelosos, llamen a cualquiera de los dos. Esta es una línea directa a la unidad de inteligencia y a nuestros teléfonos personales —explicó Voight, dándonos una tarjeta—. También incluimos al resto de nuestro equipo.

—Gracias —dije, tomando la tarjeta y aferrándome a ella.

—Haremos más investigaciones sobre James, Renée y Phil. No podemos hacer mucho ya que Dwyer Consolidated está localizada en Jacksonville, pero al menos podemos obtener más información sobre el negocio y las personas que lo manejan. —Voight y Halsted se levantaron, terminando su café—. Estaremos en contacto, y cuídense —dijo Voight de forma fuerte. Me levanté y estreché su mano, mientras Edward hacía lo mismo con la de Halsted. Guiándolos a la salida, colapsé en el sofá de la sala. El sol se había ocultado y el árbol de Navidad brillaba en la ventana principal.

—¿Cuándo terminará esto? —lloriqueé.

—Cuando encuentre a James y rompa su cuello —gruñó Edward, sentándose a mi lado y colocándome en su regazo—. No creo que ningún jurado me condene. Sería un monstruo menos en el mundo. —Me tomó en sus brazos, sus dedos masajeando mi espalda tensa—. ¿Quieres quedarte aquí esta noche?

—Sí. Solo una noche más aquí con tus padres sería agradable. Fui un desastre ayer —dije, bufando con sorna—. Me gustaría cocinarles la cena como agradecimiento.

—A ellos les gustaría eso —dijo Edward, besando mi frente—. Te ayudaré. —Me levanté y trabajamos en cocinarle a Carlisle y a Esme una deliciosa comida casera de pollo marsala con arroz, espárragos y una ensalada. Ambos estaban increíblemente agradecidos y disfrutamos la cena, hablando sobre la conversación que tuvimos con Halsted y Voight. Carlisle dijo que las diligencias que hicieron fueron para entrevistar compañías de seguridad. Me tendió un folleto de la compañía que él pensó sería la mejor para lo que necesitábamos. Con todo lo que estaba sucediendo, dije que llamaría para arreglar todo en la mañana.

Luego de la cena, vimos una película y después fuimos a nuestras respectivas habitaciones. Esme me dio un abrazo tan fuerte, dándome el amor materno que necesitaba ya que mi propia madre estaba tan metida en esta horrorosa situación con James. Dentro de la habitación de la niñez de Edward, caímos en la cama. Necesitaba sentirlo y él obedeció gustosamente, desnudándonos a ambos. Hicimos el amor, pero fue más curativo que otra cosa. Necesitaba recordar qué se sentía el ser atesorada. Mis pesadillas eran sobre James tomando lo que él deseaba sin preocuparse por mis necesidades. El toque de Edward era suave, reverente y tan amoroso. Lloré cuando me llenó, el amor emanando de él y llenando la habitación.

Calmándonos luego de hacer el amor, Edward me sostuvo fuerte contra su cuerpo. Sus dedos trazaban mi espina dorsal.

—Entonces, ¿estás segura de que me quieres como compañero? ¿Hábitos de roncar y todo?

—No quiero dejarte ir —murmuré, apretando mi agarre en él—. Me siento tan insegura…

—Tienes todo el derecho de estarlo. Yo me siento de la misma forma, dulzura —me tranquilizó Edward, acunando mi barbilla y dejando un suave beso en mis labios—. Aunque no importa qué, no iré a ninguna parte. Te amo. Quiero casarme contigo. Quiero un futuro contigo, Bella. Nada cambiará eso nunca.

—Te amo, Edward, más de lo que pueden expresar las palabras —dije, apartando su cabello—. Lo eres _todo_ para mí. Siento que…

—No te disculpes nunca. Esto _no_ es tu culpa, dulzura —gruñó Edward—. Y caminaría al infierno ida y vuelta solo para verte sonreír. —Me besó profundamente, presionándome contra el colchón. Gemí bajo, enredando mis dedos en su cabello. Nos perdimos el uno en el otro de nuevo, sus besos, estocadas y dulces susurros de amor sanándome de formas que nunca imaginé. Rezaba para que todo saliera bien.

Tenía que.

No podía perderlo.


	123. Chapter 123

**Disclaimer:** None of this belongs to me. Thanks to the beautiful Josie, for letting me translate it. Los personajes pertenecen a Stephenie Meyer y la historia a _**tufano79**_ , solo me pertenece la traducción.

 **Capítulo beteado por Yanina Barboza, beta de Élite Fanfiction**

 **(www facebook com/ groups/ elite . fanfiction)**

 **Capítulo Ciento veintitrés**

 **POV Bella.**

Edward y yo habíamos estado viviendo juntos por más de un mes ahora. Honestamente lo adoraba. La calidez de tener a alguien para compartir mi vida y alguien para consentir. Aunque él había estado haciendo más lo de consentir. Cuando no me visitaba constantemente en mi trabajo, le hacía reparaciones menores a mi casa, haciendo pequeñas y dulces cosas para mí, y solo siendo tan _Edward_. Podía notar que estaba ansioso por James, Renée y toda esa mierda. Demonios, yo también. Miraba sobre mi hombro constantemente, pero sabiendo que Edward estaba cerca y que teníamos un poco de protección extra ayudaba.

Había encontrado una compañía de seguridad. No tenía un enorme guardaespaldas conmigo todo el tiempo, pero teníamos a alguien cuidando nuestras propiedades y precauciones de seguridad extra instaladas en nuestros autos, mi nueva oficina, la tienda de Alice e incluso la casa de Carlisle y Esme. Quería asegurarme que mis amigos y familia no fueran lastimados por James y Renée. Incluso arreglé que Charlie comprara un sistema de seguridad caro en Forks. Dijo que él era un oficial de seguridad y que no lo necesitaba, pero por mi seguridad mental, tuve que insistir.

Ya había perdido un padre, no quería perder al otro.

Edward recibió un gran pago por el daño a su departamento. Usó ese dinero para renovarlo antes de poder venderlo. Las reparaciones y renovaciones solo estaban comenzando y estarían listas, esperaba, para finales de abril. Esme tenía conexiones con su compañía de diseños de interiores que hicieron que el trabajo avanzara rápido, pero había un retraso en los permisos y un pedido de la bañera que había ordenado para el cuarto principal.

Edward sí tuvo dinero extra que fue usado para renovar su escaso guardarropa, comprando un nuevo sistema de sonido para _nuestra_ casa ya que el mío no era suficiente, una nueva computadora, iPod y iPad. De todo lo que perdió, esas fueron las que le causaron mayor estrés. Tenía mucha información en su computadora y ya que estaba derretida, lo perdió todo. También tenía fotos únicas y arte invaluable. Estaba trabajando con Esme, Emmett y Garrett para tratar de obtener las fotos que se habían perdido. Desafortunadamente, el arte estaba perdido para siempre.

Estaba trabajando en mi oficina cuando Peter entró. Se inclinó contra el marco de la puerta, su ceño fruncido.

—Acabo de terminar una llamada con el cliente potencial más raro.

—¿Quieren que hagas una sesión de fotos glamurosa para su pekinés —bromeé, guardando mi trabajo para el sitio web del Hospital Northwestern Memorial.

—Desearía que fuera eso —bufó, sentándose frente a mí. Estaba sosteniendo un taco de papel. Le dio un vistazo, mirando sus notas—. Este cliente quiere que tome fotos a edificios que estuvieron en fuego. Dijo que el fuego es hermoso y quiere un set de fotos específicas. Incluso me dio las direcciones de los edificios. Él haría los arreglos.

—¿Qué? —chillé, mis ojos abriéndose como platos.

—Como dije, fue raro. Le dije que lo que él estaba proponiendo era pirómano y altamente ilegal. Le expliqué que podía tomar fotos de los edificios y superponer las llamas en la cima, pero rápidamente colgó —dijo Peter.

Sostuve mi índice arriba, marcando el número del sargento Voight. Él contestó y le conté sobre el cliente de Peter. Él habló con Voight, dándole la información que tenía, pero no incluyó un nombre. Aunque teníamos rastreador en todos los teléfonos de la oficina. Le dimos el número y Voight dijo que él rastrearía el teléfono, esperando que consiguiéramos algo de información acerca de este cliente.

—¿Realmente crees que la persona que llamó fue tu ex? —preguntó Peter luego de que terminamos la llamada con Voight.

—Suena como él —gruñí—. Es un monstruo sádico y asqueroso que solo nos fastidia. —Me incliné hacia adelante, frotando mis sienes—. Lo odio, Peter. Solo quiero que se vaya.

—No eres la única. Veo lo que te está haciendo, Bella —respondió Peter, sus labios frunciéndose profundamente.

—Bueno, quiero que también estés a salvo. Si ese cliente raro llama de nuevo, solo cuelga e ignora las llamadas de ese número. —Suspiré.

—Estaba bloqueado. No podía tener acceso al número.

Dejé salir un suspiro tembloroso, apretando mis manos a tensos puños.

—Peter, por favor, sé extra cuidadoso. Sé que tienes un cliente esta tarde. ¿Puedes llamarme tan pronto como llegues a casa? ¿Por favor?

—Seguro, Bella. Estaré bien. La sesión de fotos del compromiso es en el Conservatorio Lincoln y luego me iré a casa para editar un poco las fotos —respondió Peter, sonriendo suavemente. No quería dejarlo ir a la sesión. La llamada que recibió me preocupó. Honestamente podía no ser nada, pero en mi mente, sabía que era James. Él jugaba conmigo. Luego del incendio en el departamento de Edward, desapareció, supuestamente. Aunque, de acuerdo a la policía, no había dejado la ciudad a menos que hubiera conducido hasta Florida—. Bella, sé que estás preocupada, pero no lo estés.

—Es difícil, Peter. Todos mis amigos y mi familia han sido afectados por todo esto. No quiero ser la causa del dolor de nadie más. —Sorbí mi nariz y limpié algunas lágrimas, mirándolo—. Por favor, _por favor_ , ten cuidado. ¿Por favor?

—Lo tendré. Lo prometo.

Sin embargo, el vacío en mi estómago no calmaba mis miedos. Algo iba a pasar.


End file.
